Unintended Is this love ?
by LiliHell
Summary: Bella a 25 ans, un passé plutôt difficile a oublier. Un jour sa meilleure amie Alice, décide de l'emmener à New York pour 2 mois. Elle y rencontrera un chanteur, un musicien et beaucoup d'autres personnes... Rating M pour la suite
1. Prologue

Unintended - Is this love

**Prologue**

**Hum comment faire de ma vie quelque chose d'autre que ce cauchemard que je vis depuis 3 ans maintenant ?**

**Je vais de bras en bras depuis ma rupture avec James sans vraiment trouver ce que je cherche.**

**Je pensais l'avoir fait à un moment, mais tout bien réfléchis, ce n'est qu'une personne de plus qui a profité de ma gentillesse. Ou alors peut-être que je suis tellement lisible qu'il est facile de deviner que je suis paumée ? Ca doit être ça vu les boulets que je me traine !**

**Pour me résumer je dirais : Moi Bella Swan, 25 ans, jeune femme très banale et totalement déprimée qui n'arrive pas a se remettre d'une rupture plutôt violente et qui le porte sur elle, j'avoue que sur un C.V ça fait vraiment négligé, mais c'est ce que je suis alors, je fais avec...**

**Heureusement que j'ai Alice, ma meilleure amie, je dirais THE BEST of meilleures amies ! Elle est tout ! Elle remplace ma soeur qui a oublié depuis longtemps que j'existais, elle remplace ma mère (mais uniquement pour les coups de gueule) qui elle ne jure que par ma soeur (la vraie) et qui a également oublié que j'existais et qui remplace aussi mon père, pour tout ce qui touche au sexe Alice est un vrai gorille ! "Pas le premier soir", "pas sans connaître le gars", "pas sans sentiments" " Préserve toi" et puis "T'es trop jeune !!" celle là je me suis bien marrée quand elle me l'a sortie !! Enfin c'est Alice et je l'adore !!!**

**Et puis j'ai mon métier aussi, disons plutôt ma passion, je suis Infographiste pour une grande société de jeux, en gros tout ce que vous trouvez dans vos consoles ou presque sort de mon ordinateur et de mon esprit tordu, j'adore ce que je fais, d'autant que je suis autodidacte et que j'ai tout appris par moi même et j'en suis assez fière.**

**Après demain je pars à New York pour 2 mois. J'ai travaillé d'arrache pied pendant près de 5 ans sans jamais prendre de vacances, alors Alice, qui elle aussi travaille beaucoup, a décidé qu'on devait s'offrir un peu de farniente dans une ville qui nous fait toutes les deux rêver depuis qu'on est gosses.**

**New York nous voilà !!!**


	2. 1 Avant départ, souvenirs et

**C****hapitre 1 – Avant départ, souvenirs et découvertes.**

_- Bella émerge ! Il est 7h déjà ! _

_- ET A-LORS ? Dis-je de très bonne humeur après un aussi agréable réveil._

_- Bah tu sais quel jour on est__**. N**__on ?_

_- Le jour où enfin tu vas te décider à me laisser dormir jusqu'à 8h sans me sauter à la gorge comme un puma enragé ?_

_- T'es franchement pas drôle au réveil Bella ! Allez lève toi ! On a plein de trucs à faire avant de partir à New York !_

Oh pu**** j'avais zappé New York !

Alice en ayant eu assez de me voir me morfondre et trainer mes converses dans l'appartement, avait pris en main nos vacances, mais avant ça on devait se payer du bon temps à Phoenix, et qui dit "bon temps" avec Alice dit bars, pubs et boites de nuit et pour ça en général on est obligées de passer par la case "salon de beauté". Ma meilleure amie n'est pas une accro au shopping malgré son métier de styliste, par contre elle adore me trainer dans les Hammam ou autre endroit totalement hors de prix et farfelu pour moi.

Personnellement je me contente de peu en général quand je sors seule, mais avec Alice ça ne suffit bien évidemment pas. Il faut toujours que je passe dans les mains de masseuses, d'esthéticiennes ou de coiffeurs pour être digne de sortir avec Alice Cullen. Bref, je vais pas la contrarier, encore une fois je lui ferais plaisir à mon grand damn.

Après une douche rapide, j'enfile un slim, une tunique bleue, mes converses et je me dirige doucement vers notre cuisine, où Alice m'attend une tasse de café à la main, qu'elle me tend avant même que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

Huuumm je ne connais rien de mieux que ça ! Ma première dose de cafeine ! Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas s'injecter ce produit sous forme de perfusion, parce que sinon j'en aurais une accrochée au bras tout le temps !

_- Bella ?_

_- Humm ?_

_- Tu sais que t'es complètement accro au café ?_

_- Hun hun_

_- Ok... BOUGE TOI BELLA !!_

_- Hey zen Pikachu ! _

J'adore appeler Alice comme ça, c'est une vraie pile cette fille, toujours en mouvement ! J'ai pas encore trouvé comment enlever les piles et si un jour je trouve croyez-moi je n'hésiterais pas à la débrancher, ça me fera des vacances !

- _Tu peux me laisser 5 min pour boire tranquillement mon café avant de te mettre a courir partout ? T'as vu l'heure Lili ? Il est à peine 8h que déjà tu me mets en stress !_

_- Ouais bah heureusement que MOI je me bouge sinon on finirait toutes les deux comme deux poireaux attendant qu'on les récolte !_

_- Sympa la comparaison !_

_- T'aime bien les poireaux !_

_- Je vois pas le rapport mais j'ai décidé que j'arrêtais de me poser des questions avec toi, tu es vraiment un broyeur de neurones Alice._

_- Ah parce qu'il te reste des neurones à toi ?_

_- Plus depuis que je vis avec toi, ils se sont tous barrés au Canada !_

_- Les pauvres bêtes __**!**_

_- Ouais t'es effrayante des fois !_

A ces mots nous partimes d'un fou rire, c'était tous les matin**s** la même histoire, pas de week-end ou de vacances avec ma Lili, elle est toujours au taquet, dés le premier pied posé par terre !

Après 2h à avoir fait enrager Alice en cherchant mon téléphone, le sien ( que j'avais caché au préalable, ouais je suis méchante !), mes clés, ma veste et tout ce dont j'avais besoin, nous avons enfin pu sortir de chez nous, direction le parking souterrain et nos voitures.

Là encore bataille, je voulais prendre ma Vanquish et Alice sa Porshe, après tirage au sort (ou plutôt Pierre-feuille-papier-ciseaux) j'ai gagné, c'est donc au volant de ma Belle (oui ma voiture à un surnom et alors ?) qu'on se dirige vers mon purgatoire.

_- Bella t'en as pas marre de tout le temps écouter la même chose ?_

_- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! _

Tirage de langue de la part d'Alice. Très mature comme réaction n'est-ce pas ?

_- Je vais m'endormir avec ton truc là !_

_- Mon truc comme tu dis ça s'appelle de la musique, contrairement au J.B que tu me forces à endurer toute la sainte journée ! Franchement Alice, à part sa belle gueule il a quoi ce mec ?_

_- Il a une super voix__**. **_(un point de marqué, mais je ne dirais rien !)

_- Mouais__._

_- C'est un génie de la musique ! _(ok, elle marque un second point)

_- Re-mouais__**.**_

_- Il est super sexy ! _(sexy ? Ouais. Je définirais pas Jake comme ça, mais bon... pourquoi pas.)

_- Pfff on dirait une hystero-lobotomisée ! Tu sais celles que tu critiques tout le temps !_

_- Je suis pas comme elles ! Je cherche pas par tous les moyens à le mettre dans mon lit ! J'apprécie ce qu'il fait et point barre !_

_- Bon ok il est ptet doué pour la musique, mais sérieusement ce qu'il chante est quand même a classer dans la catégorie "chansons à minettes"._

_- T'es jalouse c'est tout !_

Sans le vouloir je suis partie d'un énorme fou rire ! Comment moi je pourrais être jalouse d'un mec qui se cache autant qu'il peut derrière une image de connard, alors que je suis persuadée qu'en fait c'est un mec paumé, torturé et mal dans sa peau ?

_- T'es pas sérieuse là Alice ? Dis moi que tu rigoles !_

_- Ouais bon ok... Mais quand même, Jake est génial !_

_- Si tu le dis !_

Pas la peine de continuer, on avait vraiment pas les mêmes goûts musicaux et même si j'appréciais d'écouter Jake Black de temps en temps, je ne me pamais pas comme Alice. Je suis plutôt Pop/Rock et Classique. Qu'elle me parle de Muse et de Matt Bellamy et là on pourra parler de musique et de génie, mais J.B grands dieux non !

10h30 **: **arrivée au salon de beauté et que mon calvaire commence !

Epilation complète : Aieuuuuuuuuuuuh !!!!!!

Soins de la peau : Dodo

Bain de boue : Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeurk !!

Massages : Re dodo

Enfin on sort des cachots pour respirer ! C'est pas tout ça mais je commence a avoir faim moi !

Direction notre restaurant préféré, le Chinois en face du salon de beauté. On aime beaucoup venir manger là, c'est petit, tranquille et surtout on y mange vraiment bien pour pas cher.

Comme à mon habitude, je prend Nems, Riz Cantonnais, Brochettes de poulet à la citronnelle et Alice ne sachant pas ce qu'elle veut choisis la même choses, les Nems en moins.

Le patron, un homme charmant nous offre le Saqué, pas qu'un verre, et c'est toutes joyeuses et chantant le dernier single de J.B (oui vous ne rêvez pas !) que nous prenons le chemin du Hammam pour le reste de la journée.

Je décide cette fois d'emporter mon Ipod pour pouvoir me détendre et profiter de ce moment, sans entendre Alice tirer des plans sur la comète, ce qu'elle fait, mais sans que je l'entende pour une fois. Héhé, je suis diabolique !

Allongée sur le banc du sauna, je laisse divaguer mes pensées, je pense à mon père, parti trop tôt.

Je l'aimais comme une dingue, on faisait tout ensemble. Je revois en rêve nos parties de pêche qui rendaient ma mère folle de rage en me voyant rentrer le soir complètement trempée. J'avoue qu'en général ça ce finissait en bataille d'eau et on rentrait rarement secs.

Et puis un jour mon père n'est pas rentré, j'étais folle d'angoisse, à moitié hystérique devant le flegme de ma mère qui elle ne s'inquiétait pas.

Pourtant elle aurait dû...

Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour là, j'avais 16 ans, je venais d'avoir mon BAC avec mention, pour fêter ça nous avions tous été dîner au restaurant, jusqu'à ce que mon père soit appelé pour une urgence.

Il était capitaine des pompiers et ce soir là il y avait eu un accident dans une usine de traitement des déchets.

Papa n'est pas rentré de la nuit, au matin toujours aucune nouvelle, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne et que je réponde...

Depuis ce jour ma mère m'a totalement ignorée pour se concentrer sur ma soeur aînée. De mon côté je vivais ma vie, allant à la **fac**, passant mes diplômes pour finalement rentrer dans une des plus grandes boites informatique de Seattle.

Pendant tout ce temps, Alice a toujours été là.

On se connait depuis qu'on a 10 ans et quand mon père est mort, je me suis rapprochée de sa famille. Ses parents sont des personnes formidables ! Son père est un grand chirurgien et sa mère dirige une société d'évènementiel réputée.

Esmée et Carlisle sont devenus mes parents par adoption, ça c'est fait naturellement, quand j'avais des peines de coeur, j'en parlais à Esmée et si j'étais malade, le seul pouvant me toucher était Carlisle.

Je les aime comme mes propres parents et sincèrement, ils me le rendent bien.

Sans oublier Emmett, le clown de la famille et accéssoirement le grand frère d'Alice... le mien aussi.

Quand ça ne va pas, il arrive toujours à me faire sourire, quand j'ai quitté James, il m'a soutenue et il a été mes poings quand il a fallut guérir le mal que cet enfoiré m'avait fait.

Emmett est un grand nounours caché sous un corps de Grizzli ! Une vraie terreur en apparence, mais avec un coeur en guimauve. Il est drôle, toujours le premier à sortir une connerie. Et même s'il peut se montrer très lourd, quand il fait des allusions douteuses concernant nos conquètes, à Alice et moi, il reste un merveilleux grand frère, pour l'une comme pour l'autre.

Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de ma mère depuis presque 1 an et sans les Cullen, je sais que je ne serais pas aussi sereine.

Je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais les remercier pour tout ça, mais en attendant de pouvoir le faire, je profite de leur amour autant que je le peux, parce que j'ai besoin d'eux pour ne pas sombrer...

Bientôt je serais dans un avion en direction de New York, bientôt je laisserais derrière moi les mauvais souvenirs et je ferais tout pour que de beaux les remplacent.

bientôt, on partira conquérir Big Apple.

Nous connaissant Alice et moi, les New Yorkais ont du soucis à se faire, parce que même si je râle beaucoup contre elle, quand on est toutes les deux parties dans nos délires, plus rien ne nous arrête !

Je me souviendrais toujours de mon dernier restau avec elle après la fin de la fac, on avait décidé de s'offrir un truc luxueux, un endroit dans lequel on irait jamais, parce que même si l'une comme l'autre nous n'avions pas besoin d'argent, on aimait la simplicité et on évitait le luxe le plus possible.

Ce soir là Carlisle, se servant de son nom (faut bien que ça serve d'être connu non ?), avait réservé une table pour nous. Nous arrivions donc, parfaitement habillées et maquillées, l'air de deux jeunes filles de très bonne famille. Mais c'était sans nous connaître !

On a vite trouvé le cadre pompeux et ostentatoire, les clients étaient tous des vieux et vielles peaux grincheux et suffisants nous regardant de haut.

Très vite, nous nous sommes ennuyeés en attendant que les plats arrivent, alors puisque que le pain était déjà sur la table, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Je lancais les hostilités avec une première boulette de mie, mais très vite Alice a répliqué.

A commencé ensuite une vraie bataille sous les regards courroucés des mamies diamantées.

Manque de chance pour moi, un serveur arriva avec ses homards en train de flamber au moment même où j'armais mon bras pour lancer l'ultime boulette dans l'oeil d'Alice. Ma main a rencontré le plateau qu'il tenait en équilibre, qui lui s'est retrouvé **à faire** un vol planné en direction de notre table, qui elle a rapidement pris feu.

Alice, en panique, a pris le vase de fleurs sur la table pour éteindre le début d'incendie, sans oublier d'arroser super mamie à la table d'à côté. Moi, je me suis levée comme une diablesse pour très vite retomber sur le serveur qui, de peur, s'était lamentablement étalé par terre !

Résultats les courses, le directeur du restaurant est venu s'excuser pour la maladresse du pauvre serveur. Il avait l'air pittoyable, à s'applatir devant nous comme une crèpe. Par contre le serveur lui en a pris pour son grade . Comme le repas nous avait été offert, avant de partir nous avons quand même été nous excuser en lui laissant un très très très bon pourboire. On était pas super fières de nous, mais qu'est -ce qu'on a pu rigoler ce soir là !

Rien que d'y repenser et un énorme sourire barre mon visage.

Alice et Emmett sont vraiment très forts pour me faire oublier mes peines, mes galères.

Alice m'aide à ne pas douter de moi et de ce que je suis, du moins elle essaye, elle me fait rire, sourire, pleurer de joie, elle est mon soleil et ma lune.

En parlant de mon petit lutin, j'ouvre les yeux pour la voir totalement affalée sur le banc, endormie. Je comprend mieux pourquoi j'ai pu rêvasser sans être dérangée !

Dois-je la réveiller ? Hum non ! Je vais savourer ma tranquilité encore un petit moment.

Je referme les yeux et me concentre sur la musique, du Debussy pour ne pas changer mes bonnes habitudes. Ce "Clair de lune" que mon père avait l'habitude de me fredonner, avant que je m'endorme lorsque j'étais petite.

Il avait une belle voix, un magnifique ténor.

S'il n'avait pas connu ma mère aussi tôt et surtout si celle-ci ne l'avait pas autant dénigré, je suis certaine qu'il aurait pu en faire autre chose qu'un passe temps. Mais voilà, ma génitrice a toujours eu le don pour nous briser les ailes à mon père et moi. Quelles que soient nos envies ou nos passions, elle ne nous a jamais soutenus, allant même jusqu'à faire passer mon père pour le méchant de l'histoire.

Tout ça est bien loin aujourd'hui, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser, qu'elle a toujours été jalouse de la relation que nous avions, lui et moi.

Parfois quand je suis avec Emmett, je parle de Charlie (mon père), je lui raconte les journées passées à la caserne, ou à la pêche, ou encore à nous promener au bord de l'eau. Tous ces moments gravés en moi pour toujours et qui rendent malade ma... mère. J'en rajoutais exprès quand j'allais passer les fêtes là bas, j'aime la faire enrager et lui gâcher ses petits plaisirs.

Comme ce fameux Noël qui a été le déclencheur de tout le reste.

Cette fois là encore j'avais été invitée chez les Cullen, sachant que chez moi je serais ignorée, Carlisle et Esmée m'avaient gentiment proposé de passer les fêtes chez eux.

Le 23 Décembre je passais chez moi, juste pour éviter tout conflit qui pourrrait nuire à mon bonheur. J'arrivais à la maison et ne trouvais personne. Malgré mon habitude, je remontais en voiture la gorge serrée. En rentrant, Alice vit immédiatement que ça n'allait pas, mais n'insista pas.

Le lendemain, jour du réveillon, alors que nous étions tous aux préparatifs, mon téléphone sonna... c'était ma mère qui me hurlait aux oreilles que j'étais une fille indigne et que de nouveau je montrais mon peu d'attachement à ma famille, lui préférant des étrangers en ce soir "bénit".

Cette fois là je n'ai pas pu me retenir.

Cette fois là j'ai vidé mon sac, j'ai évacué ma douleur, je n'ai rien épargné à ma mère ainsi qu'à ma soeur, la traitant de tous les noms possibles et imaginables, pour lui raccrocher au nez sans espoir de réponse.

Elle me rappela un nombre incalculable de fois, sans que jedéccroche.

Je finis par éteindre mon portable et profitais ainsi de ma nouvelle famille, chez qui je le savais, je serrais toujours reçue et aimée comme une fille ou une soeur.

Ce soir là je tirais un trait définitif sur ma génitrice et sa fille, mais sans oublier Charlie qui lui aurait toujours la plus grande place dans mon coeur.

Peu m'importait l'argent de mon ancienne famille, il ne vallait rien contre l'amour des Cullen.

Je passais alors le plus merveilleux Noël depuis que Charlie était mort, j'étais choyée et aimée et j'aimais autant sans en demander plus.

Depuis ce soir là, je n'ai plus parlé à ma mère et encore moins à sa fille et très sincèrement, je ne m'en porte que mieux. Comme si j'avais eu un poids sur la poitrine toutes ses années et qu'après l'avoir oté, je pouvais enfin respirer librement. Je vivais... du moins en théorie puisque ma route avait déjà croisée celle de James.

Je pensais alors avoir connu toutes les souffrances, mais il m'a aimée autant qu'il m'a démollie. Quant à moi, je ne pense pas l'avoir aimé un jour, je faisais juste comme si.

Je suis restée avec lui 1 ans pendant lequel j'ai joué. Joué la comédie du bonheur, mais sans avoir pu une seule fois, tromper Alice. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas écoutée à ce moment là ? Je n'en sais rien. Je voulais qu'on s'occupe de moi et James le faisait plutôt bien.

1 an a jouer un rôle, celui de la parfaite petite amie, bien sous tout rapports et pourtant.

Il y a 3 mois, j''en ai eu marre de sourire alors que je voulais pleurer.

Je n'en pouvais plus de sentir ses mains sur mon corps, qui ne m'apportaient aucun plaisir. J'ai détesté sa voix. J'ai alors décidé de le quitter.

Mais j'ai appris qu'on ne quitte pas James sans en souffrir atrocement.

Le dernier jour j'étais passée récupérer quelques affaires chez lui.

Première erreur.

Il était là alors qu'il devait travailler.

Oh, il m'a bien laissé prendre mes disques, mais rien de plus. Sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouvais au sol avec ses pieds frappant mes côtes, ma tête, mes jambes ou écrasant ce qui m'appartenait, réduisant en bouillie les emballages des CD.

J'ai pu me relever mais c'était sans compter sur James qui m'avait immédiatement saisie au cou, me collant contre un mur et serrant ce qu'il pouvait et juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas me tuer. Pourtant le souffle me manquait, je suffoquais et dans un dernier réflexe, j'arrivais à relever le genou pour lui frapper l'entre jambe.

Je pensais que ça l'arrêterais, naive que j'étais. Il m'a alors forcée à m'allonger et il a finit le travail que ses pieds avaient commencé en me violant, en forcant mon corps à se soumettre à son désir et en me promettant mille morts si jamais je portais plainte.

Une fois ça finit, il s'en alla comme si de rien n'était. Il me restait à peine assez de forces pour appeler Alice, afin qu'elle vienne me chercher et c'est avec moi dans un état second qu'elle me ramena chez nous.

Les jours qui suivirent sont flous. Je me rappelle juste avoir parlé avec Carlisle et je me réveillais plus déterminée que jamais à faire payer James. Sans Emmett, ma vengeance aurait été pittoyable.

Sans mon frère, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de retourner chez ce batard pour lui montrer que même à terre, Bella Swan reste forte !

Em' a frappé le premier et je me suis défoulée comme une dératée. Donnant des coups de pieds, de poings. Me servant de tout ce que je trouvais pour le blesser. Pour finir je lui envoyais mon pieds dans les parties et je jubilais en entendant ses hurlements. Surtout le dernier qui me procura un plaisir intense.

Je pouvais refermer le tiroir James, sans pour autant jeter la clé. Quelque part je suis morte à l'intérieur, même si ça ne se voit pas. Je sais trop bien cacher mes douleurs derrière de resplendissants sourires. Les seuls qui ne se laissent pas prendre sont les Cullen, trop au courant de toutes ces blessures enfouient.

Voilà comment passer du rire aux larmes ! Pff Bella tu ferais mieux de réveiller Alice très vite avant que ça finisse mal.

Pense à New York et ses New Yorkais ! Pense à Manhattan et Brodway. Le Queens et tout ce que cette ville peut t'offrir, les bars, les pubs, les cafés de chez Starbuck ! Café ? Réveiller Alice !

_- Mon ptit lutin au bois dormant ! Réveille toi !_

_- Non maman il est encore trop tôt !_

_- Sympa de me prendre pour ta mère, mais je pense qu'il me manque quelques années et Dieu me préserve d'avoir une fille comme toi !_

Touché ! Elle ouvre un oeil !

_- Je suis la meilleure des filles qu'une mère puisse rêver ma chère Bella ! Je suis... parfaite !_ Me répondit mon amie un immense sourire aux lèvres.

_- Et bien je constate une fois de plus que ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe ! Et si on sortait de ce sauna avant de finir aussi rose que des crevettes ?_

_- Je crois que pour une fois tu as une bonne idée. Ces bancs ne sont vraiment pas confortables. _Dit-elle en grognant.

Une fois habillées et installées dans ma voiture, Alice me demanda si je voulais rentrer ou si j'avais envie d'un restau.

J'étais fatiguée malgré ma journée à ne rien faire et il faut bien avouer que remuer le passé ne me fait jamais du bien, je n'avais qu'une envie, retrouver ma chambre et mon lit. Aussi je décidais de rentrer.

A la maison, le frigo comme les placards criaient leur abandon, le choix se reporta donc sur des pizzas.

En attendant le livreur Alice et moi passions un pyjama et glissions nos jolis petits pieds dans des chaussons Titi pour Lili et Taz pour moi, totalement ridicule mais on adorait ça. D'ailleurs Em' ne manquait pas de nous chambrer sur ce point et pour nous venger à Noël dernier on lui avait offert les même mais en forme d'ours et il était obligé de les porter en notre présence !

La sonnerie de la porte se fit entendre au même moment que celle du téléphone de mon amie. J'ouvris au livreur pendant que les cris de joie d'Alice raisonnaient dans l'appartement.

Une fois le charmant jeune homme parti, je pouvais me concentrer sur la conversation téléphonique.

_- T'IMAGINE PAS A QUEL POINT JE SUIS HEUREUSE DE T'ENTENDRE !!_

_- ................_

_- Oups excuse moi Edward. _(Edward ?) _Je suis réellement surprise de ton appel ! Je te pensais en France pour travailler avec je ne sais quel artiste connu !_

_- .................._

_- QUOI ? Tu es rentré au pays depuis 2 semaines et tu me le dis que maintenant ?_ (oula je ne sais pas qui est cet Edward mais ça va être sa fête !)

_- .................._

_- Je ne veux aucune excuse cher cousin_ (voilà le mystère est levé, Edward : cousin d'Alice. Je savais même pas qu'elle avait un cousin quelque part !)_, tu as mon numéro, mon adresse mail, mon adresse postale, donc tu AURAIS DÛ ME PREVENIR !_ (aie, aie, aie) _Non tu te tais ! Dis moi où tu es ? Si tu habites seul, si tu as une petite amie_ (sacrée Alice !) _et pour qui tu travailles en ce moment ?!_

_- ................_

_- EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN TU OSES TRAVAILLER AVEC JAKE ET TU N'INFORME MEME PAS TA SEULE COUSINE PREFEREE ?_ (OH MON DIEU ! Le pauvre Edward est un homme mort !) _Je te déshérite, te déshonore, je te... te... tu sais que je t'aime Edward ? _(ah pas si mort que ça finalement)_ Et comme tu m'aimes aussi, tu vas me faire un très beau cadeau ! (Je crains le pire là ) Tu vas m'inviter a assister à une séance d'enregistrement et me présenter Jake ! (Et voilà ! Qu'est ce que je disais ?!)_

_- ................_

_- OH MON DIEU ! OH MON DIEU ! OH MON DIEU ! BELLAAAAAAAAAAAA JE_ _VAIS RENCONTRER JAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!_

_- Euh, Alice... Je suis juste à côté de toi et ton cousin est tout près de son téléphone, donc pas besoin de hurler, on va vraiment finir sourds !!_

_- Pardon, désolée, excusez moi mais je suis tellement CONTENTE !_

_- ..................._

_- Oh c'est ma meilleure amie Bella, tu sais qui c'est, j'arrête pas de te parler d'elle !_ (comment ça elle a parlé de moi ?)

_- .................._

_- Ed' ! Commence pas ! C'est ma meilleure amie ! (hein ?)_

_- ................._

_- Pff Bella ? Edward me fait dire qu'il trouve ta voix absolument craquante !_

_- Ah... euh... merci... _

Très fort ce type ! Je le connais pas, je sais absolument pas à quoi il ressemble, j'ai même pas entendu sa voix qu'il arrive à me faire rougir comme une tomate !

_- Bon alors on se retrouve demain à l'aéroport ?_

Euh... j'ai raté combien de trains là ?

_- Ok darling_ (gné ?) _et ne nous oublie pas, sinon je te laisse pas approcher Bella à moins de 3 m !_ (QUOI ?!)

_- .................._

_- Bisous cousin, de notre part à toutes les deux ! Dit Alice en me faisant un clin d'oeil._

En raccrochant, mon amie me jeta un regard étrange et sans savoir pourquoi, je ne l'aimais pas. J'allais de ce pas jouer les Scully pour lui demander ce qu'elle était en train de mijoter dans son cerveau de malade mentale.

_- Alice Marie Cullen ! Ne vas surtout pas t'imaginer me caser avec ton cousin ! Je ne pars pas à New York pour ramener un mec dans mes valises ! De toute façon vu la tonne de fringues que ta mère m'a acheté, je pense pas qu'il reste de la place !_

_- Mais c'est pas UN mec Bella, c'est mon cousin ! _

Bon si elle me fait le regard à la Alice on est pas rendus ! Je hais quand elle me fait ça !

_- Mais je le connais même pas ton cousin ! Je sais pas à quoi il ressemble, ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il déteste ou même ce qu'il fait de sa vie !_

_- Bah suffit de demander !_

Je n'aime pas non plus ce sourire chez Alice, c'est celui qui me dit direct que je vais en avoir pour un moment. Bon, de toute façon, y a rien d'intéressant à la télé et on a déjà vu au moins 4 fois tous les DVD de notre collection.

_- Bon vas-y Alice, je t'écoute._

_- Alors. Par quoi tu veux que je commence ?_

_- Le début ça serait pas mal, non ?_

_- Très drôle Bella ! Donc, comme tu l'as compris, Edward est mon cousin._

J'aquiescais, pendant qu'elle continuais son récit.

Edward est le fils du frère de Carlisle qui vit en Italie. Il a séjourné quelques temps chez les Cullen, mais bizarrement, je ne l'avais jamais vu.

Jusqu'à peu il habitait et travaillait en France. Edward est un ingénieur du son reconnu dans le métier qui s'est fait un nom grâce à ses talents et principalement grâce à ses dons de musicien. (Citez moi un Cullen qui n'est pas connu quelque part et je me teint en blonde !)

Apparemment il est rentré aux Etats-Unis depuis peu et travaille à New York (le monde est petit) avec Jake Black sur son prochain album (d'où la crise d'hystérie d'Alice tout à l'heure, d'ailleurs quand elle est arrivée à ce passage j'ai dû lui dire de se calmer pour pas que les voisins appellent le 911 ! Ma meilleure amie est folle, c'est confirmé !).

A notre arrivée, ce cher cousin nous attendra à JFK pour nous emmener chez lui où nous logerons pendant notre séjour. Cool !

Le moins amusant dans tout ça, c'est que ce fameux Edward adore ma voix et que d'après Alice, il se sert des femmes comme kleenex depuis son divorce d'avec Tanya. Une blondasse vraiment ignoble, qui ne pensait qu'à l'argent et qui bien sûr n'a jamais aimé Edward. D'après Alice, elle l'a manipulé et s'est servit de lui, pour le jeter une fois qu'elle avait trouvé mieux. Par mieux, il faut comprendre Aro Volturi, un des plus grand producteurs du monde. Quoi qu'il en soit, fallait bien évidemment que ça me tombe dessus ! Vous avez demandé un aimant à boulets ? Appelez Isabella Swan au 555- ....... !

Passons, il me suffira de le calmer d'entrée et tout ira bien. Après tout on le verra que très peu, puisqu'il travaille beaucoup.

Alice me raconta aussi quelques anecdotes de leur enfance, j'en retenais 2 ou 3, qui rendraient mal à l'aise aussi bien Emmett qu'Edward. De quoi passer de bonnes soirées à chambrer les garçons !

Voilà donc comment d'ici quelques heures je ferais la connaissance d'une autre partie de la famille. Une partie connaissant elle aussi beaucoup de succès, puisque Eleazar l'oncle d'Alice est également très connu dans le monde de la musique en tant que chef d'orchestre.

Décidemment, j'ai l'air bien ridicule avec mes 5 ans de guitare. Espérons que ça ne se verra pas trop.

J'ai le droit de rêver, non ?

Une fois la petite vie d'Edward Cullen passée au tamis, il était largement temps d'aller nous coucher. J'étais épuisée et demain une autre longue journée m'attendais. Alice, encore elle, devait me trainer dans les galeries d'art pour je ne sais qu'elle foutue raison !

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui ma Lili ?_

_- Tu sais que je t'aime ?_

_- Autant que je t'aime._

_- Je te promets de te faire oublier tes galères pendant 2 mois, de te faire_

_rire, de te faire danser et surtout de te faire rencontrer l'homme de ta vie._

_- Hum pour le dernier point, je crois que ça fait un bail que je ne crois plus au Prince charmant ma Lili. Mais pour le reste, je suis partante !_

_Super ! Allez, direction nos lits. Qui pour l'instant sont froids et vides! Mais j'ai dans l'idée que quand nous rentrerons, nous aurons chacune un_ homme pour nous réchauffer et nous tenir compagnie.

Et un sourire espiègle se déssina sur ses lèvres.

Sacré Lili ! Elle ne changera jamais. Mais c'est pour tout ça que je l'aime autant. Je l'ai déjà dit, mais sans Alice, ma vie serait vraiment pourrie.


	3. 2 Départ et arrivée

**Chapitre 2 – Départ et arrivée**

_"Don't be afraid_

_What your mind consumes_

_You should make a stand_

_Stand up for what you believe_

_And tonight_

_You can truly say_

_Together we're invicible"_

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi "Invicible", vient perturber mon sommeil ? Ou alors ça fait partie de mon rêve. Mais c'était quoi ce rêve déjà ?!

J'ouvre un oeil, tourne la tête vers mon réveil, 5h.

CINQ HEURES DU MATIN ?! MON DIEU ! C'est quoi encore ce bordel ?!

Je suis sensée être en vacances, alors pourquoi ce pu**** de réveil sonne t-il aussi tôt ?!

Reconnecte tes neurones ma grande, t'es dans ton lit, chez toi à Phoenix. Tu habites avec une vraie folle, mais tu l'aimes trop pour appeler les messieurs en blanc. Et aujourd'hui vous devez prendre pour l'avion pour New-York.

Voilà, c'est ça ! NewYork !

New York ?!

Oulaaa 2 min ! On devait pas partir avant 2 jours ! Alors pourquoi j'ai le sentiment d'avoir raté la compagnie ferrovière entière ?! Et pourquoi hier soir j'ai pas calculé le truc, quand elle a dit qu'Edward venait nous récupérer à l'aéroport demain ? Donc aujourd'hui !

_"Parce que t'étais encore une fois dans ta bulle et que t'as pas fais attention ! Alors t'en prends pas à Lili !_

_Je vais me gêner, tiens !_

_T'es pas cool là !_

_Oh TG la voix !"_

_- ALICE MARIE CULLEN JE VAIS TE TUER !_

Je crois que Pikachu, a omis de préciser certains détails hier soir ! C'est tout à fait réveillée que je sortais de ma chambre comme une tornade, pour me jeter sur la porte de la sienne.

_- Alice si tu tiens à la vie, ouvre cette porte immédiatement !_

Pas de réponse. Frappe plus fort Bella !

_- Aliceeeeeeeee !_

_- Bella, si tu continue on sera obligées de changer la porte !_

Une voix derrière moi ? Donc Alice n'est plus dans sa chambre. Ok, alors pourquoi cette nouille ne m'a pas répondu avant ?!

_- Alice, mais qu'est ce que tu fous déjà debout et... habillée ?_

Je vais lui enlever ce sourire narquois du visage, DE-FI-NI-TI-VE-MENT !

_- Tu me connais. Je suis dans l'incapacité de fermer l'oeil quand je dois partir quelque part. Dormir est une perte de temps !_

_- Parles pour toi. Grommelais-je_

Bon, finalement, je lui enlèverais un autre jour.

_- Tu peux m'expliquer, pourquoi on part à New York aujourd'hui ? Si je me_ _souviens bien, on devait partir après la fête nationale, non ?_

_- Oh..._

"Oh" ? Une mort lente, pour bien la faire souffrir...

_- Alice ?_

_- Oui, oui ! _

Je rêve ou elle s'impatiente ?

_- Ok. Hier, Edward m'a proposé de venir plus tôt, pour pouvoir assister à quelques enregistrements. J'ai accepté, sachant que de toute façon, un ou deux jour de plus là bas, ne ferait pas de différence._

_- Et ?_

_- Et j'ai changé nos billets pendant que tu rangeais la cuisine. Mais j'ai oublié de te le dire à première vue. Et puis c'est pas comme si t'avais des trucs important à faire ici. _Me dit elle, avec une moue absolument craquante !

Comment vouloir tuer une bouille aussi adorable ?

_- T'es fâchée ?_

_- Je l'étais._

_- Mais tu l'es plus ?_

_- Pff... non !_

_- Oh Bella ! Pardon ! J'ai complètement oublié après ce qu'Edward m'a dit sur toi !_

HEIN ?

_- Tu peux préciser ?_

_- Oups..._

_- Alice !_

_- Promis je te raconte tout une fois qu'on sera dans l'avion. Mais là faut qu'on se dépêche, on décolle dans 4h !_

_- Franchement Alice ! T'as de la chance que je t'aime ! Une autre à ma place t'aurais déjà tordu le cou !_

_- Oui, bon, on va pas en faire un plat ! Ta douche t'attends ! Je te prépare tes fringues en attendant, mais fais vite !_

J'ai le choix ?

Vu sa tête, non !

C'est avec une Alice survoltée, criant au travers de la porte de la salle de bain, que je profitais rapidement, très rapidement, de ma douche. Moi qui adore laisser l'eau couler sur mon corps, c'est raté pour aujourd'hui ! Pff... maudit lutin surexcité !

_- Ton café, mademoiselle la raleuse !_

Bon, ok, Alice est indispensable !

_- Merci Pikachu !_

_- Un jour tu arrêteras de m'appeler comme ça._

_- C'est ironique j'espère ?_

_- Non ! Réaliste !_

_- Dans tes rêves alors. Ris-je_

_- "J'ai besoin de rêver comme tout le monde"_

_- Euh... si tu pouvais m'éviter du J.B au réveil, ça serait top !_

_- Si tu crois que je te ferais ce plaisir, tu rêves aussi !_

_- Je me disais bien..._

_- Arrête de ronchonner et habille toi. Je vais mettre les valises dans l'entrée en attendant._

_- Ok... Euh Alice, petit détail qui a son importance, on y va comment à l'aéroport ?_

_- Bella ! Il y a des gens dont le métier est d'emmener des personnes d'un point à un autre dans leur voiture. On appelle ça des... _

_- Taxis ?_

_- Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! Bravo !_

Alors ça c'était trop drôle ! Voir Alice sauter partout en tapant des mains, vallait son pesant d'or !

C'est donc à moitié écroulée de rire, que je la laissais s'occuper des valises et allais m'habiller.

Enfin... m'habiller avec les fringues qu'Alice m'avait préparé, était un vrai défit ! Je crois que la styliste a oublié qu'on n'allait pas à un défilé de mode, et donc que cette merveilleuse petite robe bleu nuit, serait très vite chiffonée après seulement 1h d'avion.

Me connaissant et avec ma malchance, si la robe arrivait sans une seule tâche ou accro à New York, on pourra l'inscrire dans le livre des records !

Oooooh mais c'est quoi ça ? Ok... un autre bout de tissu... non de dentelle.

Et il sert à quoi ? Elle s'imagine peut-être qu'une fois en vol, j'irais m'enfermer dans les toilettes avec le stewart ? Je sais que ma vie affective est plutôt en mode pause, mais je suis pas désespérée à ce point là !

_"Ca c'est ce que tu dis !_

_Je l'affirme même ! Mon dernier mec remonte à 1 semaine !_

_Ouais un plan d'un soir._

_Et alors ? L'amour ne m'aime pas, autant prendre du plaisir là où y en a, sans pour autant se promettre mariage et gamins._

_Un point pour toi._

_Petite voix 0 – Bella 1 hé hé_

_Qu'on s'attache et qu'on s'empoisonne..._

_Oh ta gueule la voix !"_

Voilà que je me fais des dialogues mentaux. J'ai vraiment besoin de vacances !

Bon... Les sous vêtements c'est fait.

La robe c'est fait.

Reste les chaussures et connaissant Alice, je commence à avoir peur.

Rien dans ma chambre, ni dans le couloir. Dans la sienne peut-être ? Hum non, rien ne traine. Y a plus qu'à aller lui demander.

En arrivant dans le salon, je trouvais une Alice debout devant le canapé avec une paire de... Oh my god...

_- C'est quoi ça ?_

_- Tes chaussures ! Me dit-elle avec un immense sourire._

_- Alice..._

_- Fais moi plaisir Bella, s'il te plait. _

Le chat Potté the retour !

_- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée Lili. T'as vu la hauteur des talons ? Même la Tour Eiffel se sentirait ridiculement petite à coté._

Bon d'accord, j'exagère un peu.

_- Bella, Bella, Bella ! On sort de l'appartement pour rentrer dans l'ascenseur, de l'immeuble dans le taxi et du taxi dans l'avion ! Tu n'auras pas beaucoup a marcher ! Ensuite je t'autorise a te déchausser quand on aura décollé !_

Trop aimable Alice ! Ruminais-je dans ma tête.

_- Une fois à New York, Edward vient nous chercher et on file directement chez lui. Tu vois ! Pas de quoi t'inquiéter ma Bella !_ (Je hais ce sourire victorieux !)

- J_e pensais que depuis le temps, tu avais compris que je n'avais pas besoin d'obstacles pour me mélanger les pieds et m'étaler._

_- Je serais là !_

_- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur !_Dis-je avec un petit rire._Pff... va pour les talons ! Mais pourquoi cette tenue ? On va prendre l'avion et non assister à un défilé de chez Gautier._

_- Ne mêle pas Jean-Paul à ça et puis peu importe les circonstances, tu es magnifique Bella, il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte._

_- Ok... éliminons Jean- Paul. Alors est-ce que ton cousin est inconsciemment responsable de cette... tenue ?_ Dis-je en montrant ma robe de la main. _En ce qui concerne ma beauté, je pense qu'un petit rendez-vous chez le zieutiste s'impose Lili, t'es libre quand ? Personnellement je me vois très bien telle que je suis._

_- Mon cousin ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et non tu vois rien !_

_- Mouais... je te connais suffisamment, pour savoir que ce qu'il t'as dit hier sur ma voix, n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Et sincèrement, vu ce que tu m'en as dit, je pense pas qu'Edward soit le genre de mec qui me plaise. _

_- On verra bien !_

Sur ces mots, elle parti, en dansant presque vers la porte d'entrée, pour commencer à sortir les valises.

Il est 6h30 du matin et nous sommes devant notre immeuble, à attendre un taxi qui aurait dû être là depuis 30 min. Alice peste comme une furie dans son téléphone, mettant en doute les aptitudes de la standardiste à comprendre ce qu'elle dit. Pourtant c'est assez clair.

"_- J'ai appelé hier soir pour commander un taxi qui devait être là à 6h. Il est 6h30 et nous avons un avion à prendre à 9h, à votre avis, pourquoi je suis en train de m'énerver ?_

_Oh non je ne prendrais pas en compte la circulation totalement inexistante à cette heure ci dans Phoenix ! Donc si votre chauffeur n'est pas là dans moins de 10 min, croyez moi que votre compagnie aura le droit à une publicité fracassante de la part d'Alice Cullen !_

_Oui je suis LA Alice de Cullent de Cullen Inc. Dans combien de temps ? Va pour 5min, mais pas une de plus !_" Et elle raccrocha, sans même laisser le temps à la standardiste de répondre ! Ca c'est ma Lili !

C'est comme ça qu'on a vu un capot pointer le bout de son nez, accompagné par le reste de la voiture, à peine 2min après qu'Alice ait raccroché. Très utile d'avoir un nom connu dans le monde entier quand même !

Sur la route de l'aéroport, Alice étant silencieuse, je me replongeais dans mes pensées. Je suis un peu masochiste, j'adore me faire du mal en ressassant le passé. Même si pour une fois, ce passé était le plus sympa de tous.

_"FlashBack" _

_Je hais cette école ! Je hais tous ces gosses de riches, qui se croient supérieurs à moi ! Je vais leur montrer qui est Isabella Swan ! Ma mère a vraiment de drôles d'idées parfois ! Comme si c'était important pour moi, d'aller dans l'école la plus réputée de Phoenix ! Elle comprendra jamais que moi tout ça je le fuis ! Heureusement ce soir, je vais au cinéma avec Charlie. On pourra passer un moment tous les deux, sans avoir les deux mégères dans les jambes._

_Plus le temps passe et plus je me demande ce qu'il a pu trouver à ma mère. Elle est arrogante, imbue d'elle même, prétentieuse et trop démonstrative de la reussite sociale de son mari. Je n'aime pas les gens qui se vantent._

_Danger ! Danger ! Une fille approche ! La moue contrariée s'impose. Qu'on me laisse tranquille !_

_Hmm apparemment c'est pas assez. Elle continue à avancer vers moi avec un grand sourire. Je vais donc me sociabiliser, comme dirait mon père. Il trouve que je suis une vraie petite sauvage, mais je n'aime pas les autres enfants, je les trouve immatures et je n'ai jamais pu trouver de points communs entre eux et moi. Je ne suis pas prétentieuse, j'aime juste être seule._

_- Salut ! Je m'appelle Alice Cullen et toi ?_

_- Isabella Swan, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella._

_- Enchantée ! Moi aussi je suis nouvelle. Nous sommes arrivés il y a tout juste 2 semaines avec mes parents et mon frère._

_- Oh tu as un frère ? _J'avais toujours voulu avoir un frère et pas cette pimbèche de Jessica !

_- Oui, il s'appelle Emmett et a 12 ans. Tu veux que je te le présente ?_

_- Oui pourquoi pas. _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'adore cette fille ! Elle a vraiment pas l'air comme les autres !

Elle me pris par la main et m'emmena vers un groupe de garçons.

_- Hey Em' !_

_- Hey ptite soeur !_

_- Je te présente Bella, elle est dans ma classe. Bella je te présente mon gros nounours de frère !_

_- Alice !_

_- Oui ? _Dit-elle avec un immense sourire

_- Rien. Salut Bella, j'espère que tu te plairas ici. Tu vas voir, on s'y fait vite. _Dit-il avec un clin d'oeil_. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, hésite pas à venir me voir. _Autre clin d'oeil_._

_- Bah... euh... Merci Emmett. Mais je sais me défendre toute seule tu sais. _Dis-je en lui rendant son clin d'oeil_._

_- On vous laisse les garçons ! Em', oublie pas qu'on rentre avec le bus ce soir._

_- T'inquiète Lili._

_Suite a ces mots, il attrapa Alice par la taille, pour lui faire un énorme calin. Voyant que je les regardais ahurie, il m'attrapa aussi pour m'en faire profiter._

_A partir de ce moment là, Alice et moi, nous ne nous sommes plus quittées. Partageant tout. Du goûter aux garçons (bah ouais, c'est ça être amies !) en __passant par Emmett. Ce dernier assurait le rôle de protecteur. N'hésitant pas à faire comprendre à certain types, qu'ils vallait mieux ne pas nous approcher._

_Qu'est ce qu'on a pu faire comme bétises ! Comme la fois ou après l'école, ayant raté le bus à cause d'Emmett, nous avions décidé de passer par la propriété des Newton. Cette dernière jouxtait celle des Cullen, mais pour arriver chez Alice, nous devions faire un immense détour._

_Seul soucis, les Newton détestaient Carlisle et sa famille, aujourd'hui encore on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi. Jalousie d'après Esmée._

_Cet après midi là nous étions assoiffés et épuisés après 2h intensives de sport. La route par devant nous semblait vraiment trop longue, donc après avoir échangé un regard complice, nous nous engagions sur le sentier menant chez les Newtons._

_Ce chemin, bien que plus rapide, passait juste devant la véranda de leur maison. Habituellement à cette heure là il n'y avait personne. Habituellement..._

_En arrivant près de la piscine, nous entendimes des gémissements et des petits cris de goret._

_Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise de voir Mme Newton dans les bras de Mr Marks le pharmacien. Et vu la position qu'ils avaient, celui-ci devait très certainement faire un test pour les préservatifs qu'il vendait._

_Discrètement Emmett attrapa un seau et alla le remplir à la piscine. Puis il nous dit d'aller nous cacher et de profiter du spectacle._

_Il s'approcha doucement du couple, et au moment fatidique renversa le seau sur la tête du pauvre Mr Marks, lui coupant tous ses effets ! Sans même attendre une réaction, Emmett s'enfuit à toutes jambes pour nous rejoindre. Nous étions tous les 3 tordus de rire en arrivant chez les Cullens, mais vraiment fiers de notre débilité._

_On a pas entendu parler de cette histoire. Les 2 protagonistes ont dû avoir peur des répercussions que ça aurait pu avoir. Mais dés qu'on allait à la pharmacie, ou qu'on croisait Mme Newton, les regards que chacun d'eux nous lancait, étaient assassins._

_"Fin du flasback"_

C'est comme ça que se passa mon adolescence et à aucun moment je ne me souviens d'avoir croisé Edward.

Edward ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là lui ?

_- Bella, on est arrivées !_

_- Euh... ouais..._

Je n'eu pas le temps d'analyser mes pensées, Alice pressant le chauffeur qui déchargeait nos valises et nous aidait a les poser sur le chariot. Nous entrâmes main dans la main dans l'enceinte de l'aéroport et cherchions un guichet où nous pourrions nous enregistrer.

Après 1h nous pouvions enfin nous poser et attendre l'embarquement.

Je commençais a stresser léger. J'avais un peur bleue en avion. Même en passant une grande partie de ma vie dans les airs pour mon boulot, je mesentais toujours aussi mal, quand il fallait prendre ce moyen de locomotion.

Lili le senti, et commença a parler, parler et encore parler. Dans ces moments là, ses monologues ne me dérangeaient absolument pas. Je pouvais me concentrer dessus et éviter de penser à l'avion.

_"Les passagers du vol 386 en direction de New York, sont attendus à l'embarquement porte 12"_

Merde, déjà ?!

_- Destresse Bella ! L'avion est le moyen de transport le plus sûr !_

_- Ouais et aussi celui qui fait le plus de morts lors d'un accident !_

Alice ne répondit pas, sachant très bien que ça ne ferait que m'énerver.

Je passais le tunnel avec une boule dans la gorge et c'est complètement flippée que j'arrivais dans la cabine.

_- Par ici s'il vous plait._ Nous dit l'hotesse après avoir jeté un oeil sur nos billets.

_- En même temps à part faire marche arrière, je vois pas par où on pourrait aller._ Répondis-je avec un sourire crispé.

Ah, ah. Ca marche à tous les coups ! Heureument que cette femme est professionnelle, sinon je serais déjà morte sur place !

Je prenais place dans le fauteuil près du hublot (je suis masochiste, je vous le rappelle !), pour pouvoir contempler les nuages pendant le vol.

Charlie et les Cullen n'ont jamais compris ma peur des avions et ma fascination pour le vide. Je suis un vrai paradoxe à moi toute seule !

J'ai fait quelques sauts en parachute et ma seule angoisse était que l'avion se crashe avant que j'ai eu le temps de sauter.

Maintenant, plus personne ne cherche à comprendre. Moi la première. Je fais avec. L'avion reste quand même le moyen le plus rapide de traverser les Etats-Unis.

L'hotesse annonce notre décollage et Alice me prend la main en me forcant à la regarder dans les yeux.

Au bout d'un certain temps, les voyants rouges s'éteignent et je commence à me détendre légèrement.

Pour m'aider, je prend un livre, un de ceux dont la couverture est plus qu'usée à force de le lire.

Mon père adorait lire lui aussi. Je lui ressemble vraiment beaucoup, autant physiquement, qu'intellectuellement. J'ai hérité de ses yeux marrons chocolat et de ses cheveux de la même couleur. On aimait la même musique, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a initié. Il m'a aussi transmis son amour des livres, en me faisant lire dés toute jeune de grands classiques tels que "Roméo et Juliette" ou "Les hauts de hurlevent". C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier que je relis pour la énième fois.

Je sens le regard d'Alice sur moi, mais elle ne dit rien, préférant ouvrir un des nombreux magasines de mode, qu'elle a acheté à l'aéroport.

Le temps passe doucement et j'ai dû m'endormir puisque j'entend Alice medire à l'oreille qu'on venait tout juste de se poser.

Je m'étirais comme un chat et me levais pour enfin sortir de cette machine diabolique !

_- Je ne veux aucun commentaire Lili ! Dis-je après avoir vu le regard courroucé d'Alice._

_- Je voulais juste te dire qu'un passage aux toilettes est prévu avant de te présenter mon cousin ! Dit- elle vexée._

_- Oh... _

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer à l'idée de rencontrer enfin Edward et surpris le petit sourire coquin de ma meilleure amie.

_"Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Ca va pas de rougir comme ça,juste en entendant un prénom ?_

_Ouais ma fille, tu deviens folle à force !_

_On t'a pas sonné la voix !_

_Ah pourtant j'aurai cru,t'as l'air tellement cloche à rougir pour rien !_

_TA GUEULE !"_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Oh rien..._

_- Lili !_

_- C'est juste que pour quelqu'un qui hier encore ne voulait pas entendre parler de mon cousin, tu rougis beaucoup à l'évocation de son prénom !_

_- Ca n'a rien à voir ! J'ai juste chaud !_

_- Mais bien sûr ! Et la marmotte ?_

_- Elle est au chômage, alors fout lui la paix à cette pauvre bête !_

_- Ouais bah je sens qu'avec toi, elle va vite reprendre du service !_

_- Et puis j'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas en entendre parler !_

Et je ne trouvais rien de mieux que de lui tirer la langue pitoyablement.

Après un passage nécessaire par les toilettes, fallait bien tenter d'effacer un peu les 8h d'avion, ce qui reussit chez Alice, échoua lamentablement pour moi. Je la laissais donc me maquiller légèrement histoire d'avoir l'air présentable.

_- Bella tu es vraiment magnifique ! Pour un peu je serais presque jalouse de toi !_

_- N'importe quoi Lili ! Et je lui jetais un regard. Elle avait l'air sérieuse en plus !_

_- Bella... Regarde toi !_

_- Ouais bah je vois rien de spécialement magnifique._

_- Tu me fatigues !_

Sur ces mots, elle me prit la main pour m'entrainer hors des toilettes.

Nous marchions, ou plutôt nous n'étions pas loin de courir, quand j'entendis qu'on appelait mon amie.

- _ALICE !!_

Nous nous arrêtions toutes les 2, bien sûr moi j'ai eu plus de mal, entrainée par ma valise je me retrouvais dans les bras d'un inconnu. En levant les yeux vers lui, je vis tout d'abord la bouche la plus parfaite qui puisse exiter et aussi la plus tentatrice. Un nez magnifique droit et fin. Puis d'horriblement beaux yeux verts émeraude dans lesquels je me perdais. J'étais dans l'impossibilité de détacher mon regard de ces yeux, j'étais comme attirée, aimantée à ce profond regard.

Là que j'ai entendu Alice exploser de rire, secouant la tête pour reprendre mes esprits, je me retournais vers Alice pour voir ce qui la faisait autant rire. Je réalisais que j'étais dans les bras d'un inconnu qui me serrait fortement contre lui, comme s'il avait peur que je m'échappe. Ce que je dû faire, à mon plus grand regret.

_- Et bien je vois que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour faire les présentations. Dit mon amie, toujours aussi morte de rire._

_- Hein ? Lui répondis-je, complètement hallucinée._

_- Bella, tu viens de tomber directement dans les bras d'Edward ! Si c'est pas de la chance ça !_

C'est à ce moment là que mes rougeurs décidèrent de refaire une apparation. Les traitres ! Et pourquoi je rougissais ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivait, sans pour autant que je rougisse comme une adolescente !

_- Edward ! Viens me faire un calin !_

_- T'as pas un peu passé l'âge Lili ? Dis-je, en levant les yeux au ciel._

_- Quoi ? T'as eu le tien Bella. Je veux le mien !_

_- Le mien ? C'était un accident Alice !_

_- Stop ! Arrêtez ! Dis un ténor parfait, avec un léger rire._

Je me retournais pour le regarder et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Ce type est décidément parfait ! Et ce petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. Oh mon dieu !

_- Puisqu'Alice ne veut pas le faire. Bonsoir, je suis Edward, le cousin de... cette demoiselle._

_- Enchantée, je suis Bella. La meilleure amie de... ce lutin totalement frappé et complètement inconscient de ne pas m'avoir prévenue..._

Euh... là tu vas te taire Bella... ou continuer... ou t'enfuir très loin ! Pourquoi pas reprendre l'avion dans l'autre sens ?

_- Prévenue de ? Demanda Edward._

Merde, merde, merde ! Qu'est ce que je répond moi maintenant ?

_- Euh... Que les sols de JFK étaient aussi glissants ?_

Parfait ! J'avais maintenant les deux cousins morts de rire devant moi !

"_Non mais pourquoi je suis dans l'incapacité de contôler ce qui sort de ma bouche ?!_

_Parce que tu as en face de toi me mec le plus hot que tu ais jamais vu !_

_Oh ça pour être hot, il est hot !_

_Reprends toi ma vielle ! Ils te regardent !_

_Et merde !"_

_- Si on y allait ? Vous devez être fatiguées ?_

_- Moi je suis en pleine forme ! Tu n'as pas changé Eddy ! Toujours aussi beau !_ Dis Alice en me regardant avec un sourire malicieux.

_- Euh... merci Lili. Toi tu es resplandissante ! Mais comme toujours._ Lui répondit ce dernier, avec un clin d'oeil.

_Si vous avez fini vos échanges de civilités, on pourrait peut-être y aller, que j'enlève ces engins de torture avant de me casser quelque chose._ Marmonnais-je en montrant mes chaussures.

Je m'enflammais presque sous le regard que m'envoya Edward, tout comme mes joues, qui passèrent vite au cramoisi. Il attrapa mon bras, sous le coude et me murmura à l'oreille :

_- Si jamais tu trébuches encore, autant que tu tombes dans mes bras._

_- Euh... merci..._

_"Et à part le E tu connais une lettre ? Tu savais qu'en en mettant certaines à la suite, ça faisait des... MOTS !_

_La voix, il me semble t'avoir déjà dit ce que je pensais de toi !"_

C'est donc comme ça, qu'Edward nous emmena à l'extérieur, moi toujours aussi rouge et Alice toujours aussi volubile. Il s'arrêta d'un coup devant...

_- Regarde Alice ! Ma Belle a une jumelle !_

Edward me regarda sans comprendre.

_- Ta voiture. J'ai exactement la même ! Noire, avec les mêmes intérieur cuir et les mêmes jantes !_

_- Sérieusement ? Demanda t-il les yeux ecarquillés._

_- Han, han !_

_- Wow ! Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, je rencontrerai une femme possedant la même voiture._

_- C'est mon bébé !_

_- C'est aussi le mien et euh... elle s'appelle Belle aussi. Me dit-il en rougissant._

_- Wouah ! TROP FORT !_

_- C'est clair !_

Une fois de plus nos regards s'accrochèrent, et une fois de plus, l'un comme l'autre étions dans l'incapacité de détourner les yeux.

_- Bon, quand vous aurez fini de parler de vos "belles", on pourrait ptet y aller !_

_- Euh... oui. Répondit Edward_

_- Je monte derrière ! Bella, je te laisse la place du mort !_

_- Merci ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! Mais pour ton information Alice, les conducteurs de Vanquish n'ont pas d'accidents. On tient trop à nos voitures pour risquer des les abimer._

Une fois de plus, Edward me regardait halluciné et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_- Remet toi Edward ! Dis-je en me tenant les côtes._

_- Ca va être difficle. J'ai l'impression de rêver là !_

_- Non tu ne rêves pas cousin ! Bella est totalement folle de sa voiture, de plus elle est magnifiquement belle, intelligente, drôle et aussi allumée que moi. Mais si on y allait maintenant ?!_

_- ALICE ! Devant mon regard courroucé, Alice rigola à son tour en demandant à son de faire vite, avant qu'elle se fasse pipi dessus._

Edward mis le contact en rigolant et en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à : "a dû oublier que dans l'avion, il y a des toilettes. Changera pas !"

Une fois arrivés dans le centre, Alice et moi regardions partout. New York était vraiment immense ! Toutes ces lumières, ces gens courant, marchant ou flanant.

Puis on entra dans un quartier que je connaissais par le biais de photos. Brodway.

Il nous arrêta devant ce qui semblait être un studio de danse. Mais en rentrant, je vis qu'il s'agissait d'un immense loft !

La hauteur au plafond était vertigineuse ! Les murs peints en rouge et noir dans ce qui semblait être la pièce à vivre . Regroupant un immense coin salon où tronait en maitre, une cheminée centrale.

La salle à manger abritait une splendide table en meurisier, où 15 personnes pouvaient s'y installer facilement.

En regardant autour de moi, j'aperçu la cuisine. Et là encore, tout était démeusuré.

_- Waouh !_ Fut tout ce que je pu dire.

_- Et ben mon cochon !_ Pas mieux pour Alice.

_- Ta mère et la mienne ont fait des miracles, Alice._ Dis Edward

_- Je vois ça oui ! C'est géant ! Bella t'as vu la taille de la cuisine ?_

_- Je fais que ça, Alice..._ je fais que ça... répondis-je d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

_- Bella est un vrai chef ! Je suis sûre que là elle est en train de s'imaginer__nous cuisinant de bons petits plats !_

_- Et que te vois-tu nous préparer ? _Demanda Edward.

_- Si tu savais... _lui dis-je un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

_- J'ai hâte de découvrir ça. _Répondit-il, en accrochant mon regard.

_- On a 2 mois pour ça._ Dis-je en gardant mes yeux rivés sur les siens.

_- Ahem._

_- Désolé, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Montont voir vos chambres et déposer vos valises._

Edward pris les deux plus grosses, nous laissant à Alice et moi le sin de monter les 2 plus petites et les sacs de voyage.

L'étage était aussi grand que le bas, mais divisé en 4 pièces. 3 chambres, dont une avec une salle de bain privée (pas besoin de préciser qu'Alice se précipita dans celle-ci) et les deux autres étaient séparées par une pièce d'eau. On devra donc se partager cette dernière avec Edward, mais ça me convenait, je n'étais pas du genre à prendre 3h pour me préparer.

La 4ème pièce et la plus grande de toutes, servait de bureau et de studio d'enregistrement. J'étais fascinée par tout le matériel informatique qu'il possédait. Des tables de mixages, des palettes graphiques, 3 Mac et un Imac. J'étais aux anges !

_- Tu pourras faire joujou avec demain si tu veux. Me dit Edward_

_- T'es sérieux ?_

_- On ne peut plus sérieux. En attendant, tu peux jeter un oeil sur mes logiciels._

_- Oh la vache !_

Je l'entendis rire, mais j'étais trop concentrée par les ordinateurs. En fouillant un peu, j'ai pu voir qu'il avait les logiciels de musique les plus poussés, ainsi que tout ce qui pouvait exister en logiciels photo. Je savais déjà où je passerais ma journée demain !

_- J'ai pris quelques jours pour être avec vous. Alice ayant rendez-vous avec Jake demain, on pourra faire quelques trucs toi et moi._

_- Tu... t'es... Oh mon dieu ! Merci !_

_- De rien. Alice m'a dit que tu étais infographiste, mais que tu faisais plus que vivre de ton métier. Tu es aussi passionnée que moi apparemment._

_- Complètement accro !_ Dis-je en rigolant

_- On est deux alors..._

Ce que je vis dans ses yeux à ce moment là, me fit penser qu'il ne parlait pas uniquement de son métier. Ou alors j'étais tellement subjugée, que j'inventais des trucs.

_"Ouais, on va dire ça ! Mais vu comment il te regarde, à mon avis demain c'est pas avec les logiciels qu'il voudra jouer !_

_Oh la voix TG ! J'ai peut-être aussi envie de jouer !"_

La fin de soirée se passa tranquillement. Edward avait commandé du chinois et on se regardait un DVD quand Alice se leva en disant qu'elle n'en pouvait plus et montait se coucher.

Je suivi, assez fatiguée moi aussi.

Edward quant à lui s'enferma dans son studio pour travailler.

Malgré l'insonorisation, je pu entendre un magnifique morceau de piano que je ne connaissais pas. Peut-être était-ce un morceau de la composition d'Edward. Après tout il était musicien.

C'est sur cette conclusion que je m'endormis. Mes rêves avaient été des plus réalistes et des plus fous.

Cette nuit là, pour la première fois, je rêvais d'Edward.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**La chanson du début c'est "Invincible" de Muse**


	4. 3 Jeux, regards et chatouilles

**Voilà un autre chapitre, je me voyais pas vous laisser dans l'attente de la future première journée à New York !**

**Babounette merci pour ta review (la première ! Yeah !) et oui je suis sur le forum de Twilight France ! C'est d'ailleurs là bas que j'ai trouvé le courage de me lancer dans l'aventure FF !**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 3 - Jeux, regards et chatouilles**

"It's holding me, morphing me

And focing me to strive

To be endlessly, cold within

And dreaming I'm alive"

Hmm j'adore me réveiller avec la voix de Matt... Me réveiller ? Mais quelle heure il est ?

La vache ! 4H du mat' et je dors plus ! Super !

Bon... autant chercher d'où vient cette musique.

Je me lève et me rappelle où je suis. En sortant de la chambre, je réalise que ça vient du studio. Donc Edward ne dort toujours pas...

Arrivée devant la porte, j'hésite un moment avant de rentrer. Puis je pose ma main sur la poignée et j'entre-ouvre doucement.

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

Edward est torse nu, assis sur un tabouret, casque sur les oreilles et il travaille.

Tous les muscles de son dos bougent en même temps que ses bras, ses mains, son cou. Il est magnifique... simplement éclairé par les écrans des ordinateurs. De temps en temps il se contracte, secoue la tête comme pour signaler une erreur, un son qui ne lui plait pas. Et puis de nouveau il se détend, sa tête bougeant au rythme de la musique. J'ai envie d'aller m'asseoir près de lui et de le regarder travailler. Juste rester là et observer ses mouvements, écouter son souffle et plonger dans son regard de temps en temps, pour y lire tout ce qu'il ressent.

Au lieu de ça, je referme la porte et descend à la cuisine me faire un café.

Après ce que je viens de voir, retrouver le sommeil ne sera pas facile. Edward est réellement très beau, encore plus quand il est concentré sur son travail.

"_Mieux vaut que j'efface ces images de ma mémoire !_"

Mais à mon grand désarroi, elles sont comme imprimées dans ma rétine.

Chaque parcelle de son dos, chaque muscle, chaque mèche rebelle est incrustée dans ma tête.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi mon coeur bat-il aussi vite ? Pourquoi j'ai les mains moites et la gorge serrée ?

_"T'es tombée amoureuse ma vielle !_

_Non mais n'importe quoi la voix ! Je le connais pas ce type ! _

_Et ? T'as jamais entendu parler du coup de foudre ?_

_C'est des conneries ça !_

_Je me doutais que t'allais dire ça._

_Dis la voix ?! T'as pris des cours en Alice Cullen ou quoi ? Parce que t'es pire qu'elle !_

_Continue a fermer les yeux ma vieille, le jour où tu les ouvriras, ça risque de faire des étincelles._

_Et pourquoi pas un feu d'artifice tant qu'on y est ?! Non mais n'importe quoi, sérieux !_

_A ta guise ma vieille !_

_Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! T'es aussi vieille que moi donc tu chut !"_

Ca va pas mieux moi ! God ! Faut que j'arrête de regarder les émissions débiles à la télé ! J'ai une voix dans la tête ! J'suis pourtant pas un loft !

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Il est encore trop tôt pour aller mater le levé du soleil sur la terrasse. Trop tôt pour un jogging. Trop tôt pour réveiller Alice.

En fait, trop tôt pour tout !

J'ai plus qu'à remonter dans ma chambre avec ma tasse de café et reprendre ma lecture.

Finalement, je suis allée chercher mon livre et me suis installée sur un des transats de la terrasse pour lire. Il fait chaud, ce qui est vraiment agréable.

Après avoir lu 4 pages, mes yeux se sont refermés et j'ai de nouveau rejoint les bras de Morphée et... ceux d'Edward...

Je sens une douce caresse sur ma joue. Et puis cette voix... Sa voix... qui me murmure "Debout Bella au bois dormant, tu vas avoir le dos cassé dans ce fauteuil... je t'ai refais du café."

J'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, je veux juste finir mon rêve... Qu'on me laisse dormir !

"Mais tu ne rêves plus ma douce... ouvre les yeux..."

Je rêve plus ? Ma douce ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Et en plus j'ai dis tout ça à voix haute ? Oh mer... credi !

_- Bella ?_

_- Hmm ?_

_- T'es réveillée là ?_

_- Je sais pas en fait._

J'entendis un petit rire, j'ouvrais enfin les yeux pour me plonger de nouveau dans son regard et m'y perdre.

_- Bonjour._

_- Bon... bonjour_

- Super ! Voilà que je bégaye !

_- Tu as bien dormi ?_

_- Oui merci et toi ?_

_- J'ai travaillé._

_- Oh... tu ne dors jamais ?_

_- Si bien sûr ! _Rigola -til_. Mais moins quand je suis sur un album. Surtout celui-ci. J'ai pas mal de mixes à faire, de raccords, de collages. Y a beaucoup de pistes sur chaque titres._

_- Tu sais que tu me parles chinois là ?_

_- Tu aimerais que je t'explique ? _Dit-il en rigolant.

_- Oui, beaucoup ! Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas. _Mais pourquoi je rougis encore ?!

_- Pas du tout... au contraire._ Me dit-il avec son petit sourire en coin.

Quelle heure il est ? Où est Alice ?

_- Il est 8h. Désolé de te réveiller, mais mes chaises longues ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour dormir. Je m'en voudrais si tu te fesais mal au dos... Et... je crois que ma chère cousine dort encore et sincèrement, j'ai pas envie d'aller la réveiller, plus elle dort, moins elle nous embête !_

_- Oh euh... ne sois pas désolé... je me suis réveillée en pleine nuit et j'arrivais pas à me rendormir, donc je suis venue ici pour lire et... Morphée m'a rejoint, le traitre ! En ce qui concerne Alice, c'est pas faux, mais plus elle dort, plus elle est en forme la journée !_

Et là je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant sa mine effrayée. Je pense qu'il a très bien compris qu'il valait mieux aller réveiller Lili.

_- Maintenant ou on attend encore un peu ?_

_- Laissons lui encore une heure et j'irais la réveiller._

_- Si tu permets Bella, j'aimerais avoir ce privilège._

_- Vengeance personnelle ?_

_- T'as tout compris !_

Encore une fois le rire l'emporta. Lili a vraiment le don d'exaspérer tous les gens qui l'entourent. Mais comme c'est rarement fait sciemment, on lui pardonne très vite, sans que ça nous empêche de nous venger de temps en temps.

_- Excellent choix "Les hauts de hurlevent"_, _c'est un de mes livres préférés. Mais je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Heathcliff, aimer autant et en souffrir..._

_- L'amour fait souffrir._

_- Pas toujours. _

_- Tu as déjà... aimé ? Mais aimé au point que seul l'autre compte. Au point de pouvoir te venger de la mort de ton amour ?_

_- Non je n'ai jamais aimé... L'amour comme le décrit Emily Brontë m'est inconnu. Même si depuis quelques jours, je le touche du bouts des doigts... _Cette dernière phrase, il l'avait dite à voix basse, comme s'il se parlait à lui même. Je ne compris pas pourquoi il me regarda en la disant. _Et oui, si un jour je devais subir la perte d'une personne telle que Catherine, je crois que je deviendrais fou. Alors peu importe comment je me vengerais, mais je le ferais. Tu ne crois pas en l'amour toi ?_

_- Non... enfin si, un peu plus depuis quelques heures._

Il me regarda comme s'il cherchait à lire mes pensées. Intensément. Ses pupilles s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Qu'avait-il compris en me regardant ? Et pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi aussi ? Non mais n'importe quoi !

_- Tu devrais aller t'installer sur le canapé, pendant que je te prépare une tasse de café._

_- Tu sais Edward, je suis une grande fille et je peux faire ça moi même._

_- Oui mais comme tu ne connais pas encore parfaitement les lieux, j'ai pas envie que tu te prennes les pieds dans un tapis et que tu tombes. Surtout si je suis trop loin pour te rattraper._ Di t-il en rigolant.

Je lui fit ma moue vexée, juste pour jauger de sa réaction.

Il était encore plus mort de rire ! Il allait me le payer ! Quand je sais pas, mais il le paierait !

_- Allez Bella, soit pas fâchée. Tu sais que t'es vraiment trop craquante quand tu fais cette tête là?_

Je rougissais autant que lui à ces mots. Et comme la veille, nos regards se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Il a vraiment des yeux magnifiques !

_"On va finir par le savoir !_

_Toi je vais te museler, comme ça finit tes commentaires sarcastiques !_

_Même pas peur !_

_J'espère que tu courres vite !_

_Je suis une voix, je ne courre pas, je vole !_

_Alors dépèche toi de t'envoler que je puisse te tirer dessus et faire de toi le gibier de notre diner !_

_Pff"_

_- Bonjour vous deux !_

_- Alice ?! _

Le prénom sorti de nos bouches au même moment, tout comme nous là ! Je crois que ni lui, ni moi ne l'avions entendue arriver !

_- Bah oui, vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_- Euh non... Café Alice ? _Dit Edward en me jetant un dernier coup d'oeil.

_- S'il te plait._

_- Je vais vous préparer un ptit dej' !_ Dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_- Oh ouiiiiiiiiii ! Tu vas voir Ed', Bella est vraiment la reine des pancakes et des omelettes !_

_- Exagère pas Alice._

_- Je suis certain qu'elle ne le fait pas._

J'avais pu sentir son regard sur moi, pendant que je m'approchais de la table de la cuisine, mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à l'intensité de celui-ci lorsque une fois de plus je croisais ses yeux.

Je sombrais quelques secondes, mais bien vite mon ventre et celui d'Alice me ramena sur terre.

_- C'est parti alors ! Edward ? Oeufs, farine, sucre en poudre ?_

_- Les oeufs dans le frigo, le reste dans le placard au dessus de ta tête. J'ai aussi de la vanille, de la cannelle et d'autres épices. Fais comme chez toi._

_- Wouah ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! _Dis-je en ouvrant le placard et en découvrant tout ce qu'il avait.

_- Moi aussi je cuisine beaucoup. Surtout quand je fais des soirées entre amis ou avec mes parents._

_- Encore un point commun !_ Dit Alice d'une voix trop joyeuse.

_- Oui... encore un. _Répondit Edward dans un souffle, avec un léger sourire.

Je les regardais, me demandant qui était le plus allumé des deux, puis finalement je laissais tomber. Ma devise était de ne jamais tenter de comprende un Cullen qui dérive. C'était le cas de ces deux là, je retournais donc à mes pancakes !

Pendant que je m'activais, j'entendais Edward et Alice parler de Jake. Ma meilleure amie était intarrissable sur le sujet ! Faut dire qu'elle était à fond depuis un moment. J.B a sorti son premier album il y a 7 ans et je crois qu'elle a accroché immédiatement. Moi beaucoup moins, même si j'aime vraiment ce qu'il fait.

_"Alice serait contente de l'apprendre_

_Je te jure la voix, que si tu me fais dire ça à voix haute je t'enferme dans une boite et je t'envoie en fusée express sur Mars !_

_Oh tu finirais par t'ennuyer sans moi._

_Ca c'est pas sûr !_

_Et qui te balancerais tes vérités en pleine face si j'étais pas là ?_

_Des vérités ? Où t'as entendu des vérités sortir de ta bouche ?_

_T'es amoureuse du beau gosse de la maison, enfin du loft, t'es franchement super hot comme fille et en plus tu as un caractère de cochon ! Mais ça n'enlèves rien à ton charme._

_Petit 1 JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE !_

_Petit 2 J'emploierais pas le mot "hot" pour me désigner et tu la ferme !_

_Petit 3 Mon caractère et moi ,te disons par la pensée ce que nous pensons de toi, et c'est franchement pas des mots doux !_

_Petit 4 TG et laisse moi écouter ce qu'ils racontent."_

_- Bella ça sent merveilleusement bon ! Moi qui ne déjeune jamais le matin, je sens mon estomac crier famine là !_

_- Habitue toi cousin, c'est comme ça tous les matins avec B'hell's_

_- Je pourrais m'habituer à d'autres choses aussi..._

Hein ? Mais de quoi il parle là ? Et pourquoi Alice passe de lui à moi en souriant bètement ? Hey mais il rougit ! Ah bah moi aussi. Pff. A-BU-SE !!

_- Je ne te connaissais pas en mec rougissant cousin. Je crois même que jamais je ne t'ai vu rougir devant une fille !_

Et voilà ! Alice met encore une fois les pieds dans le plat ! Elle fait vraiment la paire avec Em', toujours à gaffer ! Edward est devenu écarlate et moi je me concentrais sur mon omelette, hyper génée, sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

_- Les choses changent Alice. "__Et ici vous voyez la différence de nos sentiments : s'il eût été à ma place et moi à la sienne, bien que je le haïsse d'une haine qui a empoisonné ma vie, je n'aurais jamais levé la main sur lui. Ayez l'air incrédule tant qu'il vous plaira ! Je ne l'aurai jamais banni de la société de Catherine tant qu'elle aurait désiré la sienne." _

Je me retournais et le fixait, totalement figée en entendant les mots qu'ils venait de prononcer. Il citait un de mes passages préférés des Hauts de Hurlevent. Et encore plus hallucinée, j'entendais ma voix qui donnait la suite du texte.

- "_Dès le moment qu'elle aurait cessé de lui porter intérêt, je lui aurais arraché le cœur et j'aurai bu son sang ! Mais jusque-là, si vous ne me croyez pas, vous ne me connaissez pas, jusque-là je serais mort à petit feu avant de toucher à un seul cheveu de sa tête."_

On se regardait encore... lui avec ce sourire en coin si craquant, moi avec la bouche entre-ouverte. J'étais en train de rêver ! Ouais ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Hey Alice il est où le coureur de jupons que tu m'as décrit hier ? Il est où le mec totalement exempt de romantisme ? Bon calme toi Bella ! Respire ! Ne le regarde plus !

_- Vous m'expliquez ? Euh... Bella ? Je crois que ton omelette brûle._

_- Quoi ? Oh... euh... MERDE ! Je me retournais pour éteindre le feu sous la poële et constatais les dégats. Ouf ! Sauvée de justesse. _

_- Tu ne connais pas " Les hauts de Hurlevent" Alice ? Demanda Edward, tout aussi troublé que moi._

_- De titre. Je ne suis pas accro à la littérature comme vous deux !_

_- Si t'es accro Pikachu, mais juste aux magasines qui parlent de Jake, de robes ou de chaussures. Effectivement, c'est pas de la littérature. _Dis-je avec un petit rire.

_- Pikachu ? _Demanda Edward en serrant les lèvres, pour retenir son rire.

_- Ouais ! Ta cousine est comme Pikachu, une vraie centrale électrique ! Avec elle Phoenix et New York ne risquent pas de se retrouver sans courant. Je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait même alimenter toute la côté Ouest du pays !_

On était tous les deux explosés de rire, Alice beaucoup moins ! Mais c'était encore plus tordant de la voir faire la tête.

_- Faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais Bella. Tu es la première personne que je connais, qui arrive à faire taire Alice !_

_- Oh, simple question d'habitude. Et puis fréquenter Emmett a du bon aussi. On apprend beaucoup à son contact !_

_- Il est toujours aussi lourd ?_

_- De pire en pire !_

_- Mon dieu ! Je te plains sincèrement Bella. Comment tu fais pour les supporter ?_

_- Je me le demande tous les jours, après avoir subit le réveil de ta cousine chaque matin depuis 8 ans._

_- Je me porte volontaire pour t'aider à mettre au point ta vengeance ! _

_- Merci ! On sera pas assez de deux, pour venir à bout de Pikachu !_

Le rire nous repris et c'est avec les larmes aux yeux, que je servais l'omelette.

_- Quand vous aurez fini de vous moquer de la pauvre petite souris jaune que je suis, tu pourras peut-être me donner le programme de la journée Edward !_

Ooooh. Je crois que ma Lili est fâchée. Ca passera avec un bisou magique ! Je m'approchais d'elle, déposais un baiser bruyant sur sa joue et la pris dans mes bras en lui murmurant un "Je t'aime mon lutin."

_- Ouais... moi aussi je t'aime B'hell's._ Dit-elle en répondant à mon étreinte.

_- Je peux participer au calin moi aussi ?_

_- Jaloux cousin ?_

_- Oh que oui !_

_- Vient là par ici._ Dis-je en lui ouvrant un bras, dans lequel il se glissa rapidement.

Je sentis sa chaleur, son souffle dans mes cheveux et son odeur...

_"C'est un truc de fous cette odeur !_

_Respire Bella. Euh... NON ! Ne respire pas !_

_Mais si je respire pas,je vais mourir ! Abrutie de voix !_

_Mourir dans les bras d'Edward..._

_Euh... je tiens à la vie quand même._

_Ouais... mais si tu fais un malaise il pourra te réanimer !_

_Mauvaise idée la voix !_

_Pff. T'es franchement pas marrante Bella !_

_Je sais !"_

Edward se dégaga en premier et je suivis. J'avais les joues en feu et le coeur qui battait bien trop vite, mais le sourire d'Alice me faisait plaisir. Elle était parfois insupportable, pourtant je m'en voulais toujours de lui faire de la peine.

_- Alors Ed'. On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?_

_- Bella et moi on reste ici, j'ai quelques trucs à lui montrer._ Je me sentis rougir encore plus et je baissais les yeux, regardant mes pieds._Par contre toi, tu vas avoir le droit à une surprise made in Edward !_

_- Une surprise ? C'est quoi ?_

_- Si je te le dis, où est l'intéret ?!_

_- Je le saurais !_

_- Oui, mais ça ne serait plus une surprise !_

_- Mais euh ! Je veux savoir !_

_- Non Alice._

_- Lili arrête de faire ta sale gosse !_ Dis-je

_- Je suis sûre que t'es au courant Bella ?!_

_- Moi ? Euh... du tout ! _Je lançais un regard désolé à Edward, qui secoua la tête désepéré, avec un petit sourire.

_- Bella... T'as intérêt a parler !_

Alice était vraiment effrayante parfois !

_- Bella, Bella... Maintenant elle va te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu lui avoue tout._

_- Tu viendras me sauver ?_

_- Je pense pas non, ça risque d'être assez drôle à voir !_

_- Enfoi... tu fais un piètre chevalier servant !_

_- Hmm Bella, je n'ai jamais prétendu être un chevalier et encore moins servant._

_- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant._

_- OH TOUS LES DEUX !! Si je vous dérange faut le dire !_

_- Au revoir Alice._ Dit Edward avec un sourire narquois.

_- Tu vas me le payer cousin ! Je connais ton point faible !_

_- Non ! Alice, non ! Je te préviens je mords !_

_- Même pas peur !_

Elle se jeta sur lui et emportés ils tombèrent sur le sol. Ma meilleure amie commença alors a chatouiller son cousin. Lui essayait de se dégager, mais il était trop mort de rire pour y arriver.

_- Be... lla.... Ai...de... moi !_

_- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?_

_- Parce que tu m'aimes !_

Je me figeais. Alice arrêta ses chatouilles et Edward devint rouge tomate.

_- Euh... aimer comme une amie ! Alice, calme ton cerveau ! Y a de la fumée qui s'échappe de ta tête. _Dit Edward reprenant ses esprits et rigolant de nouveau.

_- Tu vas voir de quoi est capable mon cerveau cousin !_ Et elle reprit son jeu de chatouilles.

_- A... Alice arrê...te !! Va te préparer plutôt ! C'est bientôt l'heure !_

_- L'heure de quoi ?_ Et elle s'arrêta brusquement.

_- Tu verras quand ça sera l'heure. _Dit Edward en donnant un coup de reins, de façon à ce que sa cousine soit sous lui. Il lui attrapa les poignets et fit remonter ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

_Et voilà. Coincé le petit lutin. Maintenant tu vas me promettre d'être sage. D'aller t'habiller et surtout de ne pas faire subir d'interrogatoire à Bella, sinon ma vengeance sera des plus terribles. Moi aussi je connais ton point faible... cousine. _Il prononça ce dernier mot à la façon d'un prédateur devant sa proie. C'était horriblement sexy !

_"Sexy ? Wow ! Faut que je me calme !_

_Douche froide ma vieille ?_

_Nan, c'est pas à ce point !_

_Mouais._

_Chère voix, va vraiment falloir que je trouve un truc pour te faire taire ! Tu deviens vraiment, mais vraiment... PIRE QU'ALICE !"_

_- Tu ferais pas ça Edward ? _Dit Alice véritablement effrayée.

_- Je vais me gêner !_

_- Non !_

_- Si, si._

_- Ok, ok ! Je promets de plus chercher a savoir ce qu'est ma surprise !_

_- Voilà qui est mieux. J'étais comment en chevalier servant Bella ?_

Ah on me parle ? Il a dit quoi déjà ? Rembobine Bella ! Ah voilà.

_- Pour une première c'était plutôt pas mal._ Dis-je avec un grand sourire

Le sien fut éblouissant. Comme un gosse découvrant le nombre de cadeaux qu'il a reçu à Noël. Wouah.

Il se releva et aida sa cousine à en faire autant. Puis nous rangions tous la cuisine avant de monter chacun nous préparer.

_- Alice ?_

_- Oui B'hell's ?_

_- T'avais pas un truc à me dire dans l'avion hier ?_

_- Zut ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Edward on a combien de temps avant ma surprise ?_

Il regarda sa montre avant de lui répondre.

_- Il est 9h30. Tu as donc 1h30._

_Parfait ! Viens Bella ! _Me dit-elle en me tirant vers sa chambre.

_Je vais prendre une douche pendant que vous discutez. Bella, dés que tu es prête viens me retrouver. Je serais au studio. _Il me fit un clin d'oeil en terminant sa phrase.

_- Oh... euh... ok..._

_- A plus tard. Ne la tue pas Alice._ Et avec un petit rire, il se retourna.

_- Pourquoi je voudrais tuer ma meilleure amie ?_

_- Parce qu'elle ne dira rien même sous la torture ? _Dit-il avant de disparaitre dans sa chambre.

_- Pfff._ Fit Alice en se dirigeant vers son lit. _Bella !!_

_- Oui Lili ?_

_- C'est quoi ma surprise ?!_

_- J'en étais sûre ! _Dis-je en rigolant._ Il me semble que tu as promis à Edward de ne pas me harceler. Petit lutin diabolique !_

_- Niveau diabolique tu es pire que moi miss Hell ! Et puis... _Je lui lançais un regard explicite. _Bon d'accord. Je tiens trop à mes fringues pour risquer la vengeance de mon cousin._

J'haussai les sourcils d'incompréhension.

_- Euh... J'ai osé contrarier Ed' quand on était plus jeunes, je me souviens plus trop à quel propos, mais je sais très bien ce qu'il a fait à ma robe préférée !_

_- Et qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?_

_- Il l'a donnée au chien du voisin, pour qu'il joue avec. _

J'écarquillai les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Décidémment, Edward cache bien son jeu ! Je le pensais pas aussi fou ! Jamais je n'oserai toucher aux vètements d'Alice. Même si elle n'est pas accro au shopping, elle adore les fringues, principalement les siens !

_- Joli coup ! J'oserai jamais te faire ça !_

_- Ouais... Mais toi t'as trop peur de moi._

_- Arrête je vais mourir de rire !_ J'étais en larmes et je me tenais les cotes tellement je rigolais.

_- Passons ! Sinon tu vas t'étouffer. _Dit ma meilleure amie boudeuse.

_- - Ma pauvre Lili._

_Bof... c'était qu'une robe... Bon, Bella ! Comment tu trouves Edward ?_

_- Hein ? Euh... Ben... Surprenant._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Je sais pas... je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi attentionné après ta description. Et surtout, je le pensais beaucoup plus dragueur._

_- Ouais, justement ! Il est vraiment pas comme ça d'habitude quand une fille lui plait. Et TU lui plais !_

_- Comment tu peux affirmer ça ?_

_- Je le connais, je connais ses regards et ce qu'ils veulent dire. Avec toi il est... je sais pas... super timide. Je l'avais jamais vu rougir autant, avoir ce doute dans le regard, dans la voix. _

_- Et ? Rien de ce que tu me dis, ne permet d'affirmer que je lui plais._

_- Parce que tu ne le connais pas encore._

_- De toute façon, ça ne m'interesse pas, je ne suis pas ici pour ce genre de trucs. Je veux passer du temps avec toi, faire tout ce qu'on ne peut pas faire à Phoenix à cause de nos travails respectifs. Je veux profiter et pas avec Edward. Avec lui je veux... _Je m'arrêtais avant de trop en dire et surtout pour réfléchir à ce que je voulais vraiment avec Edward. Je me sentais bizarre en sa présence, mon coeur battait irraisonnablement vite dés qu'il s'approchait de moi, et surtout je rougissais pour un rien. Je devais analyser tout ça, avant de prendre une quelconque décision.

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux avec Edward ?_

Mince, j'avais pas entendu Alice me parler !

_- Je sais pas Lili. J'ai pas forcément envie de me lancer dans une relation à long terme. Et je ne veux pas juste une histoire de cul avec ton cousin. Je risquerai de gâcher le début de complicité qui s'est installée. Je te dirais ça quand je le connaitrais mieux, c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour l'instant._

_- Il te plait ?!!_

_- Faudrait être inhumaine pour rester insensible à sa beauté._

_- Je le savais !_

_- Lili ! Comme tu l'as dit toi même, Edward est un tombeur ! Oui je le trouve très beau, mais c'est pas comme ça que je fonctionne et tu le sais._

_- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais n'attends pas trop pour te décider Bella. Je trouve que vous feriez un très beau couple !_

_- Alors qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit au téléphone ?!_

_- Ah oui... et bien quand il a entendu ta voix, y a eu un blanc et là il m'a demandé qui était avec moi. Tu sais ce que je lui ai répondu. _J'aquiescais. _Là il m'a demandé si tu étais célibataire, puis il m'a dit qu'il adorait ta voix. Qu'il la trouvait absolument craquante, qu'elle était en rapport avec l'image que je lui donnais de toi, à la fois douce et puissante, ferme et tendre. Et puis il a fini par dire qu'il avait hâte de te rencontrer enfin. _

_- Tu déconnes là ?_

_- Est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de te mentir ?_

_- Non... c'est vrai... mais il t'arrive d'éluder._

_- Si peu !_

_- Ouais... bon... de toute façon, on se connait à peine ! Je vais prendre ma douche. Melle la styliste aurait-elle un choix à emettre pour ce qui est de ma tenue ?_

_- Oh que oui ! Ton slim beige, un débardeur blanc et par dessus, le bleu avec kurt Cobain dessus. Les sous vêtements je te fais confiance, pour les chaussures, tes tongues Oxbow._

_- CHEF OUI CHEF !! Dis-je en rigolant encore._

_- Allez zou ! Laisse moi me préparer pour ma surprise et toi n'oublie pas que mon cousin t'attend pour... jouer._

_- Alice ! Il pensait informatique !_

_- Mais bien sûr ! Tu vois que la marmotte a repris du service avec toi !_

_- Aaaaaaaaah ! Mais t'es vraiment impossible !_

Sur ces mots je quittais sa chambre pour rentrer dans la mienne. Je préparais mes vêtements et les emportais dans la salle de bain.

Edward était passé par là, ça se sentait et sincèrement, j'adorais cette odeur. Mélange de musc et d'épices, cannelle ? Oui... et autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à définir. C'était incroyablement envoûtant !

_"Reprends-toi Bella !_

_Ouais t'as raison. C'est un mec comme un autre de toute façon. Un vrai tombeur qui peut avoir qui il veut. Donc... pas la peine que je me prenne la tête, j'ai aucune chance._

_Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre !_

_Je suis juste réaliste, chère voix._

_Ouais, ou alors complètement aveugle !_

_Je vois très bien et puis de toute façon je le trouve juste très beau, rien de plus. Pas la peine d'extrapoler !_

_Mais bien sûr !_

_Oh la paix !!"_

Il allait vraiment falloir que j'arrête ces dialogues mentaux, ça devenait n'imoorte quoi !

Je réglais l'eau et me glissais dessous. J'aimais rester sous le jet de la douche, je pouvais me détendre et dénouer mes muscles. Je me hâtais quand même pour ne pas qu'Edward attende trop longtemps, il avait autre chose à faire que de m'expliquer son travail, et je m'en voudrais de lui prendre trop de temps.

_"C'est lui qui te l'a proposé._

_Voilà c'est reparti ! C'est pas une raison !_

_Isabella Marie Swan tu es désespérante !_

_Oh ! J'avais pas remarqué qu'Alice et moi on avait le même deuxième prénom ?_

_C'est ça... change de sujet !_

_Hé hé !"_

Je me lavais rapidement les cheveux et le reste du corps, puis je sortais de la cabine pour m'essuyer et m'habiller.

J'avais pris exactement tout ce qu'Alice m'avait dit et comme d'habitude, le choix était parfait !

Je coiffais mes cheveux et les laissais sécher naturellement.

Une fois mon lit fait et la chambre aérée, je sortais et me dirigeais vers le studio.

Edward me dit d'entrer en m'entendant frapper. Je le cherchais sans le voir. J'avançais donc dans la pièce pour découvrir une partie que je n'avais pas vue hier. Là se trouvait un piano à queue noir, derrière lequel était assis Edward, des feuilles de partition était posées en vrac sur le banc. Apparemment il composait. Ses cheveux déjà en bataille habituellement, étaient totalement décoiffés, il avait sur le front une ride témoignant de sa concentration et un regard frustré. Je continuais d'avancer timidement, il était tellement concentré que je ne voulais pas le déranger. Au moment où je posais une main sur le corps du piano, il leva la tête et me fit un sourire éblouissant, qui atteignait sans mal ses yeux. Comme s'il venait d'appercevoir la 8 ème merveille du monde.

_"N'importe quoi moi !_

_Open your eyes !_

_They are open !_

_I'm not sure !_

_Tu vas aussi me faire chier en Anglais ? Pu**** je suis mal barrée !_

_Tais-toi, ferme la bouche et continue d'avancer vers lui !_

_Ah oui... Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent !"_

_- Hey !_ Me dit Edward toujours tout sourire.

_- Hey !_

_- Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé avec Alice ?_

_- Oh elle a tenté. Mais elle s'est rappelée de ce que tu avais fait à une de ses robes, alors elle a lâché l'affaire._

Il éclata de rire.

_- Je vois qu'elle a très bonne mémoire. Tant mieux ! Même si j'aurais apprécié de te venir en aide. _Me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

_- Oh je ne m'en fais pas, tu auras bien plus d'une occasion de jouer les preux chevaliers !_

_- Je pense oui. _Dit-il avec un petit rire.

_- Tu composes ? C'est pour Jake ?_

_- Oui et non. C'est quelque chose pour moi... enfin... pas vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas pour Jake._

_- Oh... je peux l'entendre ?_

_- Euh... c'est pas totalement finit mais... ça te ferait plaisir ?_

_- Oui bien sûr ! Mais je ne veux pas te forcer, si tu n'en as pas envie, je ne t'en voudrais pas._

_- Au contraire... J'aimerais te faire écouter._

_- Alors d'accord, mais seulement quand tu auras fini._

_- Ok._

Il repris son stylo, sa partition d'une main, et de l'autre pianota sur le clavier. Je n'arrivais pas à me rendre compte de la mélodie. Il ne plaquait que très rarement une suite de notes. Pourtant ça semblait très touchant et très intense. J'aimais beaucoup cet instrument et j'aurai aimé savoir en jouer, mais à cause de ma mère, une fois encore, j'avais dû me rabattre sur la guitare. Elle s'était opposée fermement à l'achat d'un piano, quand mon père lui en avait parlé. Prétextant que ça prenait trop de place et que de toute façon ma synchronisation était totallement inéxistante ! Sur ce dernier point elle avait raison, n'empêche que ça m'avait blessée et déçu mon père.

Je commençais donc la guitare et au grand désarroi de ma mère, je faisais preuve d'une grande dextérité et d'une très bonne coordination. Mais depuis le décès de mon père, je n'avais plus joué. Il était mon plus grand fan et sans lui, je n'avais plus de raisons de prendre ma guitare.

Je reportais mon attention sur Edward. Il m'avait invitée à m'asseoir près de lui sur le banc. Je pouvais ainsi mieux voir ses mains glisser sur les touches, sentir son odeur, regarder son visage et ses expressions. J'étais tellement concentrée sur ses mains, que je ne vis pas qu'il m'observait, j'entendis simplement sa voix qui disait : " Tu as l'air ailleurs..."

_- Oh... euh... Oui... en fait je me concentrais sur ce que tu jouais. Sur la position de tes doigts. J'ai toujours voulu apprendre à jouer, mais ma mère n'a jamais voulu._

_- Pourquoi ça ?_

_- Des raisons ridicules._ Dis-je en haussant les épaules. _A la place j'ai appris la guitare et d'après mon père et mon professeur, j'étais douée._

_- Tu étais ? Tu ne joues plus ?_

_- Non... plus depuis la mort de mon père..._

_Oh, je suis désolé... je ne savais pas._

_- T'en fais pas... le plus dur est passé. Même s'il me manque beaucoup. _Je sentis une larme couler. Edward leva une main pour me l'essuyer doucement.

_- Si tu veux en parler, je suis là..._

_- Merci... t'es adorable, mais c'est une histoire plutôt déprimante. Tu as fini ?_

_- Presque... Bella ?_

_- Oui._

_- Je suis vraiment sincère en disant que tu peux venir me parler quand ça ne va pas. Promets moi de le faire s'il te plait. Je crois que je ne supporte pas de te savoir triste._

Nos regards se rencontrèrent une fois de plus. Dans le sien je pouvais lire de la peine, de la frustration encore et autre chose que je pouvais pas définir. Je savais qu'il pouvait lire mon chagrin dans le mien et ça m'ennuyait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait pitié de moi.

_- Je suis pitoyable hein ?_

_- Non Bella, pas du tout ! Tu as perdu ton père et je sens que vous étiez très proches, il faudrait être insensible pour ne pas comprendre ton chagrin._

_- Merci Edward..._

_- De ?_

_- Ce que tu viens de dire. _Je m'approchais de lui et déposais un baiser tendre sur sa joue. Bien sûr je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rougir et ses les joues en feu que je reprennais ma position initiale. Edward me fixait intensémment et sur ses joues aussi le rouge était de mise.

Toc, toc.

_- Entre Alice !_ Dit Edward.

Elle arrivait au bon moment ! Je commençais à me sentir gênée. Pourtant, je n'avais aucune raison de l'être. Edward était touché et ému. Ca m'étonnait de lui. IL m'étonnait de plus en plus.

_- Je dérange ?_

_- Tu sais bien que non cousine._

_- Il est bientôt 11h ! Alors tu me la montre ma surprise ?_

_- J'aimerais bien, mais je ne l'ai pas là. Tu vas devoir attendre qu'elle arrive._

Au même moment une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement. Edward se leva en souriant à Alice, tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce.

Nous suivions le mouvement, moi heureuse de ce qui allait se passer et Alice, avec un visage emplit d'intérrogations.

Arrivés devant la porte, Edward se retourna et regarda Alice, jaugeant si elle était prête. Apparemment oui, puisqu'il lui prit la main, la posa sur la poignée de la porte et lui dit :

_- A toi l'honneur Alice._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Je suis méchante hein ? Vous avez de la chance j'écris très vite et le porchain chapitre est presque fini, je le mettrais en ligne ce week-end je pense !**

**Chanson du début : Hysteria - Muse**


	5. 4 Surprise, chansons et baffes

**Voilà la suite tant attendue ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles me donnent envie de continuer. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Je vous previens il est long, j'arrivais plus à m'arrêter !**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour toutes celles faisant partie de la Team Jacob parce que je vais pas mal le maltraiter dans ce qui suit. J'aime bien Jake, mais à petite dose lol**

**Merci à mes revieweuses :**

**Babounette : J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Thanx !**

**Aline1320 : MERCI !**

**EMMA555 : J'ai voulu changer un peu le perso de Bella et la rendre un peu fofolle tout en ayant les pieds sur terre. Je trouve que ça la rend encore plus attachante. Contente que ça te plaise. Merci.**

**Cecyas : Ah cette idée de dialogue mentaux plait à pas mal de monde lol J'espère que toi aussi cette suite te plaira. Merci.**

**Joannie01 : Et voilà la suite ! Merci.**

**Twilight-Alice-Jasper : Tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ! ^^ Thanx !**

**bebe8669 : Contente de te retrouver ici ! Tu sais que je m'éclate avec ces deux là ? J'adore leur faire raconter n'importe quoi, voir Bella tenter de résister inutilement à Alice. Elles sont plus que de simples amies et j'essaye de mettre dans leur relation, ce que j'ai avec MA meilleure amie. Merci à toi d'être ici aussi.**

**cathou : Et ben ! Tout Twilight France se retrouve ici lol ça me fait plaisir ! Bella ne pouvait que se vautrer dans les bras d'Edward, c'était OBLIGé ! lol Et s'il a une belle voiture, n'oublie pas que Bella a la même et qu'en plus elles ont toutes les deux le même nom ! Un énorme MERCI pour tes encouragements qui me vont droit au coeur. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**belle-twilight-edward : Je t'avoue que je m'éclate comme une folle avec la petite voix de Bella ! Je n'esperais pas que ça vous fasse rire, mais je crois que j'ai réussi et franchement je vais continuer à en mettre, parce que j'adore ça lol J'ai plus qu'a espérer que ce long, très long chapitre, te plaira autant que les autres ! Merci !**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 4 - Surprise, chansons et claque**

"I was calling your name

But you would never hear me sing

You wouldn't let me begin

So I'm crawling away

'Cause you broke my heart in two, yeah,

No, I will not forget you"

Quand elle appuya sur la poignée, elle eu quelques secondes d'hésitation, se retournant pour nous regarder. Puis elle y a alla franchement, ouvrant doucement la porte.

Je l'observais. Elle avait les yeux fermés, comme si le pire l'attendait quand elle ouvrirait complètement. Se reculant légèrement, elle amena le battant de la porte vers elle, tout en gardant les yeux fermés. C'était intense ! Même si je savais qui se cachait sur le palier, le rythme de mon coeur c'était accéléré, j'avais les mains moites et la tête qui tournait.

Je regardais donc vers Edward, sans savoir pourquoi, j'étais sûre qu'il me calmerait. Lui aussi avait les yeux rivés sur Alice, il était également tendu, mais un léger sourire en coin ornait sa bouche. Je contemplais ses lèvres, elles avaient l'air si douces. Mes yeux remontèrent lentement le long de son visage, je me délectais de sa beauté, ancrant chaque détail dans ma mémoire.

Puis son regard vint accrocher le mien, je le sentis se détendre nettement et il m'offrit un de ses merveilleux sourires. Sa main se posa alors sur le cadre de la porte et il finit de l'ouvrir pour sa cousine, qui elle avait arrêté le mouvement depuis un moment. Je suivais chacun de ses gestes, notant chaque déplacement de ses muscles, la couleur de sa peau ou la façon dont ses veines ressortaient au creux de son coude.

A ce moment là une voix, qui ne m'était plus inconnue pour l'avoir entendue à maintes reprises, raisonna dans l'entrée. Réveillant Alice qui ouvrit les yeux, totalement incrédule !

_- Bonjour à tous ! Hey Edward ! Tu m'avais caché que ta cousine était aussi belle !_

Voilà tout ce que je n'aime pas chez Jake. Son arrogance, cet air sûr de lui qu'il prenait systématiquement et cette façon qu'il avait de dévisager les femmes ! Il ne lâchait mon amie des yeux, il la scannait de haut en bas, totalement inconscient de l'impolitesse dont il faisait preuve. Sans laisser à Edward le temps de répondre, il enlaça Alice d'une façon indécente, se frottant contre elle, lui embrassant le cou. Cette dernière eu un léger mouvement de recul, avant de complètement s'éloigner de lui.

_- Jake s'il te plait. C'est MA cousine !_

_- Du calme mec ! Je ne ferais rien sans son accord !_

Alice le regardait avec un mélange de haine et d'incompréhension. Je pense que Jake, a fait une chute lamentable du piédestal, sur lequel l'avait placé mon amie. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte.

_- A mon avis, tu vas devoir courir longtemps avant de l'avoir son accord ! Pff tu fais vraiment pitié ! Dis-je véritablement excédée._

_- Oh, oh, oh ! Mais je ne t'avais pas vue toi ! Dit-il se rapprochant dangereusement de moi._

_- Ouais. Et si tu pouvais faire comme si je n'existais pas, ça m'arrangerait !_

_- Elle mordrait presque ! Tu nous présentes pas Eddy ?_

_- Je m'appelle Edward, Jake, quand est-ce que tu vas assimiler cet état de fait ?!_

_- Ca va ! Détends toi !_

_Je me détendrais quand tu apprendras à te tenir devant ma cousine et son amie. Jake je te présente Bella et Alice. Alice, Bella, voici Jake. _Dit Edward en nous désignant chacune notre tour.

Je me rapprochais d'Edward, de façon a éviter tout contact avec ce type. Je sentais sa main glisser sur mes reins, pour me montrer qu'il était là. Alice, elle**, **était toujours aussi figée et muette. Les regards qu'elle lançait à Jake était de plus en plus assassins et elle commençait vraiment à me faire peur. Je lui pris la main qu'elle me serra fortement. Elle était vraiment très énervée.

_- Bella ? Ce prénom te va à ravir !_

_- Pour toi ça sera Isabella. Le diminutif n'est que pour mes amis._

Enfin il eu une réaction normale ! Son visage se crispait, tandis que ses lèvres se pressaient l'une contre l'autre. Je commençais à me demander s'il n'était pas suicidaire, quand Alice se décida enfin à réagir.

_- Je savais que tu étais un vrai goujat, mais à ce point je ne pensais pas._ Elle dit cette phrase dans un souffle et si bas, qu'on l'entendit à peine. _J'ai eu quelques aperçus de ton énorme ego et pourtant je t'ai toujours trouvé des excuses. Mais pas cette fois. T'as plutôt intérêt a ramer fort pour te rattraper, tu sais comme moi, combien il est facile de faire courir une rumeur._

_- Je suis désolé, Alice. Je ne pensais pas que vous réagiriez comme ça. En général les filles aiment que je leur rentre dedans direct._

_- Le truc Jake, c'est que je ne fais pas partie du clan des hystéros – lobotomisées. Jamais tu ne me verras me balader à moitié à poil devant toi pour t'allumer. Je ne suis pas de celles qui font la queue devant ta chambre d'hotel, attendant un signe de toi pour se déshabiller ! Jamais je ne ferais du charme à ton chef de la sécurité, pour avoir l'accès à ton lit ! J'aime ta musique, ta voix, l'intensité de ce que tu fais passer quand tu chantes et surtout, j'aime te voir sur scène. Mais je garde mon cerveau en état de fonctionner, je ne perds pas tous mes moyens dés que je t'aperçois. J'ai une certaine dignité, contrairement à la majorité de tes... "fans". Et même si je te trouve incroyablement sexy, je ne veux pas coucher avec toi. Plutôt avaler un sabre !_

Jake la regarda la bouche grande ouverte. L'air véritablement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Moi je jubilais ! Il ne devait pas souvent se retrouver dans cette position. Et si j'avais bien cerné le personnage, ce qu'Alice venait de lui balancer en pleine face, risquait de faire mouche. Enfin je l'espérais... Pour ma Lili surtout. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle reste sur une mauvaise impression. Après tout la musique de Jake, lui faisait vraiment beaucoup de bien.

Pendant tout ce temps, Edward était resté silencieux. Pourtant sa main était crispée sur le bas de mon dos et il respirait par à coups. Je sentais qu'il se contenait pour ne pas coller son poing dans la figure de Jake. Il avait certainement beaucoup de défauts, mais il adorait sa cousine. Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je tournais la tête vers lui. Il avait la mâchoire serrée et ses yeux auraient pu figer n'importe qui, tellement ils étaient noirs de rage. Inconsciemment, je laissais ma main remonter jusqu'à son visage et se poser sur sa joue. Il se tourna légèrement vers moi pour plonger son regard dans le mien. Petit à petit, je le sentis se détendre. Mais très peu à vrai dire. Un léger raclement de gorge, nous fit reprendre conscience de la réalité. Nous reportions instantanément notre attention sur les deux autres.

_- Euh... je crois que j'ai merdé._

_- Pas qu'un peu, si tu veux mon avis. _Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de dire cette phrase durement, mais il devait comprendre que son statut de "star", ne lui permettait pas tout. Le respect s'apprend.

_- Comment je peux rattraper ça ?_ Demanda t-il en regardant mon amie.

_- Hmm... Laisse moi réfléchir..._

_- Prends ton temps._

_- Attends toi au pire mec !_ Dit Edward dans un souffle, contenant sa rage. Jake fit une grimace qui me donna envie d'en rajouter à son malaise, mais je ne dis rien. Alice était une experte en matière d'addition salée !

_- Très bien ! Pour commencer, tu vas me permettre d'assister à l'enregistrement de ton album !_

_- Ok..._

_- Ca c'est le gentil. _Dit-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Je vis Jake se tasser sur lui même et je ne pus réprimer un petit rire sarcastique.

_- Ensuite... je veux des entrées VIP pour ta future tournée, je te ferais parvenir le nombre exact, quand j'aurai décidé de qui viendra avec moi. Mais il m'en faudra deux minimum !_

_- Ok..._

_- Pour continuer... Je veux que tu explique sur ton FB, à tes gentils moutons bien dressés, qu'elles ne sont et ne seront jamais rien de plus pour toi que les billets qui remplissent ton compte en banque._

_- CA VA PAS ?! _Aie, aie, aie ! Jake ferme là !

_- TU TE TAIS ! _Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?! _Je disais donc... tu leur feras gentiment comprendre que tu les prends pour des connes depuis un moment. Mais ! Dans ma bonté d'âme, je laisserai Bella ici présente, écrire ce que tu devras mettre. Tu comprendras très vite pourquoi. _Ca va faire mal !! Je vais adorer écrire les mots doux de Jake pour ces folles !! Merci Alice !! _Et pour finir, j'exige que tu t'excuses à genoux devant moi de ton comportement ! Sans oublier Bella et Edward que tu as également offensés !_

_- Non, Lili...C'est bon..._

_- Bella ! _Oula ! Impressionnant ! Alice et Edward avaient prononcé mon prénom en même temps ! Totalement raccords sur ce coup là les cousins!

_- Ok, Ok..._

_- A toi de jouer Jake._

Je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour, mais comme tout le monde ou presque, devant la colère d'Alice, Jake s'exécuta.

Il posa un genou à terre, baissa la tête et pitoyablement commença ses excuses.

_- Alice... Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir manqué de respect. D'avoir oublié que les gens qui m'entourent sont des être humains et qu'ils méritent d'être traité comme tels. Pardon d'avoir été aussi irrespectueux de la femme magnifique que tu es. Je suis... juste une sous merde qui se prend pour un dieu._

_Bella... merci de m'avoir fait comprendre que le respect se mérite. Je ne suis pas digne du tien. Pardon._

_Edward... merci pour le boulot que tu abats, je suis vraiment odieux avec toi, toujours a t'en demander plus, sans jamais te remercier. T'es un mec vraiment génial et un ingé son de génie. Je te promets de ne plus jamais t'appeler "Eddy". Tu mérites vraiment que je te montre plus de gratitude._

Alors là ! Entendre Jacob Black dire qu'il était une sous merde ! Wow ! Vraiment trop, trop, trop jouissif !! Dommage que je n'ai pas pensé à mettre mon téléphone sur enregistrement !

Edward avait l'air choqué, je le regardais interloquée, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de choquant là dedans. Il tourna la tête vers moi et en voyant mon expression il s'approcha de mon visage.

_"MAYDAY ! MAYDAY ! Je fais quoi là ?!_

_Tu bouges pas et tu vois venir._

_T'en as de bonnes toi ! Je sens déjà mes joues me brûler !_

_Tu crois qu'il va te faire quoi ? Te sauter dessus et te faire l'amour sauvagement, surtout devant Jake et Alice ?_

_Non mais toi ! T'es franchement trop con ! Comment je fais maintenant que tu m'as mis ces idées en tête ?!! Abrutie de voix off !!_

_Oups..._

_Ouais, tu peux oupser ! Pfff"_

Je sentis son souffle près de mon oreille quand il me murmura _"Je suis vraiment très surpris de la réaction de Jake, bien que je ne sois pas certain que ça durera... Je vais devoir jouer les preux chevaliers plus activement." _A mon tour j'approchais ma bouche de son oreille._ "Hmm, fais attention, je risquerais de m'y habituer" _C'est MOI qui ai dit ça ?! Oh mon dieu !_ "J'y compte bien" _me répondit-il aguicheur, avec ce sourire en coin qui me rendait folle.

_"OH MY GOD !!!_

_Tu veux que je te chante "Sexual healing ?"_

_Euh... Je suis pas malade et arrête avec tes insinuations à la con !_

_"Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, let's make love tonight  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, 'cos you do it right"_

_  
__Mais ferme là !! __Je vais me consumer si tu continue !_

_C'est le but ma vieille, c'est le but !_

_Faut que je te le dise en quelle langue pour que tu comprennes ? TA-GUEU-LE !!"_

Rougissante et avec des images pas très catholiques dans la tête, merci la voix off, je me retournais pour regarder Alice et Jake. Ils étaient tous les deux en grande discussion, comme si tout ce qui c'était passé avant, n'avait été qu'un rêve. Je n'en revenais pas !

_- Alice ?_

_- Oui B'hell's._

_- Euh... je peux te parler deux minutes ?_

_- Yep !_

Je l'entrainais vers la terrasse, pendant que les mecs allaient s'installer dans le salon.

_- Tu m'explique là ? J'ai pas tout suivit !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Y a pas 5 min tu étais limite sur le point de creuser sa tombe, et là tu lui parles comme si de rien n'était ! J'aimerais comprendre !_

_- Bah quoi ? Il s'est excusé et plutôt bien, non ? On va pas y passer le reste de l'année !_

_- Hmm... J'ai vraiment du mal à te suivre parfois. Enfin... Si pour toi tout est ok, pour moi aussi. Même si..._

_- Même si quoi Swan ?! On va pas s'éterniser sur le sujet. Tu oublies que c'est un homme, avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Il a le droit au pardon au même titre que toi ou moi._

_- Hey ! On se calme Cullen ! Après tout moi j'en ai rien a carrer de ce mec ! Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais vient pas te plaindre après !_

_- T'as tout compris ! JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! Et si ça te plait pas, tu regardes pas !_

_- Tu fais chier Cullen !_

Je lui tournai le dos, passai devant Jake et Edward en manquant de m'étaler 2/3 fois, je montai les escaliers en courant presque, sans oublier de rater une marche ou deux et manquer de me tuer. Vraiment excédée, j'entrais comme une furie dans ma chambre, claquais la porte et me jetais sur mon lit. Les oreillers et le matelas firent les frais de ma rage et sans que je m'en rende compte, les larmes décidèrent de faire un tour sur mes joues. C'était bien le moment de faire une visite touristique de mon visage ! Bande de traitres !

Je détestais me disputer avec Alice. D'ailleurs je n'aimais pas ça tout court. Cette fille avait vraiment le don de me mettre hors de moi ! J'avoue qu'elle n'avait pas tort dans ce qu'elle m'avait dit, mais tout de même ! Oui on peut pardonner, mais pas faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Ce type est odieux, suffisant, arrogant, imbu de lui même, manipulateur et j'en passe. Tout ce que je n'aimais pas. Qu'elle lui pardonne après tout, mais moi je ne tomberais pas dans le panneau. Surtout après ce qu'avait dit Edward. Je le sentais pas ce type, vraiment pas.

Il fallait que j'aille m'excuser de m'être énervée après Lili. Je ne supportais pas quand on se prenait la tête. Ca n'arrivait pas souvent et c'est vrai qu'on se boudait pas longtemps, mais c'était difficile. J'entendis qu'on frappait à la porte et je me précipitais pour ouvrir.

_- Lili je suis tellement désolée !_

Mais ce n'était pas Alice... Ou alors elle avait grandit et était devenue beaucoup plus masculine.

_- Désolé de te décevoir, ce n'est que moi._ Dit Edward avec un rictus déçu.

_- Qui te dit que je suis déçue ?_

Il me regarda bizarrement, se demandant certainement ce qu'il m'arrivait. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs ! J'avais vraiment un souci quand je me trouvais en sa présence, comme si je me devais de dire tout haut ce que je pensais. C'est grave Docteur ? Pendant ce temps, Edward m'accompagna vers mon lit, une main posée sur mes reins.

_- Assieds-toi Bella._ Je m'exécutais et il prit place à côté de moi. _Raconte moi ce qui c'est passé._

_- C'est rien Edward... Ca va passer...._

_Non c'est pas rien. Alice est en train de faire les yeux doux à Jake,_ (Quoi ?!) _mais je vois bien qu'elle est énervée et toi... tu es là, les yeux pleins de larmes. Je t'ai dit que je ne supportais pas de te voir triste ou malheureuse. Parle moi... _Sa voix n'était plus que murmure et encore une fois je me sentais obligée de lui dire la vérité. Alice faisait les yeux doux à Jake... pfff, n'importe quoi !

_- Tu as vu comme moi la réaction d'Alice. Je le sens pas ce type, il a quelque chose en lui que je n'aime pas et je ne veux pas qu'il fasse du mal à Lili. Elle lui a déjà pardonné son comportement, alors qu'elle sait comme moi, que ses excuses c'était du vent !_

_- Je connais assez bien ma cousine pour te dire qu'elle n'est pas dupe. A mon avis, elle va juste profiter de la situation, rien d'autre. C'est Jake qui se fait manipuler, trop aveuglé pour réfléchir. Il se croit irrésistible et il en joue, mais cette fois il va perdre... Crois moi..._

_- Comment tu peux en être aussi certain ? Alice est fragile, malgré les airs qu'elle se donne. Elle est aussi très naïve et elle adore Jake. _Mes larmes décidaient à ce moment là de refaire surface. Je me cachais dans mes cheveux, mais Edward le vit. Il me prit dans ses bras et je me laissais aller.

- _Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive de mal à Alice, je ne supporterais pas de la perdre... elle est plus qu'une amie... elle est ma soeur... ma famille..._

- _Tu ne la perdras pas Bella. Elle aussi tient énormément à toi. Tu savais que quand je l'appelle, elle passe plus de temps à me parler de toi que d'elle ?_ Je relevais la tête et le regardais les yeux écarquillés. _Je t'assure Bella. Je connais tout de toi, ou presque. Tes goûts alimentaires... vestimentaires. Je sais que tu adores la glace à la pistache, que ta couleur préférée est le vert, que tu parles en dormant. Que souvent quand tu es énervée, tu frappes tes coussins jusqu'à ce qu'ils explosent. Que tu adores ton métier, la musique, la littérature, le cinéma. Que ton film préféré est "Entretien avec un vampire". Je sais tout ce qu'Alice était en droit de me dire. Sans jamais t'avoir vue, je te connaissais déjà._

J'étais complètement soufflée... sous le choc. Je ne savais même pas que ma meilleure amie avait un cousin, alors que lui savait tout ça... Comment Alice avait-elle pu me cacher ça ? Comment avait-elle pu lui raconter toutes ces choses sur moi ? Je ne savais pas quoi dire ou faire. Je n'arrivais même pas à lui en vouloir. Malgré tout j'étais touchée qu'elle passe autant de temps à parler de moi. Mais j'aurai bien aimé être prévenue ! C'était injuste, moi je ne savais rien de lui.

_- C'est pas juste !_

_- Que me vaut cet air de Caliméro ?_ Dit-il malicieusement. Sans le vouloir je laissais échapper un petit rire.

_- Tu sais tout ou presque sur moi! Mais ta chère cousine a oublié de me notifier ton existence. Donc je ne sais absolument rien de toi. Mis à part ce que j'ai découvert en arrivant ici et les quelques détails peu flatteurs qu'elle m'a révélé avant de partir._

_- Quels genres de détails ?_

_- Euh... je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée..._

_- Bella... dis moi... je ne t'en voudrais pas_. Promis t-il en me faisant la même moue qu'Alice.

_- C'est une expression spéciale Cullen, cette grimace complètement craquante ?_

Et voilà ! Une fois encore je parlais trop, ce qui le fit rire. Super ! Je passe pour une attardée maintenant !

_- C'est le trésor familial ! Elle nous sert à obtenir tout ce qu'on veut des misérables petits humains que vous êtes._

_- Ah ouais ? Je crois que Lili ne t'a pas tout dit sur moi. Elle a omis un détail important et le surnom que tout le monde me donne._

_- Et je suppose que tu ne vas pas me le dire._

_- Tu supposes bien ! Je vais te laisser le découvrir tout seul ! _Je le regardais avec un énorme sourire narquois, tandis que lui semblait pensif.

_- Ca veut donc dire qu'on va devoir passer beaucoup de temps ensemble ! D'une part pour que tu en saches plus sur moi. Ensuite pour que je découvre qui se cache derrière le masque d'Isabella Swan._

_- T'as du temps à perdre à ce que je vois !_

_- J'aurais toujours du temps pour toi._

Et là c'est le drame ! Je me cache la tête dans son épaule pour ne pas qu'il voit mes joues cramoisies, mais j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir les siennes, qui avaient pris la même teinte. Je sentais son souffle sur mon cou tandis qu'il me murmurait : "_Ne te cache pas s'il te plait, ça ne fait pas honneur à ta beauté_"

Alors là on est très mal ! Je fais quoi ? Je dis quoi ? Totalement perdue, je tente de me relever, sauf que je n'avais pas senti qu'il avait le nez dans mes cheveux. Je l'assommai donc à moitié en me relevant. Il avait posé une main sur son nez, les larmes aux yeux.

_- Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée Edward ! Je... je n'avais pas fait attention que tu... Excuse moi, pardon, pardon !_

_- Calme toi Bella, _dit-il en rigolant à moitié, _ça va. J'ai juste... oh merde ! _

C'est là que je sentis une drôle d'odeur, avant même de regarder ce que c'était, je savais qu'il saignait du nez.

_"Oh la la ! _

_Ne respire plus et sors de là !_

_Comment on fait pour bouger déjà ?_

_Débrouille toi mais active, si tu ne veux pas qu'il soit obligé de te réanimer !_

_Ok... me lever... Trop tard..."_

Je me sentais partir et pfiou... plus rien !

_- B'Hell's, Bella ! Edward ! Fais quelque chose !_

_- Hey c'est toi qui a un père médecin !_

_- Si vous pouviez arrêter de vous engueuler au dessus de ma tête, ça serait sympa. _

_- Oh Bella ! J'ai cru que... je suis désolée... je t'aime B'hell's ! Pardon !_

_- Moi aussi je t'aime Lili. Mais pourrais-tu arrêter de hurler s'il te plait ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir un orchestre de perceuses dans la tête._

_- Désolée !_

_- Et arrête de t'excuser ! Edward ?_

_- Oui._

_- Comment va ton nez ?_

Il eu un petit rire avant de me répondre.

_- Bien, ne t'inquiètes pas_

_- T'es sûr ?_

_- Oui Bella, je ne suis pas une petite nature._

_- Ca reste à prouver._

_- Quand tu veux !_

Et c'est là que je décidais d'ouvrir enfin les yeux. Alice était à ma droite, véritablement angoissée, Jake se tenait debout au pied du lit, les mains dans les poches. Quant à Edward... Il était à moitié penché sur moi, ce magnifique sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Eblouissant !

_- Tu as faim ?_ Demanda t-il.

_- Bizarrement oui._

_- Est-ce que tu te sens d'attaque pour sortir ?_

_- Euh... pour le savoir il faudrait que je puisse me relever._

_- Oh... oui..._ me dit-il en se relevant et en me tendant une main que j'attrapais. _Alors ?_

_- Je tiens debout _! Répondis-je fière de moi.

_- Tu es certaine que ça va ? On peut manger ici sinon._

_- Edward ! Je vais bien ! Et puis je suis pas venue à New York pour rester cloitrée dans ton loft, même si je le trouve magnifique._

Il se détendit enfin et après m'être rafraichie un peu, nous descendîmes tous prendre nos affaires pour aller déjeuner. Je mourrais de faim !

Alice ne disait toujours rien et ça m'inquiétait. Nous montions tous dans la voiture d'Edward et je m'installais à l'arrière, voulant avoir une discussion avec mon amie.

Jake aussi bizarrement était très silencieux, mais je verrais ça plus tard ! Lili d'abord.

Edward mis le contact et nous entraina dans les rues de N.Y. Pendant quelques minutes je laissais mon regard se perdre à l'extérieur. Tout était immense. C'était fascinant. Puis je sentis la main d'Alice se poser sur la mienne, je me tournais vers elle et commençais.

_- Lili, je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout ça tout à l'heure. Je suis désolée. Je sais que tu es une grande fille et que tu fais tes propres choix, alors je te demanderais juste de faire attention à toi... ok ?_

_- Oh B'hell's ! C'est moi qui suis désolée ! Et si ça peut te rassurer, je ne fais que profiter un peu de la situation. _Me dit-elle tout bas avec un clin d'oeil.

_- Ouais... c'est bien ce qu'avait dit Edward._

_- Comment ça ?_

Je lui résumais rapidement la conversation qu'Edward et moi avions eue, un peu plus tôt.

_- Il t'a dit tout ça ?_

_- Ouais. Pourquoi ça te paraît si bizarre ?_

_- C'est pas son genre d'être aussi volubile. Edward est quelqu'un de très renfermé généralement, secret. Il parle peu et se livre encore moins. De plus, j'ai cru comprendre d'après ce que m'a dit Jake, que jusque là, personne n'était entré dans son sanctuaire._

_- Son sanctuaire ?_

_- Le studio au loft._

_- Toi aussi tu es entrée._

_- Oui mais moi je suis sa cousine. Et puis il sait très bien que ça ne sert à rien de m'interdire quelque chose !_

_- Ouais, _rigolais-je_, impossible de te résister !_

_- Bref ! Edward n'ouvre jamais cette pièce quand il reçoit du monde et encore moins quand c'est une fille. Non seulement TU es entrée, mais en plus il t'a autorisé a y aller sans qu'il soit présent ! Et puis tu as pu l'entendre jouer hier et ça crois moi, c'est vraiment pas permis à tout le monde, même pas à moi !_

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Quand Edward joue, il est dans son monde, sa bulle. Il n'aime pas qu'on l'envahisse. Sauf s'il décide de jouer pour les autres, mais même comme ça, on sent qu'il est loin de nous. Et puis... _je sentais qu'elle hésitait, j'appuyais donc mon regard pour qu'elle continue._ Je le trouve changé... pour être honnête, plus je lui parlais de toi, plus il changeait. Il me parlait de moins en moins de ses conquêtes d'un soir, puis plus du tout. Je trouvais ça bizarre et quand je l'interrogeais à ce sujet, il me dit qu'il avait trop de travail pour sortir. Mais sa voix était étrange, je ne saurais te dire en quoi par contre, mais ça m'intriguait. Jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive et que tu te retrouves dans ses bras hier._

J'étais de plus en plus dubitative. Comment quelqu'un peut-il changer à ce point ?

_- Alice c'était un accident._

_- Justement ! Tu aurais dû voir sa tête ! _Elle explosa de rire, ce qui nous valu des regards interrogateurs d'Edward et Jake. On en parlera plus tard. Me dit-elle.

_- Nous y voilà gentes damoiselles ! "Chez Napoléon", un des meilleurs restaurants Français de New York !_

Il avait un léger accent absolument craquant !

_"Fais la liste de ce que tu ne trouves pas craquant chez lui, ça ira plus vite !_

_Tais toi et laisse moi profiter !"_

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de parler, Edward était déjà sorti de la voiture et me tenait la portière ouverte, Jake faisait de même avec Alice.

_- Et bien ! C'est l'idée de manger dans ce restaurant qui te rend aussi galant ?_

_- Hmm plutôt mon éducation "So British" !_

J'éclatais de rire devant son air pincé.

_- Vous allez me vexer très chère ! Douteriez-vous de mon côté gentleman ?_

_- Que nenni mon ami. Je trouve ça absolument "Charming" !_

_- Vous me flattez._

_- Oh si peu !_

Décidemment, je n'avais jamais autant rit ! Surtout en voyant la mine de nos deux amis, qui nous regardaient... hallucinés.

_- Il me semble que ces deux personnes sont choquées par notre comportement. Nous devrions peut-être reprendre un air plus... New Yorkais ?_

_- Et vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'est ce fameux air ?_

_- Il suffit d'avoir juste beaucoup moins de classe !_

_- Ah ça je sais faire ! _Dis-je en avançant d'une façon totalement ridicule. Bras ballants et jambes arquées.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et Edward suivit le mouvement, bientôt rejoint par Alice et Jake. C'est comme ça que nous entrâmes dans le restaurant, sous l'oeil étonné du maitre d'hotel.

_- Mesdemoiselles, Messieur._

_- Bonjour,_ dit Edward, _excusez notre entrée un peu ridicule, auriez vous une table pour 4 personnes complètement affamées ?_

_- Mais bien sûr. Elyanne s'il vous plait ? Pouvez vous accompagner ces messieurs dame ? Bon appétit et bienvenue "Chez Napoléon" !_

_- Par ici s'il vous plait._

_- A une allure normale, nous suivions la serveuse, quand... je me retrouvais sur les fesses !_

_"Bien sûr ça ne pouvait arriver qu'à moi !!_

_Mais qu'est ce que cette desserte foutait en plein milieu du passage ?! Bordel de merde ! Et les voilà tous morts de rire ! La honte ! "_

_-Besoin d'aide ? _Edward se retenait de rire, sa mâchoire et ses lèvres étaient crispées.

_- Non merci ! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule !_

_- On dirait pas ! _Voilà ! Il éclate de rire ! Pff !

_- Et il était où le preux chevalier qui devait soit disant me rattraper ?!_

_- Occupé a mater tes... _Il s'arrêta net, devenant encore plus rouge que d'habitude.

Hein ? Hey !

_- Mes quoi ?_

_- Tes euh... cheveux !_

_- C'est ça ouais ! Tu matais son cul mec ! _Oh le réveil de Jake ! Il aurait pu s'en passer !

_- Jake ! _

_- Espèce d'obsédé !_

_- Je ne suis pas un obsédé, j'aime ce qui est beau... c'est tout !_

_- Ouais... t'es un obsédé ! _

Jake et Alice se tenaient les cotes à force de rire, Edward tentait vainement d'afficher un visage blasé, quant à moi, rouge de honte, je me remis en marche derrière une serveuse rigolant autant que les 2 cinglés !

_"Mais pourquoi, pourquoi faut-il que CA m'arrive TOUJOURS à MOI ?!!_

_Parce que tu as deux pieds gauches ?_

_Ca va ! J'ai pas besoin de piqure de rappel !_

_Tu demandes, j'exécute !_

_Tu vas te la jouer Génie de la lampe aussi ? Oh madre mia !"_

_- Désolé Bella... je... je ne voulais pas mais... tu... _

_- Tut tut ! Tu t'enfonces Edward !_

_- Tu veux creuser le trou où on abandonnera mon corps ?_

_- Grand dieux non ! _

_- Bah pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je peux pas imaginer qu'on puisse abandonner ton corps ! Ca... c'est... oh puis zut !_

Et nous voilà partis dans un énorme fou rire ! Sympa cette entrée ! Qu'est ce qui va m'arriver après ?

_"Le pire serait de tomber dans les bras d'Edward._

_Pourquoi le pire ?_

_Je sais pas._

_J'ai pas encore bu, mais t'es déjà pas claire._

_Parce que tu comptes boire ?_

_Bah oui !_

_Oh maman !_

_Laisse ma/ta mère où elle est !"_

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, le cadre était vraiment super agréable et les serveuses vraiment gentilles.

Edward commanda une quadruple glace Pistache/Chocolat, que nous dégustions à deux et pour une fois, rien de finit sur ma robe ! Certainement parce que la plupart du temps, c'était lui qui tenait la cuillère.

Vers 14h**,** nous sortions du restaurant, nous avions tous trop mangé, mais la cuisine était vraiment excellente ! J'avais d'ailleurs eu le droit de demander à "Grand-mère", qui était le Chef, quelques recettes, qu'elle se fit un plaisir de m'offrir. Cette dame était absolument adorable ! Je savais déjà que je reviendrais déjeuner ou diner dans cet endroit.

Finalement je n'avais bu qu'un petit verre de vin, délicieux par ailleurs. Edward me proposa d'aller avec Jake et Alice au Studio Masterdisk, sur la 45ème rue, j'acceptais. J'avais moi aussi envie d'assister à l'enregistrement d'une chanson. J'étais curieuse de tout ce travail d'arrière plan et je sautais presque de joie en me dirigeant vers la voiture.

Cette fois Alice, força Jake à s'installer avec elle à l'arrière, je me retrouvais donc une fois de plus, à la place du mort. Vraiment charmant.

Edward était vraiment un excellent conducteur. Il arrivait a se faufiler aisément dans le trafic, comme s'il avait habité cette ville toute sa vie.

Moins de 10 min après, il dans le parking de ce qui ressemblait à un immeuble de bureaux. De l'extérieur, rien ne laissait penser qu'ici se cachait un des plus grands studios d'enregistrement de New York. J'étais d'ores et déjà impressionnée.

Edward à son habitude vint m'ouvrir la portière et me pris la main "_Pour plus de sécurité, les sols sont glissants_". Bon, j'avoue que ça ne me déplaisait pas qu'il joue les gentlemen, sauf que je risquais de m'y habituer.

Tandis que nous montions au 5ème étage, Jake nous expliqua un peu ce qui allait se passer.

Au moment où nous sortions de l'ascenseur, un homme allait pour y entrer, et je vis Edward se raidir en le saluant.

Jake était chez lui, ça se sentait, ça se voyait. Il était comme un gosse et tellement différent de celui que nous avions rencontré quelques heures avant. C'en était presque agréable. J'ai bien dit presque, parce que cette mauvaise impression que j'avais, était elle toujours présente.

On longeait un long couloir, dont les murs étaient ornés de photos. Des personnages plus ou moins connus et plusieurs de Jake. Je fus surprise d'en voir une d'Edward. " _Meilleur ingé-son de la décennie._" me dit-il haussant les épaules et levant les yeux au ciel. Rien que ça ! Et ben ! En tout cas il ne s'en vantait pas et j'appréciais vraiment.

Puis nous pénétrâmes dans "l'antre" comme aimait à l'appeler Jake. J'osais à peine bouger tellement c'était impressionnant !

D'immenses tables de mixages étaient installées devant une impressionnante baie vitrée. Au moins 6 ordinateurs étaient posés sur un bureau qui prenait tout le côté droit de la pièce, sur la gauche des fauteuils et un canapé et derrière la baie, sur la gauche, un box qui servait aux prises de voix, puis partant du milieu vers la droite, une immense pièce qui aurait pu abriter un orchestre symphonique.

Edward et Jake étaient intarissables sur le sujet, ils nous détaillaient tout, ne laissant rien au hasard, utilisant parfois des mots qu'on ne comprenait pas. Mais nous ne les interrompions pas, nous buvions leurs paroles, totalement subjuguées.

_- Alice ? Prête pour ta surprise ?_ Dit Jake au bout d'un très long moment.

_- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! _Fit-elle dans un cri de souris.

_- Parfait ! Voilà une raison de plus pour t'appeler Pikachu !_

_- Très drôle Bella !_

_- Et pourquoi Pikachu ?_ Demanda Jake.

_- T'as pas remarqué que ma cousine est une vraie pile électrique ?_

_- Ah c'est donc ça ! Je me demandais pourquoi j'avais tendance a me prendre des coups de jus dés que je m'approchais d'elle._

_- Va chanter toi au lieu de raconter des bêtises !_

_- A vos ordres madame ! Edward ?_

_- Je suis prêt._

Voilà ce que j'appelle une transformation express ! Edward était déjà hyper concentré, allant des ordinateurs à la table de mixage, jouant avec les mélangeurs de couches, ajustant les volumes, les basses et autres aigues, pendant que Jake passait dans le box.

Edward était réellement stupéfiant. Rien ne venait le perturber. Alice et moi étions assises sur des chaises derrière lui, on n'osait plus bouger, trop intimidées par sa prestance. Il avait pris possession des lieux, il était le seul maitre à bord. Puissant...

Puis il lança la musique, en nous expliquant que Jake avait le retour son dans le casque et qu'il allait faire une première prise pour se mettre dans le texte. J'aimais bien, mais c'était pas transcendant, par contre Alice avait les yeux brillants et ne lâchait pas Jake. Les miens eux étaient concentrés sur Edward. Je le regardais monter ou descendre les basses, ajouter des filtres ou au contraire les enlever. Il faisait glisser des pistes supplémentaires sur l'ordinateur pour les intégrer à ce que Jake chantait. Il arrêtait tout pour lui donner quelques conseils, puis il reprenait son ballet. Table de mixage, ordinateur, micro et inversement. Fascinant... Le voir travailler était quelque chose d'extraordinaire et j'aurai pu rester comme ça pendant des heures, voir des jours. On voyait qu'il aimait vraiment ça, qu'il était habité par la musique, totalement. Il était magique et encore plus beau. La mâchoire serrée, une ride au milieu du front, les yeux légèrement plissés. Je m'abandonnais à cette image, voulant juste que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Je regardais la pendule au dessus de la porte et je constatais qu'il était plus de 19h. Pas loin de 5h a regarder et observer Edward. Enfin pour ma part, Alice elle était sur son petit nuage, après avoir entendu presque tous les titres du futur album de Jake.

C'était effectivement de l'excellent travail. Jake nous appris, que la moitié des musiques, avaient été composées par Edward, ce qui ne m'étonna pas le moins du monde. Ce dernier avait l'air épuisé et je proposais donc de rentrer nous reposer. Mais c'était sans compter sur notre Pikachu adoré ! Elle avait envie de vivre New York la nuit. Personnellement, ce soir je voulais surtout me reposer. Finalement, Jake et Alice sont partis diner tous les deux, tandis qu'Edward et moi rentrions au loft.

Une fois chez lui, nous nous écroulions sur le canapé. Je regardais Edward, il avait les yeux fermés, l'air épuisé. Je me souvins qu'il avait très peu, voir pas dormit la nuit dernière.

_- Tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher..._

_- Quoi ? Oh... euh... non. Je ne suis pas vraiment fatigué._

_- A d'autres ! Tu as l'air complètement épuisé !_

_- Ce n'est qu'une façade pour tromper l'ennemi._

_- Ah ouais ? Alors tu serais partant pour une folle nuit dans New York ?_

_- Si tu fais partie de cette folle nuit, je te suis où tu veux !_

_- Edward !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Rien..._

_- Parle Bella !_

_- Non !_

_- Bella !_

_- Tu ne me fais pas peur tu sais._

_- Comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est qu'une façade, mais je peux être pire qu'un vampire._

_- Alors là, j'aimerais bien voir ça !_

_- Un jour peut-être..._

_- C'est une promesse ?_

_- On peut dire ça oui._

_- Et qui implique ?_

_- Toi, moi et morsures._

_- Quel programme dis-moi !_

_- Et t'as encore rien vu ! Tu veux manger dehors avant notre folle nuit, ou je commande un truc et on mange en regardant un DVD ?_

_- On fait ce que tu veux, mais d'abord je dois aller prendre une douche !_

_- Pas de soucis._

Je me levais péniblement et commençais à monter les escaliers.

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui._

_- Ca t'embête d'utiliser la salle de bain d'Alice ? J'aimerais aussi en prendre une._

Je reprenais mon ascension et m'arrêtant brusquement, je me retournais de nouveau.

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui Bella ?_

_- T'aurais pas tendance a oublier que tu es chez toi et donc que tu n'as pas besoin de me demander les choses ?_

_- Je n'oublie pas Bella, j'ai juste été élevé comme ça. Va falloir t'y habituer._ Me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil, double de son sourire en coin.

Ce mec veut ma mort ! C'est pas possible autrement ! Une fois de plus mes joues étaient en feu. Un vrai calvaire ce truc de rougissements !

_- Et qui te dit que je ne veux pas m'y habituer ? _Qu'est ce que tu dis de ça Cullen ?

Cette fois je l'avais piégé. Il était cramoisi ! Hé hé ! Chacun son tour ! Je pouvais donc reprendre le chemin de ma douche.

La salle de bais d'Alice était immense ! Mais malgré ça, je regrettais celle de ma chambre. Il me manquait l'odeur d'Edward...

"_Edward sous la douche..._

_Commence pas la voix !_"

Je me dépêchais de me laver, je ne voulais pas rester dans cette pièce et surtout, j'avais envie de retourner près d'Edward. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de vraiment parler avec lui et j'en ressentais le besoin.

En sortant de la cabine, je m'aperçu que j'avais complètement oublié de prendre des vêtements !

Bon... j'allais devoir improviser ! J'enroulais une serviette autour de mon corps et sortait de la chambre d'Alice en priant pour qu'Edward ne soit pas dans le coin.

Mais vous connaissez ma malchance !

Au moment même où je refermais la porte, il sortait de sa chambre.

On restait là à se regarder de haut en bas, Edward déglutit difficilement tout en me scannant d'un regard assombrit par... je ne sais pas quoi... Tandis que moi je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son torse parfaitement moulé dans ce t-shirt noir. Il avait mis un jean taille basse qui laissait entrevoir son boxer. Je suppose qu'il avait tenté de coiffer sa tignasse, en vain. Pourtant sa lui donnait un charme fou.

Nos regards finirent par s'accrocher, comme aimantés et une fois encore je me laissais aller dans cet océan vert émeraude. Je finis par réagir, baissant les yeux.

_- Euh... je vais aller m'habiller... je suis désolée, j'ai oublié de passer par ma chambre avant..._

_- ... Ahem... C'est pas grave... Et... pardon pour mon comportement mais... euh... je suis un homme et tu es... vraiment très belle..._

Je piquais un fard gênée, mais pas autant que lui visiblement. Je crois que le rouge va devenir notre couleur préférée !

_- Mer... merci... Euh... je te rejoins en bas ?_

_- Oui... ne tarde pas trop... _Encore ce sourire en coin !

_- Ok... _dis-je d'une voix qui ressemblait plus à un couinement de souris.

Il passa devant moi sans baisser les yeux, me regardant intensément et je filais m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Et bien, je crois qu'on pouvait pas faire mieux comme situation gênante ! Pour ne plus penser à son regard, j'ouvrais une de mes valises pour essayer de trouver quelque chose à me mettre. Je dénichais une petite robe blanche à fines bretelles avec un fin ruban bleu nuit qui passait juste sous la poitrine, pour se nouer dans le dos. Je trouvais des sous vêtements dans un des sacs de voyage et m'habillais. La robe était parfaite ! Elle tombait juste au dessus des genoux et le décolleté ne dévoilait pas trop mes seins. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver des chaussures et ça serait parfait !

Je trouvais des escarpins bleus, presque de la même couleur que le ruban et avec juste ce qu'il fallait de talon.

Je passais ensuite dans la salle de bain pour me coiffer et me maquiller légèrement.

A peine la porte ouverte, le parfum d'Edward vint flatter mes narines et de nouveau j'étais totalement envoûtée.

J'en perdais toute notion de lieu ou de temps. C'est un bruit à la porte qui me fit revenir à la réalité. Quelqu'un frappait, ou plutôt... Edward frappait.

_- Entre ! _Criais-je.

_- T'es visible ?_

_- Oui. _Répondis-je avec petit rire.

Il entra pour s'arrêter presque aussi tôt en me regardant les yeux écarquillés.

_- Wouah... Bella tu... euh... tu es... magnifique... Il bégayait ! Trop mignon !_

_- Merci... _Quand je dis que le rouge va devenir notre couleur !

_- Euh... j'étais venu voir ce que tu préférais manger._

_- Oh... ce que tu veux. _

_- Italien ? Il y a un traiteur juste au bas de la rue. On pourrait aller y acheter quelques trucs._

_- Excellente idée ! Mais demain soir c'est moi qui cuisine !_

_- Pas de problème ! Tu es prête ?_

_- Le temps de me coiffer et je suis à toi._

Alors là je ne suis pas sûre du tout d'avoir vraiment compris ce qu'il venait de marmonner et si c'était vraiment ça... non... j'avais mal entendu !

- _A tout de suite alors._ Dit-il en ressortant de la chambre.

"_Tu as très bien entendu ! Il a dit : "Si seulement"_

_Toi aussi t'as des hallucinations auditives ?_

_Non c'est toi qui ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux !_

_Tu vas pas recommencer ?!_

_Si ! Jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes !_

_Et ben amuse-toi toute seule ! Moi je vais me coiffer !_

_Têtue et bornée !_

_C'est ce qui fait mon charme, très chère._

_Ouais.... faut le dire vite !_"

Je me coiffais rapidement, en laissant tomber mes boucles sur les épaules. Un peu de crayon autour des yeux, du mascara et j'allais rejoindre Edward.

_- Je me suis trompé tout à l'heure._

_Sur quoi ?_

_- Tu n'es pas magnifique... tu es époustouflante..._

_- T'en fais trop là Edward._

_- Je ne pense pas... non... c'est toi qui ne te vois pas telle que tu es vraiment, Bella..._

_- Je me vois très bien au contraire._

_- Tu n'as pas remarqué les regards que te lançait Jake ? Ou encore les hommes au restaurant ?_

_- Euh... _

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais... _dit-il en secouant doucement la tête._ Ce soir, essaye d'ouvrir les yeux et tu verras._

_- Mouais..._

_- Alice avait raison. Tu es plus têtue qu'une mule !_

_- Ouais, sauf que moi j'avance pas à la carotte !_

_- J'espère bien ! Si je devais te faire avancer, ça ne serait pas en te couvrant de cadeaux, mais plutôt de baisers._

_- Assez tentant, j'avoue._

_"Quoi ? Mais d'où ça sort ça encore ?!_

_De ta bouche idiote !_

_Ooooh merde !"_

Je ne savais plus où me mettre ! Quant à lui, je crois qu'il avait vraiment du mal à avaler ! Ces petits jeux devaient absolument cesser, avant que l'un de nous ne finisse dingue.

_- C'est toi la tentatrice dans l'histoire..._

_- Peut-être, mais je te promets que je ne fais pas exprès..._

_- C'est encore pire... _Ces yeux étaient noirs de... je ne sais pas vraiment... Ou peut-être que comme le dit ma bonne amie la voix, je ne veux pas le voir. _Allons chercher à manger, avant que je ne m'autorise un geste que je regretterai... cette fille va me rendre fou. _Il prononça la dernière phrase tellement bas, qu'une fois encore je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

Pour ma part, je pensais plutôt que c'était lui qui allait me rendre folle !

De nouveau il posa sa main sur mes reins, me soutenant sans vraiment s'imposer près de moi. C'était juste parfait. Je ne savais pas encore si je voulais une proximité plus importante. Le fait qu'il ne me saute pas dessus, était vraiment appréciable. J'aimais vraiment ce côté gentleman de sa personnalité.

Chez le traiteur on prit des tagliatelles avec des escalopes Milanaises et en dessert du Tiramisu. J'en profitais pour glisser que pendant notre séjour, je leur ferais le mien qu'Emmett trouvait à tomber.

Edward ne sembla pas surpris, bien qu'il se montre plutôt pressé d'être au lendemain soir pour goûter à ma cuisine.

Nous dinions devant "Iron Man" sans vraiment nous presser. Puis Edward appela Alice afin de savoir où ils comptaient se rendre pour la fin de soirée.

Nous devions donc nous retrouver au "Breaking Dawn", club dont le propriétaire n'était autre que le meilleur ami d'Edward.

Ce dernier m'expliqua que Jasper et Rosalie (meilleur ami et sa soeur) avaient racheté un vieil entrepôt il y a 2 ans, pour en faire une boite de nuit. Depuis, c'était devenu l'endroit à la mode, et ils faisaient le plein les quatre soirs où ils ouvraient.

Il y avait une petite scène, où des artistes pouvaient évoluer. Sinon, les clients s'en servaient aussi pour se faire plaisir.

En attendant de partir, je fis subir un véritable interrogatoire à Edward. Mais il ne s'en offusqua pas et participa de bon coeur.

J'ai ainsi appris qu'il avait 27 ans, qu'il était fils unique et donc chéri par ses parents. Qu'il avait fait des études de musicologie en Italie. Qu'il jouait du piano, mais aussi de la guitare, de la basse et de la batterie.

Il avait posé les doigts sur un clavier vers ses trois ans et à partir de ce moment là, il n'avait plus jamais arrêté. Sa couleur préférée était le marron, la saison l'été. Son film "Entretien avec un vampire" hmm... bizarre ! J'approfondirais ça plus tard.

Son classique "Clair de Lune", je lui racontais alors pourquoi c'était également le mien et quand quelques larmes glissèrent sur mes joues, il me prit dans ses bras. C'est comme ça que je finissais mes questions, la tête posée sur son épaule, me délectant de son odeur.

Edward était quelqu'un de surprenant de par ses goûts musicaux, il aimait autant le classique, que l'électro. Mais détestait le rap, même s'il considérait certains rappeurs comme de vrais poètes. Il aimait aussi les couchers de soleil, que ce soit ici à New York ou en Toscane. Il adorait l'Océan, mais détestait la mer, qu'il trouvait trop chaude et pas assez vivante. Le chocolat, se promener dans Central Park le matin de bonne heure. Il vénérait ses parents autant que son oncle et sa tante, Carlisle et Esmée. Il adorait sa cousine et regrettait de ne pourvoir passer plus de temps avec elle et Emmett. Il aimerait partir sur une île déserte avec juste son piano et la femme qu'il aimerait. Il était célibataire et avait arrêté de courir après tut ce qui porte une jupe depuis quelques temps, m'expliquant qu'il aspirait à mieux. Il adorait les voitures, principalement les Aston Martin et les Volvo. Il laissait les Porshes et autres voitures du même acabit au reste de sa famille.

Nous rîmes beaucoup, surtout quand il me raconta quelques anecdotes sur Alice et Emmett.

Je lui demandais alors pourquoi ce film spécifiquement. Il me répondit qu'avant qu'Alice lui en parle, il ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais comme il était curieux, il avait été le louer, pour finir complètement accro. Depuis il l'avait vu une dizaine de fois, avec toujours la même passion.

Ensuite je lui demandais pourquoi nous ne nous étions jamais croisés, étant donné que je passais tout mon temps chez les Cullen depuis l'âge de 10 ans et plus encore après le décès de mon père. Il ne su quoi me répondre, sauf qu'il aurait vraiment aimé me connaître avant.

Et puis un silence confortable s'installa de lui même. Moi toujours dans ses bras et lui caressant soit mes joues, soit mon cou. Ce qui inévitablement, me provoquait des frissons. Plus d'une fois, il me demanda si j'avais froid et malgré mon insistance, il finit par aller chercher une couverture.

Ce ne fut que quand son téléphone sonna, que nous reprîmes vie.

_- Hey Jazz !_

_*......_

_- J'appelle Alice et je te dis ça._

_*......_

_- A tout de suite._

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_- Juste Jasper qui veut savoir quand on arrive. Il est plus de 23 et il commençait à s'inquiéter._

_- Si tard ?_

_- Faut croire... le temps passe vite avec toi._

Il plongea son regard dans le mien, comme s'il essayait de me dire quelque chose. En vain.

Il finit par composer le numéro de sa cousine et après une brève conversation, rappela Jasper, pour lui dire que nous serions là dans 10 min.

_- Inutile de prendre la voiture, c'est à deux rues d'ici._

_- Ok... je te suis._

Cette fois pour sortir il me prit la main et je ne le repoussais pas, j'avais envie de ce contact. J'en avais besoin...

Quand nous arrivions devant le "Breaking Dawn", il y avait une immense file d'attente et j'avais horreur d'attendre ! Devant ma grimace, Edward me rappela que le patron était son meilleur ami et que nous n'aurions pas à attendre. Pour une fois je n'avais rien contre profiter de certains privilèges !

Alice et Jake étaient déjà devant la porte à nous attendre. Je les vis tous les deux écarquiller les yeux en me regardant et Edward resserra sa prise sur ma main. Je lui jetais un regard interrogateur et je n'obtins que son sourire en coin pour réponse. Vraiment craquant !

_- Bella ! Edward ! _Cria mon amie avant de nous sauter au cou. Elle ne changera pas !

_- Bella tu es... divinement sexy ! _Dit Jake en me prenant par la taille.

_- Bas les pattes Mr Muscles ! On ne me touche pas sans autorisation !_

_- Wow... Je peux ?_ Demanda t-il sûr d'avoir mon approbation.

_- Certainement pas_ ! Prends ça dans les dents, chaud lapin !

Edward me fit un sourire éblouissant et me poussa vers l'entrée.

Alice me demanda doucement d'om je sortais cette magnifique robe, et je lui répondais en levant les yeux au ciel, que c'était un cadeau de sa mère.

_- Tu es magnifique B'hell's ! J'en connais un qui doit en baver !_

_- Qui ça ?_

_- Devine !_ Dit-elle en tournant légèrement les yeux pour me montrer son cousin.

_- Oh ! Ouais... il a eu l'air d'apprécier._

_- Je le savais ! Fais moi penser à appeler ma mère pour la remercier !_

_- Je n'y manquerais pas._

_- Alors vous avez fait quoi ?_

_- Plus tard les interrogatoires Alice. Rentrons que je vous présente Jazz et Rose. _Dit Edward.

Nous passions rapidement par le vestiaire où Alice et moi devions déposer nos sacs. L'hotesse était... blonde... et une vraie celle là ! Dés qu'elle vit Edward et Jake elle commença à leur faire les yeux doux ! Si Jake rentra dans son jeu, Edward lui se rapprocha de moi et l'ignora complètement. Alice le remarqua et eu un petit sourire. En tout cas j'étais rassurée, Edward avait effectivement décidé de s'assagir. A mon grand étonnement je l'avoue. Mais j'étais touchée, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce que j'estimais qu'il méritait mieux que des bimbos dénuées de cerveau.

Il nous conduisit ensuite vers le bar en se dirigeant vers un très beau jeune homme blond, il était grand et élancé. Quand il se retourna et vit Edward, un énorme sourire illumina son visage.

_- Hey Ed' ! Enfin vous voilà ! Comment tu vas ? Dis moi, tu avais oublié comment venir ici ? On ne t'as pas vu depuis au moins 2 semaines._

_- Salut Jazz. Doucement les questions ! _Jasper rit légèrement_. Je vais bien merci et toi ? Je vois que ça marche toujours aussi bien pour vous ! C'est génial ! Et non je n'ai pas oublié comment venir, mais j'avais autre chose en tête depuis quelques temps. _Il se retourna vers moi._ Je te présente Bella et sa cousine Alice. Bella, Alice, voici Jasper, mon meilleur ami._

Quand Jasper regarda ma meilleure amie, son sourire se figea, il se raidit et ce fut pire quand il rencontra son regard. Elle aussi avait eu la même réaction et très vite on se sentit de trop. Edward me prit par la taille en me disant avec un petit rire :

_- Bon... je crois qu'on est de trop, viens je vais te présenter Rose, la soeur de Jasper._

_- Ok... Euh... C'est un mec sérieux Jasper ?_

Il rit de nouveau avant de me répondre.

_- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux ! Il ne fume pas, boit très peu et ne drague jamais. Il attend la bonne. Et à mon avis il vient de la trouver !_

_- Je crois aussi. _Nous rigolions encore en arrivant au bout du bar, où se trouvait une somptueuse blonde. Elle était vraiment magnifique ! Grande, avec de belles formes où il fallait. Une parfaite couverture de magasine de mode !

_- Hey beau gosse ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ici ! Ooooh mais qui est la divine créature qui t'accompagne ?_

_- Comment va Rose ? Je te présente Bella. Bella, voici Rosalie._

_- Bonsoir Rosalie._

_- Enchantée Bella ! Tu te cachais où ? Tu es superbe et avec un corps... mon dieu ! Je suis jalouse ! Bravo Edward !_

En l'entendant je devins pire qu'une tomate.

_- Merci beaucoup Rosalie._

_- Appelle moi Rose. _Dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

_- Ok... Rose... Mais je crois que tu te trompes, je n'ai rien de superbe et euh... Edward et moi sommes justes amis._

_- Oh... Et bien j'espère que vous allez vite remédier à ça et passer à la seconde base ! Bella... TU es superbe !_

_- Rose... Commence pas s'il te plait... _dit Edward.

_- Me gâche pas mon plaisir s'il te plait ! Pour une fois que tu es très bien accompagné ! _J'étais de plus en plus rouge.

_- Rose !_

_- Ok, ok... pardon de te mettre mal à l'aise Bella... Où est ta cousine Ed' ? _Je lui fit un petit sourire pour lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais pas.

_- Avec ton frère._

Nous nous retournions et vimes que les deux protagonistes étaient en grande conversation et nous n'envisagions pas de les déranger. Jake, quant à lui était, déjà sur la piste en train de "chasser". Pitoyable...

Rose nous servit une bière à chacun, nous expliquant que ce soir c'était scène libre. N'importe qui pouvait monter sur scène pour chanter ou simplement jouer. Edward me regarda bizarrement et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne me sentis pas rassurée !

Il demanda quelque chose à Rosalie, mais je n'entendis pas. Des fois, j'aimerai bien être douée d'une ouïe sur-développée pour pouvoir entendre les messes- basses des gens !

Jasper et Alice revinrent enfin vers nous, l'air radieux. Ca me faisait plaisir de voir les yeux d'Alice briller autant. Je crois ne jamais l'avoir vu aussi heureuse ! La musique était bonne et donnait envie de bouger. On ne résista pas longtemps avant de nous diriger vers la piste avec Lili. On adorait danser et bizarrement dans ses moments là, je ne me mélangeai jamais les pieds ! J'étais même plutôt à l'aise. Je me lâchais, faisant onduler mon corps sensuellement. Avec Alice je pouvais me laisser aller, j'étais en confiance et j'oubliais vite le monde autour.

Puis "Unidos para la musiqua" de David Vendetta commença. C'était une de nos chansons préférées pour danser avec Lili. On faisait bouger nos corps à l'unisson, encore et encore. On se laissait porter par la voix d'Akram, c'était divin ! Nous étions dans notre petite bulle, insensibles à ce qui se passait dans la boite. Puis je sentais un corps se coller au mien, venant interrompre notre moment à Alice et moi. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de réagir, elle se retrouva aussi emportée dans l'étreinte de cet intrus. Je sentis quelque chose de dur dans mes reins et plus ça allait plus cet homme pressait son bassin contre moi. J'ai pu enfin tourner un peu ma tête et ce que je vis me rendit folle de rage.

_- Jake !_ Hurlais-je. _Lâche nous immédiatement espèce de porc !_

_- Arrête de te plaindre et profite Bella !_

Avant même que j'ai pu esquisser un geste, Alice s'était déjà dégagée et regardait Jake rageusement.

Ce dernier n'a même pas vu partir la main d'Alice qui finit sur sa joue alors que la musique s'arrêtait. Je me sortais de ses bras et instinctivement, ma main alla le frapper sur l'autre joue.

Il nous regarda complètement interloqué.

_- Je t'avais pourtant bien dit que tu ne devais PAS me toucher, Jake ! CASSE TOI !!_

_- Et tes places de concert tu peux te les mettre au cul ! Plutôt mourir que d'aller voir un enfoiré comme toi sur scène !_ Dit Alice.

Elle me prit la main pour retourner vers le bar, où les trois autres nous attendaient. Edward lançait des regards de tueur à Jake, dés que j'approchais, il me prit par la taille pour me serrer contre lui, et déposa un baiser sur mon front, en s'excusant du comportement de Jake. Jasper aussi avait l'air très énervé, il prit la main de mon amie pour y déposer un tendre baiser. Quant à Rose... et bien... je pense que cet abruti de chanteur va avoir mal aux joues pendant un moment ! Elle venait de lui coller un de ces aller-retour ! J'avais mal pour lui, même si je n'éprouvais aucune pitié à son égard. Au moins il gardera un souvenir frappant d'Alice Cullen et Isabella Swan !

On oubliait vite cet incident et on ne vit plus Jake de la soirée.

Après avoir pas mal discuté, Jasper s'excusa et monta sur scène pour annoncer la scène libre de ce soir.

_Bonsoir à tous ! Tout d'abord merci d'être là !_ La foule hurla pour lui répondre. _Alors ce soir, je vais vous faire plaisir. Beaucoup d'entre vous n'arrêtent pas de me harceler pour que je prenne ma guitare._ Des cris de joie et des sifflements d'approbation raisonnèrent dans la salle. _Mais je ne vais pas le faire seul. Mon meilleur ami va partager la scène avec moi pour vous interpréter quelques morceaux. Bien sûr, je veux vous entendre chanter avec nous ! Edward ?_

Ce dernier me lâcha pour monter sur scène. Il fit quelques pas. S'arrêta. Me regarda. Et brusquement revint vers moi.

_- La première est pour toi..._

Et il me planta là pour rejoindre Jasper.

Rose et Alice me fixaient avec des sourires narquois. J'haussais les épaules en signe d'incompréhension et contemplais la scène.

Je ne comprenais pas les réactions d'Edward, ni ce qu'il voulait. Il était vraiment très protecteur? Mais après tout on avait super bien accroché tous les deux. On avait de nombreux points communs et on était très complices, malgré qu'on ne se connaisse que depuis hier.

Les gens commencèrent à applaudir et je reportais mon attention sur la scène.

Edward et Jasper accordaient leur guitare puis échangèrent quelques mots avant que Jazz ne rapproche le micro de sa bouche.

_On va commencer en douceur par une chanson d'un groupe qu'Edward adore. On vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit._

Je trouvais dès les premiers accords. Pour moi, c'était facile puisque c'est l'un des titres de Muse qui me faisait pleurer sans raison. Alice me regarda et me pris immédiatement dans ses bras.

Puis j'entendis une voix absolument magnifique, chanter les premières paroles.

"**There's a part of me you you'll never know**

(_Il y a une partie de moi que tu ne connaîtras jamais_ )

**The only thing I nerver show**"

(_La seule chose que je ne montrerai jamais_)

C'était Edward... Mon regard accrocha le sien sur le début du refrain, pour ne plus le lâcher.

"**Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly**

(_Désespérement, je t'aimerai éternellement_)

**Hopelessly I'll give you everything**

(_Désespérement je te donnerai tout_)

**I won't give you up**

(_Je ne t'abandonnerai pas_)

I** won't let you down**

(_Je ne te décevrai pas_)

**And I won't leave you falling**

(_Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber_)

**If the moment ever comes**

(_Si le moment venait_)

**It's plain to see it's trying to speak**

(_C'est facile de voir qu'ils veulent parler_)

**Cherished dreams forever asleep**

(_Rêves chéris, à jamais endormis_)

**Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly**

(_Désespérement, je t'aimerai éternellement_)

**Hopelessly I'll give you everything**

(_Désespérement je te donnerai tout_)

**But I won't give you up**

(_Je ne t'abandonnerai pas_)

**I won't let you down**

(_Je ne te décevrai pas_)

**And I won't leave you falling**

(_Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber_)

**If the moment ever comes**

(_Si le moment venait_)

**Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly**

(_Désespérement, je t'aimerai éternellement_)

**Hopelessly I'll give you everything**

(_Désespérement je te donnerai tout_)

**But I won't give you up**

(_Je ne t'abandonnerai pas_)

**I won't let you down**

(_Je ne te décevrai pas)_

**And I won't leave you falling**

_(Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber_)

**But the moment never comes**

(_Mais le moment ne viendra jamais_)"

J'étais... dans un autre monde... Complètement subjuguée par l'homme qui venait de me chanter "Endlessly" comme une promesse. Il était aussi touché que moi par ce moment. Les yeux brillants de larmes, il me sourit, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le trouver merveilleusement beau... Presque inhumain... Nous avions toujours les yeux dans ceux de l'autre quand il entama le second morceau. Cette fois c'était Nirvana, "Rape me". Leurs voix s'accordaient parfaitement. Ils jouèrent encore 3 morceaux, puis le DJ pris la relève.

Quand Edward s'approcha de moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui prendre la main et lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, puis j'effleurai sa bouche d'un doigt.

_- Merci... C'était parfait..._

Il me rendit mon baiser en me serrant contre lui. Ses mains sur mon dos et sa tête dans mes cheveux. On restait comme ça un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande si je voulais rentrer. D'un léger mouvement de tête je lui fis signe que oui.

Alice elle préféra rester encore avec Jasper et ce dernier promis de la ramener entière.

Rose nous embrassa tous les deux. J'avais vraiment apprécié cette nuit et ce malgré l'histoire avec Jake. Rosalie et Jasper étaient vraiment adorables ! Nous passions récupérer mon sac au vestiaire et sortions du "Breaking Dawn". Il y avait encore foule dehors malgré l'heure tardive. Les gens profitaient de la fraicheur de la nuit en discutant.

Nous rentrions en silence. Il n'était pas pesant et aucun de nous n'avait envie de le briser. On se contentait de marcher enlacés.

_- Alors ? Comment était ta folle nuit ?_ Lui demandais-je au bout d'un moment.

_- Parfaite... Tu étais là..._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Toutes les descriptions, nom du restaurant, du studio d'enregistrement, ainsi que les adresses sont vraies. Pour ce qui est du passage en studio,je vous ai simplifié les mots scientifiques que mon ingénieur du son de petit ami m'avait donné. Je vous ai ainsi épargné le nom de la platine qui ressemble plus à un numéro de sécu qu'autre chose lol**

**Chanson du début : Falling down - Muse**

**La suite très bientôt. Je vous fait un POV Edward dans une autre fic, le lien sera sur mon profil.**


	6. 5 Complicité et jeux

**Voilà le chapitre 5 ! Il est plus court que le précédant, mais long quand même ! I hope you like it !**

**Place à mes revieweuses : **

**EMMA 555 : Bella est pas aveugle, elle manque juste de confiance en elle et comme le dit si bien Edward, elle ne se voit pas telle quelle est. Donc malgré les signes flagrants, qui seront de plus en plus nombreux, elle va rien comprendre ! Doit avoir quelques mèches blondes cachées quelque part lol**

**babounette : Alice a réussit à mettre le chien aux pieds ^^ Je ferais revenir Jake et je pense que je serais un peu plus gentille avec lui... ou pas lol**

**cecyas : Merci ! Ouais ils sont mignons, mais je vous ai prévus quelques trucs et vous verrez qu'il le sont pas tant que ça lol**

**Mayline : J'aime pas Jacob non plus, il m'énerveeeeeeeeeeuh ! lol Pis Edward bah... Je me suis basée sur ce que j'ai à la maison ! Mon homme est encore pire ou mieux que ça, au choix !**

**twilight-alice-jasper : Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que mettre Lili et Jazz ensemble ! Alice est mon personnage préféré donc... ^^**

**Tikasoft : Avant de les faire passer en seconde base, faudrait déjà qu'ils atteignent la première mdr Si tu as lu le POV d'Edward, tu sauras qu'un des deux est plus en avance que l'autre. Mais bon... Je les ferais atteindre la première base ensemble.... bientôt.... ou pas ! héhé**

**mafrip : Merci ! J'ai aussi pris mon pied à le mettre à genoux ! **

**aleex16 : Thanx a lot ! Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise !**

**séraphine : Ouiiiiiii Pikachu ! Je l'ai tujours vue comme ça ma Lili ! Merci !**

**TataDomi : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite ;-)**

**Emy-Smile : Voilà la suite !!! lol**

**Cathou : Le baiser ? Va lire le POV D'Edward mdr le lien est dans mon profil. Mais sinon dans celle ci... je sais pas encore lol**

**twilight007 : Merci beaucoup ! J'adore écrire et j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'arrêter quand je commence, donc j'essaye de vous gâter ;-)**

**sophiebelier : Merci !**

**bebe8669 : Bella céder à ses pulsions ? Hmmm peut-être, peut-être pas ! Pour le POV d'Edward, j'ai mis le lien sur le forum de Twilight France, sinon tu l'as sur mon profil. Pour y accéder, clique sur mon pseudo en haut à gauche de ta page ;-)**

**Un grand merci à toutes (et tous s'il y en a). Quand j'ai vu mes stats j'avais du mal à y croire ! Vous me donnez m'envie de continuer !!**

**LiliHell**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 5 – Complicité et jeux**

_"__Oh baby dont you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretences  
How long before you let me go?"_

_- Bella !!_

_- Hmm_

_- BELLA ! REVEILLE TOI !_

_- Alice ?_

_- Bah oui ! Qui d'autre ? _

_- Tu sais quelle heure il est Melle "j'en ai rien à faire de réveiller tout New York" à .......... PUTAIN ALICE IL EST 5h DU MATIN !!_!

J'allais la tuer ! C'était définitif, cette fille est complètement cinglée !

_- Oui et alors ?_

_- ALORS ? JE VEUX DORMIR MOI ! DEGAGE DE MA CHAMBRE IMMEDIATEMENT !_

_- Mais Bella... _Ah non ! Pas ce regard de cocker ! Ca marcherait pas cette fois !

_- Y a pas de mais Alice Marie Cullen ! Tu vas gentiment aller dans ta chambre et me laisser finir ma nuit ! Je te signale que je dors depuis à peine 1h et là j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ce qui t'arrive ! Donc tu te lèves de mon lit, tu prends tes petites jambes qui te conduiront dans le tien ! Je suis certaine que ce que tu as à me dire peut attendre au moins 6h de plus !_

_- Mais... dans 6h il sera 11h !_

_- Bravo ! Tu sais compter !_

J'entendis qu'on frappait à la porte. J'haussais les yeux au plafond avant de répondre. Super ! J'avais réveillé Edward en criant sur Alice.

_- Entre Edward._ _Merci Alice !_ Elle avait une moue confuse, mais franchement là, j'en avais rien à faire !

_- Alice ! Sérieusement ! Tu sais que je t'adore, mais là tu dépasses les limites ! Va te coucher avant que je me décide à te trainer dans ton lit par les cheveux. Et s'il te plait... laisse au moins la chance à Bella de passer une nuit complète... _Dit Edward légèrement énervé_._

_- Je suis désolée... pardon B'hell's..._

_- Ca va Alice... excuse moi d'avoir crié... viens là..._ Je la pris dans mes bras pour lui faire un énorme câlin. Elle se releva pour sortir et au passage embrassa son cousin sur la joue.

_- Je te veux debout à 11h précises !_ Et elle partit, fière d'avoir eu le dernier mot.

Edward s'approcha doucement de mon lit, je le regardais, confuse.

_- Je suis désolée d'avoir crié et de t'avoir réveillé._

_- C'est rien Bella... Je te comprends tout à fait... ça va aller ? _Dit-il visiblement inquiet.

_- Oui... _

_- J'en suis pas si sûr... tu veux en parler ?_

Le pauvre... non seulement je l'avais réveillé en hurler comme ça, mais en plus il se faisait du souci, comprenant très bien que je n'aimais pas m'en prendre à Alice.

_- Edward, il est tard, ou tôt, c'est comme tu veux. On vient à peine de se coucher et tu dois être épuisé. Retourne te coucher s'il te plait..._

_- Pas avant que je sois sûr que tu ne t'en veux plus._

Je soupirai... Décidemment... Il me connaissait déjà beaucoup...

_- Je peux ? _Me demanda t-il en montrant mon lit.

_"Hein ? Il veut venir dans MON lit ? Je fais quoi ?_

_Bah dis oui idiote !_

_Tu crois ?_

_Sauf si tu préfères attendre la fonte des glaces. T'en meures d'envie alors vas y !_

_Ouais... t'as raison._

_Alleluyah !"_

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui... viens..._

Il s'installa près de moi avec un petit sourire en coin et me prit dans ses bras. Dieu que j'étais bien !

_- Allez raconte_.

Je soupirai.

_- Y a rien à dire. Si ça se trouve elle voulait me parler d'un truc important et moi je l'envoie bouler. Je fais une piètre amie. _Soupirais-je_._

_- Bella... Alice devrait comprendre que tu as besoin de repos et surtout, qu'être sa meilleure amie, ne fait pas de toi son esclave._

Je me redressais légèrement vexée qu'il puisse penser ça.

_- Je ne suis pas son esclave !_

_- Est-ce que j'ai dit que tu l'étais ?_

_- Euh..._

Il rit légèrement.

_- Bella. Ca ne lui fait pas de mal de temps en temps d'être remise à sa place. Tu ne peux pas être disponible H24 pour assouvir ses caprices, ses envies ou ses besoins. Et tu l'as entendue, tu dois être sur le pied de guerre d'ici 5h30, alors dodo maintenant._

_- Oui papa._ Dis-je avec un sourire, qu'il me rendit immédiatement.

_- Bonne nuit ma douce. _

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe, avant de se relever.

_- Hey ! Je t'ai pas souhaité bonne nuit moi !_ Je lui attrapais le bras pour le faire revenir sur le lit et avant qu'il ait pu réagir, j'embrassais le coin de ses lèvres. _Bonne nuit mon preux chevalier._

Le regard qu'il posa sur moi était fiévreux. J'avais peut-être été trop loin... et je vis sa bouche esquisser ce sourire en coin qui me rendait folle. Je compris alors que je n'avais pas été assez loin. Mais ça suffirait pour cette fois. Je lui avais juste donné de quoi faire de beaux rêves. Du moins, je l'espérais.

_- Je peux partir maintenant ? _Pouffa t-il.

_- Oui... vous êtes libre Mr Cullen._

_- Merci Melle Swan._

Et cette fois je ne l'empêchais pas de partir. Il me jeta un dernier regard avant de refermer la porte.

Je m'écroulais littéralement sur les oreillers. Et bien on peut dire que les choses avaient véritablement avancé. Je me remis à penser à ce qu'il m'avait dit à peine 2h plus tôt.

Nous étions alors dans la cuisine, discutant devant un café.

_***Flashback***_

_- J'aimerai en savoir plus sur toi._ Dit-il.

_- Tu sais déjà tout._

_- Je sais ce qu'Alice m'a raconté._

_- Oh... _dis-je, voyant très bien où il voulait en venir.

_- L'histoire de ma vie n'a rien de très passionnante_

_- Tu m'en voudrais si je voulais la connaître ?_

_- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?_

_- Tout ce que tu as envie de me dire. Je veux que ça soit toi qui le fasse, pas quelqu'un d'autre._

J'étais touchée par cette attention, malgré le fait qu'il en sache beaucoup sur moi, il voulait m'entendre lui répéter les choses. Wow... Impressionnant !

Je me lançais donc, lui racontant ma vie dans les moindres détails, mes parents, l'école, comment j'avais rencontré Alice... enfin tout... quand j'arrivais à l'épisode James, je restais évasive sur certains points. C'était sans compter sur sa perspicacité. Je vis son regard se remplir de haine et ses poings se serrer. A tel point que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches.

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui?_ Répondit-il dans un souffle.

Je me rapprochais de lui et pris un de ses poings dans mes mains.

_- Je vais bien maintenant... J'ai tourné cette page difficile... Détends-toi s'il te plait._ Il tourna la tête vers moi, m'observa un instant avant de se racler la gorge pour parler.

_- Comment tu veux que je me détende alors que ce salaud t'a fait du mal ? Alors que ta mère fait comme si tu n'existais pas ?_

_- C'est du passé._

_- Peut-être, mais tu n'as pas oublié pour autant._

_- Je ne le pourrais jamais... J'ai juste refermé le tiroir et il ne me fait plus souffrir._

Il me regarda intensément avant de me serrer contre lui, son menton sur le haut de ma tête.

_- Bella... _Il m'écarta légèrement de lui pour me regarder. _C'est la troisième fois que je te le dis... je ne supporte pas de te savoir triste, mais je supporte encore moins l'idée que tu ais pu souffrir à ce point. Je... je ne comprends pas très bien ce qu'il m'arrive, mais je sais que je veux juste que tu sois heureuse et j'aimerai contribuer à ce bonheur. Je veux faire en sorte que plus jamais tu ne pleures. J'aime ton sourire et je veux le voir tout le temps. J'aime quand tu rougis, j'aime t'entendre parler et... j'aime assez l'idée de devoir être le fidèle chevalier qui sera là pour te protéger..._

_"J'ai bien entendu tout ce qu'il vient de me dire ?_

_A moins d'être sourde, ce qui n'est pas le cas, t'as bien entendu._

_Wouah !_

_Ouais... comme tu dis..."_

_- Je... tu... je..._ ARRETE DE BEGAYER BELLA ! _Edward c'est... merci... plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que ta cousine n'a pas fait ton éloge !_ Il me lança un regard d'incompréhension. _Elle m'avait dit que tu traitais les femmes comme des kleenex et que tu ne voulais aucune attache, aucun lien, aucun sentiment. Que tu étais tout sauf... un chevalier..._

_- Elle avait raison, mais c'était avant d'en savoir autant sur toi et surtout avant de te rencontrer... Tu m'as touché comme jamais aucune femme ne l'avait fait, et ce bien avant même que je te vois à l'aéroport. J'ai juste envie de... prendre soin de toi..._

- Je le regardais, véritablement attendrie par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait l'air tellement sincère que je décidais de le croire. Puis sans rien dire de plus, je posais ma tête contre son épaule, pendant qu'il déposait un baiser dans mes cheveux.

_- Il va falloir que tu me pardonnes à l'avance mon comportement hyper protecteur et..._

_- Et ?_

_- Ma jalousie._ Dit-il tout bas.

_- Comment ça ?_ Demandais-je en relevant la tête. Il avait détourné le regard pour me parler.

_- Je... je ne supporte pas qu'un autre homme te regarde... te touche... je... suis désolé..._ Il paraissait triste d'un seul coup, comme s'il pensait tout gâcher en disant ça. Mais au contraire, j'étais d'autant plus flattée et... heureuse ? Oui, c'était ça...

_Vous êtes tout pardonné Messire Cullen._ Lui dis-je en caressant sa joue. Il attrapa ma main et y déposa un baiser. Puis à son tour, il fit glisser ses doigts sur ma joue.

_- Vous êtes vraiment adorable quand vous rougissez damoiselle Swan._

Nous rîmes doucement.

Le moment était tout simplement parfait. Malheureusement, j'étais épuisée et je laissais échapper un bâillement.

_- Vais-je devoir te porter pour te conduire à ta chambre ou tu peux marcher ?_

_- Bien que la première solution me tente assez, je vais choisir la seconde. Chaque chose en son temps... _lui dis-je en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue.

_***Fin du flashback***_

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout ce qu'il m'avait dit. J'étais juste... touchée...

Je ne comprenais pas non plus les réactions de mon corps quand il me regardait, quand il me touchait. Mon coeur s'emballait, mes joues s'enflammaient et je bégayais très souvent. Il m'avait dit des choses adorables et s'était montré très doux. Jamais un homme ne s'était comporté comme ça avec moi.

En général, ils n'étaient attentifs qu'à leur bien être. Edward, lui, passait le mien avant le sien. J'appréciais vraiment le temps que je passais avec lui et notre complicité se renforçait.

Comme quand nous étions rentrés de la boite.

Il s'était mis à pleuvoir brusquement, alors que nous n'étions qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de chez lui. On avait d'abord pensé à courir, mais finalement on s'était mis à refaire un remake de "Singing in the rain"(1) et il faisait un parfait Gene Kelly. J'étais restée bouche bée quelques instants, le regardant évoluer à l'aise sur le bord du trottoir, complètement trempé mais tellement sexy. Horriblement sexy.

Je poussais un soupir. Ce genre d'homme n'était pas pour moi, il était simplement amical, rien d'autre. J'étais la meilleure amie de sa cousine. Simplement ça.

Je me tournais sur le côté et épuisée, m'endormais rapidement.

**"Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, l'Océan, ce merveilleux océan, agitait ses vagues le long de la grève. Elles venaient s'écraser sur mes pieds, doucement.**

**Tout d'un coup je sentis des bras entourer ma taille, je sursautais alors que j'entendais un petit rire.**

**A quoi tu pensais ?**

**A toi...**

**Hmm. Mais encore ?**

**Je me retournais pour le regarder. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'amour et de désir.**

**Je pensais... murmurais-je. A... ça... je caressais son torse, le faisant frissonner.**

**Intéressant... Et quoi d'autre ? A ça aussi... ma main était remontée sur son visage pour caresser ses lèvres d'un doigt. Il baissa la tête et sa bouche vint rejoindre la mienne. **

**D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus avide. Sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure pour en demander plus. J'entrouvris la bouche et nos langues se trouvèrent, commençant à danser un doux ballet. Je collais encore plus mon corps au sien et passait mes mains dans ses cheveux, le rapprochant pour approfondir le baiser.**

**Ce fut lui qui le brisa et je vis que ces yeux étaient noircis par l'envie de plus. Il commença à me caresser le dos et très vite ses mains descendirent sous mes fesses. Il me souleva et mes jambes entourèrent sa taille. Je sentais sa virilité contre mon intimité. J'ondulais pour frotter mon sexe contre le sien....."**

_- Bella ?_

C'était quoi ça ?

_- Bella ? Réveille toi._

Une main caressait ma joue et j'ouvrais les yeux. Il était là, les cheveux en bataille et un air... amusé... sur le visage. Merde ! C'était qu'un rêve !

_- Edward ?_

_- Oui._ Rit-il

_- Qu'est-ce... qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Je suis venu te réveiller. Alice est en bas et je ne supporte plus de la voir faire les cent pas en marmonnant._

Je le regardais étonnée. Il rit un peu plus.

_- Je crois qu'elle a quelque chose à nous dire, mais ne veut pas venir te réveiller de peur je cite "qu'elle me saute dessus comme une furie ! C'est dans ses moment là que je me rend compte que son surnom lui va à ravir !". Il faudra que tu m'expliques cette histoire de surnom. Même si j'ai une petite idée sur le sujet._

_- Je te le dirais si tu me dis bonjour comme il se doit. Dis-je avec un sourire que j'espérais aguicheur. Il leva un sourcil avant de comprendre._

_- Bonjour damoiselle Swan, votre fidèle chevalier vient vous sauver du danger électrique, qui se tient sous nos pieds. _Dit-il en montrant le sol du doigt_. Me permettez-vous de vous saluer comme vous le méritez ?_

Amusée je secouais la tête pour lui signifier mon accord. Il se pencha un peu plus vers moi, me fixant. Et doucement posa un délicat baiser sur mon front. Bon d'accord, c'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais ! Mais malgré ça, je n'arrivais plus à contrôler les battements de mon coeur et encore moins ma respiration ! Vraiment – très – gênant ! Lui n'était pas mieux, ses joues étaient rouges et son regard... était le même que dans mon rêve.

OH

MON

DIEU !!

Avant que j'ai pu aller plus loin dans mes pensées, il parla.

_- Ce bonjour vous convient-il mademoiselle Hell ?_

Hein ? Comment il avait trouvé ça ? Il éclata de rire, comprenant qu'il avait deviné mon surnom. J'étais choquée ! Comment il avait fait ?

_- Hey ! C'est Alice qui te l'a dit ?_

_- Non ! J'ai trouvé tout seul !_

_- Ouais c'est ça !_

_- Promis !_ Dit-il dans un rire

_- Aaah et arrête de rire comme une oie ! Je lui donnais un coup sur l'épaule._

_- Aieuh ! Mais c'est qu'elle a de la force ! _

_- Je constate que vous me preniez vraiment pour une mauviette Mr Cullen ! Je suis déçue !_

_- Ah ouais ? Tu le prends comme ça ?_

_- Oui ! Parfaitement !_

_- Alors je vais être obligé de sévir ! Tu es peut-être l'enfer, mais je suis loin d'être un ange._

Il se releva sur ses genoux et se mit à califourchon sur moi pour commencer à me chatouiller. J'avais horreur de ça et je tentais de me dégager. Nos corps se frôlaient dangereusement, mon bassin trop près du sien, nos bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Il s'arrêta d'un seul coup et me fixa... je le voyais se rapprocher de moi lentement, hésitant. Puis il se releva, toujours en me fixant et me dit :

_- Je crois qu'on devrait descendre... avant que je ne me contrôle plus._

Mais je t'en prie ! Fais toi plaisir ! Ne te contrôle surtout pas ! Argh ! Reste là ! Mais il descendit du lit et sans le vouloir mon regard s'arrêta sur son pantalon. Wow ! Effectivement ! Il avait une excellente maitrise de lui, mais pas de son corps. Hmm... c'est bon à savoir ! Je relevais les yeux et vis que ses joues étaient devenues très rouges. Je lui lançais un regard d'excuses et lui fis un petit sourire.

_- Lève toi Bella, sinon c'est moi qui te sors de ce lit et qui t'emmène en bas de force. Je te jure que je ne supporterais pas de rester seul une minute de plus avec Alice !_

Il me tendit une main, que j'attrapais. Bien sûr je manquais de tomber, manquais seulement, parce qu'avant que j'ai pu réagir, je me retrouvais collée à Edward, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du mien.

Trop vite il s'écarta, et trop vite il se retourna pour sortir de ma chambre, m'entrainant avec lui, sa main tenant toujours la mienne.

En arrivant en bas, je constatais qu'il n'avait pas menti. Alice tournait autour du canapé à une vitesse incroyable. C'était franchement très drôle à voir et j'éclatais de rire.

Mon amie releva la tête, se figea et s'approcha de moi.

_- Enfin ! T'as vu l'heure Bella ? En plus je ne pouvais même pas monter te réveiller ! Cette espèce de gorille m'interdisait l'accès aux escaliers en menaçant de détruire toute ma garde robe !_

Je rigolais de plus en plus accompagnée d'Edward. Alice était incroyable ! Même comme ça on ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Pourtant dieu sait que j'avais souvent envie de la frapper, de l'enfermer dans une caisse et de l'envoyer par fusée à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

_- A... Ali... Lili... _J'avais du mal à me calmer, c'était trop drôle ! Elle était face à moi, les mains sur les hanches et l'air vraiment outrée par notre comportement.

Elle se retourna finalement et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, les bras croisés, boudant comme une enfant de 3 ans.

Je n'avais pas vu qu'Edward s'était éloigné, il était dans la cuisine, rigolant toujours, et me préparait une tasse de café. Je m'approchais de lui, il me tournait le dos. J'en profitais pour lui caresser le dos. Quand il se retourna, une tasse dans la main, il posa sa main sur ma joue et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe.

_- Votre café, mademois'hell. _Dit-il avec son fameux sourire en coin.

_- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu avais trouvé._

_- Et bien... si je te le dis, je devrais te tuer et très sincèrement, ça serait dommage de me priver de ta présence._

_- Ah ah ! Crache le morceau Cullen !_

_- Non._

_- Tu vas parler, où crois moi que ça va aller mal pour toi !_

_- Tu crois me faire peur là ?_

Ah il voulait jouer ? Ok.

Tout en le regardant, je posais une main sur son torse et commençais à descendre lentement. Je levais la tête vers lui, il avait les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte. So hot ! Je m'arrêtais sur son ventre, pour dessiner ses abdos. Puis ma main continua sa descente.

_- Ok, ok !_ J'esquissais un sourire. _J'ai compris parce qu'Alice avait une façon particulière de prononcer ton surnom et avec ce que tu m'avais dit, c'était facile._ Dit-il d'une voix rauque. Puis glissant vers mon oreille il murmura :

_- Tu es véritablement diabolique Isabella Swan et crois bien que je me vengerais._

_- Bon Bella ! _Oups. J'avais oublié Alice !

_- Oui Lili ?_

_- Prends ta tasse, le truc chevelu à côté de toi et suivez moi sur la terrasse ! Faut que je vous parle !_

_- Le truc chevelu ? _Dit Edward

_- Ca te va plutôt bien_. Répondis-je malicieusement.

Il me regarda choqué avant d'éclater de rire.

_- Je vais finir fou avant la fin de ces 2 mois. Je crois que je peux d'ores et déjà commander l'ambulance et la camisole de force._

_- J'empêcherai Alice de te rendre dingue._

_- Oh mais je ne parlais pas que d'elle là. Sauf que toi, j'adorerais que tu me rendes encore plus fou._

_- Tu n'aurais jamais, mais alors jamais dû me dire ça Cullen ! Protège tes arrières !_

_- Y a des fois où je ferais vraiment mieux de la fermer ! C'est mon problème avec toi, ma bouche réagit avant mon cerveau !_

_- Hmm y a pas que ta bouche..._

_- Ouais... euh... passons !_

Swan 1 - Cullen 0

_- C'est qu'un début ! Attends toi au pire !_

_- Ooooh j'ai peur ! _Dis-je d'un air faussement effrayé, ce qui le fit rire.

_- Bon ! Quand vous aurez fini de faire mumuse, on pourrait peut-être se concentrer sur moi !_ Dit mon amie.

_- Alice, Alice. Bella et moi devons absolument... je dirais même qu'il est vital pour nous, de devenir plus proches et plus complices, si nous voulons renforcer ce qu'il y a entre nous. Et !_ Dit-il en lui collant un doigt sur la bouche de sa cousine. _Je ne tolèrerais pas qu'une petite souris surchargée d'électricité, vienne contrarier mes plans !_

Il regardait sa cousine comme si elle venait de commettre une énorme bêtise. Quant à moi, j'étais assez amusée par cette tirade. Mais le plus drôle était la tête d'Alice. Elle nous regardait, passant de l'un à l'autre, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait. En tout cas, elle ne le saura pas par moi ! J'étais déjà assez perdue comme ça dans ce jeu entre Edward et moi. Je ne savais pas si je devais continuer, surtout vu l'état dans lequel Edward avait été un peu plus tôt. Mais après tout, il avait ouvert les hostilités et je ne serais plus B'Hell's si je ne continuais pas.

_- Je comprends rien mais on verra ça plus tard ! Asseyez-vous !_

_- C'est un ordre ? _Demandais-je.

_- Oui ! Maintenant tu obéis et tu te tais !_

_- OUI CHEF !_ Fis-je avec un salut militaire, avant de m'écrouler sur le transat près d'Edward.

_- Edward Anthony Cullen ! Tu gardes tes mains dans tes poches ! C'est pas parce que je comprends pas, que tu dois détourner l'attention de Bella en collant tes paluches sur elle !_

Il soupira, l'air dégouté. Je n'avais même pas fait attention qu'il s'était rapproché. Dommage... j'aurai bien continué à jouer.

_- Alors... _commença-t-elle_. Jasper et moi, on s'est embrassés la nuit dernière._

_- Quoi ?!! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Alice ?!_ Criais-je.

_- Parce que quand j'ai voulu le faire tu as manqué de me sauter à la gorge !_

_- Oups..._

Elle balaya ma confusion d'un geste de la main. Edward souriait et regardait sa cousine, attendrit.

_- Je suis content pour vous deux Alice. Jazz est un type bien._

_- Je sais et... Oh Bella ! Je sens que c'est lui le bon ! Je le sais ! Il est tellement... gentil, attentionné, tendre, doux... Je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre_ !

Elle me sauta au cou et je me relevais pour la serrer dans mes bras en sautant en rond. Je vis du coin de l'oeil Edward éclater de rire et je lui tirais la langue. Ce qui le fit s'esclaffer encore plus.

On continua de parler encore un moment avec Alice. Edward s'était éclipsé pour nous laisser entre filles.

J'étais vraiment très heureuse pour elle. Jusque là mon amie n'avait eu que très peu de relations, jamais rien de sérieux. Elle ne cherchait pas à s'engager, pas parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas, juste parce que c'était comme ça. Sa carrière passait avant tout. A mon avis les choses allaient changer. Jasper avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien, contrairement à Alice, il était calme et posé, peut-être était-ce ce que qu'il fallait à mon amie. Ils étaient diamétralement opposés et pourtant, en les voyant hier, je trouvais qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

"_Comme Edward et toi ?_

_Euh... T'as bien regardé Edward ?_

_Oh que oui ! _

_Donc tu ne vois pas ce qui cloche ?_

_Euh... non..._

_C'est pourtant simple ! Lui = Adonis, moi = banalité._

_Franchement ma vieille, tu commences à me fatiguer !_

_Tant mieux ! Tu la fermeras peut-être comme ça !_"

La différence était pourtant flagrante entre Edward et moi. Il était magnifique et talentueux. A côté j'étais totalement insignifiante.

Alice était montée dans sa chambre, sûrement pour appeler Jasper. Je réalisais que j'étais encore en pyjama et décidais de monter moi aussi, prendre une douche et m'habiller.

En arrivant dans le couloir, j'entendis de nouveau cette magnifique mélodie qu'Edward jouait hier. Je m'aventurais jusqu'au studio et entrais sans frapper.

Je le vis assis derrière son piano, totalement habité par ce qu'il jouait. Il avait les yeux fermés, son corps se balançait au rythme de la musique. Il était torse nu et avait les cheveux mouillés. Comment pareille beauté pouvait rester ignorée ?

Je m'assis par terre contre le mur derrière lui. Les yeux fermés, je me laissais emporter par ce qu'il jouait. C'était fort, intense mais aussi très tendre. On avait juste envie de replonger dans nos moments de bonheur. Je me mis à repenser à mon père, à toutes ces choses qu'on avait fait. Comme chanter ou danser. Et je laissais mes idées voguer vers Edward. C'était un Ange. Un vrai gentleman, même s'il était très joueur, ça me plaisait. Qu'est ce que je voulais avec lui ? Pouvais-je vraiment me laisser aller ? En avais-je envie ? La réponse s'imposa d'elle même... oui je le voulais, mais lui ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarquais pas que la musique c'était arrêtée. Je repris conscience quand je senti un doigt essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

_- Bella... ne pleures plus s'il te plait..._

_- C'était magnifique Edward..._

_- Pas tant que ça puisque tu pleures._

_- Justement... Je me suis complètement abandonnée... tu... tu as finis de l'écrire ?_

_- Oui... et..._

Il hésitait... pourtant je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose... parle moi Edward... s'il te plait...

_- Bella, Edward ?!_ Merde Alice ! Pas maintenant !! Grrr. _Ah vous êtes là ! Qu'est ce qui se passe Bella ?_ Demanda t-elle inquiète.

_- Rien Lili, t'inquiète pas. Edward est juste très doué. I_l me regarda avec un tout petit sourire_. C'est un très bon compositeur et un excellent pianiste._

_- Oh... je pourrais écouter ce qui a mis Bella dans cet état un jour ?_ Demanda Alice en regardant son cousin avec un air implorant.

_- Pas tout de suite Lili... mais j'espère pouvoir te le faire écouter très vite._ Répondit-il en me fixant d'un regard intense.

_- Merci ! Merci ! Merci !_ Elle lui sauta au cou et ils manquèrent de se retrouver par terre, si je n'avais pas attrapé la main d'Edward pour le retenir. _Dites, ça ne vous ennuie pas qu'on aille rejoindre Rose et Jasper ? Ils vont passer l'après-midi à Central Parc et nous ont proposé de les rejoindre._

_- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée !_ Dit Edward.

_- Super !_ Dis-je. _Je vais prendre ma douche et on y va !_

_- Je te prépare des vêtements B'hell's !_

_- Alice ! Je suis assez grande pour le faire toute seule !_

_- J'ai envie B'hell's ! Steuplaiiiiiiiit !_

_- Ok... mais pas de talons !_

Trop tard, elle était déjà sortie de la pièce. Sacré Alice.

Edward m'aida à me relever, avant de m'accompagner à ma chambre. Avant que j'entre, il me serra une fois de plus contre lui et me dit à l'oreille. "_Essaye de ne pas mettre trop de temps... tu risquerais de me manquer..._" puis il déposa un baiser juste sous mon oreille. Je frissonnais. Saleté de point sensible ! Mais il n'avait pas eu l'air de le remarquer, puisqu'il fit demi-tour pour retourner dans son antre.

Je filais dans la salle de bain. Comme d'habitude, l'odeur d'Edward l'avait envahie et comme d'habitude, je pris un moment pour me remplir les poumons de sa fragrance. Je me lavais rapidement et retournais dans ma chambre.

Alice m'attendait, assise sur mon lit. Je n'aimais pas ça. Je savais que j'allais devoir passer aux aveux.

Je pris des sous vêtements et commençais à m'habiller.

_- Bella..._ C'est parti. _Il se passe quoi entre Edward et toi ? _Demanda t-elle doucement.

_- Absolument rien Alice..._ Soupirais-je

_- C'est pas l'impression que vous donnez pourtant... raconte moi... _

_- Y a pas grand chose à dire. On est très proches, on joue beaucoup et... il ne me laisse pas indifférente. Mais c'est compliqué... Je ne sais pas ce que lui pense ou veut._

_- Viens là._ Dit-elle en tapotant le lit. _Edward a changé... je l'ai vu immédiatement en arrivant. Il avait changé bien avant qu'on arrive et... je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que c'est grâce à toi. _Je la regardais un sourcil levé, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. _Laisse le temps faire les choses Bella, crois moi, Edward est capable de t'étonner bien plus qu'il ne l'a fait jusque là. Et je peux te dire que tu ne le laisses pas non plus indifférent. J'ai vu ses regards sur toi, il te suit partout, reste un maximum près de toi, il fait tout pour te toucher ou t'effleurer. C'est trop mignon de le voir agir comme ça. VOUS êtes vraiment trop mignons !_ J'esquissais un sourire.

_- Merci Lili..._ Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

_- Ca sert à ça les soeurs non ?_

_- Oui... _murmurais-je, touchée par ses mots.

_- Allez, habille toi. J'ai pas envie de voir Edward débouler alors que t'es encore en sous vêtements._ Rit-elle.

Effectivement, je préférais éviter ce genre de situation embarrassante, pour moi comme pour lui. C'était suffisamment ambigu comme ça. J'enfilais la robe qu'Alice m'avait préparée, elle était noire avec de petites roses blanches brodées, ainsi qu'un legging blanc. Elle m'avait aussi sortit des ballerines noires en tissu.

Nous étions prêtes et descendîmes rejoindre Edward qui préparait des sandwichs dans la cuisine.

_- Hmm. Ca a l'air bon !_

_- Ce ne sont que des sandwichs B'hell's._ Il avait adopté la façon de prononcer mon surnom. J'adorais ça !

_- Des sandwichs faits par Mr Perfection !_ Dit Alice avec un air mutin.

On rigola tous les trois. Puis Edward leva les yeux sur moi... lentement... prenant le temps de m'observer... Quand il arriva au niveau de ma bouche il s'y arrêta un instant, avant de planter son regard dans le mien...

J'étais subjuguée... Comme hier avec sa cousine, il avait l'air d'un prédateur devant sa proie, mais cette fois c'était différent... j'étais la proie...

Je frissonnais de plaisir. Ce genre de moment était intense et j'aurai aimé qu'il dure plus longtemps. Malheureusement, Alice nous rappela où nous étions.

Après avoir tout rangé dans un panier, nous primes la voiture d'Edward pour aller rejoindre Rose et Jasper.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(1)"Singing In The Rain" Comédie musicale filmée sorti en 1952, avec Gene Kelly. Une scène du film se déroule en extérieur et les acteurs dansent et chantent sous la pluie. Je mettrais le lien dans mon profil pour un extrait.**

**Chanson du début : Supermassive Black Hole - Muse**


	7. 6 De base en base

**Voilà le 6 ème chapitre ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que vous allez me tuer à la fin lol Comme d'habitude, les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Baby07**** : Qui sautera sur l'autre en premier ? Ma foi je ne le sais pas moi même ! Enfin si, mais je te le dirais pas hé hé !**

**Liliputienne**** : Comment ça tu n'as pas pas de reviews ? Ça va pas ça ! Appelez le FBI, la CIA, le NCIS ! Contactez Mulder, Scully, Gibbs !! lol T'inquiètes pas pour les reviews ! Je vais pas t'en vouloir pour autant !**

**Cecyas**** : Bella est une handicapée de la vie ! Elle voit rien, elle entend rien et en plus elle s'obstine ! Que veux-tu, on se refait pas lol**

**dodo2101**** : Le vainqueur sera MOI ! Bah oui, je joue avec eux et j'adore ça ! J'ai une petite tendance au sadisme lol**

**bebe8669**** : Qu'est-ce qui ne saurait tarder ? Lol Meuuh non je suis pas méchante !**

**Babounette**** : Merci ! Merci ! Merci !**

**TataDomi et sophiebelier**** : On en est nul part, je crois que je vais devoir leur offrir un GPS à chacun pour qu'ils trouvent leur route lol**

**EMMA 555**** : Moi j'en ai une et c'est d'elle que je m'inspire pour le perso d'Alice ! **

**Mayline**** : J'ai de gros coups de chaud en écrivant aussi lol**

**Galswinthe**** : Alice sera toujours Alice ! Et c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime !**

**Sophie**** : Merci pour ta review, elle me motive à continuer encore et encore. Pour ce qui est des deux tourtereaux, je crois que... bah tu comprendras en lisant ce chapitre lol**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 6 – De base en base**

"And I'll feel my world, crumbling down

Feel my life crumbling now

Feel my soul crumbling away

Falling away

Falling away with you"

Central Park était immense ! Je ne sais pas comment nous avions fait pour ne pas nous perdre, ou comment Edward avait su exactement où se diriger, toujours est-il que nous étions assis avec Rose et Jasper.

Rosalie était vraiment une femme extraordinaire. D'une générosité et d'une simplicité absolue.

Je la connaissais à peine et déjà je l'adorais. Mis à part quand elle taquinait Edward sur le fait qu'il soit continuellement à mes petits soins. Moi je trouvais ça vraiment craquant.

Apparemment, le comportement d'Edward surprenait tout le monde, et c'est à qui le mettrait le plus mal à l'aise.

Je tentais de l'aider, mais bien vite ça se retournait contre nous et ils s'en donnaient tous à cœur joie !

Finalement, je lui laissais le rôle de chevalier, il s'en sortait beaucoup mieux que moi !

Les sandwichs qu'il avait préparé étaient divins ! Loin du "club" de base, Edward y avait ajouté une petite sauce au vinaigre Balsamique. Une recette à lui qu'il avait promis de partager avec moi. Chouette ! En plus des moments passés dans son studio, ça en ferait encore plus avec lui !

Je devais bien m'avouer que sa présence me faisait du bien, et qu'il me devenait difficile de me séparer de lui. Pourquoi et comment, je ne pouvais pas encore l'affirmer, cependant, on se rapprochait de plus en plus et ce n'étais pas pour me déplaire.

Nos petits jeux, nos regards, sa main très souvent tenant la mienne, ou encore ses bras m'enserrant, me rendait folle.

Mais je voulais y aller doucement, être sûre de lui, mais surtout de moi. J'avais peur de mes réactions. Elles étaient encore violentes quand quelqu'un me prenait par le cou où y posait simplement la main. Pourtant avec Edward les choses se faisaient naturellement. Intentionnellement ou pas, il évitait cette partie de mon corps et je l'en remerciai.

Une fois que tout le monde eu finit de manger, Jasper proposa une partie de baseball. Il y a avait plusieurs endroits dégagés dans Central Park, sans pelouse et sans arbres, qui permettaient la pratique d'un sport. Il retourna rapidement à sa voiture avec Edward pour aller chercher des gants et des balles.

Pendant ce temps je devais subir un véritable interrogatoire de la part de Rose. D'un coup d'un seul, elle me sembla beaucoup moins sympathique !

Je ne sais pas quand, mais Alice devait l'avoir briefée, je me promis de mettre fin à la vie de ce petit lutin diabolique très rapidement !

_- Alors Bella ? Vous en êtes où Edward et toi ?_

_- On en est où ?_

_- Oui._

_- Oh... et bien... je crois qu'en rentrant je vais aller tripoter quelques unes des machines qu'il a dans son antre. Puis je pense qu'il va m'apprendre quelques trucs pour qu'on puisse passer un bon moment et enfin, nous testerons le plan de travail de la cuisine pour vérifier sa solidité, en confectionnant quelque recettes trouvées dans mes livres de grand-mère ! Rien de mieux que les vieilles recettes pour faire de la bonne cuisine !_

J'avais intentionnellement tenu des propos ambigus et à voir sa tête, je pense qu'elle les avait tous compris ! Alice n'en pouvait plus de rire, elle était pliée en deux, à moitié couchée sur la couverture.

_- Quel programme !_ Me dit Rose éberluée.

_- Je trouve aussi ! _

_- Je crois Rose que tu t'es faite prendre à ton propre piège !_ Dit Alice toujours tordue de rire.

_- A la voir comme ça, elle fait toute douce, mais en fait cette fille est un vrai démon !_

_- Oh que oui ! Et encore tu n'as rien vu ! Elle doit être fatiguée là, parce que je la trouve plutôt calme. Dis-moi Bella, c'était quoi ces gémissements ce matin pendant que tu dormais ? _

Alice vient de signer son arrêt de mort !

_- Je devais rêver de Jazz._ Dis-je nonchalamment.

_- QUOI ?_ J'ai cru qu'elle allait s'étrangler et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. _Très drôle Bella... vraiment... _

_- Tu devrais savoir que c'est pas bien de m'espionner pendant mon sommeil Alice !_

_- Je ne t'ai pas espionnée ! Je venais te réveiller !_

_- Encore pire !_

_- De toute façon, j'ai même pas pu franchir le pas de ta porte, Mr le chevalier servant m'en a empêché !_

_- Il était là ?! _Hurlais-je presque.

_- Oui... et il a aussi entendu. _

J'allais lui faire ravaler ce sourire narquois et très vite ! Merde ! Merde et merde ! Edward m'avait entendu gémir ! Merdeuh ! Le pire c'est qu'il n'en avait rien dit ! Même pas une petite allusion ! Je comprend mieux le regard de tout à l'heure. S'il m'avait entendue gémir... argh...

J'arrêtais là mes réflexions personnelles. Les garçons étaient revenus.

Je constate que tu es toujours entière et vivante qui plus est. Je n'aurais pas a tuer Alice et Rose.

_- Je suis effectivement encore vivante, mais tu devras quand même tuer les deux zoivettes ici présentes ! La première, dis-je en désignât Rose, parce qu'elle m'a harcelée, la seconde, parce qu'elle a osé me rappeler des passages plutôt gênants de mes périodes de sommeil !_

_- Je te laisse 10 min et tu risques ta vie avec Jo Dalton et Cruella d'Enfer._ J'éclatais de rire à la comparaison et il me fit son horriblement craquant sourire en coin. _Bien... et qu'elles sont les accusation à l'encontre des accusées ?_

_- Euh... _Non mais et puis quoi encore ?! J'allais quand même pas lui donner les détails ! _Ce que tu sais suffit amplement, alors au boulot ! Grimpe sur ton cheval, sort ton épée et punit ses deux ouailles malveillantes !_

_- Que nenni ! Tu dois TOUT me dire, sinon pas de représailles !_

_- Edward Cullen !_

_- Continue Isabella... tu es magnifique..._

_- Ne triche pas et n'essaye pas de m'amadouer, ça ne marchera pas._

_- La preuve que si. Ta voix est beaucoup plus douce d'un coup._

_- Edward arrête ! J'ai pas envie de jouer là._

_- Parce que tu joues ? _Il me regardait dans les yeux et je voyais le doute et la culpabilité pointer le bout de leur nez.

_- Non, je ne joue pas Edward... simplement je veux que tu me venges !_ Swan 2 – Cullen 0 hé hé.

_- Pas avant que tu me dises ce qu'elles t'ont dit !_ Ah mais c'est qu'il est têtu !

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il replongea son regard dans le mien. En plus il triche ! C'est vraiment pas juste ! Pourquoi Alice se pointe pas pour me sauver la mise cette fois ? J'suis con ! Elle est trop occupée à faire les yeux doux à Jasper ! Et Rose... Bah Rose les regarde attendrie... Pff ! Bon je crois que j'ai plus le choix. Je baissais définitivement les yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

_- Rose voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait entre nous et Alice... m'a rappelé que je parlais dans mon sommeil. Sauf que ce matin je n'ai pas fait que parler apparemment._

J'avais parlé très bas, espérant qu'il n'entende pas, malgré sa proximité. Mes joues avaient rosit dangereusement. Super !

_- Ne sois pas gênée Bella... bien que j'adore voir tes joues de cette couleur._

_- Merci._ Murmurais-je

_- Bella... _Il me souleva le menton pour capturer mon regard_. Ne sois pas mal à l'aise avec ça. Si ça te gêne je peux prendre mes distances. Du moins tenter. Ainsi Rose te laissera tranquille..._

_- Surtout pas ! Ne t'éloignes pas de moi... _Il eu un bref sourire.

_- Même si c'est ce que tu avais voulu, j'aurai eu beaucoup de mal à m'éloigner... Pour ce qui est de ce que tu dis pendant ton sommeil, j'avoue que ça m'a assez plus jusque là._

_- Comment ça ?!_

_- L'autre matin sur la terrasse..._

_- Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_

_- Tu as parlé de James et tu as...._

_- Accouche Edward !_

_- Tu as dit mon prénom._ Dit-il en rougissant.

_- Oh... et ce matin ?_

_- Ce matin... je préfère pas... je ne veux pas de gêner..._

_- Et merde ! Tu as effectivement entendu !_

_- Oui... et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire... _

Je crois que si j'avais pu fondre, je l'aurais fait sous le regard qu'il me lança !

_- Désolée que tu ais assisté à ça._

_- Ne le soit pas. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai bien aimé tes petits gémissements. Me dirais-tu à qui tu rêvais ?_

_Alors là je crois que tu peux toujours courir !_ Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que j'avais rêvé de lui et qu'un peu plus je lui sautais dessus ce matin !

_- S'il te plait Bella._

_- Non, non et non !_

_- Bon d'accord... Au fait ! Qu'est ce que tu as répondu à la question de Rose ?_

Je lui expliquais en détail et de nouveau son regard m'incendia. Il éclata de rire, mais je voyais que lui aussi avait compris toutes les allusions et bien plus encore. Bon... j'étais définitivement grillée ! Ma place d'ange était radicalement remise en question. Après tout je ne pouvais pas être l'enfer et espérer une place au paradis. Si ?

_- Bella... est-ce que..._

_- Est-ce que ?_

_- J'ai une petite idée de vengeance pour Rose, mais j'ai besoin de ton aval._

_- Dis toujours._

_- Et bien... _

Il s'approcha encore plus de moi, une main sur ma hanche et l'autre serrant une de mes mains.

Puis il me murmura à l'oreille qu'il aimerait montrer à Rose qu'il ne fallait pas pousser trop loin la team Swan/Cullen. Pour ça nous allions devoir tout faire pour la rendre folle, avec des allusions encore plus folles que ce que je lui avais dit.

Je reculais la tête pour le regarder, il avait une étincelle de malice qui brillait dans les yeux, j'adorais ça ! Sans hésiter je lui répondais que j'étais d'accord avec lui.

Nous retournions vers les autres et je notais au passage les regards de Rose et Jasper. Celui de la première était curieux et celui de son frère n'était que tendresse. Autant je comprenais celui de Rose, autant celui de Jazz me déstabilisait. Pourquoi ne regardait-il comme ça ? Et pourquoi venait-il de regarder Edward en acquiesçant ? Je devais tirer ça au clair. Alice me serait d'une grande utilité sur ce coup là.

Nous décidâmes de faire juste des lancés. Et pendant tout le jeu, Edward et moi avions commencé le nôtre : Rendre folle Rosalie !

_- Hey Cullen ! Tu vas peut-être pouvoir enfin tirer ton coup !_

_- Sûrement Swan ! Mais je te promets de t'emmener directement en 4ème base !_

_- Et tu fais quoi des 3 premières ?_

_- Oh je passe rapidement par la troisième, mais la première et la seconde ne sont pas très utiles._

_- Tu me laisserais sur ma faim ?_

_- Avec le menu que je t'ai prévu pour ce soir, ça ne risque pas._

_- Intéressant !_

_- Ça le sera encore plus quand j'attaquerai le dessert. Chocolat party !_

_- J'adore le chocolat, ça tombe plutôt bien !_

_- Et tu l'aimeras encore plus de la façon dont je vais te le faire manger._

_- Ok ! Ça suffit tous les deux ! Prenez-vous une chambre d'hôtel et lâchez nous avec vos sous entendus !_

On éclata de rire devant la réaction de Jasper. Surtout qu'il regardait Alice avec envie. Ça marchait encore mieux que je l'avais espéré. Mais ça n'était pas sans effet sur moi, mon shorty était trop humide pour que je ne sois pas gênée par la situation. Edward qui m'observait, ne manqua pas de remarquer le feu qui incendiait mes joues, il s'approcha de moi, se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Savait-il qu'il me tuait un peu plus avec ce geste ?

_- Alors Swan ? On a chaud ?_

Je baissais les yeux sur son pantalon et ce que je vis me tira un immense sourire. Je me collais à lui, mon bassin le plus proche possible du sien, frôlant son cou avec le bout de mon nez et j'allais lui murmurer à l'oreille, en rendant ma voix la plus suave possible.

_- Je crois ne pas être la seule a avoir besoin d'une douche froide Cullen. Je ne pensais pas te faire autant d'effet. J'en suis flattée._

Je l'entendis déglutir péniblement et en passant un doigt léger sur son sexe durcit, je m'éloignais de lui.

Swan 3 – Cullen KO

_- Je me vengerais Swan ! _Cria-t-il.

- _Mais j'y compte bien Cullen !_

Je commençais à vraiment prendre plaisir à ce petit jeu ! La réaction d'Edward me comblait de joie. Si j'avais eu des doutes sur son désir pour moi, ils avaient tous été balayés à l'instant !

Ce mec me voulait autant que moi je le voulais, mais je n'allais pas le laisser me conduire en 4ème base aussi facilement. Il allait ramer, même si je devais changer de shorty 10 fois par jours !

En attendant, c'était Rosalie notre victime, mais ton tour viendra Cullen.

L'après-midi se passa comme elle avait commencé, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler sous les regards d'Edward et lui n'était guère en meilleur état.

Les sous entendus étaient de plus en plus lubriques. Le pire fut quand Jasper commença à se frotter contre Alice, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il aurait aimé être partout sauf dans ce parc avec nous. Mon amie étant dans le même état, ça ne nous aidait pas, Edward et moi, à garder nos mains dans nos poches. Aussi dès que je le pouvais, ma main se promenait sur lui, allant de son dos à son pantalon. L'avant de son pantalon, bien entendu. Quant à lui, il n'était pas en reste, effleurant chaque partie de mon corps à proximité de ses doigts. A un moment même, il colla son torse contre mon dos et profitant que personne ne regardait, attrapa mes seins dans ses mains en me murmurant d'une voix rauque :

_- Explique moi pourquoi j'ai eu cette maudite idée Bella ? Tu es beaucoup trop sexy pour que je puisse rester insensible._

_- Parce que tu crois que moi je suis insensible ? Et tu as eu cette idée parce que tu n'es qu'un obsédé Edward Cullen !_

_- Je crois que sur ce plan tu n'es pas en reste Isabella Swan !_

Il s'éloigna alors de moi pour aider les autres à ranger. Je reprenais mes esprits en allant les rejoindre. J'avais mis un plan en œuvre, mais il se révélait aussi bon joueur que moi. Je n'étais plus sûre de ne pas craquer la première ! Surtout s'il continuait à me parler de cette façon. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil, son t-shirt trempé de sueur moulait parfaitement son torse et son ventre, ses cheveux humides pour la même raison, retombaient sur son front, ou quelques mèches s'étaient collées. Quand il se retourna, je vis chaque muscle de son dos en action, alors qu'il repliait la couverture. Ce mec avait-il conscience de sa sex attitude ? En tout cas moi oui, d'ailleurs ça me mettait dans un état pas possible !

Dire qu'hier je me posais mille questions sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour moi. Je doute encore un peu malgré tout. J'espère qu'il ne souhaite pas juste un plan cul, parce que moi, je ne veux pas que ça.

Je voudrais tellement de choses avec lui. M'endormir dans ses bras, me réveiller de la même façon, partager sa passion et lui faire partager la mienne. Je voudrais passer tout le temps possible avec lui, même si ça impliquait de venir m'installer ici.

Quoique là je mettais un peu la charrue avant les bœufs. Je savais qu'il me voulait sexuellement parlant, mais je ne connaissais pas la teneur de ses sentiments. Étaient-ils aussi forts que les miens ?

Les miens ?

_**" Ô miracle ! Bella Swan a ouvert les yeux !**_

_**Ah t'es contente hein ?**_

_**Oh que oui !**_

_**Fais pas ta fière ! Rien n'est fait encore !**_

_**Tu oublies ce que t'as dit Pikachu !**_

_**Ouais, ok... Mais Pikachu ne voit pas l'avenir, donc elle ne peut pas me dire si Edward va m'aimer !**_

_**Pourquoi parler au futur ? Il t'aime déjà idiote !**_

_**T'es extralucide ?**_

_**Oui ! Appelle moi Madame Soleil !**_

_**C'est de pire en pire ! Bon tais toi que je réfléchisse !"**_

Le silence régnait dans la voiture. Malgré tout, je sentais une tension entre Edward et moi. Tension retenue à cause de la présence d'Alice.

Quand celle ci regardait dehors, la main d'Edward glissait sur ma cuisse et ma main faisait de même.

De temps en temps je frôlais son sexe tendu. Lui était bloqué par ma robe, il ne pouvait pas aller trop loin au risque d'attirer l'attention de sa cousine. J'en riais intérieurement, même si j'étais assez frustrée !

_- Dis moi Edward, tu ne serais pas un peu... à l'étroit ? Demanda Alice sous nos regards choqués._ Le pauvre était devenu rouge pivoine.

_- J'aimerais bien me... détendre cousine, mais je risquerais de te choquer en faisant l'amour sauvagement à Bella dans la voiture._

Oh non ! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi il avait dit ça ?! Cette fois j'étais vraiment en feu ! Mon bas ventre et mes joues s'enflammaient et je donnerai cher pour qu'il éteigne l'incendie !

_- Épargne moi les détails s'il te plait cousin !_

_- Fallait pas poser de questions Alice._

_- Qui passera à la douche en premier ?_

_- Qui te dit que nous allons y aller séparément ?_ Lui dis-je en regardant Edward.

J'ai cru qu'il allait se décrocher la tête en la tournant aussi vite ! Il était halluciné. Sa mâchoire pendait, j'avais l'impression d'avoir le coyote de Tex Avery devant moi. Je lui fit mon plus beau sourire, juste histoire de dire qu'il l'avait cherché !

Il mima les mots "_tu es pire que l'enfer_", avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route, la mâchoire serrée.

Une fois chez lui, il me laissa la salle de bain, tout compte fait, mieux valait qu'on la prenne séparément, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je ne préférai pas imaginer ce qu'il allait y faire. J'évacuais toute cette tension sous l'eau chaude, ce qui me fit du bien. En sortant des images d'Edward nu sur son lit se calmant seul, vinrent gâcher l'effet bénéfique de la douche. Pas très intelligent !

Je mettais un short (assez court) et un débardeur bleu, puis mes tongs, avant d'aller frapper chez Edward pour lui dire que la salle de bain était libre. Il me remercia et je descendis commencer à préparer le diner.

Nous étions passés au supermarché avant de rentrer, j'avais acheté tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour mon plat de ce soir.

J'avais décidé de faire des verrines Bayadère en entrée, il s'agissait de tomates concassées et de crème fraiche montée au fouet. C'était délicieux et très simple à faire. Pour le plat j'avais choisi des papillotes de poulet au céleri et en dessert, un moelleux au chocolat accompagné de glace à la vanille.

Rose et Jasper devaient venir nous rejoindre. Après ça nous avions prévu de passer au Breaking Dawn pour y finir la soirée.

J'étais complètement absorbée par mes taches, que je n'entendis pas Alice arriver. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me fit un énorme bisou sonore sur la joue. Ma Lili...

_- Je t'aime B'hell's !_

_- Moi aussi ma Lili._

_- Tu nous fais quoi de bon ce soir ?_

_- Tout ce que tu aimes !_

_- Mais encore ?_

_- Tu le verras quand je le mettrais en face toi !_

_- T'es pas drôle Bella !_

_- Je sais !_

_- Dois-je te rappeler que ta meilleure amie est un vrai démon, Alice ?_

_- Edward... Rien que sa voix me rendait folle, surtout quand il prenait ce genre d'intonations véritablement sensuelles !_

_- Oh que non ! Depuis je temps j'ai pu le remarquer !_

_- Et encore t'as rien vu Edward, je peux être pire que ça._

_- Pire ? Je demande à voir..._

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais j'attrapais un morceau de chocolat et je commençais à le sucer langoureusement en fixant Edward. Je le vis écarquiller les yeux, se passer la langue sur les lèvres et déglutir difficilement.

Une fois le morceau avalé, je me léchais les doigts de la même façon... Je l'entendis murmurer un "_mon dieu_" avant de fermer les yeux et de tomber sur un des tabourets du bar.

Heureuse de mon effet, je me tournais vers Alice pour lui faire un clin d'œil, auquel elle répondit avec un immense sourire. Puis elle s'approcha de moi pour me dire à l'oreille qu'elle était fière de moi.

Edward lui avait toujours les yeux fermés et se tenait l'arrête du nez. J'allais l'achever avant la fin de la soirée, mais il devrait attendre pour obtenir plus de moi.

Oui, j'étais diabolique, mais j'étais aussi perdante qu'Edward à ce petit jeu.

Une fois le gâteau au four, je remontais rapidement pour passer une tenue plus adéquate à notre soirée. Alice me suivait pour me conseiller.

Elle dénicha une petite jupe bleue qui tombait au dessus du genou et un chemisier blanc sans manches. Ce dernier était légèrement transparent, aussi je changeais également mes sous vêtements pour quelque chose de plus sexy. Je choisis un ensemble rose pale. Le soutien gorge renforçait le galbe de ma poitrine, je laissais donc les premiers boutons du chemisier ouvert, afin qu'on distingue la naissance de mes seins. Un string complétait le tout. Pour une fois je cédais à Alice et mis des talons. Pas très hauts, mais suffisamment pour allonger un peu mes jambes.

_- Bella tu es magnifique !_

_- J'avoue que c'est pas mal !_

_- Pas mal ?! Bella ! Des millions de filles se damneraient pour avoir ton corps ! Tes seins sont parfaits, tes fesses splendides et tes jambes parfaitement dessinées ! De plus un léger maquillage te suffit pour accentuer ta beauté naturelle !_

_- Alice... tu sais que je préfère les hommes ? Alors arrête de me draguer, t'as aucune chance !_

_- Que t'es con._Me dit-elle en me donnant une claque sur l'épaule. _Edward a déjà du mal à se retenir de te sauter dessus, mais là... tu vas le tuer !_

_- C'est peut-être le but Alice._

Elle rit.

_- Tu es démoniaque Bella ! Mais je suis heureuse, tu as enfin compris et lui aussi. Tu comptes atteindre quand la première base ?_

_- Et bien... j'ai envie de le tester... d'être sûre qu'il ne veut pas que m'attirer dans son lit... je vais m'amuser un peu je pense !_

_- C'est bien ce que je disais... démoniaque ! Mais tu sais... Edward a dit à Jasper que tu le rendais déjà fou, alors n'attends pas trop._

- _Sympa de me mettre au courant dix ans après la bataille. _Rigolais-je. _Mais même si je le rends fou, j'ai envie de le faire languir. Et crois moi, c'est aussi difficile pour moi ! Ton cousin me rend littéralement dingue !_

On se sauta dans les bras, puis ont entendit la sonnette raisonner. C'est main dans la main que nous redescendions les escaliers.

Arrivés à peine à la moitié, Alice me lâcha pour aller se jeter dans les bras de son homme, qui la fit tournoyer.

Rose et Edward se tournèrent vers moi et automatiquement leurs mâchoires se décrochèrent. Rose tentait de parler, quant à Edward, il me déshabillait totalement du regard, ses yeux s'attardant sur mes seins.

_- Bella tu es... Commença_ Rose

_- Absolument splendide..._ Finit Edward.

Je les remerciais, non sans rougir une fois de plus. Puis Edward vint me prendre la main, pour m'aider à finir de descendre les escaliers.

_- Diaboliquement indécente._ Me dit-il à l'oreille

Rose me tira vers elle et avant même qu'Edward ait pu esquisser un mouvement, m'emmena dans la cuisine.

_- Bella ! Continue comme ça et Edward te mangera dans la main d'ici très peu de temps !_ Je rigolais.

_- C'est un peu le but recherché Rose._

_- Je crois qu'il craque complètement pour toi !_

_- Je crois que c'est réciproque._

Elle poussa un hurlement qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Moi j'éclatais de rire. Finalement Alice n'était peut-être pas la seule espèce du genre !

Je retournais à mes fourneaux, les verrines étaient prêtes, mais je devais m'occuper du plat principal.

Edward vint me demander si j'avais besoin d'aide. Pour se faire, il se mit derrière moi, ses mains sur mes hanches et les lèvres très près de mon cou. Je collais un peu plus mon corps au sien, en lui mettant un couteau dans les mains.

_- Tu peux couper le céleri ?_

_- Avec joie._ Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma clavicule.

Il se détacha de moi, tout en restant à côté.

_- On ne devait pas tester la solidité du plan de travail ?_ Demanda t-il.

_- Moi je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais je ne pense pas que les 3 personnes derrière nous soient tout à fait pour._

_- Ça pourrait pourtant être amusant._

_- J'avoue ! Mais pour l'instant concentre toi sur tes branches de céleri._

_- Sinon ?_

_- Sinon ? Et bien je pourrais recommencer mon petit jeu avec le chocolat pour te punir._

Il s'arrêta pour me fixer.

_- Tu veux ma mort Bella ? Avoue !_

_- Non pas ta mort... Juste te faire craquer..._

_- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour me faire craquer... _

Ça devenait sérieux là !

_- Et qui te dis que ça n'est pas aussi difficile pour moi ?_ Dis-je.

Il me regarda comme s'il cherchait à savoir si j'étais sincère. Puis il déposa un baiser léger sur mon front.

_- Continue de jouer Bella... même si c'est difficile, j'adore ça... tu es vraiment très surprenante !_ Il m'embrassa de nouveau, mais sur la tempe cette fois.

_- J'en ai autant à ton service..._ Cette fois c'est moi qui l'embrassais sur l'arrête de la mâchoire.

Alice ouvrait une bouteille de vin et servit tout le monde. Nous étions tous assis autour du bar à discuter. Quand le repas fut prêt, nous passions à table pour manger tranquillement.

On parlait de tout, véritablement complices.

J'en apprenais un peu plus sur Jasper et Rosalie. Ils étaient jumeaux, leurs parents habitaient en Angleterre. Tous les deux étaient nés sur le sol Américain, mais une fois leurs études finies, leurs parents avaient décidé de partir vivre en Angleterre. Depuis ils se voyaient très peu, mais ça ne les dérangeaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas de lien très fort avec leurs parents.

Il y a deux ans, ils s'étaient lancés et avaient acheté ce qui devait devenir le "Breaking Dawn".

Jasper et Edward se connaissaient depuis la primaire et avaient toujours tout partagé ou presque.

Rose, elle, avait passé 5 ans en Espagne avant de revenir aux États-Unis pour s'associer à Jasper. Elle était célibataire et l'assumait totalement. Pour l'instant sortir avec un homme ne l'intéressait pas. Elle tenait à son indépendance.

Après le café, tout le monde participa au rangement. Vingt minutes après, nous étions devant la boite.

Rose et Jazz saluèrent leur personnel, puis on se dirigea vers la partie réservée de la salle.

Jasper m'avait convaincue de monter sur scène, après qu'Alice lui ai dit que j'avais une très belle voix. J'argumentais contre pendant un moment, mais finis par céder devant la majorité.

Mais avant ça, j'avais besoin de bouger. Quand j'entendis les premières notes de "Slave 4 U" (1) je prenais les mains de Rose et Alice pour les tirer vers la piste.

J'avais remarqué un petit podium, avec une barre verticale. Je m'installais dessus en cherchant Edward des yeux.

Puis je commençais à onduler langoureusement, me collant de plus en plus à la barre, enroulant une jambe autour. Sans jamais lâcher l'objet de mon attention des yeux, je frottais mon bassin contre la tige en métal. Je voulais le faire céder, je voulais qu'il vienne danser avec moi. Alors je lui fis signe de l'index de venir me rejoindre. Il s'empressa de traverser la piste et vint se positionner contre mon dos.

Nos deux corps ondulaient en rythme, ses mains passaient de mes hanches à mon ventre. Son bassin se collait de plus en plus à mes fesses, petit à petit je sentais son sexe durcir et j'accentuais mes mouvements de hanches.

Il avait sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et son souffle était erratique.

Je n'en menais pas bien large, mais je continuais.

Ses mains vinrent se poser au dessus des miennes sur la barre, me collant encore plus contre celle-ci. Edward me murmura d'une voix rauque d'imaginer que c'était lui en face de moi. Alors je perdais totalement le contrôle. Je montais et descendait le long de la tige, mes mains passèrent sur les hanches d'Edward. Je me cambrais pour le sentir encore plus contre moi. Mon string était complètement trempé et mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

La fin de la chanson approchait, alors je me tournais face à lui pour frotter mon sexe contre le sien, évitant à tout pris de craquer et de l'embrasser.

Nous étions tous les deux dans un état proche de la combustion, quand la musique changea.

Edward me regarda et je vis que ses yeux étaient noircis par le désir. Il approcha son visage du mien, lentement. Pencha légèrement la tête et finit par embrasser mon cou, juste sous mon oreille. Finalement, il me prit la main et nous retournions à table sous les applaudissement et les sifflements de nos amis.

Après ça j'avais besoin d'un remontant. Je restais muette, tout comme Edward. Nos regards par contre révélaient mille promesses.

Ce fut le moment pour moi de monter sur scène. Jasper choisit de m'accompagner à la guitare.

Je décidais d'interpréter un titre de Muse, tout comme Edward l'avait fait. Je le regardais et lui murmurait silencieusement "For you".

Les premiers accords de "Easily" raisonnaient... Je prenais une grande inspiration et me tournais vers Edward, accrochant mon regard au sien pour ne plus en bouger.

"_Let your inhibitions go _**(Laisse tes inhibitions de côté)**_  
Make every touch electrical **(**_**Rends électrique chaque caresse)**_  
When you're feeling beautiful _**(Quand tu te sens beau)**_  
Will you remember me? _**(Te souviendras-tu de moi ?)**

_I want to touch you deep inside _**(Je veux sentir ton côté caché)**_  
And find the secrets that you hide _**( Et découvrir les secrets que tu caches)**_  
When you fears are cast aside _**(Quand tes craintes disparaissent)**_  
Will you remember me? _(**Te souviendras-tu de moi ?)**

_Easily forgotten love_**(Un amour facilement oubliable)**_  
Easily forgotten love _**(Un amour facilement oubliable)**_  
It's not so easily _**(Ce n'est pas si facile)**

_I __just__ want to let you know _**(Je veux juste que tu saches)**_  
My mind refuses to let you go _**(Que mon âme refuse de te laisser partir)**_  
I wanna hypnotise you so_**(Je vais tellement t'hypnotiser)**_  
You will remember me _**(Tu te souviendras de moi)**

_Easily forgotten love _**(Un amour facilement oubliable)**_  
Easily forgotten love _**(Un amour facilement oubliable)**_  
It's not so easily _**(Ce n'est pas si facile)**

_Easily forgotten love _**(Un amour facilement oubliable)**_  
Easily forgotten love _**(Un amour facilement oubliable)**_  
Easily the best I ever had _**(Facilement ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux)**_  
Easily the best I ever had _**(Facilement ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux)**_"_

Je terminais cette chanson les larmes aux yeux, tout comme lui. Je remerciais et descendait rejoindre les autres.

Alice et Rose me prirent dans leur bras en me félicitant. Jazz revint et me remercia pour ce moment.

Et Edward... Il s'approcha pour me dire tout bas :

_- Tu es difficilement oubliable..._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chanson du début : Falling away with you – Muse**

**Chanson au Breakind Dawn : Easily - Muse (J'ai juste masculinisé la seconde phrase de la chanson dans la traduction)**

**Vous avez pu remarquer que je suis vraiment, mais vraiment sadique et diabolique. Mais c'est pour votre bien à toutes et tous (on sait jamais !).**

**Bon je retourne faire joujou avec les nerfs d'Edward !**

**UN ÉNORME MERCI A TOUT LE MONDE !!!**


	8. 7 Passé, présent, futur

**Je vais commencer par remercier dodo 2101, sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas en ligne aujourd'hui !**

**En effet hier quand je m'y suis mise, j'ai pas mal galéré. J'ai refait le début une bonne dizaine de fois, avant de repenser à une des reviews de dodo, ce qui m'a donné la trame de départ. Après ça tout c'est enchainé.**

**Donc si je poste aujourd'hui, vous pouvez la remercier chaleureusement !!!**

**Vous aviez eu chaud au chapitre précédant ? Et bien, je vous laisse découvrir celui-ci et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez après lol**

**Merci à toutes d'être aussi assidues !!**

**Comme d'hab, tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 7 - Passé, présent, futur**

_"I can't find the words to say,  
But they're overdue.  
I travelled half the world to say,  
You are my mu-se "_

Il m'aimait !

Wouah !

Même si Alice me l'avait dit, l'entendre prononcer ces 3 mots était magique.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, accentuant son regard. Lentement il se rapprocha de moi, de façon à ce que nos lèvres soient très proches, se frôlant presque.

Son souffle caressait ma peau, il pencha la tête, hésita, puis doucement appuya sa bouche contre la mienne, laissant ses lèvres exprimer pour lui, la force de ses sentiments.

Il y mit de la passion, du désir et de la tendresse. Glissant parfois sa langue sur mes lèvres, avant de reprendre son doux ballet.

Il se détachait de ma bouche pour mieux y revenir. Ce baiser était intense et montait en puissance. Une dernière fois sa langue passa sur mes lèvres et j'entrouvris la bouche, lui donnant l'accès pour qu'elle rencontre la mienne. Longtemps elles dansèrent ensemble, son corps se pressant un peu plus au mien. Mes mains dans ses cheveux approfondissant le baiser. Les siennes étaient sur mon dos, remontant de haut en bas, sans jamais aller plus loin que mes reins.

A bout de souffle, nos bouches se séparèrent sur un dernier baiser. De nouveau, il plongea son regard dans le mien. Ses magnifiques yeux verts, dans lesquels j'aurai pu me noyer avec plaisir, s'ils avaient été un océan.

_- Isabella ?_

Non ! Non pas cette voix !

_- Isabella_ _c'est bien toi ?_

Ne me dites pas que c'est lui ?! Pitié non ! Tout ce que vous voulez mais pas ça !

Edward me regardait sans comprendre, puis il fixa un point derrière moi. Mais je ne voulais pas me retourner ! Tout mais pas revoir ce visage qui hantait parfois mes nuits.

_- Bella ?_ Demanda Edward. _Est-ce que c'est.... ?_

Comment lui expliquer ? A coup sûr ça allait tout faire foirer... j'étais flippée, je tremblais et j'avais juste envie de m'enfuir en courant.

Sentant ma panique, Edward me serra contre lui en me murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

_- Bella, je suis là... je reste là, près de toi, avec toi. Il ne te fera plus de mal, je te le promets..._

Il avait compris... il avait compris et il restait là... et malgré ses paroles rassurantes, il était tendu, nerveux...

_- Ne me laisse pas Edward, je t'en prie ! _J'étais presque hystérique. _J'ai besoin de toi ! Je t'aime Edward, crois moi ! Je t'aime !_

_- Je ne te laisserais pas Bella. _Sa voix se voulait apaisante, mais je sentais sa tension. _Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi et... je t'aime plus que tout, je ne doute pas de toi mon amour... je suis et serais toujours là..._

Je me retournais alors, pour faire face à mon pire cauchemar...

_- Content de te revoir Isabella !_

_- Plaisir non partagé James..._

_- Voyons Isabella, après tout ce qu'on a vécu !_

_- Alors tu devrais savoir qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom entier ! _Dit Edward proche de la fureur.

_- Oh, oh ! Je vois que tu as un chien de garde maintenant ! De mieux en mieux._ Il s'approcha de moi pour me prendre la main.

_- Ne m'approche pas James et surtout ne me touche pas !_

_- Pourquoi ? Tu feras quoi si je te touche._ Dit-il cynique. _Ton pote n'est pas là pour te défendre cette fois et on a un petit compte à régler toi et moi il me semble._

_- Emmett n'est pas là, mais moi oui. Et crois moi, je n'hésiterais pas à me mettre tous les flics de la ville à dos, en te refaisant le portrait._ Edward avait dit ça d'une voix basse, pourtant je savais que la rage le consumait.

_- Et tu penses me faire quoi exactement ? Dis moi, j'ai envie de rire un peu._

_- STOP !_ Je devais calmer Edward avant que ça tourne mal. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il se salisse les mains sur cette ordure._ Edward s'il te plait... regarde moi..._ Il consentit à poser ses yeux sur moi. _Je veux que tu te calmes... pour moi... hors de question que ce type gagne une fois de plus... s'il te plait..._ Il soupira avant de me caresser la joue.

_- D'accord... mais au moindre faux pas, je le sors les pieds devant..._

_- Ok... Je t'aime..._

_- Je t'aime Bella..._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici James ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!_

_- C'est plutôt à toi de me dire ce que tu fais ici, bien que j'imagine que ta présence est liée à ce type. Ce que je te veux ? Juste te rappeler que je suis toujours vivant Isabella et que certaines choses sont encore à payer._

Je devins blême. Comment ce fils de pute osait me dire ça ? Il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait et si Emmett ne m'avait pas retenu, il serait mort et enterré à l'heure qu'il est !

Tellement prise dans cette histoire, je n'avais pas vu nos amis revenir et encore moins le visage emplit de haine d'Alice.

Ça allait mal se passer pour James...

_- Comment as-tu encore l'audace de lui adresser la parole ?_ Et voilà c'est parti ! _Tu t'imagines que t'en as pas assez fait ? Tu l'as brisée et bien plus, mais tu ramène ton petit cul ici comme si elle te devait quelque chose ? A sa place je t'aurai explosé ta jolie petite gueule, je t'aurai broyé les couilles et je te les aurais fait bouffer sans sauce._ Elle était folle de rage. Jasper la retenait pour ne pas qu'elle se jette sur James. _Toi qui a toujours prétendu être meilleur que les autres, tu as fait le pire en touchant à ma meilleure amie ! Je te préviens James Mathew O'Connor, touche encore une fois Bella, ou amuse toi seulement à la menacer de nouveau, et tu n'auras pas assez d'une vie pour te cacher de moi !_

James n'avait pas l'air impressionné, au contraire. Il commença à applaudir Alice. Elle était tellement folle de rage, que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

J'aurai aimé qu'Emmett soit là. Il est le seul dont James ait réellement peur.

Jasper força Alice à reculer, il ne comprenait pas, comme Rosalie. Edward leur dit que je leur expliquerais quand je serais prête, mais qu'en attendant ils ne devaient pas poser de questions et nous laisser régler ça.

J'étais toujours dans l'étau de ses bras, qu'il avait passés autour de ma taille.

Je me sentais en sécurité, même si je savais que je devais me dégager pour aller m'occuper de James définitivement.

D'une force que je ne soupçonnais pas, je desserrais les bras Edward et m'avançais vers James, les poings serrés. Dans ma tête défilaient tous les cours de full contact que j'avais pris avec mon père. Chaque geste me revenait avec une infime précision. Une fois son visage à portée de mes poings, je lui balançais un uppercut qui le fit vaciller. Mais il était encore debout, alors de nouveaux je lançais mon bras pour l'atteindre cette fois dans l'estomac. Puis je coinçais sa nuque dans mes mains, pour lui envoyer un coup de genoux dans les dents.

Il était plié en deux, à ma merci. Je le relevais pour lui assenais un autre coup de genoux, mais dans ses parties cette fois, puis je le laissais retomber au sol, avant de m'agenouiller près de lui.

Il avait du mal à respirer et du sang coulait de son nez. Je retenais donc ma respiration, pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

_- Écoute moi bien James O'Connor, c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis. Je ne te dois rien ! Tu es la pire des merdes peuplant cette Terre. Une fois de plus je te laisse vivre, mais ne t'avise plus de m'approcher ou me parler, parce que la prochaine fois, c'est entre quatre planches que tu repartiras. Est-ce que c'est bien clair pour toi ? Je lui relevais la tête pour qu'il me réponde. J'attends James !_

_- Je... je te demande pardon Bella... je... je vais partir et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi... lai... laisse moi partir..._

Je lui relâchais la tête et me relevais, pour lui tourner le dos aussitôt.

Je rencontrais alors 4 regards totalement hallucinés, mais je me concentrais sur un seul.

Je pouvais y lire un mélange d'admiration, de fascination, de fierté, d'amour, de désir et de peur.

De peur ?

_- Bella ça va ?_

_- Oui Lili... très bien même... Edward ?_ Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait peur de moi. Je voulais juste qu'il m'aime... Je sentais que mes larmes menaçaient de sortir et je tentais de les retenir. _Edward dit quelque chose s'il te plait..._ Qu'attendait-il pour parler ?

Au lieu de ça il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant à me briser les côtes. Il plongea son visage dans mon cou. Il... il pleurait ? Mais pourquoi ? Comment ?

_- Bella..._ dit-il en me regardant de nouveau.

Et il prit ma bouche pour la seconde fois, mais le baiser se fit urgent, comme s'il avait peur que je parte.

Je m'écartais de lui, mes yeux dans les siens, puis lentement je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Lui montrant que je ne comptais aller nulle part sans lui, qu'on pouvait donc prendre notre temps.

Sa bouche dansa en cadence avec la mienne, jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge se fasse entendre.

Je mis fin au baiser, puis d'un doigt j'essuyais les larmes qui coulaient encore sur les joues d'Edward. J'entendis Alice parler, mais trop concentrée sur mon moment avec l'homme que j'aimais, je ne saisis pas ce qu'elle dit.

_- C'est finit Edward... je n'ai plus de tiroir pour cette partie de mon passé... J'ai enfin tourné la page et c'est grâce à toi... c'est toi qui m'a donné la force de le mettre à terre. Sans toi, je l'aurais laissé gagné une fois de plus. Merci..._

_- Non mon amour... tout ça vient de toi et de personne d'autre. Tu es vraiment une femme étonnante et... _

_- Et ?_

_- Je t'aime encore plus... tu es belle, intelligente, douce, attentionnée et passionnée. Tu es tout ce qui me rend fou de toi. Dis toi que plus jamais je ne te laisserais partir. Je peux travailler n'importe où, donc où tu seras j'irais... je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans toi..._

Wouah !

_- Parce que tu crois que je comptais repartir sans toi ? Je deviendrais quoi sans mon chevalier pour me sortir des griffes de Pikachu et Nounours ?_

_- Nounours ? Toi aussi tu appelles Emmett comme ça ? _

_- Oui ! _Dis-je avant d'éclater de rire avec lui.

_- Bon les amoureux ! Je vous rappelle qu'on est là nous aussi !_

_- Alice ! Comment pourrait-on oublier ta présence ? _Dit Edward d'un air faussement outré entre deux rires.

_- Toi ! Me cherche pas ! _Edward rigola encore plus. _Bella, est-ce que ça va ?_

_- Ça va ma Lili et plutôt très bien ! _Je la pris dans mes bras pour la rassurer. _Je t'aime Lili._

_- Moi aussi B'hell's. Et amuse toi bien avec mon cousin, mais surtout, prenez soin de vous deux et au moindre problème, tu viens m'en parler !_

_- Lili !_ Dîmes Edward et moi en chœur.

_- Je vous connais tous les deux ! Alors promettez !_

_- Promis ma Lili. _

_- Promis._ Dit Edward en venant prendre sa cousine dans ses bras. _Je t'aime tu sais... ptite sœur..._

_- Je t'aime aussi grand frère..._ Alice était au bord des larmes et ça s'entendait à sa voix, aussi je la serrais encore plus dans mes bras.

Puis d'un coup, Jazz et Rose se joignirent à nous, pendant de longues minutes nous profitions des uns et des autres en silence.

James avait été sorti par les vigiles de la boite à la demande de Jasper. La foule qui s'était rassemblée pendant l'affrontement, s'était éparpillée, nous laissant entre nous. Toutefois, une personne restait là à nous regarder.

Une jeune femme blonde, assez jolie mais d'une beauté vulgaire. Je ne la connaissais pas, mais sa présence m'intriguait. Je me dégageais de l'étreinte collective pour aller la voir.

Edward me rattrapa et me pris la main.

_- Ne me laisse pas seul Bella... j'ai un rôle de chevalier à assurer et si tu t'éloignes de moi, je ne peux pas le faire._

_- Oh pardon. Mais je ne suis pas en danger là._

_- Je connais cette fille et à mon avis, tu ne devrais pas y aller._

_- Une de tes anciennes conquêtes ?_ Il grimaça et je su que j'avais deviné juste. _Si ce n'est que ça, elle est juste jalouse, donc je vais simplement lui faire comprendre que tu n'es définitivement plus disponible !_

Il me stoppa dans mon élan pour me tourner vers lui.

_- Bella s'il te plait... J'ai passé à peine 1h avec elle, en lui expliquant avant que ça n'irait pas plus loin. Pourtant elle insiste lourdement depuis. Je l'ai ignorée jusque là, alors essaye de faire pareil... S'il te plait Bella..._

_- Je veux savoir ce qu'elle veut, Edward !_

_- Tu es plus têtue qu'une mule ! Soit... vas-y ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te lâcher._

_- Je comptais plus sur le fait que tu ne me lâche pas !_

_- On est d'accord alors._

Quand je me retrouvais face à la fille, celle-ci me fit un sourire. Puis elle me dit d'une voix mielleuse, que j'avais gagné pour cette fois, mais qu'un jour Edward serait de nouveau à elle.

Effectivement, elle n'était pas intéressante. Je lui tournais donc le dos, sans lui adresser la parole, pour retourner vers mes amis.

_- Tu sais que tu me surprends d'heure en heure ?_

_- Cool ! Tu t'ennuieras moins comme ça !_

_- Hmm j'ai mieux pour ne pas m'ennuyer. _

Me serrant contre lui, il prit possession de ma bouche, attendant à peine que j'écarte les lèvres pour caresser ma langue de la sienne.

Ce baiser fut plus intense que les autres. Déjà nos corps étaient scellés l'un à l'autre. Mes mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux et les siennes passant sous mon chemisier.

Mon bassin se colla au sien et je commençais à me frotter doucement, quand il m'écarta de lui.

_- Bella, Bella... soit sage... je ne crois pas que je résisterais si tu commences à te frotter contre moi comme ça..._

_- Et pourquoi tu résisterais ?_

_- Oh et bien... nous sommes dans une boite de nuit pleine de monde, il me semble que 3 personnes ont les yeux fixés sur nous et pour finir... j'ai trop été mis à l'épreuve par nos petits jeux pour contrôler mon corps comme il se devrait__ !_

_- Je suppose que je ne devrais pas faire ça alors... _dis-je en passant un doigt sur son sexe tendu. Il lâcha un gémissement.

_- Bella tu es..._

_- Un enfer ? Oui je sais... on me l'a déjà dit._ Répondis-je tout sourire.

_- Je pensais plutôt à diabolique, mais finalement Enfer c'est très bien. Tu oublies par contre, que je suis loin d'être un ange._

Il glissa une main sous ma jupe, remontant le long de ma cuisse pour atteindre mon string. Doucement il commença à ma caresser par dessus le tissu. Je voulais plus et sans hésiter, ma bouche retrouva la sienne. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, mes lèvres se firent avides, désireuses d'approfondir très vite se baiser, quand il entre-ouvrit sa bouche, ma langue se jeta sur la sienne pour la happer, la goûter intensément. Il répondit à mon baiser de manière divine. Continuant ses caresses entre mes cuisses d'une main, l'autre dans mes reins me collant plus à lui. J'étais à deux doigts de jouir, quand il stoppa tout. Sans comprendre je le regardais et vit que quelqu'un se tenait derrière lui. En me penchant je constatais qu'il s'agissait de la fille de tout à l'heure.

Elle lui tripotait les fesses ?! Elle veut mourir ou quoi ?!

Je m'écartais d'Edward et me plaçait près d'elle.

_- Surtout si je te dérange, n'hésite pas à le dire ! Criais-je._

_- Tu ne me dérange pas._ Répondit-elle. Oui, j'allais la tuer !

_- Et bien moi tu me déranges,_ dit Edward, _c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis Jessica, tu ne m'intéresses pas ! Pour moi tu es une erreur de parcours, j'avais trop bu et je me souviens à peine de ce que j'ai fait avec toi ! Tu... CASSE TOI !!_

_- Mais Edward..._ Couina Jessica

_- C'est pas assez clair ? Il t'a dit de bouger !_ Dis-je en la poussant fortement. _Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? Je vais te dire quelque chose ma grande, maintenant JE suis avec lui et dis toi bien que je ne suis pas prête à le lâcher ! Il ne t'aime pas, tu ne l'attires pas ! Même complètement ivre, je suis certaine qu'il a eu du mal à te baiser ! Non mais regarde toi ! T'as des parts chez AVI 3000 ? Allez bouge, t'es en train de me gâcher l'air que je respire !_

Je n'avais pas été très sympa avec cette fille, mais j'étais un peu énervée par le fait qu'elle ose le toucher alors que j'étais là.

Edward me regardait, son sourire en coin sur les lèvres et ce regard emplit de désir qu'il avait, me donna des frissons.

Très vite je retournais dans ses bras.

Il m'accueillit en déposant des baisers sur mes joues, ma tempe et me murmura plusieurs fois "je t'aime".

J'entendais Rose près de nous dire "Cette fille est un vrai démon ! Mieux vaut ne pas s'en faire une ennemie !".

Je n'étais pas pour la violence, simplement, certaines choses méritaient d'être réglées de façon excessive et définitivement. Comme avec James.

Je ne pouvais plus me permettre de me laisser faire ou de montrer mes faiblesses.

Les seuls avec qui je me permettais de l'être, étaient Alice, Emmett et maintenant Edward. Les seules personnes à tout savoir de mon passé.

Nous retrouvâmes nos amis, Alice avait l'air fière de moi, Rose et Jazz eux, semblaient effrayés.

_- Rassurez-vous, je ne mords que quand on m'attaque. Autrement je suis aussi douce qu'un agneau._

_- Un agneau qui pactise avec le lion assez souvent !_ Assura Alice.

_- Je plains tes proies Bella !_ Rose rigolait légèrement. _Tu ne leur laisses aucune chance !_

_- Même quand elle attaque elle reste la plus belle des femmes..._ Ooooooh que c'est chou ! Non... en fait j'étais touchée... il y avait tant d'amour dans sa voix...

_- Et ben voilà ! Edward est aveugle !_ Dis-je en rigolant.

_- La voilà repartie dans ses délires ! Bella ! Combien de fois je devrais te dire que tu es magnifique ?!_ Alice se tourna vers Jasper et lui demanda. _Je t'autorise à lui dire comment tu la trouves, mais juste pour cette fois !_

_- Oh... comment je trouve Bella ?_ Jasper regardait tour à tour Alice et Edward. _Hey mec promets moi de ne pas me frapper !_

_- Vas-y Jazz._ Répondit Edward en rigolant.

_- Bon ok... je te trouve vraiment très belle, tu es d'une beauté naturelle qui n'a pas besoin d'en rajouter de trop pour être magnifique._

_- Ca va, on a compris Jazz !_ Alice ne changera pas ! Elle demande des choses et râle après qu'on ait fait ce qu'elle voulait !

Nous rîmes tous devant la mine de Lili. Et moi je ne savais plus où me mettre, alors je cachais ma tête dans l'épaule d'Edward.

Le reste de la soirée passa tranquillement, jusqu'au moment où le DJ décida de me tuer un peu plus.

Les premières notes de "I've had The time of my life", la B.O de Dirty Dancing, se firent entendre. Aussitôt Edward m'entraina sur la piste.

Ses mains étaient sur mes hanches, son regard sur moi fiévreux... il murmurait les paroles...

_**Now I've had the time of my life** _(Maintenant j'ai le temps d'une vie)_  
**No I never felt like this before** _(Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça avant)

Son visage passa dans mon cou... son nez remontant lentement vers mon oreille...

_**Yes I swear it's the truth** _(Oui je jure que c'est la vérité)_  
**And I owe it all to you** _(Et je te dois tout cela)

Il me fit tomber en arrière d'un seul coup... pour me faire tourner, une jambe entre les miennes.

Puis il me releva, se plaçant dans mon dos, pour embrasser mon cou...

_**'Cause I've had the time of my life** _(Parce que j'ai le temps d'une vie)_  
**and I owe it all to you** _(Et je te dois tout cela)

Il remonta mon bras vers son visage, tout en le caressant...

Ses mains revinrent sur ma taille, tandis qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes...

La musique s'accéléra...

_**I've been waiting for so long** _(J'attends depuis longtemps)_  
**Now I've finally found someone** _(Maintenant j'ai finalement trouvé quelqu'un)_  
**To stand by me** _(Pour rester à mes côtés)_  
**We saw the writing on the wall** (On a vu les écrits sur les murs)  
**As we felt this magical fantasy** (Alors que nous ressentions ces fantasmes magiques)_

Edward faisait de moi ce qu'il voulait... me faisant tourner sur moi même en m'éloignant de lui...

_**Now with passion in our eyes **(Maintenant avec la passion dans nos yeux)  
**There's no way we could disguise it secretly** (Il n'y a aucun moyen de le cacher secrètement)  
**So we take each other's hand** (Alors, prenons nous les mains)  
**'Cause we seem to understand the urgency**(Parce qu'on est les seuls à comprendre l'urgence)  
**Just remember** (Rappelle toi juste)_

_  
**You're the one thing** (Tu es la seule chose)  
**I can't get enough of** (Dont je n'aurais jamais assez)  
**So I'll tell you something** (Alors laisse moi te dire quelque chose)  
**This could be love because** (Ca doit être l'amour, parce que)_

Il s'arrêta... ses yeux dans les miens... me serrant contre lui, ses lèvres frôlant les miennes... débordant de sensualité...

_**I've had the time of my life **( J'ai le temps d'une vie)  
**No I never felt this way before** (Non je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça avant)_

Il m'éloigna de nouveau... pour me ramener aussitôt et m'embrasser... et je repartais en tournant...

_**Yes I swear it's the truth** (Oui je te jure que c'est la vérité)  
**And I owe it all to you** (Et je te dois tout cela)_

Je me retrouvais une fois de plus contre lui, ses mains agrippèrent mes hanches et il entama un mouvement du bassin contre le mien... il était divinement excitant...

_'**Cause I've had the time of my life** (Parce que j'ai le temps d'une vie)_

_**And I've searched through every open door** (J'ai cherché à travers les portes ouvertes)_

Il me souleva... les mains sous mes fesses, mes jambes entourant sa taille et me fit tourner...

_**'Till I've found the truth** (Jusqu'à ce que je trouve la vérité)  
**and I owe it all to you** (Et je te dois tout cela)_

Il me déposa doucement, me collant à lui une fois encore... nous dansions parfaitement synchronisés.

_**With my body and soul **(Avec mon corps et mon âme)  
**I want you more than you'll ever know** (Je te veux plus que tu ne le sauras jamais)_

Edward m'entrainait dans des mouvements de plus en plus prononcés... ses yeux toujours un maximum dans les miens...

_**So we'll just let it go** (Alors laissons nous aller)  
**Don't be afraid to lose control** (N'aie pas peur de perdre le contrôle)_

Je me laissais totalement aller dans ses bras... il était très facile de le suivre... sans jamais perdre son regard...

_**Yes I know what's on your mind** (Je sais ce que tu as dans la tête)  
**When you say, "Stay with me tonight."** __(Quand tu dis : "Reste avec moi ce soir")_

Il reprit la dernière phrase, en me la murmurant à l'oreille...

_**Just remember** (Souviens toi juste)  
**You're the one thing** (Tu es la seule chose)  
**I can't get enough of** (Dont je n'aurais jamais assez)  
**So I'll tell you something **(Alors laisse moi te dire quelque chose)  
**This could be love because** (Ca doit être l'amour, parce que)_

Tout en chantant, il continuait à me faire danser... je perdais toute notion de temps et d'espace...

**I**_** had the time of my life** (J'ai le temps d'une vie)_

_**And I've searched through every open door** (J'ai cherché à travers les portes ouvertes)_

Il avait pris mes mains... les faisant passer du niveau de nos hanches, à au dessus de nos têtes...

**'**_**Till I've found the truth **(Jusqu'à ce que je trouve la vérité)  
**and I owe it all to you** (Et je te dois tout cela)_

Pour finir il me serra contre lui, ses yeux dans les miens... son regard était brûlant de désir... quant à moi je ne répondais que très peu de mon corps...

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes, continuant la danse... il passait de ma bouche à ma mâchoire, mon cou, pour très vite revenir à leur place initiale...

Sa langue passa sur la mienne et je lui ouvrais l'accès à la mienne...

Il la suça, la fit tourner...

Instinctivement je collais mon bassin au sien... contre son sexe en érection... aussitôt mon bas ventre s'enflamma plus encore...

Je n'avais qu'une envie... rentrer...

Mais il en avait décidé autrement. Il me ramena vers notre table, s'asseyant près de moi dans le canapé.

Nos amis nous regardaient bizarrement, mais de dirent rien. Étonnant, surtout de la part d'Alice !

Après quelques minutes, je sentis la main d'Edward sur ma cuisse, qui remontait lentement... La table nous cachant, personne ne vit son geste...

_- Tu es irrésistible Isabella..._ Oh mon dieu ! Cette façon qu'il avait de prononcer mon prénom ! Véritablement jouissif ! _Dis moi comment je peux encore rester assis là et ne pas t'emmener dehors pour te faire l'amour ?_

_- Parce que tu es un gentleman ?_ Dis-je la voix saccadée.

_- Peut-être... mais je préfère mon explication..._

_- Qui est ?_

_- Parce que je suis fou de toi et surtout parce que tu mérites mieux qu'une ruelle pour notre première fois... j'ai envie de te faire des choses qui risquent de mettre du temps. Dans la rue ça ne serait pas possible..._ J'allais brûler de désir ! Oui, c'était certain ! Je mourrais avant même qu'il puisse me faire l'amour !

_- Et... c'est quoi... ces choses ?_

_- Tu le sauras en temps et en heure... ne sois pas si impatiente..._ me dit-le avec un clin d'oeil...

_- On se demande pourquoi je suis impatiente !_

_- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a commencé le jeu. Tu te souviens du chocolat ?_

_- Très bien oui..._

_- Je t'aime Bella..._

Il me prit le visage dans les mains et m'embrassa tendrement et bien trop chastement à mon goût. Malgré ça, une vague de désir déferla dans tout mon corps et mon string était plus que trempé.

Edward se leva, me regarda puis signala aux autres que nous allions rentrer. Personne ne fut dupe cependant, et tous sourirent.

Une fois de plus mes joues s'enflammèrent et je baissais la tête, très gênée.

Nous leur dîmes bonsoir et je réalisais qu'il était plus de 4h du matin. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

Cette soirée avait été merveilleuse. Edward m'aimait, j'avais explosé James une bonne fois pour toute et refermé définitivement ce tiroir.

Moi qui pensait, il y a encore 2 jours, que ma vie était minable, je me rendais compte que j'avais énormément de chance.

Une fois dans la rue, Edward me serra contre lui et c'est silencieusement que nous regagnions le loft.

A peine la porte passée, il me colla contre celle-ci, son regard perçant dans le mien.

Ses mains remontaient le long de mes flancs, pour atteindre mon visage... là il laissa ses doigts courir tendrement sur ma peau, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chanson titre : I belong to you (Mon coeur s'ouvre à ta voix) - Muse**


	9. 8 Studio, cuisine et faim

**Voilà le chapitre tant attendu ! J'avoue que je vous ai laissé sur votre faim, mais c'est pour mieux vous gâter par la suite !!**

**Reviews !!**

**TataDomi : La voilà la suite ! Merci !**

**twilight007 : T'avais pas encore compris que je suis sadique ? lol je risque de faire pire !**

**Mayline : Bella est une vraie tigresse ! Enfin que j'en ai envie lol**

**dodo2101 : Merci à toi ! Je le redis, sans toi ce chapitre aurait été différent et certainement pas aussi bon (c'est pas moi qui le dit qu'il est bon lol) Perso moi James déjà dans le bouquin j'ai eu envie de le frapper, Jessica pareil, donc je me venge ! Na ! Et ouais, prépare la douche froide mdr, tu vas en avoir besoin !**

**Lolie-Lili : J'ai répondu en message privé ici pour l'ordre des fictions. La suite c'est sur ce POV, je ferais un point de vue Edward du chap 7. Il est en cours, donc demain je pense.**

**fan-par-hasard21 : Merci de me lire et de mettre une review ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! Oui c'est chaud, mais c'est rien encore ! Lit ce lui ci et tu me diras lol**

**Baby07 : Ce qu'Edward a prévu ? Bah... c'est écrit plus bas ! lol**

**indosyl : Au dodo ? Et ben même pas ! lol**

**mafrip : Que veux-tu, je suis une pure sadique moi ! Allez râle pas, voilà la suite !**

**séraphine : J'ai coupé parce que j'avais envie de couper ! Naméo ! lol**

**Sophie : Je trouvais que la chanson collait parfaitement au moment. Et dire que je me suis tapée ce passage du film 50 fois au moins, pour tenter de décrire les mouvements de danse ! Suis morte à la fin lol**

**liliputienne31 : So sex, so Hot, so... TOUT !!! Bon allez, va prendre un coup de chaud avec la suite lol la douche froide t'attend !**

**Kate : ouais... suis une michante ! Merci en tout cas !**

**cathou : Bella cache bien son jeu en fait. Elle fait sa timide et tout, mais tu vas voir qu'elle sait aussi se déchainer ! La coquine ! lol**

**Gaswinthe : Elle s'est mise en forme pour la suite lol James et Jess était un échauffement !**

**nanou49100 : Merci beaucoup ! **

**Bonne lecture et surtout... mourrez pas toutes, j'ai encore besoin de vos avis !**

**Comme d'hab : Les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer ! Merci à elle !**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 8 – Studio, cuisine, et faim**

_"__You try to make me crazy  
You make me agitated  
And then i'm suffocated  
And why should i look at you  
My love here is so true__ "_

_"Ses mains remontaient le long de mes flancs, pour atteindre mon visage... là il laissa ses doigts courir tendrement sur ma peau, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes."_

Plus rien ne nous interdisait de pousser plus avant ce baiser et nos caresses.

Nous étions seuls et le serions pour la nuit.

Edward me prit dans ses bras tout en approfondissant le baiser, il me porta dans les escaliers jusqu'à son studio...

Pourquoi le studio ?

Une fois à l'intérieur, il me posa et lâcha mes lèvres.

_- Bella... je voudrais te faire écouter quelque chose, si tu le permets._

J'étais déstabilisée mais je secouais la tête affirmativement. Il m'entraina vers le piano et m'installa près de lui.

_- Tu te souviens de ça ?_ Il commença alors à jouer ce sublime morceau qu'il avait finit hier. C'était toujours aussi beau, mais cette nuit, il prenait une dimension autre, il semblait plus heureux. Il y avait moins de mélancolie que la veille. C'était sublime malgré tout et je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler. Je pris conscience qu'il y avait énormément d'amour dans ces notes, autant que dans les yeux d'Edward. _C'est toi qui me l'a inspiré... c'est ta berceuse mon amour..._

Wow ! Wouah ! Totalement insensé, mais véritablement merveilleux.

_- Edward je..._ Mes larmes coulaient encore plus, je ne pouvais plus parler... cet homme était fantastique... et il était mien...

Je me jetais sur lui, incapable de contrôler quoique ce soit. Il embrassa mes joues, mes tempes, mon front. Descendit vers ma mâchoire, puis mon cou, avant se s'emparer de ma bouche, dans un geste très doux.

Nos bouches se retrouvèrent et ne se lâchèrent qu'après un long moment.

Il me serrait contre lui, son front sur le mien et nos regards comme aimantés, ne se quittaient plus.

Je sentis ses mains glisser sous mon chemiser, elles étaient chaudes et douces. Très lentement il les remonta sur mon dos, puis passant sur mon ventre, il commença à le déboutonner...

Mes mains elles, étaient parties à la découverte de son dos. Il leva les bras pour que je lui enlève son t-shirt, puis reprit où il en était, sur mon vêtement.

Je posais mes mains sur son torse, puis mes lèvres pour embrasser sa peau. Son gémissement de contentement me fit frémir. Ce fut pire quand il m'écarta pour m'enlever mon chemisier. Il le fit glisser doucement le long de mes bras, tout en regardant ma poitrine.

A gestes comptés, il caressa mes épaules, mes bras... glissant sur mon ventre, il continua vers mes seins. Quand il s'arrêta dessus, mon cœur rata un ou deux battements et je retenais mon souffle inconsciemment.

Il les caressa par dessus mon soutien gorge, sa bouche vint se poser à leur naissance, sa langue en dessina le bref contour. D'une main il dégrafa ce morceau de tissu encombrant, soupirant d'aise quand mes seins furent libérés.

_- Magnifique... _murmura-t-il.

Il reprit ses caresses et je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Il était très doux, surtout quand ses doigts venaient pincer mes mamelons.

Sa bouche revint prendre sa place initiale et il laissa sa langue mener la danse. Remontant vers mon cou... pour redescendre aussitôt sur un sein, puis l'autre... c'était divin.

La tête rejetée en arrière, je savourais ces caresses, respirant difficilement...

D'un coup il se releva, ferma le couvercle du piano et m'assis dessus. Repoussant légèrement le banc, il se plaça entre mes jambes.

J'en profitais pour lui rendre ses caresses et goûter un peu plus sa peau. Elle avait une saveur absolument enivrante, à tel point que je mordillais ses tétons sans m'en rendre compte. Le gémissement que je lui soutirais, humidifia un peu plus mon string... il était encore plus beau comme ça... la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, savourant ce que je lui faisais.

Mes mains glissèrent vers sa ceinture, qu'elles défirent rapidement. Puis ce fut le tour des boutons de son jean, que je fis glisser, avec son aide, au sol. Il se dégagea très vite en donnant un coup de pied, son pantalon vola à travers la pièce. On ferait le compte des blessés plus tard...

Je faisais courir un doigt sur son sexe gonflé, ses frissons s'intensifièrent, tout comme ses gémissements.

_- Tu comptes jouer longtemps comme ça ?_ Sa voix était rauque, encombrée par le désir.

_- Je peux faire encore mieux même... _répondis-je sur le même ton.

Je pris alors le contrôle de la situation, descendant du piano, pour l'y installer à ma place. Je glissais deux doigts sous son boxer, le faisant descendre le long de ses jambes, tout en regardant Edward. Lui aussi me fixait, les yeux noircis par le désir et l'anticipation de ce que j'allais lui faire. Mon nez remontait sur ses cuisses, pour venir frôler son érection, cédant rapidement la place à ma langue, qui glissa sur toute sa longueur, pour finir sa route à son extrémité.

La respiration d'Edward était de plus en plus hachée et ses gémissement plus intenses. Il posa ses mains sur ma tête, tandis que j'entourais son sexe de ma bouche.

_- Oh mon dieu Bella !_

J'entamais de lents va et vient, aidée d'une de mes mains, l'autre étant posée sur ses fesses. Il suivait le mouvement, en donnant de légers coups de bassin.

Je jouais sur son sexe, tantôt léchant, embrassant ou le prenant dans ma bouche.

Bientôt, j'accélérais le mouvement. Sa respiration était de plus en plus heurtée. Ces grognements de plus en plus profonds, augmentaient mon désir, mon intimité était en feu.

_- Bella je... je vais..._

Il tenta de me dégager, mais je tenais bon, augmentant encore plus le rythme de mes va et vient. Ses mains se serrèrent sur ma tête et je le sentis se libérer dans ma bouche, tandis qu'il criait mon prénom. Je finissais de le nettoyer tendrement, avant de remonter en le couvrant de baisers, pour finir sur sa bouche en un baiser intense.

_- Je t'aime ma Bella... merci..._

_- Tout le plaisir était pour moi mon ange._

Il afficha un sourire merveilleux, tout en passant un doigt sur ma joue.

Bientôt je me retrouvais de nouveau sur le piano, lui entre mes jambes, caressant mes seins de ses mains. Laissant la place à sa bouche, celles-ci descendirent sur mes cuisses, faisant remonter ma jupe sur ma taille.

Il passa un doigt sous mon string et je poussais un gémissement de bonheur quand il caressa mon clitoris. Son autre main vint m'arracher mon string. Je le regardais, mi-outrée, mi excitée.

_- Paix à son âme... dommage, je l'aimais bien celui là..._ dis-je

_- Je t'en rachèterais un autre...__ça nous donnera l'occasion de tester les cabines d'essayage..._

_- Très tentant ! Mais dis-moi, pourquoi ta main est-elle posée sur ma hanche ? Veux-tu la remettre où elle était !_

_- Serait-ce un ordre ?_

_- Non... une supplique... implorais-je_

Tout en s'emparant de mes lèvres, il recommença sa torture sur mon intimité. Ses doigts passant sur mon clitoris ou me pénétrant. Le plaisir qu'il m'infligeait, me rendait folle. Jamais un homme ne m'avait autant montré de respect et d'amour, c'était à la fois intolérable et divin.

Sa bouche délaissa mes seins, pour descendre sur mon nombril, où sa langue traça quelques cercles, avant de continuer sa course pour rejoindre ses doigts, sur mon sexe. Quand elle atteignit mon clitoris, je poussais un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Je me cambrais pour être au plus près de sa bouche. J'agrippais ses cheveux, tandis qu'il passait une de mes jambes sur son épaule.

Sa langue allait et venait en moi, accompagnée parfois de ses doigts, puis il se concentra sur mon bouton de plaisir, tout en faisant faire à ses doigts, des va et vient en moi.

Il accéléra le mouvement, allant de plus en plus fort, selon mes demandes. Je sentais le plaisir monter.

_- Plus fort Edward... _

Sa bouche suçait mon clitoris, sa langue le léchait, ses doigts allaient et venaient en moi de plus en plus rapidement et bientôt mes muscles se contractèrent autour de ses doigts et je poussais un cri en hurlant à mon tour son prénom. Une vague de désir incommensurable venait de m'atteindre. J'étais en sueur et totalement essoufflée.

Je rouvrais les yeux pour voir Edward se lécher les doigts en me regardant et je sentis mon ventre brûler de nouveau. Ce geste était tout bonnement inhumain ! Comment voulait-il que je résiste à ça ?

Il se releva pour venir trouver ma bouche et me faire goûter à mon plaisir. Celui-ci mêlé à la saveur de sa bouche, me donna irrésistiblement envie de l'avoir en moi...

Il devait avoir les mêmes envies, puisque sans attendre, il m'avança un peu sur le couvercle du piano et après avoir mis un préservatif, me pénétra d'un puissant coup de reins.

L'un comme l'autre poussions un cri de plaisir.

La sensation de l'avoir en moi était grisante. Il ne bougeait plus, savourant ce moment, son regard plongé dans le mien.

_- Tu es à moi maintenant... _dit-il.

Oui j'étais à lui... définitivement sienne. Plus rien ne viendrait gâcher ça...

Il se retira brusquement, pour aussitôt me remplir sauvagement. C'était intense, puissant !

Ses mains entourèrent mes seins, les miennes étaient dans son dos, sa bouche sur mon cou et la mienne tentant d'aspirer un peu d'air, sans succès.

Lentement il entama un doux va et vient, ses yeux de nouveau au niveau des miens, ne les lâchant plus.

_- Je t'aime Bella... tu es ma vie..._

_- Je t'aime Edward... tu es la mienne..._

Nos corps s'emboitaient parfaitement, comme les deux pièces d'un puzzle. Ils dansaient en rythme, comme sur la piste plus tôt. Longtemps on tint se rythme langoureux, Edward accéléra sensiblement. Puis de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort...

Je sentais mon plaisir monter en flèche, je lui demandais d'accélérer encore plus. Ses coups de reins se firent puissants et enfin je me laissais aller, emportée par cette déferlante d'amour, très vite suivie par Edward. Nos prénoms raisonnèrent et on se laissa tomber, moi dos sur le piano, lui sur moi.

On avait l'un et l'autre beaucoup de mal à respirer, le souffle complètement coupé par ce qu'on venait de ressentir...

_- Wouah !_ Dit-il haletant.

_- Comme tu dis..._

Jamais je n'avais connu pareille jouissance... c'était plus qu'intense... c'était... magique... électrique...

Il m'aida à m'asseoir sur le banc, me serrant contre lui.

_- Si tu savais comme je t'aime Bella... jamais encore je n'avais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un... tu me fais découvrir tellement de choses, de sensations... je t'aime !_

L'émotion me nouait la gorge, alors je le regardais, pour lui faire passer tous ces mots qui ne voulaient pas sortir.

_- Je t'aime... _fut tout ce que je pu dire, avant que mes larmes me trahissent et se mettent à couler. Je ne voulais plus le quitter, pas même quelques minutes.

_- Bella... qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_- Rien... je... je suis heureuse Edward... tu me rends heureuse..._

_- Et je ferais tout pour que ça continue comme ça..._

_- Tout ?_ Dis-je en le regardant.

_Absolument tout..._

_- Dors avec moi..._

_- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser dormir seule ?_ Répondit-il septique, alors que je grimaçais. _Bella ! Tu me prends pour qui ?_ Aie, il était vexé.

_- Excuse moi... je ne voulais pas t'énerver..._

_- Je ne te comprends pas ! J'ai passé ces 3 derniers jours à tout faire pour te montrer que tu comptais énormément pour moi. Je t'ai avoué que je t'aimais plus que ma propre vie, je donnerais tout pour toi et là tu doutes que je veuille passer ma nuit avec toi ? Mais je veux passer TOUTES les prochaines nuits avec toi Bella ! Tu vas m'avoir sur le dos un bon bout de temps, j'espère même très longtemps ! Alors s'il te plait, arrête de douter de choses aussi simples que ça ! C'est évident que je ne m'endormirais pas sans toi... _sa voix était redevenue tendre et douce, quand il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. _Tout ça est nouveau pour moi, mais je n'ai aucun doute sur les sentiments que je te porte..._

_- Je suis désolée Edward... c'est juste que... pour moi aussi c'est nouveau... je n'ai jamais connu d'hommes aussi doux, attentionnés... sensibles à mon bien être... ne doute pas de mon amour pour toi, parce que je ne doute pas du tien... j'ai... j'ai peur..._

Il me pris le visage dans les mains, m'embrassa de nouveau...

_- Bella... ton bonheur, ton bien être, tes envies, tes moindres désirs passent et passeront toujours en priorité... mais ne va pas jouer les enfants capricieuses, ça ne marchera pas, _dit-il avec un petit sourire_. N'oublie pas que j'ai été engagé comme chevalier et je ne faillirais pas à ma mission !_

_- Bien Mr Phelps (1)! _Nous rîmes tous deux.

_- Je t'emmène au lit ?_

_- Même si je peux marcher, cette fois je te laisse faire..._

_- C'est parti alors ! Euh... ta chambre ou la mienne ?_

_- As you like honey (2)! Répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _

Il m'aida à ramasser nos affaires, avant de me prendre dans ses bras, pour me porter jusqu'à... sa chambre...

Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à la décoration, je prenais donc mon temps pour en faire le tour.

Toujours serrée contre Edward, je remarquais les divers prix accrochés aux murs. Meilleur pianiste au conservatoire de Phoenix, de Rome, de Paris. Beaucoup de photos punaisées sur un tableau, au dessus de son bureau.

Carlisle, Esmée, Alice et Emmett. Mais aussi deux autres personnes.

_- parents. _Dit-il._ Carmen et Eleazar. Ils pensent revenir habiter ici, maintenant que j'y suis revenu. _Il avait l'air vraiment peiné. Alice m'avait dit qu'il était très proche de ses parents. Ça devait être difficile pour lui._ Ils m'ont beaucoup aidé après mon divorce... _Ses yeux venaient de se noircir, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait de ça_._

_- Ils sont très beaux... Je comprends mieux de qui tu tiens ce physique magnifique. _Il sourit_. Edward... Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais..._

_- Tanya était une salope doublée d'une manipulatrice. Elle s'est amusée avec moi. Je n'étais rien pour elle. D'ailleurs, je me rends compte que je ne l'ai jamais aimée. En tout cas, maintenant, je sais ce qu'est l'amour... _dit-il en me caressant la joue du bout du nez.

_- Je suis désolée Edward..._

_- Ne le sois pas. Je t'aime..._

_- Je t'aime aussi... tu peux me poser tu sais ?_

_- Hmm... Ça serait effectivement possible, mais je n'en ai pas envie._

_- Oui mais j'ai faim. _Je grimaçais un peu.

_- Alors on va déjeuner !_

_- Ok, mais pas dans cette tenue. Pose moi que j'aille passer quelque chose._

Il me posa, en me demandant de rester là, puis il alla dans son placard et en sortit une chemise qu'il me tendit.

_- J'ai des vêtements tu sais. _Dis-je avec un petit rire, mais en passant sa chemise.

_- Oui... mais tu es incroyablement sexy comme ça._

Il s'approcha de moi avec une démarche de félin, puis se jeta gentiment sur mon cou pour le mordiller. Je laissais échapper un gémissement.

_- Espèce de vampire assoiffé de sang ! _Dis-je avec un petit rire.

_- Uniquement de votre sang damoiselle Swan._

Adorable ! Craquant ! Sexy ! Excitant !! J'allais me consumer de désir pour cet homme !

"_Remarque il est plutôt bien équipé niveau lance._

_Très bien même ! Mais c'est pas une raison !_

_Bella Swan ! Maintenant tu vas râler parce que tu as un mec vraiment sexy fou amoureux de toi !_

_Je râle pas !_

_A peine !_

_Mais LA FERME !"_

Une fois habillés, lui avait juste passé un boxer, nous descendîmes nous préparer quelque chose. Je m'occupais des pancakes, ce gourmand m'en avait réclamé, quant à lui, il prépara le café, puis s'assit derrière le comptoir du bar pour m'observer.

_- Ce que tu vois te plais ? _Demandais-je taquine.

_- J'ai une vue paradisiaque, sur la plus merveilleuse des créatures._

_- N'en fais pas trop quand même. _Dis-je avec un rire gênée._ Tu auras des pan-cakes, même si tu ne me fais pas de compliments._

_- Oh je suis sauvé alors ! Mais je t'avouerais que ce ne sont pas les pan-cakes qui me tentent le plus en ce moment._

_- Ah bon ? C'est quoi alors ?_

Je lui tournais le dos et ne l'avais donc pas vu arriver. Je sursautais quand ses mains se posèrent sur le plan de travail, de chaque côté de mes hanches. J'allais pour me retourner quand il me colla au meuble.

_- Ne te retourne pas..._

Sa bouche vint se poser sur mon cou, juste sous mon oreille... du bout du nez il me dégagea la nuque, avant d'y faire glisser sa langue... je frissonnais de plaisir tout en gémissant doucement...

_- Tu es vraiment très appétissante Isabella..._

Il voulait ma mort ! Mon intimité était en feu et déjà bien humide. Il passa ses mains sur mes hanches et remonta doucement, relevant sa chemise. Quand il arriva sur mes seins, je me cambrais et sentis son sexe durcit entre mes fesses.

_- Vous semblez affamé Mr Cullen._

_- J'ai appétit d'Ogre quand ça vous concerne Melle Swan._

_- Intéressant..._

Il massait ma poitrine fermement, mais doucement par dessus le tissu. Puis ses doigts passèrent entre les boutons pour les défaire. Une fois la chemise ouverte, il la fit glisser le long de mes bras, en m'embrassant les épaules, la nuque... puis ses mains retrouvèrent ma poitrine pour la caresser sensuellement. Ses doigts faisaient de petits cercles sur mes tétons ou les pinçaient légèrement, me soutirant des gémissements plus forts.

Ensuite, il fit glisser une de ses mains sur mon ventre, puis sur mon intimité, caressant mes lèvres et effleurant mon clitoris.

Soudainement, il introduisit un doigt en moi, puis deux, avant de commencer un lancinant va et vient. C'était divin ! Je me cambrais encore plus, ondulant contre son érection, ce qui le faisait gémir.

_- Tu es tellement douce Isabella... tellement serrée... humide..._

Je brûlais littéralement ! Sa voix rauque ajoutée à ce qu'il venait de dire, fit grandir mon plaisir.

_- Fais moi l'amour s'il te plait Edward... Je te veux en moi..._

Je passais mes mains sur sa taille pour l'aider à retirer son boxer. Il l'envoya voler d'un coup de pied, avant d'attraper mes hanches pour me faire me cambrer plus.

Sa main passa sur mes fesses, puis il fit de nouveau entrer deux doigts, avant de les retirer pour me pénétrer d'un coup de rein puissant. Je poussais un cri de contentement, pendant que lui gémissait fortement.

Ses pénétrations étaient fortes, presque sauvages, mais j'adorais ça !

Sur la dernière il buta au fond de mon vagin et ne bougea plus, reprenant ses baisers sur ma nuque. Une de ses mains était remontée sur mes seins, qu'il caressait par intervalles.

Je tournais la tête et il prit possession de ma bouche, embrassant mes lèvres, les caressant de la langue, avant d'approfondir le baiser. Nos langues se mêlèrent, se goûtèrent, livrant une bataille dont nous sortions gagnants tous deux, totalement essoufflés.

Puis il se retira de moi, me soulevant pour me poser sur le plan de travail.

_- Il paraît qu'on a de nouvelles recettes à tester..._ dit-il en reprenant ma bouche.

_- Et tu veux commencer par quoi ?_ Demandais-je à bout de souffle.

_- Toi !_

Il fit glisser mes fesses sur le bord du plan de travail, avant de me pénétrer de nouveau.

_- J'aime tellement être en toi Isabella... Je t'aime tellement..._

_- Je t'aime Edward._

J'haletais, j'étais au septième ciel ! Cet homme me rendait folle de désir, de plaisir ! Il était merveilleux, doux, attentionné et malgré ses coups puissants, d'une tendresse à toute épreuve.

Je sentais le plaisir augmenter à chaque coup de rein. Je lui demandais d'accélérer. Il passa une main entre nous, là où s'unissaient nos corps, pour titiller mon clitoris. Ca devint intense et peu de temps après je laissais échapper un cri de plaisir, pendant que mes parois se resserraient sur lui, ce qui le fit venir aussitôt.

Il cria mon prénom et finit par un "Je t'aime" qui fit rater quelques battements à mon cœur.

Tous deux totalement épuisés, nous tentions de reprendre notre souffle. Sa tête était posée contre mon cou, mes mains le serraient contre moi.

_- Bella... _Dit-il un moment plus tard, toujours en moi.

_- Oui..._

_- J'ai fait une connerie... _Hein ? Quoi ? C'était quoi ça ?! Je m'écartais de lui pour lui relever la tête. Je ne comprenais plus rien !

_- J'ai pas mis de préservatif. _S'en pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'éclatais de rire.

_- Tu viens de me faire la plus belle peur de ma vie Edward !_ Dis-je en lui frappant l'épaule. Il grimaça.

_- Oh..._ réalisant certainement ce qu'il venait de dire... _Excuse moi mon amour..._

_- Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! _Dis-je en riant toujours. _Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je prends la pilule. Pour le reste si ça peut te rassurer, on peut faire le test._

_- Tu voudrais ?_

_- Bien sûr ! On fait ça quand tu veux !_

_- Je vous aime Isabella Marie Swan... _Puisil m'embrassa tendrement, avant de se retirer de moi, attrapant une serviette en papier pour m'essuyer.

_- Mr Edward Antony Cullen, mon cœur est à vous, mais je vous interdit de lui faire du mal, au risque de tâter de mes poings !_

_- Oh mais je n'ai aucune envie que tu me frappes ! _Dit-il avec un rire._ Et encore moins de te faire du mal mon amour._ Il était sérieux, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens et je ne pouvais y lire que de l'amour... amour et désir...

_- Je t'aime..._

_- Autant que je t'aime... T'avais pas faim à la base ?_

_Effectivement, on était descendus pour ça. _Il m'aida a remettre ma chemise, enfila son boxer et m'aida à préparer les pan-cakes.

Nous allions commencer à manger, quand mon portable sonna. C'était un message d'Alice.

***Vous êtes réveillés et visibles ?***

Je rigolais et montrais le message à Edward qui rit avec moi.

_- Tu me laisses répondre ?_ Demanda-t-il.

_- Fais toi plaisir !_

Quand il me montra sa réponse, je ris encore plus.

***Nous réveillés – stop – visibles pas trop – stop – tu peux venir – stop – un plan a 4 avec Jazz me tente assez – stop – Edward - stop***

La sonnette retentit, Edward se leva pour aller ouvrir. Je le stoppais et vérifiais qu'il était vraiment visible, ce qui le fit rire.

_- Tu t'inquiètes de ce qu'ils pourraient voir ?_

_- Un peu. Tu connais Alice comme moi et même si elle se doute qu'on a pas fait du tricot, mieux vaut éviter les situations gênantes. _

_- Alors commence par boutonner ta chemise. Si tu restes comme ça, je risque vraiment une situation gênante !_

_- Oups... _dis-je en rougissant et en reboutonnant la chemise.

_- J'aime vraiment ses rougeurs..._ Il me caressa la joue, avant de déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, Alice le scruta de haut en bas en souriant, elle l'embrassa puis me regarda avec le même sourire, avant de se jeter sur moi.

Jasper avait aussi l'air très heureux, mais je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de sa nuit avec Alice, ou autre chose. Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre. Après avoir longuement salué mon petit lutin, j'allais embrasser Jazz sur la joue.

_- Hmm Bella ?_ Demanda Edward.

_- Oui ?_

_- Je préfèrerais que tu évites ça... _L'avais-je vexé en embrassant Jasper ? A voir sa tête, il semblerait que oui. Très jaloux le jeune homme ! _Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi._ Dit-il avec une mine contrite.

_- Tu sais que j'aime te voir jaloux ? C'est vraiment très... excitant !_ Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille. _Mais n'en abuse pas..._

_- Promis._

_- Edward Cullen jaloux ?!! Et bien Bella, depuis que je le connais, c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?_ Demanda Jasper très étonné.

_- Je ne peux malheureusement rien te dire, ou je serais obligée de te tuer. Je ne pense pas qu'Alice apprécierait._ Dis-je sérieuse.

_- Ah non ! Tu touches pas à mon Jasper ! _

_- Wow ! Possessif le Pikachu !_

_- Très !_

_- Pikachu ? _Demanda Jasper_._

Edward et moi éclations de rire, pendant qu'Alice donnait des explications à Jasper, qui éclata de rire lui aussi. Pour une fois Lili ne bouda pas, partageant notre hilarité.

Jazz nous rappela qu'ils organisaient une soirée pour le 4 Juillet à la boite. Ils avaient prévu un karaoké géant et nous étions bien sûr invités. Ca promettait d'être joyeux tout ça !

Nous finîmes de déjeuner et allions nos préparer. Edward devait passer au studio pour travailler un peu avec Jake (je l'avais oublié celui là !) et Alice nous avait prévu une matinée shopping, juste de quoi trouver des tenues pour ce soir. Jasper lui devait rejoindre sa sœur, mettre au point les derniers détails pour ce soir.

Je montais avec Edward pour nous préparer. Une fois devant ma chambre, il me serra contre lui.

_- J'ai pas envie de te laisser..._ dit-il vraiment dépité. _Ça te dit de profiter encore un peu de moi ? _

_- Tout dépend ce que tu entends par profiter..._

_- Et bien... je pensais t'accompagner sous la douche pour... t'aider à te frotter le dos..._ Me frotter le dos ? Mais bien sûr ! Le regard qu'il me faisait montrait plutôt autre chose !

_- Juste pour ça ? _

_- Euh... oui... dans un premier temps... _Edward Cullen, vous êtes un coquin !

_- Et dans un second temps ?_

_- On improvisera._ Dit-il malicieux.

Il ouvrit la porte derrière moi et me poussa doucement à l'intérieur. D'un coup de pied, il la referma, avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres. Impatient en plus ! Hmm...

Tout en m'embrassant, il m'entraina vers la salle de bain, me déshabilla et me... contempla... c'était assez déstabilisant et je devins, encore une fois, rouge tomate !

_- Tu es vraiment magnifique Bella..._

_- Mais euh !_ Vraiment très mature Bella ! Bravo ! Voilà il rigole maintenant ! Pff. _Vas- y rigole !_

_- Excuse moi, mais le "mais euh" était franchement trop drôle ! N'arrête jamais de me surprendre Bella !_

_- Continue de me faire des compliments et tu risques d'être très surpris par mes réactions ! _Dis-je partageant son rire.

_- Viens là..._

Je me calais entre ses bras. Hey ! Mais il est encore habillé !

_- Il y a vraiment un côté injuste à notre situation. _Dis-je boudeuse.

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Je suis nue devant toi, mais toi par contre tu as encore un morceau de tissu que je juge encombrant !_

_- Oh... je te laisse t'en occuper..._

Mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches. Je glissais deux doigts sous son boxer, qui enfermait son sexe déjà dur. Je le fis descendre le long de ses jambes, mes mains remontèrent lentement et je me relevais, me collant à lui.

_- J'ai froid... _Dis-je.

Il me prit la main, rentra dans la cabine pour ouvrir l'eau. Quand elle fut à la bonne température, il m'attira à lui.

_- Ça va mieux ?_

_- Pas tout à fait..._

Je laissais mes mains prendre possession de son torse, elles traçaient un chemin vers son ventre, puis plus bas.

Je frôlais son prépuce, il gémit... Mes doigts glissèrent le long de son sexe lentement, ses gémissements redoublaient... Je me mis à genoux et fis glisser ma langue sur toute sa longueur, mordillant la peau tendue... Puis je le pris dans ma bouche, aidée d'une main, l'autre était posée sur ses fesses...

Edward accompagnait mes va et vient en donnant de légers coups de reins. Ses mains étaient posées sur ma tête, descendant parfois sur mes joues, pour les caresser... J'accentuais mes mouvements, allant de plus en plus vite, pour ralentir ou m'arrêter, ce qui le faisait grogner.

Je jouais sur lui, alternant coups de langue et va et vient...

Je sentis ses fesses se contracter à l'approche du plaisir et comme plus tôt, je refusais de m'écarter, pour le laisser se vider en moi. Son cri de jouissance fut puissant, ses jambes tremblaient et il avait posé une main sur le carrelage pour se tenir.

Je me relevais et le regardais... il était magnifique, éblouissant même. Les yeux fermés, mais le visage paisible. Quand il les rouvrit, ses prunelles brillaient.

_- Heureusement que je ne suis pas cardiaque, parce que tu m'aurais tué..._

_- Mais tu ne l'es pas et heureusement pour moi !_

_- Je t'aime..._ dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

_- Je t'aime._

Il prit alors mon gel douche et commença à me laver. Je fis de même avec le sien.

Ses mains caressaient chaque parcelle de mon corps, s'attardant sur mes seins et mon intimité, auxquelles il attacha un soin particulier.

Il plaça ses mains sous mes fesses pour me soulever, me collant au mur de la douche. Mes jambes encerclèrent sa taille et il me pénétra aussitôt.

Je criais de plaisir. L'avoir en moi était paradisiaque.

Il entrait et sortait avec force, je lui en demandais plus encore. Il accéléra, pour s'arrêter.

Nos yeux se trouvèrent à ce moment là et ne se lâchèrent plus. Il était tendre, il avait repris ses mouvements, mais plus lentement.

_- Bella tu es... c'est si bon !_

Je laissais le plaisir qu'il me procurait m'envahir, c'était transcendant. Je perdais totalement pied, me concentrant sur son sexe en moi, sur ses râles, sur ses yeux... Edward était doué dans beaucoup de domaines, mais ce qu'il me faisait subir dépassait tout.

Ma jouissance déferla au même moment que celle d'Edward, nous retenions nos cris, sachant que nous n'étions pas seuls.

Nous avions atteint le nirvana en même temps et malgré le manque de souffle, nous prolongions le plaisir avec un baiser intense...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chanson titre : Agitated - Muse**

_**(1) Mr Phelps est le chef des agents dans Mission Impossible**_

_**(2) "As you like honey" "Comme tu veux chéri"**_


	10. 9 Tokyo Hotel, Abba and Co

**Enfin le chapitre 9 ! J'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de mal pour l'écrire, mais c'est fait ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! C'est un plaisir de vous lire.**

**Sophie : J'ai finit d'être sadique pour le moment, mais ça risque de revenir lol**

**Tikasoft : Je pense que les prochains Lemons seront encore plus porteurs d'idées salaces mdr A vous d'en faire ce que vous voulez après !**

**mafrip : Tout le monde a eut chaud je crois, moi la première lol**

**cathou : leur amour et leur passion peut enfin déborder et crois moi, ils n'ont pas finit de nous donner chaud !**

**bebe8669 : Je me suis éclatée oui. Même si parfois la température chez moi augmentait terriblement !**

**Mayline : Tu peux dire que les prochains le seront encore plus ! mdr**

**TataDomi : Contente que tu sois convaincue, j'espère que tu le seras par celui là aussi, même s'il est moins lemon.**

**liliputienne : T'as toujours chaud toute façon toi ! Je vais te faire un chapitre glaçon rien que pour toi ! lol**

**fan-par-hasard21 : Mais moins que le prochain lemon !**

**Baby07 : En même temps c'est Edward mdr Talentueux, imaginatif, passionné et j'en passe !**

**kalika-ma : mais encore ? lol**

**Crisou : Ah vous formez une belle paire d'obsédées avec Jess mdr mais je vous en veux pas, je suis pire !!**

**Dodo : Je me demande comment ça se fait qu'il fasse aussi chaud chez mes lectrices lol Je vais ptet calmer un peu les ardeurs des deux z'oizox ! Je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'une combustion collective !**

**indosyl : Perso moi la nuit je dors hein (quoique des fois c'est pire qu'Edward et Bella :p )**

**Gaelle51 : J'ai pris note et je vais tenter de moins leur faire dire. Merci à toi !**

**Dawn266 : Oui j'ai fait les 2 POV séparés, je préfère même si c'est plus dificile à écrire. Merci !**

**Galswinthe : Ah toi aussi douche roide ? lol**

**Roselamignone ! Merci !**

**lena -lna933- : J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi le POV d'Edward. Merci à toi !**

**Coeur2crystal : La suite c'est maintenant !**

**Abby915 : Merci !**

**yellowstone69 : Vraiment très touchée que tu ais pris le temps de passer me lire. Je sais combien il est difficile de passer après ANB, qui est vraiment une fic parfaite à mon sens. Que tu aimes en plus me touche énormément ! Un grand merci à toi, j'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont autant !**

**Cindy TPA : Ah cette voix OFF ! C'est ma meilleure amie ! Puis Bella sans elle ne serait pas MA Bella lol Merci à toi ! **

**Fleur : Tout plein de reviews de ta part ! Trop top ! J'arrête de te faire languir, voilà la suite !!**

**Un merci tout particulier à mes "fans" de Twilight France qui me motivent et m'encouragent a continuer, malgré mon état de fatigue avancé et le temps qui me manque de plus en plus.**

**Sans oublier Stephenie Meyer qui a rendu tout ça possible en créant les personnages de Twilight !**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 9 – Tokyo Hotel, Abba and Co**

_"You make me sick  
Because I adore you so  
I love all the dirty tricks  
And twisted games you play  
On me"_

Ce baiser fut le dernier aussi passionné de notre folle nuit. Edward avait été fabuleux !

J'étais encore à des années lumière de la réalité qui nous attendait en bas et je n'avais pas envie de le quitter.

_- Mon amour ?_ Aie ! Pourquoi devait-il me ramener sur terre ?!

_- Hmm._

_- On devrait s'habiller... Alice et Jazz nous attendent..._

_- On est obligés ?_

_- Malheureusement._ Soupira-t-il.

C'était visiblement aussi difficile pour lui que pour moi. Soit ! Puisque nous n'avions pas le choix !

Je sortis de la douche, m'enroulant dans une serviette. Edward me suivit, me serrant aussitôt dans ses bras, caressant ma nuque avec son nez.

_- Va t'habiller tentatrice ! Ou je ne réponds plus de moi !_

_- D'où je t'ai tenté là ?_

_- Ton corps à lui seul est la plus grande des tentations !_

_- Si tu le dis ! Mais t'es pas obligé de te frotter contre moi à la moindre occasion si tu ne résistes pas._

_- Qui t'as dit que je n'y arrivais pas ? Ce n'est pas parce que je résiste au vin que je n'ai pas le droit d'en humer le bouquet._

_- C'est la première fois qu'on me compare à un vin !_ On me l'avait jamais faite celle là ! Je retenais difficilement mon rire, il avait l'air tellement sérieux.

_- Tu es le meilleur des vins ! Celui dont on ne peut plus se passer, une fois qu'on y a goûté. Pire ! Tu es la plus puissante des drogues et je suis totalement accro !_

_- Une désintox s'impose jeune homme !_ Dis-je faussement outrée.

_- Oserais-tu m'enfermer dans un endroit inconnu loin de toi ?_

_- Tout bien réfléchit, je pense que ça serait une mauvaise idée, je serais obligée de te piquer ton cheval pour venir te sauver. Rappelle toi la dernière fois que j'ai voulu t'aider, on a finit par être pris à notre propre piège ! _Je repensais à la partie de base-ball et à notre nuit. Le plan de travail ! Oh mon dieu ! Je venais tout juste de réaliser.

_- Toi sur un cheval ? _Il avait les yeux écarquillés, se mordant les joues pour ne pas rire.

_- Ok... je t'autorise à te moquer de moi. _Dis-je levant les yeux au ciel. Je l'avais bien cherché après tout !

Il explosa de rire. Je le regardai un moment, avant d'en faire autant. Il faut bien avouer que l'idée même de me voir sur le dos d'un cheval était tordante. Moi qui avais du mal à simplement tenir assise normalement sur une chaise, sans que celle-ci décide de se casser et que je me retrouve par terre.

Edward se calma et me serra un peu plus contre lui, ses bras autour de ma taille.

_- Cette nuit a été fabuleuse. La plus belle de mon existence. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. _Il me fit alors le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Comme ce premier soir avec Rose et Jazz, il commença à chanter... _Hopelessly, I love you endlessly, hopelessly, I'll give you everything, I wont give you up, I wont let you down and I wont leave you falling, but the moment never comes... __Je t'aime Bella..._

Sans que je puisse les contrôler, mes larmes s'étaient mises à couler, ma gorge était nouée.

Il avait le don de me faire sentir vivante, épanouie. J'étais la plus heureuse des femmes depuis que j'avais mis les pieds dans cette ville.

Il posa un doigt sous mon menton, pour amener mon visage près du sien. Du pouce il essuya les larmes de mes joues et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Avec ce baiser, bien que plus doux que tous ceux échangés jusque là, il me confirmait ce qu'il venait de dire. J'y ajoutais mes sentiments et très vite nous nous retrouvions à haleter, nos corps dansant l'un contre l'autre.

Quand il se sépara de moi, il soupira. D'une main je caressais sa joue, l'autre massait doucement sa nuque.

_- On devrait y aller_. Dis-je vraiment désemparée.

_- On devrait oui..._

_- Tu vas me manquer..._

_- Toi aussi. Je vais aller m'habiller et dés que j'ai finis, je te rejoins dans ta chambre._

_- Ok... fais vite..._

_- Promis._

Un dernier baiser et il passa par la porte donnant sur sa chambre. Aussitôt un grand sentiment de solitude s'empara de moi. Je devais m'occuper et surtout penser qu'il serait très vite près de moi.

J'allais dans ma chambre et me plantais devant mes valises.

Bien... journée shopping, donc quelque chose de facile à enlever et à remettre pendant les essayages !

Robe et ballerines ! Mouais, mais laquelle parmi toutes celles qui garnissaient les valises ?

J'en trouvais une parfaite. Le bas parme et le haut blanc, assez décolleté. J'eus à peine le temps de l'enfiler, que déjà Edward frappait à ma porte.

_- Entre._ Ce qu'il fit, se figeant aussitôt la porte refermée. _Quoi ? J'ai une tâche quelque part ?_ Demandais-je en baissant les yeux sur ma robe.

_- Non... tu es... mon dieu Bella ! Je... tu es éblouissante dans cette robe._ Et voilà ! Je piquais un phare ! J'aurais pourtant dû être habituée aux compliments d'Edward, mais non ! A chaque fois mes joues s'enflammaient ! Vraiment gênant !

- _Oh... euh... merci..._

"_**Bravo Bella ! Tu as trouvé une seconde voyelle !**_

_**Merde ! T'es toujours là toi ?**_

_**Bah oui ! Sympa l'accueil !**_

_**Je te croyais morte depuis le temps.**_

_**Non. J'étais très occupée à profiter par procuration, de la bête de sexe !**_

_**Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi !**_

_**Sur quel sujet ?**_

_**La bête de sexe !**"_

Edward s'approcha pour m'enlacer, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser passionné, qu'on approfondit rapidement.

D'un seul coup je me retrouvais seule et quand j'ouvris les yeux, ce que je vis fit monter en moi une puissante colère.

_- Alice ! Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues là ?! _Apparemment et vu comment elle tenait Edward, elle l'avait arraché sauvagement à notre étreinte ! Gonflée quand même !

_- Si j'étais pas intervenue, vous seriez resté collés toute la journée et on à une tonne de choses à faire je te signale !_

_- Mais tu te prends pour qui Alice ?! Si j'ai envie de rester collée à Edward pour le reste de ma vie, c'est MON problème pas le tien ! _

_- Bella... c'est pas grave._ Dit Edward.

_- Oh que si c'est grave ! Pour une fois que je trouve quelqu'un qui ne fait pas que jouer avec moi, qui m'accepte telle que je suis et qui ne pense pas qu'à mon cul, je voudrais pouvoir profiter de sa présence comme je l'entends ! Et si ça implique de passer mon temps à faire l'amour avec lui, cette petite chose véritablement insupportable n'a pas à s'en mêler !!_

Edward me regardait, les yeux brillant de désir et un sourire coquin aux lèvres. De quoi faire immédiatement retomber ma colère.

Alice l'avait lâché et par contre était horrifiée. Tant mieux ! J'en avais assez de ses comportements abusifs !

_- Passer ton temps à faire l'amour avec moi hein ?_ Il s'était placé derrière moi, enserrant ma taille et sa bouche était tout contre mon oreille.

_- Et pas que ça..._ Répondis-je en l'embrassant. Puis je me tournais de nouveau vers Alice. _On allait descendre quand t'es arrivée. Pas nécessaire de faire ton colonel !_

_- Il n'empêche que ! Edward... Jake a appelé, comme tu ne répondais pas sur ton portable, il a téléphoné sur le fixe et j'ai répondu. T'as 1h de retard !_ Râla Alice

_- Oh merde. Mon amour, je dois y aller si je veux me libérer tôt._

_- Ok... _dis-je à moitié désespérée.

_- Ne sois pas triste s'il te plait... ça va passer vite._

_- Bouge Edward ! Où je te sors en te bottant les fesses !_

_- Alice lâche moi bordel ! Va rejoindre ton mec en bas et laisse moi dire au revoir comme il faut à Bella ! _Si lui aussi commençait à s'énerver, Alice allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure !

_- Non ! Je reste là !_ Têtue !

_- Tant pis pour toi !_ Il passa devant moi, prenant mon visage dans ses mains pour m'embrasser avidement. Son bassin frottait contre le mien et je sentais son sexe durcir très vite.

Lâchant mon visage, ses mains remontèrent ma robe sur mes cuisses. Une d'elle glissa sur mon string, caressant mon sexe. J'étais déjà trempée et j'ondulais sous ses mains. J'agrippais ses cheveux, gémissant contre ses lèvres. D'un coup d'œil, je vis mon amie quitter la pièce et refermer la porte. Enfin seuls !

_- Elle est partie Edward..._

_- Et alors ?_

_- Tu peux arrêter..._

_- J'ai envie de toi Bella et je ne m'arrêterais pas ! _Il m'enleva ma robe, la posant correctement sur le lit. _Je ne voudrais pas la froisser. _Dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

_- J'ai une valise remplie de robes Edward._

_- Intéressant... _dit-il en reprenant ma bouche.

D'une main il défit mon soutien gorge, de l'autre il m'aida à enlever mon string. Il déboutonna son jean, le fit descendre sur ses jambes avec son boxer et je l'aidai à enlever son t-shirt.

Une fois nus, il me souleva. Mes jambes vinrent entourer sa taille et je me frottais sur son érection. Il me colla au mur avant de me pénétrer sauvagement.

Ses coups étaient puissant, sans sa bouche contre la mienne, je pousserais de grands cris, tellement j'aimais ce qu'il me faisait. J'aimais quand il était impatient et aussi dur en moi.

Très vite je sentis le plaisir m'envahir, mes parois se resserrèrent sur lui et je lâchais sa bouche pour pousser un râle bruyant. Aussitôt, Edward explosa et je sentis se déverser en moi en grognant férocement.

En haletant il embrassa mon cou, mes épaules pour finir sur ma bouche. Quand il se sépara de mes lèvres, nous étions véritablement essoufflés. Mon cœur battait à un rythme effréné, tout comme le sien, que je sentais contre ma poitrine.

_- Tu me rends fou Bella... _murmura-t-il dans mon cou. _Je n'ai jamais autant eu envie d'une femme. Si je pouvais je resterais en toi tout le temps !_

_- Ce programme me tenterait assez, figure toi. Je t'aime Edward._

_- Je t'aime..._

_- EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN ! Si tu ne sors pas de cette chambre immédiatement je te jure d'appeler Emmett pour qu'il vienne t'en sortir par la force !_

_- Pas besoin de l'appeler, je l'ai déjà fait ! _Cria Edward. Je le regardais interrogative._ Surprise. _Il me fit un clin d'œil. _Laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller, Alice, et je sors botter tes fesses de lutin insupportable !_

_- Ouuuuh j'ai peur ! _Dit mon amie à travers la porte. Nous éclations de rire.

Edward ramassa mes sous vêtements et m'aida à les passer, puis se rhabilla rapidement.

_- Bella, j'ai pris rendez-vous pour faire le test demain. On a pas mis de préservatif cette fois encore._

_- Je sais... merci Edward... _je l'embrassais pour le remercier.

Quand nous sortions, Alice et Jasper étaient assis dans le couloir, adossés au mur.

Jasper affichait un air désespéré, Alice elle, semblait en colère.

_- Bon courage Jasper !_ Dis-je dédaigneuse, en passant devant eux sans m'arrêter. Edward rigola.

_- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es engagé vieux !_

_- Merci ! Mais si vous y mettiez un peu de bonne volonté, on en serait pas là ! _Jasper jouait le mec fâché, mais je voyais bien qu'il se retenait de rire.

Edward eu tout juste le temps de m'embrasser une dernière fois, avant qu'Alice se lève et le tire dans les escaliers. Je suivais maladroitement et quand j'arrivais en bas, elle mettait les clés et le portable dans les mains d'Edward, le poussant vers la porte. Il me regarda en rigolant et en me faisant signe qu'il allait m'appeler. Des lèvres il mima un "je t'aime" puis disparu.

Jasper partit peu de temps après. Rose l'avait appelé et elle semblait impatiente elle aussi. Décidément !

_- Bella, tu peux garder un secret ?_

_- Genre tu me connais pas Alice !_

_- Euh... oui, pardon..._

_- Alors ?_

_- Cet après midi on va aller chercher mes parents et ceux d'Edward à l'aéroport !_ Dit-elle en sautant partout, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

_- QUOI ?! Mais c'est génial Alice !! Edward va être fou de joie !_ Je me mis moi aussi a jouer les Tigrou, attrapant les mains d'Alice. Nous faisions des bonds partout en tournant autour du canapé.

Pour avoir senti la tristesse d'Edward quand il avait parlé de ses parents, je savais qu'il allait être heureux quand il les verrait. Je sentais que ce 4 Juillet allait être inoubliable !

J'allais revoir mes parents de cœur et mon frère aussi, d'après ce que j'avais compris ! J'étais aux anges ! Tous ceux que j'aimais seraient avec moi et j'allais rencontrer les parents d'Edward. Oups ! Je m'arrêtais de sauter d'un coup !

Alice me regarda sans comprendre.

_- Euh... tu as bien dit que les parents d'Edward vont arriver ?_

_- Oui... _

_- Aie !_

_- Bella ? Oh ! Bella... Eleazar et Carmen sont vraiment adorables ! Ils seront heureux de voir à quel point tu as changé leur fils. De taciturne et sauvage, tu en as fait un homme souriant et heureux de vivre ! J'en parlais avec Rose et Jazz cette nuit. Il est transformé ! Il est redevenu celui qu'il était avant de se marier avec... l'autre pétasse ! Vous vous faites du bien mutuellement. Et puis... je suis vraiment très très heureuse de voir ce sourire niais sur vos visages. Je vous aime tellement tous les deux, que ça me faisait mal de vous voir souffrir autant. _Je la pris dans mes bras, la serrant vraiment très fort. _Bella, tu m'étouffe sauvage !_

_- Oh pardon._

_- N'aies aucune crainte ma Bella, ils vont t'aimer !_

_- Si tu le dis._

_- Fais-moi confiance._ Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. _Bon ! Le temps passe et on a des tonnes de choses à faire ! On y va !_

En attrapant mon sac, elle me tira dehors. Nous hélions un taxi et partions en expédition !

Alice m'entraina dans un nombre incalculable de magasins ! Commençant par une boutique de vêtements plutôt surprenante. Idéale pour tous les Emos du monde entier !

Il y avait de tout, t-shirts, jeans, maquillage, bijoux et faux piercings. Je ne comprenais rien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'explique.

_- Rose et Jazz ont prévu des trucs plutôt sympa pour ce soir et principalement une partie caricature._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Et bien... les garçons vont faire Tokyo Hotel._ J'éclatais de rire. _Avec Carlisle et Eleazar._ Là je me pliais carrément en deux ! _Esmée va faire Barbra Streisand._ OH MON DIEU ! _Carmen, Céline Dion._ Je m'étouffais presque de rire. _Et nous, nous serons Abba._ Je venais de m'étaler par terre tellement je rigolais !

Le vendeur, un jeune homme aux cheveux dressés sur la tête et aux yeux maquillés de noir, nous regardait bizarrement.

Alice me laissa affalée par terre et parti avec lui, expliquant ce qu'elle voulait. A mon avis, elle aussi avait compris qu'Emmett serait là, vu les gestes qu'elle faisait.

Ses bras étaient écartés, puis elle en leva un très haut au dessus d'elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Je me relevais difficilement, mes côtes me faisaient mal, tout comme mon ventre.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ris.

Il fallait bien avouer que depuis que j'avais débarqué à New York, ma vie avait prit un tournant des plus agréables.

J'avais pour petit ami un homme merveilleux et vraiment très beau. De plus il était vraiment très intelligent et doué, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

Cette nuit entre deux séances de câlins, nous avions pas mal parlé, de lui, de moi, de ce que nous aimions ou détestions. Ces moments avaient été agréables et très complices.

Il aimait la littérature autant que la musique, il s'intéressait aussi beaucoup à ce que je faisais, me posant des questions sur les jeux que j'avais inventé et pourquoi j'avais choisi cette voie.

Quand je lui dis que c'était un défis personnel, il voulu en savoir plus. Je lui expliquais alors qu'au départ, j'avais opté pour un cursus littéraire, mais que, étant donné mes facilités dans ce domaine, finalement je n'en avais vu un réel intérêt. Je m'étais donc orienté vers l'informatique, où à mon grand étonnement, j'avais excellé. Depuis j'en avais fait mon métier et mon patron était prêt à tout pour me garder.

C'était ma vie à ce moment là. Complètement concentrée sur mon métier, ma passion, pour oublier le reste, sans vraiment y arriver.

Mais depuis 3 jours, je voulais avancer, ne plus penser à ce qui m'avait détruite. Grâce à Edward, je savais que la vie pouvait et valait la peine d'être vécue.

Mes idées morbides s'en étaient allé très loin, laissant la place à des envies, des projets et un futur que j'entrevoyais moins sombre.

Même s'il n'était pas encore au beau fixe, mon ciel s'était éclaircit, c'est donc avec un grand sourire, que je rejoignais Alice.

_- Ah Bella ! Aide-moi à trouver une tenue pour Edward ! J'ai celle d'Emmett, de mon père et de mon oncle, il ne me reste plus que lui et je trouve pas !_

_- Pourquoi donc ?_

_- C'est lui qui va faire le chanteur ! _A cette idée, je sentais l'envie de rire me reprendre, mais devant le regard courroucé d'Alice, je me retins.

_- Ok. _Dis-je me raclant la gorge, pour retrouver mon calme. _Comment il s'habille déjà lui ?_

_- J'en sais fichtre rien ! J'écoute pas ce truc moi !_

_- Parce que tu crois que moi je passe ma vie à écouter Tokyo Hotel ?!_ Cette fois je ne pouvais plus me retenir et mon rire explosa. Alice me rejoignant très vite. Cependant, la réaction du vendeur nous fit passer toute envie de prolonger !

Il était outré et pour se venger, passa un long moment à nous raconter la vie de Bill Kaulitz, son frère **(nda : ah ils sont frères ?! Merci Wikipédia pour les infos lol)** et des autres membres du groupe. Ce dont Alice et moi nous foutions totalement, mais les indications vestimentaires qu'il nous donna après, nous aidèrent dans notre choix.

Après avoir refait la tenue d'Em' et trouvé ce qu'il fallait pour Edward, nous sortîmes du magasin à moitié écroulées de rire !

Avec tout ça, nous devions trouver un autre rôle pour Eleazar. Ne le connaissant pas, je laissais Alice s'en occuper.

_- Michael Jackson lui ira comme un gant !_

_- Si tu le dis Lili._ Dis-je rigolant toujours.

_- Tu sais quoi Bella ?_

_- Nan._

_- Je ne t'avais pas entendu rire depuis pas mal de temps ! _

_- Cette ville est un vrai miracle Lili._

_- Cette ville ou mon cousin ?_

_- Les deux mon capitaine, les deux ! _Et nous repartîmes à rire.

La fin de matinée se passa comme elle avait commencé. En riant ! Nous avions essayé tout un tas de robes et de tenues différentes pour nous, mais aussi pour Rose, Carmen et Esmée.

Le pire fut les perruques ! Celles des garçons étaient toutes trouvées et le délire qu'on s'était tapées resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Alice comme son frère et le reste de sa famille, parlait allemand couramment, mais moi, non. Pourquoi ce groupe ne chantait pas en Coréen ou en Japonais ? C'était des langues que je maitrisais parfaitement, tout comme l'Italien, le Chinois et le Français. Mais l'Allemand ! Beurk ! Vint enfin le tour d'Eleazar, nous lui avions trouvé une perruque Afro, un gant blanc à paillettes et surtout la réplique de la veste de Michael Jackson dans cette chanson ! D'après Alice il serait parfait dans le rôle !

Sans nous en rendre compte, nous nous étions retrouvés pile devant l'immeuble où se trouvaient les studios.

Alice me regarda et en prenant ma main, nous fit entrer. Le hall était grand, sans pour autant virer au somptueux, par contre la fille à l'accueil semblait totalement déplacée dans cet endroit sobre.

Blonde, parfaitement maquillée, bien que trop, habillée d'un chemisier laissant entrevoir ses seins plus que volumineux et le sourire qu'elle affichait était aussi froid qu'hypocrite.

Quand nous approchions, elle nous toisa avec dédain, ce qui me donna envie de la frapper. Reste calme Bella !

_- Vous désirez ?_

_- Nous souhaitons voir Mr Cullen_

_- Je suis désolée mais Mr Cullen est en pleine séance d'enregistrement et je ne peux pas le déranger._

_- -Oh mais je suis sûre que si vous lui dites que sa cousine et sa petite amie l'attendent en bas, il vous dira qu'il a tout le temps possible. Je sentais qu'Alice commençait à s'énerver elle aussi._

_- Si vous saviez le nombre de personnes qui se prétendent de sa famille ou encore d'être sa petite amie ! _Ok... elle l'avait cherché ! Je pris mon téléphone et cherchais le numéro d'Edward dans mon répertoire. Une fois celui-ci trouvé, j'appuyais sur la touche d'appel. Je savais qu'il répondrait, mais ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce fut aussi vite !

***Bella ! Si tu savais comme tu me manques ! Jake viens juste de partir et j'allais t'appeler pour savoir si je pouvais venir vous rejoindre.***

Et bien ! On peut dire que je lui avais véritablement manqué ! Il avait parlé avec urgence et je n'avais même pas pu en placer une !

***Coucou Edward ! Et bien justement... on est en bas avec Alice.***

***En bas ? Comment ça ?***

***Et bien on s'est aperçues qu'on était arrivées juste devant les studios et on s'est dit qu'on pourrait venir te déranger.***

***Bella, tu sais très bien que tu ne me dérange pas ! Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas montées directement ?***

***Parce que l'espèce de chien de garde qui se trouve à l'entrée nous interdit de monter. Figure toi qu'elle s'imagine que nous avons inventé cette histoire de cousine et de... petite amie.* J'avais buté sur les derniers mots.**

***Tu es plus que ma petite amie Bella. Ne bougez pas, je descends !***

Il avait déjà raccroché et moi j'analysais ce qu'il venait de dire. Plus que sa petite amie ? Mais quoi exactement ?

Alice me regardait interrogative. J'allais lui expliquer quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur... mon miracle personnel !

Quelques heures seulement et j'avais oublié à quel point il était beau et sexy ! Il fallait que je me calme ! Ça aurait fait négligé que je lui saute dessus pour lui enlever tous ses vêtements dans le hall de l'immeuble !

Quand il me vit son visage s'illumina d'un sourire, le rendant encore plus beau si c'était possible.

Il embrassa sa cousine sur la joue, puis m'enlaça pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Dieu que ça m'avait manqué ! Un bras toujours autour de ma taille, il se tourna vers Lauren, un masque de froideur en lieu et place de son précédant sourire.

_- Lauren, si j'ai besoin d'un chien, j'irais en acheter un dans une animalerie ! A l'avenir je souhaiterai que vous n'empêchiez plus ces deux personnes de monter. Oh et puis tant que j'y suis, pensez à vous habiller demain, nous ne somme pas dans une maison close ici ! _La fille le regardait choquée, tandis qu'Alice et moi affichions un sourire vainqueur ! _Si mes princesses veulent bien me suivre, je connais un petit restaurant sympa pas trop loin d'ici._

C'est donc en nous entourant chacune d'un bras, qu'il nous fit quitter l'immeuble. Alice et moi, n'avions pu nous empêcher de tirer la langue à cette Lauren, éclatant de rire tout de suite après. Au grand dam d'Edward, nous fûmes totalement incontrôlables pendant le repas et bien qu'il participait activement à nos jeux, il ne put s'empêcher de nous gronder tel un père devant les bêtises de ses filles. Le trouvant encore plus craquant dans ce rôle, je ne pu m'empêcher d'en rajouter et très vite ça dégénéra !

Trop vite une de ses mains s'égara sur ma cuisse, faisant remonter ma robe. Ses doigts passèrent sur mon intimité et il profita de ce qu'Alice était au téléphone avec Jazz, pour commencer à me caresser.

Mes yeux rivés aux siens, je tentais de lui rendre sa torture, mais il m'interdit l'accès à son jean avec force. N'y tenant plus, je me levais, seul moyen que j'avais pour le faire stopper.

Alice me regarda sans comprendre, tandis qu'Edward me forçait à me rasseoir.

_- Tu n'es qu'un vil tricheur Cullen !_

_- Et toi, je te l'ai déjà dit, la plus belle des tentatrices Swan !_

_- Ouais mais là c'est franchement pas du jeu !_

_- Et pourquoi donc ?_

_- Parce que tu ne te laisses pas faire !_

_- Justement, c'est ça le plus amusant._

_- Tu sais que je me vengerais ?_

_- Mais j'y compte bien ! Te voir jouer les petites sauvages m'excite encore plus Isabella._

Je venais de perdre mon string, noyé par mon envie de lui ! La voix qu'il avait prise était des plus hot et un intense frisson de désir m'avait parcouru.

_- Tu viens encore de tuer un de mes strings Edward ! A ce rythme je n'aurais bientôt plus de sous vêtements à mettre_. J'avais murmuré ces mots à son oreille et pour mon plus grand plaisir, je le sentis se crisper et déglutir difficilement. 1 partout !

_- Bella putain ! Comment tu veux que je résiste après ça ?_

_- Tu voulais que je me venge non ?_

_- Oui, mais je ne pensais pas à ça._

_- Et à quoi pensais-tu ?_

_- Des tas de choses qui impliqueraient ton corps nu contre le mien._

_- Faudra que tu me fasses la liste._

_- Et pourquoi ne pas la dresser ensemble cette liste ? Tes fantasmes plus les miens._

_- Je crois qu'elle risque d'être très très longue, vu le nombre de choses que tu m'inspires Edward._

_- J'en ai autant à ton service mon amour._

_- Bon sang ! Mais vous arrêtez jamais ?_ Oups ! Alice n'était plus au téléphone !

Edward et moi nous regardions, avant d'éclater de rire.

_- Pardon ma Lili, mais Bella à elle seule est un appel au... à la tentation et j'ai beaucoup de mal à résister._

_- Pas besoin de préciser, j'avais remarqué ta non maitrise de toi Eddy._

_- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Alice !_ Dit Edward très énervé d'un coup.

_- Edward ! Pas besoin de t'en prendre à Alice comme ça, juste pour un surnom !_

_- Ce n'est pas juste un surnom Bella ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! T'es pas la seule à avoir tes démons cachés Mademoiselle !_

C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi il s'en prenait à moi aussi méchamment ?

_- Tu vas te calmer Cullen ! Si tu cherches un punching-ball, va dans une salle de sport ! J'ai déjà donné dans ce rôle je te rappelle !_

Edward se leva d'un bond, me toisa et sortit du restaurant. Sans comprendre je regardais Alice, qui... pleurait ?

_- Alice ? Ne pleures pas, il va se calmer et revenir..._ Enfin j'espérais. Je venais d'avoir ma première dispute avec lui et il m'avait blessée en m'agressant de cette manière, mais je savais qu'il avait certainement une bonne raison de le faire. Je devais savoir laquelle.

_- Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça Bella... je sais à quel point il déteste qu'on l'appelle comme ça..._

_- Mais pourquoi ? C'est juste un surnom ridicule !_

_- C'est comme ça que l'appelait Tanya... et déjà à l'époque il avait horreur de ça..._

_- Oh... _mon téléphone vibra.

_***Je te demande pardon... je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Promis je t'explique en rentrant... je vais chercher Emmett, je t'aime Bella... excuse moi...***_

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, je devais lui répondre.

_***Ne t'excuse pas, Alice m'a un peu expliqué... je t'aime... fais attention à toi...***_

_- C'est ma faute s'il s'en est pris à toi._

_- C'est bon Alice... Tes parents arrivent à quelle heure ?_

_- Dans... OH MON DIEU ! On a à peine 1h !_

Très vite nous allions payer, mais Edward l'avait déjà fait. Même en colère il était toujours aussi prévenant.

Le plus difficile fut de trouver un taxi, c'est là qu'Alice entra en action.

Se plaçant au milieu de la chaussée, elle en stoppa un, vira le gars qui était à l'intérieur en lui sortant un "C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Nous sommes poursuivies par un malade qui veut nous violer !". Nous entrâmes dans la voiture et une fois installées, elle hurla au chauffeur de nous conduire très vite à JFK ! Moi je me retournais, pour voir le pauvre homme, les bras ballants sur le trottoir.

Pendant le trajet, nous n'échangions que de rares mots. Alice s'en voulait toujours de ce qu'elle avait dit à Edward et moi j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Cette fille avait vraiment dû le faire souffrir pour qu'il réagisse comme ça. J'attendrais qu'il soit prêt à m'en parler, mais je voulais savoir... L'avoir vu dans cet état, m'avait fait mal, mais pas qu'à cause de ce qu'il m'avait dit. Il avait dégagé tellement de colère qu'instinctivement, j'avais voulu le protéger. Bien sûr, ne sachant pas comment m'y prendre, j'avais mal agis. Qu'est-ce qu'il cachait ? Qu'est-ce que Tanya lui avait fait ?

C'est sur ses pensées, que je sentis le taxi s'arrêter. Nous étions arrivés.

Alice paya et m'entraina dans les couloirs de l'aéroport pour s'arrêter devant... Edward !

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? _

Ils avaient parlé en même temps.

_- Alice ?_ Demanda Edward.

_- Euh... c'est une surprise ! Et toi ?_

_- Pareil._

_- Le vol de Phoenix ? _

_- Ben ouais. Dit-il sur le ton d'un enfant prit en faute_

_- Qui ?_

_- Em' et toi ?_

_- Mes parents ! _Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les téléphone d'Alice sonna à ce moment là, elle ne dit presque rien et quand elle raccrocha, elle se tourna vers moi. _B'Hell's ?_

_- Moui ?_

_- Je peux te laisser attendre mes parents avec Edward ? J'ai un truc urgent à faire._ Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_- Oui bien sûr ! _Elle avait déjà tourné les talons et courait presque ! Sacré Lili !

_- Où est-ce qu'elle va ?_ Demanda Edward en me prenant dans ses bras.

_- Un truc à faire. _Dis-je vaguement.

_- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez toutes les deux ?_

_- Absolument rien ! Edward ?_

_- Oui amour ?_

_- T'es pas en manque de quelque chose ?_ Dis-je en fixant ses lèvres.

Sans prendre le temps de répondre, sa bouche retrouva la mienne. Elles dansèrent sagement pour commencer, mais très vite il demanda l'accès à plus. Mes lèvres à peine ouvertes, il entamait déjà un doux combat, sa langue jouant divinement avec la mienne.

Petit à petit ce baiser monta en intensité, tout comme nos désirs respectifs.

_- Vous savez qu'il existe des chambres pour ce genre de trucs ?!!_

Aussitôt nous nous séparions. J'aurai reconnu cette voix entre mille !

_- EMMETT !!!_ Hurlions-nous d'une seule voix.

_- Le seul et l'unique !_ Il nous enserra dans ses énormes bras, nous étouffant petit à petit.

_- Em' ? _

_- Oui ma B'Hell's !_

_- Je peux respirer ?_

_- Oh pardon. Cousin ! T'imagine pas à quel point tu m'as manqué !_

_- Si Emmett, j'imagine très bien ! _Dit-il, se frottant les côtes en rigolant. _Toi aussi tu m'as manqué nounours !_

_- Ed', plus jamais ce surnom si tu tiens à la vie !_

_- Oui nounours !_

_- Grrr !_

_- Oh mais tu grognes en plus nounours ! _Osais-je rajouter. Il me lança un regard de tueur, mais avant qu'il ait pu esquisser un geste, une douce voix l'avertit.

_- Emmett Cullen ! Si tu oses toucher à un cheveu de Bella, je te mets à la diète pour le reste du séjour !_

_- Esmée ! _Criais-je en me jetant dans ses bras._ Que c'est bon de vous revoir ! _Elle me serra fort contre elle, j'aimais cette femme comme ma mère et elle m'avait beaucoup manqué.

_- Bella ! Tu as l'air... épanouie ! Tu me caches quelque chose ? Je veux son prénom, son âge et ce qu'il fait dans la vie !_

_- Esmée... tu ne vas pas commencer ton interrogatoire maintenant. Laisse nous au moins arriver._

_- Carlisle ! J_e quittais les bras d'Esmée pour me jeter dans les siens.

_- Et bien ! Quel accueil ! _Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

_- Edward mon chéri ! _Esmée serra son neveu très fort contre elle. _Toi aussi tu as l'air particulièrement heureux ! C'est New-York qui vous fait cet effet là ?_

_- Bonjour Tata ! Tonton ! New-York n'y est pour rien Esmée, c'est l'effet Bella. Dit-il avec un magnifique sourire._

_- Oh... _Esmée nous regardait, passant de l'un à l'autre. _J'ai toujours trouvé dommage que vous ne vous soyez pas rencontrés plus tôt._

_- Chérie ! _Carlisle se retenait de rire, mais le ton qu'il employa voulait tout dire. Esmée avait un don pour ce qui était des sentiments amoureux, elle savait si deux personnes pouvaient s'accorder ou pas et ce d'un seul regard._ Alors Edward ? Comment vas-tu ?_

_- Très, très bien. Dit Edward, me regardant toujours et en déposant un baiser sur ma tempe. Carlisle eut un sourire entendu._

_- Où est mon petit lutin de sœur ?_

_- Partie chercher le reste de la surprise. Avouais-je._

_- Comment ça ? Demanda Edward. Je croyais que vous ne mijotiez pas de sale coup ?_

_- C'est pas un sale coup ! Pour qui tu nous prends ? Emmett ?_

_ - Hey ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir la dedans moi ?_

_- Oh rien, mais quand y a une blague à faire, t'es jamais le dernier. _Dis-je en riant.

_- Hmpff._ Grogna Emmett.

_- Alors c'est quoi cette surprise ?_

_- Patience Edward, patience !_

_- PAPA ! MAMAN !! Hurla Alice en se jetant au cou de ses parents !_

_- Edward ! Cria une voix de femme._

Je regardais mon petit ami et mon cœur rata un battement, tellement il était magnifique. Ses yeux écarquillés, brillaient de larmes, il avait la bouche légèrement ouverte. Son regard passa d'Alice à moi, puis à ses parents et bien vite, se retrouva dans leur bras.

Emmett m'avait pris par les épaules, Alice elle, souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Esmée et Carlisle retenaient leurs larmes et moi... moi j'étais perdue entre deux sentiments. Mon bonheur de voir Edward aussi heureux et l'appréhension de rencontrer ses parents.

Tout d'un coup il relâcha ses parents et leur parla tout bas. Je sentis 3 paires d'yeux me fixer et mes joues déjà bien rouges, s'enflammèrent.

_- Papa, maman, je vous présente me Bella. Bella, voici mes parents, Eleazar et Carmen._

_- La mia cara (1)! Grazie d'avoir rendu le sourire à mon fils ! _Dit Carmen.

_- Ma di niente signora, mi ha reso anche il moi.(2) _Elle me regarda héberluée, tout comme Edward et son père.

_- En plus elle parle Italien ! Cette petite est parfaite ! _Et bien ! Je ne m'attendais pas à de tels compliments de la part d'Eleazar ! Si elles avaient pu, mais joues auraient prit feu !

_- Je suis très loin de la perfection Monsieur._

_- Monsieur c'était mon père, ma chérie, appelle-moi Eleazar._

_- Et moi Carmen._

_- D'accord._

_- Mon amour... Tu es parfaite ! _Me murmura Edward, à l'oreille.

_- Et toi vraiment pas objectif !_ Rigolais-je. Il me regarda avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

_- Je t'aime._

_- Je t'aime aussi._

Suite à ça, tout le monde, s'enlaça, s'embrassa, avant de nous diriger vers la sortie.

Carlisle et Eleazar allèrent chercher leur voiture de location, nous les attendîmes près de celle d'Edward.

Emmett était en grande forme ! Il n'arrêtait pas avec ses allusions, sur Edward et moi. Nous avions finit par ne plus répondre, le laissant s'amuser tout seul. Finalement, quand il constata que ses vannes tombaient à l'eau, il s'arrêta en soufflant de mécontentement.

Quand il apprit qu'Alice avait également trouvé l'amour, il sembla heureux pour elle, mais il ne trompa personne.

En effet, il allait se retrouver seul célibataire et depuis son histoire avec Leah, il n'avait pas eu de relation sérieuse.

On formait vraiment une belle bande de handicapés de l'amour ! Tous nous n'avions connus que des séparations difficiles et même si aujourd'hui, Alice, Edward et moi avions trouvé nos moitiés, les blessures étaient profondes.

Mon chéri m'éloigna des autres et me suggéra de réunir Emmett et Rose. Il était persuadé qu'ils iraient très bien ensemble. Tout comme je l'étais.

Souriants, nous décidions de tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'un troisième couple se forme.

Un coup de klaxon nous fit lever la tête, c'était Carlisle. Montâmes alors en voiture, nous dirigeant vers chez Edward.

Pendant le trajet, Emmett fut silencieux. Je pris mon téléphone et envoyais un message à Alice.

***Lili, peux-tu dire à Rose et Jazz de nous retrouver chez Edward ?***

Peu après mon téléphone vibra.

***Pourquoi faire ?***

***Emmett et Rose ?***

***Oh ! Excellente idée ! J'envoie un message à Jasper tout de suite ! Merci ma Bella !***

C'est avec un grand sourire, que je pris la main d'Edward. Il m'interrogea du regard et je lui dis "_Quand on arrivera_". Il acquiesça en souriant.

Une fois arrivés, les parents ne restèrent pas longtemps, ils avaient réservé des chambres à l'hôtel, préférant laisser les jeunes entre eux. Toutefois, ils prirent le temps de visiter le loft et Carlisle regarda sa femme avec fierté.

Esmée était vraiment très douée pour tout ce qui touchait à la décoration d'intérieur, mais c'était plus un hobby qu'autre chose.

Nous donnions l'adresse du Breaking Dawn à Carlisle, leur faisant promettre de nous y rejoindre vers 23h.

Quand ils partirent, Jazz et Rose arrivèrent, à notre plus grande joie ! En effet, Edward, Alice et moi ne rations pas le regard qu'Emmett avait lancé à Rose, mais ce qui nous étonna le plus, fut la réaction de cette dernière !

Elle s'approcha d'Em, lui fit un énorme sourire et commença à le draguer ouvertement !

J'ai cru à un moment, qu'elle allait le violer sur place !

Les autres et moi, échangions un regard et Jazz nous remercia silencieusement d'un sourire.

Je ne connaissais pas l'histoire de Rosalie, mais je me doutais que ça ne devait pas être tout rose.

Ils ne se quittèrent plus, impossible de les séparer et tant mieux ! Au moins comme ça, ils nous lâchaient un peu.

Edward et moi en profitions pour nous isoler un peu sur la terrasse.

_- Mes parents t'adorent tu sais ?_

_- Tu crois ?_

_- Oh que oui ! Ma mère est tout bonnement folle de joie et mon père... il est sous le charme. Mais dis moi... tu m'avais caché que tu parlais Italien !_

_- Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas !_

_- Comme quoi ?_

_- Hmm. Le fait que j'adore la cuisine Coréenne, que j'ai vécu 6 mois au Japon et que je parle la langue couramment, ainsi que quelques autres._

_- Ne cesse jamais de m'étonner Bella !_ Dit-il avec... fierté ? Oui c'était ça ! Wouah ! _Donc, Italien, Japonais et ?_

_- Coréen, Chinois et Français._

_- Rien que ça !_

_- Euh... oui._ Dis-je timidement.

_- Tu es incroyable ! Moi qui étais fier de savoir parler l'Allemand et le Français, à côté de toi je suis un débutant !_

_- Tu oublies l'Italien._

_- Je ne le compte pas, c'est ma langue maternelle. Tout comme l'Anglais._

_- Pourtant ici ça compte._

_- Mouais. Tu pourrais me dire quelques trucs en Chinois ?_

_- wǒ xiǎng niàn nǐ__dāng__nǐ__zǒu__chuò__. __wǒ ài nǐ_

_- Ce qui veut dire ?_

_- Tu me manques quand tu pars. Je t'aime._

_- Du __auch du mich Mängel, wenn ich nicht in der Nähe du bin. Du bist mein Leben jetzt__. _(1)

_- C'est sûrement très beau ce que tu viens de me dire, mais je trouve vraiment cette langue très moche ! Il éclata de rire._

_- C'est mieux comme ça ? T__u anche tu me mancanze quando non sono vicino a te. Sei la mia vita ora__. _(1)

_- Beaucoup mieux ! J_e me calais dans ses bras. _Tu sais qu'on aurait peut-être jamais dû présenter Rose et Emmett ?_ Il me regarda étonné.

- _Pourquoi ça ?_

_- Et bien... on avait déjà Alice pour nous gâcher nos moments, maintenant on va avoir Rose et Emmett, le couple infernal, qui ne vont plus nous lâcher avec leurs allusions vaseuses ! _Cette fois il éclata de rire.

_- Te connaissant, je pense qu'en ce qui concerne Emmett, tu as dû trouver une quantité astronomique de parades. Je me charge de Rose._ Dit-il malicieux.

_- Mon fier chevalier reprend du service ?_

_- Il n'a jamais arrêté ! Simplement, tu ne le remarque plus maintenant._ Il arborait un air triste qui ne me trompa pas, mais j'entrais dans son jeu quand même.

_- Mon pauvre, pauvre chevalier délaissé par sa princesse. Comment pourrait-elle se faire pardonner ?_

_- J'ai bien ma petite idée. Suis-moi. Dit-il en avançant sur sa droite._

Je n'avais pas remarqué que la terrasse faisait le tour de l'immeuble. Une porte séparait l'accès de la partie habitée, à l'autre.

Il alluma une petite lumière en m'expliquant que tout l'immeuble lui appartenait, mais qu'il n'avait aménagé qu'une seule partie, l'autre était à l'état brut.

La vue de ce côté ci était éblouissante. On pouvait assister au coucher de soleil sur les grattes ciel de New-York. Le ciel était orangé et se reflétait sur les fenêtres des buildings. Splendide !

_- Je voulais te montrer ça... Je viens souvent assister à ce spectacle. _En effet, un autre transat était installé près du mur.

_- C'est superbe Edward._ Dis-je véritablement émue.

Il me prit la main et m'entraina vers le fauteuil. Après qu'il se fut installé, je m'asseyais entre ses jambes, dos contre son torse. Ses bras m'enlacèrent et il posa sa tête sur mon épaule, en me caressant le ventre.

_- Tu crois que les autres sont très occupés ?_ Demanda-t-il.

_- Je pense... j'espère surtout !_ Il rit légèrement.

_- Bella... _je tournais la tête vers lui.

_- Oui. Il me fixait intensément, me pris la main et commença à chanter. _

_- C'est chaque soupir que je respire. _Sa voix était douce mais intense._ Chaque contour que j'apprends par cœur._ Il avait posé sa main sur ma joue. _Je n'ai que toi à retenir._ Je plongeais avec lui dans un autre monde. Y a que demain qui me fait peur. Ces rencontres même brèves, ces aventures qui ne comptent pas. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, je sentais les larmes monter. _Avant qu'le jour ne se lève, moi je te garde que pour moi. Si je manquais de ta peau, contre la mienne, contre la mienne_. Sa voix monta légèrement, toujours en douceur. Son regard lui exprimait beaucoup de choses, comme si au travers de ces mots, il voulait que je décèle plus que son amour. Plus que ces simples termes utilisés couramment. _Si je manquais, de ta peau... Sûr je perdrais goût à la vie, sûr je mettrais fin à mes nuits... _Je pensais qu'il s'arrêterait là, mais il continua. Et moi, je ne pouvais plus réagir, j'étais figée par ses mots, sa voix, une de ses mains sur ma joue, ses doigts entrelacés aux miens sur ma cuisse. _C'est chaque seconde que je t'aime, chaque projet que je fais pour deux, avant que la nuit ne s'achève, je ne te quitte pas des yeux... (2)_

Sa voix mourut, j'étais subjuguée, dans l'incapacité de trouver les mots pour décrire ce moment. Alors tendrement, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, une main dans son cou, caressant sa nuque. Quand je me séparais de lui, il avait les yeux brillants. Il était aussi ému que moi, mais contrairement à lui, je ne trouvais toujours pas les mots.

_- Je... Edward c'est... tu es... je t'aime !_

_- Je t'aime Bella. _Répondit-il avant de m'embrasser à son tour.

_- Bella ! Edward ! Vous êtes où ?! _Alice ! Une vraie pro pour débarquer quand il faut pas !

_- Ici Lili. _Cria Edward, me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

_- Je veux pas la voir ! Dis lui de repartir ! Je veux rester avec toi ici ce soir, rien que nous deux ! Je veux voir personne ! _Il rit avant de me répondre.

_- Serais-tu en train de me faire un caprice ?_

_- Oui ! Et je veux que tu cèdes !_

_- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir ma douce, mais tu oublies que mes parents m'attendent, ainsi que Carlisle et Esmée. _

_- Zut ! Je les avais oubliés eux. _Dis-je en boudant encore plus, ce qui fit vraiment rire Edward.

_- Ah vous voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites cachés ici ?_

_- De quoi je me mêle Alice ?! Pour une fois tu peux pas oublier qu'on existe ?! _Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux.

_- Je peux comprendre ta petite crise, si tu m'explique Bella !_

_- Je fais un caprice, c'est clair non ?! Bon tu veux quoi Lili ?_

_- Un caprice ? _Dit-elle en éclatant de rire._ J'étais venu vous dire qu'il était temps de partir. Les autres vous attendent pour aller rejoindre nos parents._

_- Super ! _Je me renfrognais encore plus.

_- Bella... _dit Edward en me relevant le menton d'un doigt_. On a tout le temps pour être tous les deux, seuls. Ce soir j'ai envie d'être avec mes parents, toi. Ma famille entière est là, c'est important. _Je réalisais à quel point j'avais pensé égoïstement. Il n'avait pas vu ses parents depuis un moment et moi je piquais ma crise. N'importe quoi !

_- Excuse-moi Edward. Allons-y Alice !_

Je les suivis avec un sourire forcé, je n'avais qu'une hâte, que cette soirée se termine et vite !

En entrant dans le salon, nous trouvions Emmett et Rose serrés l'un contre l'autre, pendant que Jasper les observait du coin de l'œil.

_- Emmett ! Si tu fais du mal à ma sœur, je te promets qu'à côté de moi, Alice en colère est un ange !_ Jasper dans le rôle du chien de garde ?! Wow !

_- Mon cher frère, je te signale que je n'ai plus 3 ans et que je suis capable de me défendre toute seule. Alors occupe toi d'Alice et laisse moi vivre ! _1 point pour Rose !

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Jasper. Un tél ange mérite de se voir offrir plus que le Paradis. _And the winner is : Emmett ! J'hallucine ! Nounours qui montre son côté romantique. J'étais tellement étonnée que j'éclatais de rire, tout comme Alice et Edward.

- _Et si on y allait ? Je vous rappelle qu'on nous attend !_

Après ces paroles, Alice attrapa deux énormes sacs et se dirigea vers la porte. Jasper l'aida, en gardant un œil sur Em' et Rose. Vraiment très protecteur le jeune homme !

En marchant vers la boite, Edward et moi restions à l'arrière, profitant de ces moments de calme pour parler de ce qui se passait devant nous.

_- Je savais que ces deux là iraient parfaitement ensemble. _Dis Edward en montrant le nouveau couple enlacés.

_- Ouep ! Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit on a vraiment intérêt à faire attention à ce qu'on fait ou dit, parce qu'ils ne vont pas nous rater !_

_- T'en fais pas pour ça, on y arrivera. _

_- Mouais... Em' tout seul j'arrive a gérer, mais si tu ajoutes Rose, je vais certainement avoir du mal !_

_- C'est là qu'intervient ton preux chevalier, mon amour !_

_- Mais j'y compte bien ! _Dis-je avec un petit rire.

_- Compte sur moi._ Et il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe.

Une fois au club, je me rendais compte que la salle était bondée. La soirée semblait bien partie, pour le plus grand plaisir des propriétaires. Nous aperçûmes les parents d'Edward et Alice et nous dirigions vers eux. Après les avoir salués, nous pensions pouvoir nous installer pour boire un verre. C'était sans compter sur Alice !

_- Vous croyez aller où comme ça ?!_

_- Ben... nous asseoir à une table. _Répondis Emmett.

_- Oh non, non ! Vous !_ Dit-elle en nous montrant tous d'un doigt. _Vous allez vous diriger vers l'arrière salle pour vous préparer ! _

Oh misère ! J'avais oublié nos achats de l'après-midi. Edward me regarda et quand il vit ma grimace, son regard reflétait de la peur. Il pouvait avoir peur ! Mais seulement du ridicule ! Je commençais à rire en l'imaginant avec la perruque et tout le reste, surtout en sachant comment Em' allait réagir.

Le regard d'Alice se fit menaçant quand j'allais ouvrir la bouche, donc je ne dis rien et suivis mon amie docilement, mais avec un fou rire qui ne passait pas.

Quand tout le monde fut réunit en coulisse, Lili commença à distribuer les tenues.

Em' et Edward tenaient leurs vêtements du bout des doigts, interrogeant Alice du regard, mais celle-ci ne dit rien, sauf "Pas un mot et habillez-vous ! Les explications suivront ! Papa, c'est valable pour toi !".

Rose et moi savions à quoi nous attendre, de plus, nous n'avions que des robes à enfiler et pour ma part, une perruque blonde.

Quand Esmée découvrit la sienne, elle éclata de rire puis se dirigea vers une pièce réservée aux filles, très vite suivie par Carmen, qui elle aussi avait découvert qui elle singerait ce soir.

Eleazar quant lui, semblait fou de joie en prenant les affaires que lui tendait Alice. Il y aurait au moins un homme heureux ce soir !

Tout en râlant, les garçons, Jazz mis à part, se dirigèrent vers une autre pièce pour se transformer.

Alice, Rose et moi, suivîmes les deux autres femmes, pour nous aussi enfiler nos tenues.

Pour nous, on avait trouvé 3 tuniques blanches et argent aux manches évasés, très échancrées sur les cuisses. Avec des bottes couleur argent pailletées à talon haut, qui se lassaient sur le devant.

Plus une perruque blonde pour Alice, moi je passais par le lisseur, pour tenter d'apprivoiser ma tignasse.

Finalement, nous étions toutes les 3 de parfaits clones d'Abba et très satisfaites du résultat !

Esmée elle, avait passé une somptueuse robe en mousseline noire, laissant largement ses épaules dégagées. Elle avait également une ceinture en maille très fine à la taille. Ajoutée à ça, la fameuses perruque "Barbra Streisand" et l'effet était vraiment trompeur !

Carmen était divine dans une très belle robe blanche plissée, moulant parfaitement sa poitrine et laissant apparaître un peu de peau, entre ses seins.

Pas besoin de perruque pour elle, ses cheveux étaient longs et lisses.

Une fois maquillées et parfaitement coiffées, nous sortîmes de la pièce, pour nous figer presque aussitôt !

Nous avions devant nous, le sosie parfait de Michael Jackson ! Tout y était ! La coupe afro, le patte d'eph', la veste à paillettes, tout ! Il avait même poussé le vice en se mettant le fond de teint qu'Alice lui avait donné, sans vraiment y croire.

_- Ma chérie, tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes ce soir._ Dit-il en embrassant tendrement sa nièce.

_- Et bien y en a au moins un de content._ Dis-je en découvrant les mines dépitées de nos compagnons, me retenant d'exploser de rire.

- _Franchement Alice ! T'exagère !_

_- Oh ça va frangin ! Le ridicule n'a jamais tué personne !_

_- Peut-être ! Mais Tokyo Hotel ! T'abuse !_

_- J'avoue, mais vous êtes vraiment à mourir de rire !_

_- Ah ah ah. Marrant mais je ne vois aucun de nous rire là ! Papa ! Dit quelque chose !_

_- Hein ? Oh... moi j'aime bien. Répondit Carlisle avec un immense sourire. Qu'en penses-tu ma chérie ? _Il regarda Esmée.

_- J'en pense que je te trouve vraiment sexy comme ça._

_- Oh pitié ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas faire des cochonneries ici ?! Emmett semblait tellement dégouté, que mon rire redoubla. Et toi B'Hell's tu dis rien ? Tu laisse Alice rendre ridicule ton petit-ami ?_

_- Em'... si tu… savais... _mais je ne pouvais pas terminer ma phrase, tellement mon rire me submergeait.

Edward s'approcha de moi avec un air de chien battu, tandis que je me pliais en deux, à genoux par terre.

Il avait la perruque la pire de tous, les cheveux hérissés comme le chanteur de T.H, sans ça, il aurait vraiment été très sexy, tout de noir vêtu et les yeux maquillés.

_- Tu sais que je me vengerais... Isabella._ Ah non ! Il avait pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça sur un ton aussi hot ! Puis se baissant pour se mettre à mon niveau. _Tu es vraiment trop tentante pour ma santé mentale dans cette tenue. _Murmura-t-il.

_- Gagné Edward ! Je fais comment maintenant pour rester de marbre ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça sur ce ton là ? Méchant va !_

_- C'est moi le méchant ? Alors que depuis tout à l'heure tu es littéralement écroulée par terre de rire. N'inverse pas les rôles mon amour._

_- Remarque. Tu es à peine plus ébouriffé que d'habitude. _

_- A peine ?! T'as vu la longueur de mes cheveux ?! Je ressemble à un lion qui a mis du gel sur sa crinière !_

_- Oui mais un lion vraiment très sexy !_

_-Bah t'es pas difficile hein. Bouda-t-il._

_- Oh ça va ! C'est juste pour ce soir, demain tu retrouveras ta magnifique chevelure de playboy._

_- Pff. N'importe quoi ! _Sur ces mots il se retourna pour rejoindre Emmett et bouder de concert.

Cette fois j'arrêtais de rire et m'approchais d'Alice.

_- Tu crois pas qu'on a un peu poussé le bouchon Lili ?_

_- Mais non ! Il s'en remettra !_

_- Mouais._

_- Bella ! Ne vas pas tout faire rater avec tes scrupules ! Je sais qu'une fois sur scène, il jouera le jeu et y prendra du plaisir. Tout comme Jazz, Em' et mon père. Alors stop !_

_- Ok, ok... je te fais confiance. _Dis-je pas rassurée pour autant.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions tous assis dans la salle, discutant autour d'un verre et attendant que vienne notre tour.

Emmett s'était bien habitué à son nouveau look, surtout depuis que Rose lui avait dit qu'elle avait hâte de se retrouver seule avec lui.

Edward lui boudait toujours, assis loin de moi.

J'étais assez mal face à sa réaction, je voulais aller le voir, mais j'avais peur d'envenimer les choses. Alors je restais dans mon coin, ne parlant que très peu.

Carmen se rapprocha de moi pour me prendre la main et tenter de me rassurer.

_- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, ça lui passera. Il est juste vexé._

_- Mais pourquoi ?! C'est juste un jeu ! Il n'y a rien de mal a se déguiser pour une soirée !_

_- Oh mais ça n'est pas pour ça. _Je la regardais, totalement perdue. _Edward sait très bien jouer les petits garçons capricieux, il est comme son père. Ce soir il attendait que tu prennes sa défense, que tu implores Alice de lui faire jouer un autre rôle. Au lieu de ça, tu t'es moquée de lui._

_- N'importe quoi !_ _Nous avons tous ris !_J'étais blessée par le comportement enfantin d'Edward ! C'était nul ! Je devais aller lui parler.

_- Va le voir et ne te laisse pas faire. Il ne t'en aimera que plus. Enfin si c'est possible, car je crois que mon fils est vraiment fou de toi._

_- Croyez moi c'est réciproque Carmen, mais là il est parfaitement ridicule !_ Elle me regarda et rit.

_- C'est Edward.__Un adorable sale gosse. _Je lui fit un sourire, avant de me lever pour rejoindre le gamin en question.

Il me toisa et détourna rapidement le regard, alors que je m'asseyais à côté de lui.

_- Tu vas me faire la gueule toute la soirée ou tu comptes t'amuser quand même un peu ?_ Demandais-je.

Pas de réponse. Génial ! Bon, trouver un autre plan d'attaque.

**" Pense sexe Bella !**

**Mais bien sûr ! Comme si ça pouvait marcher !**

**Des fois je me demande pourquoi je parle.**

**Pour me faire chier ?**

**Ma chérie, jusque là tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que j'ai pu te dire, pourtant j'ai souvent eu raison ! Et cette fois encore, tu devrais faire ce que je dis.**

**Ça va les chevilles ? Pas trop gonflées ?**

**Regarde les tiennes et tu auras ta réponse !**

**Bon lâche moi !**

**Sexe, Bella, SEXE !**

**Chut !"**

Pourquoi pas après tout ! Mais comment tourner ça ?

J'allais devoir offrir le meilleur des parfums à Alice, puisque d'un regard, elle venait de me donner la réponse.

L'air de rien, je posais ma main sur la cuisse d'Edward, pour jauger sa réaction. Comme il ne me repoussait pas, je remontais directement sur son entre jambe et caressais doucement son sexe.

Je le sentis se crisper et du coin de l'œil, le vit se pincer l'arête du nez en soupirant.

Je continuais mes caresses, allant lentement. Rapidement je sentis son sexe gonfler sous mes doigts, ce qui m'incita a continuer.

Quand il se pencha vers moi, je cru qu'il allait s'énerver, mais il m'étonna.

_- Si c'est ma mort que tu veux, Isabella, continue ce que tu fais et tu t'en rapprochera très vite._

_- Je m'en voudrais de te tuer..._

_- Mais mourir de cette façon serait très agréable. _Dit-il en gémissant doucement, alors que j'approfondissais mon geste.

_- Bella, tu finiras plus tard, c'est à nous. _Me dit Alice à l'oreille. Je devins rouge tomate, tandis qu'Edward soupirait.

_- Je me vengerais Isabella. Et doublement !_ Me dit-il à l'oreille, avant qu'Alice ne m'entraine vers la scène.

Une fois sur dessus, j'oubliais ce qui venait de se passer. Alice avait prévu une chorégraphie ridicule sur "Mama Mia" d'AbbA et je devais me concentrer pour ne pas m'étaler devant tout le monde. Etant donné la longueur de la tunique, ma vie sociale aurait été réduite à néant si je m'étais emmêlée au point de tomber.

Heureusement pour moi, tout se passa bien et nous cédions la place à Esmée.

Cette dernière fut éblouissante ! Elle avait une voix magnifique et son interprétation de "Memory" vraiment sublime, elle était elle, copiant juste un peu Barbra Streisand pour accentuer ses défauts. Carlisle la fixait, subjugué et lui lançait des baisers de la main. Nous étions tous envoûtés.

Quand Carmen se plaça à son tour face au public, je vis beaucoup d'hommes déglutir devant sa tenue. Eleazar n'était pas en reste et fixait sa femme avec passion.

Elle aussi avait une voix magnifique et elle me fit enfin aimer cette chanson de Céline Dion. Je n'avais pas vu le film, n'étant pas vraiment tentée par ce genre d'histoire à l'eau de rose et je n'aimais pas spécialement la voix de cette chanteuse. Mais Carmen interpréta ce titre en y mettant ce qu'elle ressentait elle, m'apportant une vision différente. Finalement, je versais mes premières larmes sur "My heart will go on". Jusque là, jamais je n'avais été émue avec cette chanson.

Edward m'enlaça tendrement en me murmurant "Ne pleure pas mon amour. ". Avant de m'embrasser doucement sur la tempe.

Arriva enfin la partie d'Eleazar.

J'étais cette fois partagée entre le rire et l'adoration. Rire parce qu'il tentait désespérément de refaire la chorégraphie de M.J et c'était vraiment pas gagné ! Il était raide comme un piquet et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, son Moonwalk ne ressemblait à rien.

L'adoration, parce qu'il avait le même ténor que son fils, qu'il chantait avec facilité quelque chose qui n'était pas pour lui, l'adaptant à sa voix. Je comprenais mieux maintenant, d'où venait ce talent particulier chez Edward.

Après ça, il y eu une pause, le temps de placer quelques instruments sur scène.

Quand les garçons se levèrent, j'interrogeais Alice du regard.

_- Ils vont jouer en direct. J'ai pu trouver les partitions._ Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Vraiment étonnante cette Alice ! Je ne m'y ferais jamais !

Les garçons s'installèrent, le plus sérieusement du monde. Edward se plaça derrière le micro, Emmett, à la batterie, Carlisle, Jazz à la guitare et basse.

Les première notes commencèrent. Je ne reconnus absolument pas. Rien d'étonnant à cela, je n'y connaissais rien en Tokyo Hotel !

Tandis qu'Edward chantait, Alice me traduisit la chanson. Je compris alors pourquoi ce groupe fascinait autant certaines adolescentes. Les paroles étaient aussi faciles que sans âme.

Rien ne transparaissait et il faut bien avouer qu'Edward y mettait vraiment du sien pour en faire quelque chose, même si c'était trop sérieusement à mon goût.

En tout cas, c'était un vrai succès ! Les gens applaudissaient, criaient.

Em' lui donnait ce qu'il pouvait derrière ses caisses, frappant comme un dératé.

Le plus drôle fut quand Carlisle voulu faire le grand écart. Il rata son coup, mais son jean lui ne supporta pas le geste, se déchirant entre les jambes.

Emmett lâcha une baguette, rata plusieurs notes en voulant la ramasser. Edward lui riait comme un dératé en tentant de continuer la chanson et avec l'Allemand, je dois avouer que ça donnait quelque chose de grandiose !

Tout le monde se tenait les côtes, pliés en deux devant le spectacle.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Em' décida d'en rajouter. Poussant Edward, il se mit à chanter, imitant parfaitement Bill. Ce côté efféminé sur la masse de muscle qu'était Emmett, rendait toute tentative de sérieux impossible !

Alors Edward se lâcha enfin, accompagnant son cousin dans son délire, il prit une voix très aiguë en se tenant les hanches et ondulant du bassin. Vraiment hilarant !

Pour ne pas être en reste, Carlisle et Jazz s'avancèrent aussi près du micro et nous avions droit à 4 hommes complètement déchainés, bougeant des hanches, hurlant d'une voix de crécelle ou encore sautant partout, Carlisle avec un énorme trou entre les jambes et pas plus gêné que ça !

Ils jouèrent ainsi un très long moment, accompagnés par les applaudissements et les cris d'encouragement du public.

Finalement, Emmett retourna s'exciter sur sa batterie, pour un solo qui mit fin à la chanson, après plus de 20 min !

Je ne me souvenais pas avoir autant ris ! Nous étions toutes en larmes, Eleazar lui était affalé sur un fauteuil, tentant de reprendre son souffle entre chaque éclat de rire.

Puis ils saluèrent tous les 4 en Allemand, remerciant les gens de leur accueil.

Je vis Edward partir vers les toilettes, alors que les autres revenaient vers nous.

Sans chercher à comprendre, je les félicitais, toujours en rigolant.

Emmett était très fier de lui et il le pouvait. Je le remerciais d'avoir décoincé Edward, "De rien ma Bella, je te devais bien ça !", puis il alla prendre sa sœur dans ses bras, la faisant tourner. "Je me suis jamais autant amusé petite sœur ! MERCI !".

J'aperçus rapidement Edward, avant de le voir disparaître dans l'arrière salle où nous nous étions changés.

_- Il t'a préparé une surprise._ Me dit Jasper. Je le regardais sans comprendre. _J'en sais pas plus Bella. Désolé._

_- C'est rien Jazz. _Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Nous nous installions de nouveau autour de la table, tandis que les techniciens enlevaient les instruments de la scène, ne laissant plus qu'un piano droit, que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là.

Je me tournais vers Jasper.

_- Depuis quand ce piano est là ?_

_- Cet après-midi. Edward m'a demandé d'en trouver un, il en avait besoin. _Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Enfin mon petit ami réapparut, il avait enlevé sa perruque et remontait sur scène. Il prit place devant le piano, un micro y avait été accroché. Il s'éclaircit la voix, quand il n'y eut plus un bruit, il s'adressa à nous.

_- Merci pour votre accueil sur la précédente chanson, mais surtout merci à mon Cousin Emmett qui sait toujours comment manœuvrer pour être le plus ridicule possible ! _Il fit une pause, pendant que les gens applaudissaient Em'. _On va changer un peu de registre, quelque chose de plus sérieux. Cette chanson n'est pas encore connue, mais elle sera présente sur le prochain album de quelqu'un que vous connaissez sûrement. Jake Black. _On entendit le hurlement de nombreuses femmes, dont Alice._ Il m'a donné l'autorisation de la chanter ce soir, car il sait pour qui elle est et ce que cette personne représente pour moi. Ça s'appelle "Si je manquais de ta peau"(2)._ Il tourna le visage vers moi, avant de commencer à chanter.

_**C'est chaque seconde que je t'aime**_

Il posa ses mains sur le piano pour les premières notes.

_**Chaque minute que je retarde**_

_**Où que tes rêves t'emmènent**_

_**Tu es bien là je te regarde**_

_**C'est chaque instant que je savoure**_

_**Chaque image que je grave au mieux**_

_**Et avant qu'il ne fasse jour**_

_**Je ne te quitte pas des yeux**_

Sa voix était plus haute que d'habitude, mais cette tonalité n'enlevait rien à son talent. J'étais déjà dans un autre monde... le notre...

_**Si je manquais de ta peau**_

_**Contre la mienne, **_

_**Contre la mienne**_

_**Si je manquais de ta peau**_

_**Sûr je perdrais goût à la vie**_

_**Sûr je mettrais fin à mes nuits**_

Comment arrivait-il a faire passer autant de choses avec une chanson ? Juste les paroles auraient suffit à me faire succomber, pourtant son regard quittait rarement le mien.

_**C'est chaque soupir que je respire**_

_**Chaque contour que j'apprends par cœur**_

_**Je n'ai que toi a retenir**_

_**Y a que demain qui me fait peur**_

_**Ces rencontres même brèves**_

_**Ces aventures qui ne comptent pas**_

_**Avant que e jour ne se lève**_

_**Moi je te garde encore pour moi**_

Il me fixait intensément, son visage révélait tout son amour, sa tendresse, ce besoin irrépressible de nous, le même que j'éprouvais, cette nécessité de me faire savoir qu'il était mien autant que j'étais sienne, irrévocablement.

_**Si je manquais de ta peau**_

_**Contre la mienne, **_

_**Contre la mienne**_

_**Si je manquais de ta peau**_

_**Sûr je perdrais goût à la vie**_

_**Sûr je mettrais fin à mes nuits**_

Je ne retenais pas mes larmes, j'avais la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Je voulais lui dire que pour moi aussi toutes ces choses étaient vraies. Que plus jamais je ne pourrais me passer de sa présence, de ses bras, de sa bouche... de lui tout simplement.

_**C'est chaque seconde que je t'aime**_

_**Chaque projet que je fais pour deux**_

_**Avant que la nuit ne s'achève**_

_**Je ne te quitte pas des yeux**_

_**Je ne te quitte pas des yeux**_

_**Je ne te quitte pas des yeux**_

Sa voix se cassa, pourtant il continua. Avec encore plus d'intensité qu'au début.

_**Si je manquais, si je manquais**_

_**Si je manquais de ta peau**_

_**Sûr je perdrais goût à la vie**_

_**Sûr je mettrais fin à mes nuits**_

_**Si je manquais**_

_**Si je manquais**_

Quand il joua la dernière note, il resta longtemps les doigts posés au bord du clavier, ses yeux dans les miens.

Je n'entendais pas les gens applaudir, je ne sentais pas les mains de ces personnes qui m'accompagnaient, pendant que je me dirigeais vers lui.

Je ne réalisais pas que je venais de monter sur scène et qu'il s'était levé.

Tout ce qui avait de l'importance à ce moment précis, était ses lèvres contre les miennes, ses bras autour de moi, son corps pressé contre le mien et les "Je t'aime" qu'on échangeait entre deux baisers.

J'avais trouvé ma place sur Terre.

Elle était près de cet homme merveilleux qui savait m'aimer autant que je l'aimais. Qui savait donner sans rien attendre en retour et sans concession.

J'étais enfin quelqu'un et j'avais une personne à chérir plus que ma propre vie, sans conditions...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Chanson Titre : Space demantia - Muse**_

**(1)"**_**Du **__**auch du mich Mängel, wenn ich nicht in der Nähe du bin. Du bist mein Leben jetzt**__**." / "T**__**u anche tu me mancanze quando non sono vicino a te. Sei la mia vita ora**__**." : **_**"Toi aussi tu me manques quand tu n'es pas près de moi. Tu es ma vie maintenant."**

**(2)Titre du nouvel Album de Pascal Obispo "Si je manquais de ta peau" qui est vraiment magnifique ! Tous les droits d'auteur lui reviennent, ainsi qu'à Lionel Florence qui en a écrit les paroles.**


	11. 10 Test Day One

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, difficile a démarrer, mais finalement il est fini !**

**Je mets ici la traduction du dial entre Carmen et Bella dans le précédent chapitre. Désolée pour l'oubli.**

**Carmen : Ma chérie ! Merci d'avoir rendu le sourire à mon fils.**

**Bella : Mais de rien madame, tout le plaisir est pour moi.**

**Reviews :**

**TataDomi : Si tu veux, donnes moi ton adresse mail en mp et je t'envoie les fichier Words ;-)**

**Gaelle51 : Désolée pour cet oubli ! J'ai mis la trad plus haut.**

**Letmesign23 : Merci à toi !**

**mafrip : Suis contente alors, parce que j'étais pas sûre de moi du tout pour le passage du karaoké !**

**Crisou : Mais de rien ma cricri ! En tant que ton enfer personnel, je me dois d'assurer :P**

**amande 69 : Edward... qu'est ce qu'il n'est pas ? lol**

**Dawn266 : J'espère que tu aimeras autant celui là !**

**bebe8669 : La trad est plus haut, même si tu l'as eue en MP ;-) J'ai tout traduit sauf ça lol blondeur quand tu nous tiens !**

**Abby915 : Alice is the best !!! **

**liliputienne31 : T'as eu ta réponse dans le POV d'Edward, mais j'en rajoute une couche ici. Sortez les kleenex !**

**Sophie : J'avoue que les mecs en TH, ça doit être tordant à voir ! Je préfère pas imaginer, même si Crisou nous a donné un avant goût sur le forum de Twilight France. Trop mdr !**

**melinn : Tanya est une garce. Suite des révélations dans ce chapitre.**

**cathou : C'est vrai qu'avec le montage de cricri, on se rend mieux compte du ridicule de la situation ! Edward en mode hérisson ! Je suis exdr en y repensant ! Merci pour ta superbe review, elle me fait vraiment très très plaisir !**

**Fleur : Tu sauras que Hell est une grande malade et que je trouve toujours des trucs complètement délirants a faire ou a écrire ! Grande malade je suis mdr**

**dodo : le flashback est chez Edward, mais t'as dû le lire lol pour l'agence matrimoniale, je pense qu'Edward est trop jaloux mdr mais pourquoi pas !**

**Galswinthe : Ca fait plaisir de lire que vous avez toutes rigolé ! Perso je doutais beaucoup du résultat. Merci !**

**Elphina : Merci pour ta review et ta venue dans mon monde. Tu verras, la petite voix viendra souvent perturber Bella !**

**fan-par-hasard21 : Et c'est pas fini ! Plus le temps passe et plus ça sera hot ! Enfin j'espère !**

**Baby07 : Rooo bah alors ?! Faut pas être chamboulée ! Quoique si ! Sois le ! lol **

**Mayline : Merci à toi pour ta lecture !**

**Comme toujours, un énorme merci à mes fidèles lectrices et aux nouvelles ! C'est un réel plaisir de lire vos reviews ! MERCI !**

**Stephenie Meyer est une sainte (si, si je vous jure !) qui nous permet, grâce à ses personnage, de faire travailler notre imagination débordante !**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 10 – Test Day One**

"_I need to believe_

_But I still want more_

_With the cuts and the bruises_

_Don't close the door_

_On want you adore _"

Nous étions seuls au monde... Tellement repliés sur nous même, que nous sursautions quand Jazz vint nous parler.

_- Hey vous deux ! On vous attend pour boire un verre._

Edward et moi le regardions, encore ailleurs. D'ailleurs je demandais à Jasper de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire, j'avais pas tout compris.

_- ... laissez tomber ! Venez nous rejoindre quand vous serez descendus sur terre._

_- On arrive Jazz. _Dit Edward, qui me regardait toujours.

_- Et on doit aller où exactement ?_ Demandais-je. Il éclata de rire.

_- Mon amour... tout le monde nous attend apparemment._

_- Oh... j'avais pas compris._ Je sentais mes joues s'enflammer.

_- Je croquerais bien tes joues quand elles prennent cette couleur._ Il me caressa cette partie de mon visage du bout des doigts. J'en frissonnai ! _Ta peau est tellement douce, tellement chaude... un vrai bonheur._ Il finit en posant un baiser chaste sur ma bouche, avant de me prendre la main pour descendre de la scène.

Quand nous arrivâmes auprès des autres, tout le monde félicita Edward pour la chanson qu'il venait de jouer. Puis Emmett ouvrit sa grande bouche !

_- B'Hell's, t'es vraiment super sexy dans cette tenue ! Je dois prévoir les boules quies pour cette nuit ou vous saurez vous tenir ?_ Puisqu'il venait de lancer les hostilités...

_- Prévois de quoi te boucher les oreilles, parce que ton cousin est vraiment très doué et avec de nombreuses parties de son corps !_ Ferme la bouche Em'.

_- Je te conseille plutôt d'aller dormir avec tes parents, je compte bien faire visiter TOUTES les pièces du loft à Bella._ Edward veut ma mort !OMG ! _Ou peut-être que Rose te ferait une petite place chez elle ?_ Dit-il en regardant son amie avec un sourire malicieux.

_- Euh... enfin... c'est à dire que... Rose ! Dit quelque chose ! _Pleura Emmett en se tournant vers Rosalie.

_- J'ai bien une place dans mon lit, mais il y a une tenue règlementaire pour y dormir. _Dit celle-ci avec un air coquin. Emmett ouvrit la bouche encore plus grand et on pouvait presque voir le filet de bave couler sur son menton ! Berk !

_- Wow !_ Fut tout ce qu'il pu répondre.

_- Bien... je vois que c'est réglé pour Emmett. Alice tu comptes faire quoi ? Tes parents, les miens ou Jazz ?_ Edward, Edward ! Espèce de grand fou !

"**C'est quoi cette expression et cet air débile que t'affiche ?**

**Je sais pas, ça m'a prit comme ça !**

**Évite de dire tout ça à voix haute, sinon Em' ne va pas te rater !**

**Ouais bah pour l'instant il est plutôt très occupé, j'en profite !**"

Alice alternait les regards entre son cousin, ses parents, son oncle, sa tante et Jazz. Elle avait les joues rouges et semblait réellement gênée.

_- Nos chambres sont complètes ! _Dit Eleazar amusé.

_- Et puis nous aussi nous devons visiter. _Ajouta Carlisle.

Je vis alors les visages de mes amis se décomposer ! Alice et Em' prirent un air dégouté, Edward lui était choqué, quant à Rose et Jazz, ils étaient ahuris ! Je ne pu retenir un rire et tout le monde se tourna vers moi.

_- Si vous pouviez voir vos têtes à tous ! Trop drôle !_

_- Vas-y rigole tant que tu peux Bella ! Ma vengeance sera terrible !_ Me murmura Edward à l'oreille.

_- Oh mais j'attends avec impatience de voir ça !_ Il déglutit péniblement.

_- Attends toi au pire mon amour. _C'était à moi d'avaler difficilement. Quand il prenait cette voix rauque, je pouvais rarement rester de marbre. Une fois de plus l'effet fut immédiat et je pouvais dire adieu à un autre string !

_- Tu sais qu'à ce rythme, demain je n'aurais plus de sous vêtements ?_

_- Et bien... nous devrons aller t'en acheter d'autres. _Me dit-il avec un sourire coquin.

_- Tu me regarderas les essayer ?_

_- Je demanderais même une fermeture exceptionnelle pour essayage privé !_ Oh mon dieu ! S'il réussissait cet exploit, je ferais tout ce qu'il voudrait !

_- Vraiment très tentante comme proposition. _Il pencha sa tête vers mon cou, pour y faire glisser sa langue, de mon épaule à mon oreille.

_- Tout ce que tu veux Bella. Mon corps et mon âme t'appartiennent désormais._

Alerte ! Alerte ! Je viens de mourir ! C'est par où la réanimation ?! Bouche à bouche demandé. Je répète, bouche à bouche d'urgence !

_- Et si on rentrait ?_ Proposais-je.

_- Excellente idée..._ Dit-il tout en continuant sa douce torture. _Laisse moi 5 minutes pour savoir où dorment Em' et Alice._

_- Ok._

Il se leva pour aller parler à Jazz. Pendant ce temps, je souhaitais une bonne nuit à Carlisle et Esmée, puis aux parents d'Edward.

_- Ma chérie, promets moi que si mon fils ne se comporte pas en gentleman, de le priver de câlins ! _J'éclatais de rire en entendant Carmen.

_- Promis Carmen._

_- Bonne nuit ma belle._ Dit Eleazar.

_- Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas._ Me lança Esmée avec un grand sourire. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. J'attendais quelque chose de la part de Carlisle, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de me faire un clin d'œil.

Après les avoir salué également, Edward me prit par la main, m'entrainant vers la sortie.

_- Alors ? Verdict !_

_- Alice dort chez Jazz, elle pense même a dormir là bas tous les soirs. D'après lui, elle y a déjà emmené une grosse valise. _Rit-il. _Pour Em', Rose se fera un très grand plaisir de lui faire une place dans son lit !_

_- Je pense que demain, je vais me faire une joie de me venger pour toutes ces années à subir ses réflexions douteuses !_

_- Tu es diabolique Bella !_

_- Oh je sais. Mais quand toi tu ne le supportais quelques semaines, moi c'était à longueur de temps !_

_- Mon pauvre amour._ Dit-il en embrassant ma tempe.

Nous fîmes le reste du chemin silencieusement. J'avais hâte d'arriver et de pouvoir montrer à Edward tout ce qu'il m'inspirait.

Une fois chez lui, je me précipitais dans la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose a manger. Nous n'avions pas diné et la faim se faisait sentir.

Je décidais de préparer une omelette. Edward me sortit des poivrons, des tomates et du jambon.

Pendant que je cassais les œufs, il coupait les légumes.

Je le regardais du coin de l'œil, observant le mouvement des muscles de ses bras. Cette vision me fit presque perdre le contrôle. Heureusement pour moi, il finit rapidement.

Je fis cuire l'omelette, lui prépara la table.

Nous mangions vite, tout en discutant, trop affamés pour attendre que ça refroidisse.

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je peux te poser une question ?_

_- Bien sûr._

_- C'est à propos de... _J'attendais qu'il finisse, l'encourageant du regard. _Et bien... de tes fantasmes..._ AIE ! Pitié !

_- Ah... euh... tu veux vraiment parler de ça _? J'étais un peu gênée, même s'il semblait l'être autant que moi, je ne me voyais pas parler de ça.

"**Fais pas ta prude Bella !**

**Je fais pas ma prude !**

**A peine. Lâche toi ! C'est le meilleur coup que t'ai jamais eu !**

**Certes, mais il n'empêche que je préfère le faire qu'en parler !**

**Ça on le sait que t'aime ça !**

**Tu sais quoi ?**

**Non.**

**Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.**"

_- C'était une mauvaise question. Désolé._

_- Non... non... c'est juste que..._

_- Que ?_

_- Toi d'abord !_ Dis-je mutine.

_- Tu triches là !_

_- Si tu veux connaitre les miens, révèle les tiens en premier._

_- Tss. Soit ! La douche en est un. _

_- Pour moi aussi. Rajoute la cuisine maintenant_. Il déglutit difficilement.

_- Idem. Sans compter les cabines d'essayage, l'avion, une rue déserte..._ Je commençais à avoir très chaud. _En fait, n'importe où tant que c'est pas dans un lit._

_- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les lits ?_

_- Si, mais pour y dormir uniquement. _

_- Au fait... tu devais pas me faire visiter ton loft ?_ Demandais-je taquine.

_- Hmm. C'est vrai... Si on commençait par ici ?_

Il se leva alors, faisant le tour de la table, il me prit la main, pour me guider dans la pièce.

Il m'approcha du comptoir séparant la cuisine du salon, se plaçant derrière moi en m'enlaçant.

Je sentis ses lèvres frôler mon cou.

_- Devant toi, tu as la cuisine et le fameux plan de travail, reconnu dans le monde entier, pour apporter beaucoup, beaucoup de plaisir... surtout quant tu es assise dessus._ Sa voix était basse et rauque, me procurant un grand nombre de frissons.

Ses mains glissèrent sur mes cuisses, faisant remonter ma robe.

_- Juste contre toi, le comptoir du bar, contre lequel je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable... alors laisse toi faire. _Commanda-t-il. Mes jambes tremblaient, mon cœur battait vite et fort contre ma poitrine, tandis qu'il passait sa langue sur mon cou, allant de mon oreille, à ma nuque.

Lentement, il baissa mon sous-vêtement, sans pour autant se décoller de moi. Quand il reprit sa position initiale, il fit glisser les bretelles de ma robe, puis m'aida à l'enlever. Il réserva le même sort à mon soutien gorge.

Je me retrouvais nue contre lui.

_- Tu aimes le piano Bella ?_

_- Oui._ Couinais-je.

_- Tu aimes les mains de pianiste ?_ Je ne cherchais pas à savoir où il voulait en venir et acquiesçais de la tête, incapable de parler.

_- Bien... je vais te montrer qu'un pianiste sait faire autre chose avec ses mains... et je t'interdis de bouger ! _OH MY GOD ! Je ne pouvais pas résister quand il me parlait comme ça !

Il prit mes mains pour les poser sur le comptoir "Si tu enlèves tes mains d'où elles sont, j'arrêterai immédiatement. Alors sois sage." J'étais déjà morte, comment voulait-il que je bouge ?!

Du bout des doigts, il caressa mes bras, puis le bas de mon dos, avant de remonter prenant le chemin de mes seins.

Sa bouche déposait de nombreux baisers, traçant une route de mes clavicules, à mes tempes.

Il prit mes seins dans ses mains, les caressant ou pinçant doucement mes tétons.

Je respirais difficilement, mes gémissements se faisaient plus forts, plus nombreux, tandis qu'il descendait vers le bas de mon ventre, pour finir sur mon sexe.

Ses doigts passèrent sur mes lèvres, frôlant mon clitoris, sans jamais s'y arrêter.

Je me frottais contre lui, mes fesses tout contre son membre dressé. Sans que je comprenne comment, il glissa fortement deux doigts en moi, commençant à aller et venir divinement.

_Tu es si chaude Isabella..._

De son autre main, il fit glisser un doigt sur mon bouton de plaisir, me faisant trembler de plaisir.

_- Ne jouis pas maintenant ! Tu me gâcherais le plaisir !_

Rien qu'en entendant ces mots, j'aurais pu exploser, pourtant je me contrôlais du mieux que je pouvais, il me faisait tellement de bien que j'avais du mal a résister.

Ses doigts entraient et sortaient, passant parfois sur mes lèvres intimes, ou remontant vers mes seins, tandis que de l'autre main, il continuait à titiller mon clitoris.

Quand enfin il les laissa dans mon sexe, ses va et vient se firent doux et lents, ses lèvres se promenant sur ma mâchoire, mes joues ou ma bouche, n'approfondissant jamais le baiser, même si je le lui réclamais.

_Sois sage Isabella..._

Son sexe était de plus en plus dur, pourtant il continuait sa torture et moi j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler. Je le laissais jouer comme ça un long moment, me contrôlant au possible, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne intenable.

_- Edward..._

_- Oui mon amour._

_- Je... je vais... venir..._

_- Alors ne te retiens plus. Mais je veux t'entendre, je veux te sentir jouir._

Il accentua ses mouvements sur mon clitoris, ainsi que ceux en moi. Je sentis une vague de plaisir m'envahir et je me laissais aller, criant son prénom entre deux gémissements.

Jamais un homme ne m'avait procuré autant de plaisir avec ses doigts, j'étais complètement essoufflée. La tête me tournait et mes jambes ne me retenaient plus. Sans Edward, je serais tombée sur les genoux, mais il me retint, me serrant contre lui.

Il ne dit rien, me laissant le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Finalement il me tourna, toujours collée à lui et me laissa enfin accéder à sa bouche. Ma langue chercha la sienne avidement, mes mains soulevèrent son t-shirt pour lui enlever, aussitôt fait, je me jetais de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Mes mains caressaient son torse, avant de glisser sur sa ceinture pour lui défaire.

Très rapidement je fis glisser son jean à ses pieds, son boxer suivit.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de m'aider à me relever, prenant son membre dans ma bouche. Léchant son prépuce, sa longueur, lui soutirant de longs grognements.

Quand je levais les yeux vers son visage, il avait les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière, prenant appui à son tour sur le comptoir.

De nouveau je le happais entre mes lèvres, montant et descendant sur son sexe, m'arrêtant quelque fois pour le regarder.

_- Continue mon amour. S'il te plait._ Demanda-t-il et j'obéissais, totalement soumise à sa volonté.

Je ne continuais pas longtemps cependant, je le sentis se crisper, tandis qu'il se répandait dans ma bouche en criant mon prénom. Puis il se détendit et j'en profitais pour le nettoyer soigneusement, avant de me relever pour l'embrasser fougueusement, lui faisant sentir mon envie de continuer.

_- Si on continuait la visite _? Dit-il, interrompant le baiser.

_- Avec plaisir. _Il me souleva, pour me porter jusqu'à la baie vitrée.

_- Ici tu as la terrasse et ses transats et fauteuils. Que préfères-tu ?_

_- Ton choix sera le mien._

Il planta ses yeux dans les miens, avant de me déposer sur le rebord du muret qui entourait la terrasse.

_- Tu me fais confiance, Bella ?_

_- Oui... mais je vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir !_

_- Surtout, tiens toi bien à moi._

Je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque, mes jambes entourant sa taille. Il gémit en sentant mon sexe tout contre le sien, déjà prêt pour un second round.

_- N'oublie pas que je te tiens mon amour._ Il serra fortement ses bras autour de moi, se collant un peu plus à moi, avant de me pénétrer doucement. _J'aime tant être en toi Bella. C'est tellement bon._

_- Si je pouvais, je resterais H24 comme ça..._ dis-je entre deux gémissements.

Edward m'embrassa alors, avant d'accélérer ses entrées et sorties en moi. j'haletais de plaisir, tandis qu'il plantait ses dents dans mon cou, me mordant pile sur la jugulaire.

Ses mains caressaient mon dos, sans que ses bras ne relâchent leur maintien.

Il accélérait, pour ralentir presque aussitôt. Mes doigts agrippaient ses cheveux, mes lèvres cherchaient avidement les siennes. Quand il m'offrait sa bouche, je glissais ma langue à l'intérieur, pour qu'elle danse avec la sienne.

Puis il me souleva, toujours en moi, s'approcha de la fenêtre, me collant contre elle. Alors il accentua ses mouvements, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite.

_- Viens Bella, viens pour moi..._

Le plaisir m'inonda de nouveau, je ne retins plus rien, ni mes gémissements, ni mes cris. Edward suivit rapidement, lâchant un "_Mon dieu c'est divin !_" sonore.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il alla m'allonger sur le transat, se serrant contre moi.

D'une main il caressa mon visage, mes cheveux, tout en m'embrassant tendrement.

Quand sa bouche quitta la mienne, il me fixa intensément.

_- Je t'aime Bella._

_- Je t'aime Edward._

Il se releva, me demandant de l'attendre. Peu après il revint avec une couverture. Il avait remis son t-shirt et son boxer et tenait dans ses mains une de ses chemises.

_- Tu aimes vraiment me voir dans tes chemises ! _Dis-je avec un petit rire.

_- Ça fait partie d'un de mes fantasmes. _Répondit-il rougissantlégèrement.

_- Je veux des détails !_

_- Je ne pense pas que tu apprécie._

_- Dis toujours._

_- Bella..._

_- S'il te plait Edward. _Insistais-je en lui faisant mon regard de chat potté.

_- Tu l'auras voulu. _Je souris._ Te voir dans un de mes vêtements, c'est... comme si ça signifiait que tu m'appartiens. Tu portes ma chemise, donc tu es à moi. _Il baissa la tête.

_- Edward ? _

_- Oui. _Mais il ne releva pas le visage.

_- Regarde moi. _Il obéit._ Je n'ai pas besoin de cette chemise pour savoir que je t'appartiens. Pour moi c'est évident. Ne sois pas ennuyé de penser ça, parce que c'est la vérité. Pourtant ne t'avises pas d'en abuser ou plus jamais je ne mettrais une de tes chemises !_

_- Promis mon amour ! _Dit-il avec un immense sourire, avant de m'embrasser langoureusement, faisant ressurgir mon désir.

_- Continue de m'embrasser comme ça et tu ne va pas dormir de la nuit !_ Dis-je.

_- Qui te dis que j'ai envie de dormir ?_

_- Une douche me tenterais assez. _S'il voulait jouer...

_- Tes désirs sont des ordres, princesse. _De nouveau il me prit dans ses bras, pour cette fois nous emmener dans la salle de bain... d'Alice.

Il me posa, pour ouvrir les robinets de la baignoire. En attendant qu'elle se remplisse, il s'assit sur le rebord et m'attira à lui.

_- Un bain nous fera du bien. Tu as une préférence pour le parfum de l'huile ?_

_- Hmm... celle à la fraise ? _

_- Pourquoi je demande ?_ Dit-il en secouant la tête. _Tu étais vraiment sublime ce soir, surtout quand tu dansais sur scène. Un peu plus et je t'enlevais pour aller te faire l'amour dans ma voiture !_

_- Et risquer de salir les sièges ? T'es malade ? _J'étais faussement choquée, ce qu'il remarqua. Malgré ça, il suivit mon délire.

_- Tu as raison ! Ça aurait été pêché de faire l'amour dans une Vanquish !_

_- Tout à fait ! Mais on aurait pu faire ça dans la ruelle derrière le club._

_- On essaiera la prochaine fois. _Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire. Quant à moi, mon esprit était dans cette fameuse ruelle, imaginant tout ce qu'on pourrait y faire. _A quoi penses-tu ?_

_- Toi, moi, la ruelle..._

_- Oh... et... ça donne quoi ?_

_- Tut tut jeune homme ! Vous ne saurez que quand on y sera !_

_- Sadique !_

_- Oui, mais pour ton plus grand plaisir !_

_- J'avoue. En attendant, si on entrait dans cette baignoire ? _Dit-il en m'ôtant sa chemise. _Magnifique ! Tu es vraiment très belle mon amour. _Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

_- Plonge dans l'eau, avant que je devienne de la couleur des fraises ! Lui dis-je._

Tout en rigolant, il s'installa dans la baignoire, me tendant la main pour m'aider a y entrer à mon tour.

Je m'assis contre lui, dos sur son torse. Ses bras m'enlacèrent et il posa son menton sur une de mes épaules.

Je pris du gel douche et commençais à lui laver les jambes, remontant doucement vers ses cuisses. Puis mes mains passèrent derrière moi, pour attraper son membre et le laver.

Il gémit doucement. Peu à l'aise, je me relevais pour m'installer face à lui. Il passa ses jambes sur les miennes pour se rapprocher de moi.

Je repris mon lavage, le faisant grogner de plaisir.

J'aimais lui procurer ces caresses, voir son visage se détendre ou se crisper, selon l'intensité du plaisir. Entendre ses murmures, ses gémissements. Et surtout sentir sa bouche rechercher avidement le contact de la mienne, sa langue goûter à la mienne. Sentir son souffle s'accélérer au fur et à mesure.

Se tenant au bords de la baignoire, il souleva les fesses, emmenant son sexe au niveau de mon visage et sans attendre je le pris dans ma bouche.

Quand il sentit ma langue sur lui, il arrêta de respirer en murmurant un "Putain Bella !" qui m'excita au plus au point.

Soudainement, il sortit de ma bouche pour se rasseoir, j'allais protester, quand une de ses main glissa sur mon sexe. Il fit alors entrer deux doigts en moi et je reprenais rapidement son membre entre mes mains.

Ses doigts allaient et venaient en moi, mes mains montaient et descendaient sur lui, nos bouches, nos langues ne se lâchaient plus.

Notre plaisir arriva à son apogée en même temps, nos cris ne firent qu'un et c'est complètement essoufflés, que nous nous laissions retomber contre les parois de la baignoire, chacun d'un côté, les yeux dans ceux de l'autre et les mains unies sous l'eau.

Sans dire un mot, je me replaçais contre lui, le dos collé à son torse. Il posa sa tête comme plus tôt.

Il prit à son tour le gel douche pour commencer à me laver.

_- J'aime la douceur de ta peau, j'aime la caresser, sentir tes frissons sous mes mains... _Je ne disais rien, savourant ses caresses. _J'aime t'avoir contre moi, sentir ton odeur ou les battements de ton cœur. J'aime être avec toi. Je me sens si entier près de toi. Je ne veux plus jamais être privé de ça._

_- Pourtant..._

_- Justement. Je voulais t'en parler._

_- De quoi ?_

_- Et bien... mes parents vont revenir habiter aux États-Unis et ils vont chercher une maison à Phoenix._

_- Mais... et toi ? Pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas à New-York ?_

_- Parce que je n'y serais plus._

_- Comment ça ?!_

_- Je compte bien repartir avec toi Bella._

_- Mais et le loft ? Et Jake ?_

_- Je garde le loft, je vais le louer. Quant à Jake, on aura finit d'ici quelques jours. Juste le temps de faire quelques réglages et mixages._

_- Mais Edward ! Tu... enfin... je ne veux rien t'imposer. _Je ne voulais surtout pas le priver de quoi que ce soit, je me sentais très mal d'un coup.

_- Tu ne m'imposes rien. Après Jake, plus rien ne me retient ici. _

_- Tu oublies Jasper et Rose._

_- J'y ai pensé figure toi. Je connais Jazz et je peux te dire qu'il ne lui faudra pas longtemps avant de rejoindre Alice. Si Jazz part, Rose le suit._

_- C'est de la folie !_

_- Peut-être. Mais risquer de te perdre l'est encore plus._

_- Tu ne me perdras pas Edward._

_- Distance et amour ne font pas bon ménage Bella. Je ne veux surtout pas tenter le diable et te rendre malheureuse en n'étant pas près de toi._

_- J'avoue que ça sera pas la joie de vivre loin de toi, pour autant, je ne veux pas te forcer la main. Et si tu ne trouves pas de travail là bas ? Et si tu ne te plais pas ?_

_- Du travail j'en trouverais partout, j'ai plusieurs contacts à Phoenix. Et comment ne pas me plaire dans la ville où se trouve ma vie ?_

_- Ta vie ?_

_- Toi..._

J'étais soufflée ! C'était totalement fou ! On ne se connaissait que depuis peu, pourtant l'un comme l'autre étions prêt à tout quitter. C'était flippant, pourtant je n'avais pas peur, pas de doutes. Je savais que c'était lui et personne d'autre.

_- Edward, je..._

_- Fin de la discussion Bella, tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Je t'aime plus que tout, je ne supporterais pas d'être éloigné de toi._ Il m'enlevait les mots de la bouche !

_- Marrant... avant que tu ne m'interrompe, j'allais te dire la même chose._

_- Preuve supplémentaire qu'on ne doit en aucun cas vivre loin l'un de l'autre ! _Il arborait un sourire radieux, tout comme moi._ On devrait sortir d'ici, l'eau commence à être froide._

_- Bonne idée. _

_- Direction ton ou mon lit ?_

_- Le tien..._

Il sortit de la baignoire, attrapant une serviette qu'il tendit face à moi. Je me relevais et il m'entoura avec.

Puis il en prit une autre pour s'essuyer. Pendant tout ce temps, il me regardait, une lueur de désir au fond des yeux.

_- Je vais peut-être changer d'avis en ce qui concerne les lits._ Il me gratifia de son sourire en coin et mon cœur rata quelques battements.

_- Tu triches Cullen !_ Son sourire s'accentua.

- _Ah oui ?_

_- Oui ! Comment tu veux que je résiste, quand tu m'éblouis comme ça ?!_

_- Moi je t'éblouis ?_ Dit-il faussement choqué.

_- Parfaitement ! Et tu le sais._

_- Mais le contraire est aussi valable Swan. _Il se rapprocha d e moi, passa une main sur ma hanche, pour m'attirer contre lui. _Rien en toi ne me laisse indifférent. Tes yeux et leur magnifique couleur, me font fondre systématiquement. _D'un doigt il caressa mes paupières. _Ta bouche si sensuelle, m'obsède, je voudrais passer mon temps à l'embrasser._ Sa langue glissa sur mes lèvres. _Ton cou si tentant, si j'étais vampire, j'aimerais y plonger mes dents._ Il mordit légèrement l'endroit où se trouvait ma jugulaire. _Tes épaules, si parfaites,_ ses lèvres se posèrent dessus. _Tes seins... vision divine qui me rend fou._ Faisant tomber la serviette, ses mains les prirent en coupe, les massant légèrement. Ma respiration était devenue ératique. _Ton ventre, si doux._ D'un doigt il traçait le contour de mon nombril. J'allais prendre feu dans peu de temps. _Ton dos, fait pour que mes mains y glissent._ Il passait de mes épaules à mes reins, lentement. _Tes fesses... rondes, merveilleusement adaptées à mes mains._ Il les serra, avant de m'offrir une douce caresse. _Tes jambes... qui quand tu les dévoile, me font perdre toute notion de réalité._ Il se baissa, remontant sur elles, s'arrêtant sur mes cuisses. Le tout sans jamais quitter mon regard. _Et enfin ton sexe... fait pour enrober le mien et m'emporter vers des plaisirs indescriptibles._ Il posa ses doigts dessus, caressant mes lèvres intimes, ma petite boule de nerfs, entrant légèrement en moi. _Tout en toi m'attire._ Je grognais, il avait arrêté ses caresses pour prendre mon visage dans ses mains. _Tu es belle... et même plus. Tu es la créature la plus tentante de cet univers. La plus douce, la plus tendre. La plus diabolique aussi, ton caractère enflammerait toutes les forêts de la planète. _Je souris à l'idée. _Mais c'est aussi ce que j'aime chez toi. Tu es forte et si fragile en même temps. J'ai envie de prendre soin de toi, de rester à tes côtés pour que plus personne ne te fasse de mal. Je vous aime Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan. Et je vous interdit de pleurer._ Mes larmes, ces traitresses, s'étaient échappées de mes yeux. Mais c'était que du bonheur. D'un doigt il les effaça, puis posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, il m'offrit un baiser remplit d'amour et de sensualité. _Viens._ Me dit-il en me prenant la main.

Nous entrions dans sa chambre et il me poussa délicatement sur le lit, m'observant.

_- Edward... _J'étais gênée qu'il me regarde comme ça.

_- Chut mon amour... _Il s'allongea près de moi, une main sur mon ventre, l'autre sous sa tête et continuait de me contempler. _Vraiment magnifique... _Dit-il en remontant vers mes seins, qu'il effleura, avant de passer ses doigts sur ma joue.

_- Tu n'es pas objectif._

_- Oh que si ! Et je ne suis pas le seul a penser ça._

_- Ah oui ? Et qui donc ?_

_- Jake. _Je ris.

_- Soit réaliste Edward ! Jake trouverais même attirante une vache ! _Il éclata de rire.

_- Tu es méchante là Bella. Jake a très bon goût. Trop même, vu ce qu'il pense de toi._

_- Et que pense-t-il ce cher Jake ?_

_- Que tu es très attirante, sensuelle, sexy. Tu sais que je pourrais le tuer rien que pour avoir pensé ça de toi ?!_

_- Seriez vous jaloux Edward Cullen ?_

_- Terriblement. J'ai beau savoir que ce corps parfait ne vibre que pour moi, _un de ses doigt montait et descendait sur mon ventre, me provocant de nombreux frissons_, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en vouloir aux hommes qui te regardent._

Il se pencha sur moi, m'empêchant de répondre en s'emparant de mes lèvres. Ma main glissait sur son torse, son ventre musclé et finit sur son membre érigé. Il gémit quand je le serrais, commençant a le masturber doucement.

_- Bella... divine Bella... tu seras ma perte..._

_- Et toi la mienne..._

Sans préambules, il fit entrer deux doigts en moi, léchant mes tétons avidement.

Pendant un long moment nous restions ainsi, l'un torturant l'autre et inversement. Puis je le repoussais sur les oreillers, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau, en descendant vers son sexe.

Il m'arrêta, me retourna e, se plaçant au dessus de moi. D'un genoux il écarta mes cuisses, puis me pénétra sauvagement. Il s'enfonça en moi profondément. Nos cris de plaisir raisonnèrent à l'unisson, puis son regard se fixa sur le mien, tandis qu'il entamait de langoureux va et vient en moi.

D'abord très lentement, allant le plus loin possible, puis se retirant, ne laissant que le bout de son sexe au bord de mon entrée, pour s'enfoncer de nouveau très loin, me faisant gémir fortement.

Mes doigts s'enfonçaient dans son dos, le griffant. Parfois je lui mordait une épaule, étouffant mes cris. Lui grognait, jurait, gémissait sans retenue et mon excitation augmentait en l'entendant.

Mais très vite le plaisir m'envahit, je me cambrais pour mieux le sentir. Il glissa une main entre nous pour caresser mon clitoris et j'explosais. Je jouis fortement, tandis que lui se déversait en moi, hurlant mon prénom. Un dernier coup de rein et il s'écroula sur moi, évitant de m'écraser.

Quand il se retira, je sentis comme un vide, alors pour compenser, je me collais à son torse. Lui referma ses bras autour de moi, m'embrassa la tempe, les joues, pour finir sur mes lèvres. Quand il demanda l'accès à ma bouche, je l'entrouvris et nos langues dansèrent un long, très long ballet, jusqu'à ce que, totalement essoufflés, nous stoppions la danse.

_- Je vous aime Isabella Marie Swan._

_- Je vous aime Edward Anthony Cullen._

Complètement épuisée, je ne luttais pas contre le sommeil qui me gagnait, ma dernière vision, fut le visage de l'homme de ma vie près du mien.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec une sensation de froid. En me tournant, je constatais que la place à mes côtés était vide. J'ouvrais alors un œil, pour voir que les draps avaient glissé au sol et que la fenêtre était ouverte. Je m'asseyais. Mes yeux firent le tour de la pièce, nulle trace d'Edward. Je me levais alors pour aller dans la salle de bain. Rien. Il n'était pas passé par ici. J'allais à la fenêtre pour la refermer, regardant dehors, des fois que, mais aucune corniche ne permettait à quelqu'un de s'y cacher.

Totalement désemparée, je fouillais dans l'armoire d'Edward pour y prendre une chemise.

Une fois vêtue, je sortis de la chambre pour descendre. Tout était calme et presque angoissant. Depuis mon arrivée ici, aucun de mes réveil n'avait été accueillit par un tel silence. C'était oppressant.

Je m'arrêtais en bas des escaliers pour fouiller la pièce des yeux, mais rien. Tout avait été rangé, plus aucun vêtement ne trainait sur le sol. J'allais dans la cuisine, le café avait coulé et il était encore chaud. Les mains tremblantes , j'attrapais une tasse pour me servir.

La première gorgée fut apaisante, je me détendais un peu. J'avançais vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrant pour sortir sur la terrasse.

Une fois dehors, je constatais que le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Il était assez tard apparemment.

Je sentis des mains se poser sur mes hanches et je sursautais, faisant tomber la tasse à mes pieds. Je n'osais pas me retourner.

_- Pardon de t'avoir fait peur mon amour. Ce n'était que lui. _Je venais d'avoir la peur de ma vie. Tremblante je me tournais.

_- EDWARD ! Tu cherches à me tuer ?!_

_- Te tuer équivaudrait à me tuer aussi. A quoi pensais-tu pour ne pas m'entendre arriver ?_ Mon cœur se calmait lentement, tout comme le tremblement de mes mains.

_- A rien de spécial, je me demandais où tu étais et quelle heure il pouvait-être._

_- J'étais dans le studio. _Le studio Bella ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ?! Ça m'aurait évité cette frayeur ! _Je me suis levé tôt, mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller._

_- Oh... tu aurais dû._

_- Tu étais fatiguée. _Dit-il avec un petit sourire malicieux._ Et puis... je devais sortir de ce lit avant de ne plus me contrôler. _Je le regardais, mes mains sur son torse nu et une vague de plaisir m'emporta. Il était tellement beau, les cheveux désordonnés, ses yeux émeraude emplis de désir et d'amour. Ses lèvres trop tentantes pour mon bien être.

_- Qui te dit que je n'aurais pas apprécié que tu me réveilles ?_

_- Alors attends toi la prochaine fois, à être réveillée comme je l'ai pensé plus tôt. En attendant, je vais nettoyer les dégâts avant que tu ne te coupes._

_- Désolée pour la tasse._

_- Je m'en remettrais va ! Elle a tout un tas de jumelles dans le placard !_

_- Une chance pour moi alors. J'évite l'incarcération et le procès ?_

_- Oh que non ! Mademoiselle Swan, je vous condamne a devenir mon esclave sexuelle pour le reste de votre vie !_

_- Esclave sexuelle ? _Dis-je en frôlant son entre jambe d'un doigt. Il déglutit, plongeant un peu plus ses yeux dans les miens.

_- Bella... On a un rendez-vous à 13h et il est déjà midi, tu devrais aller te préparer._

_- Ça nous laisse une heure..._

_- Bella !_

_- Ok, ok... _Dis-je boudeuse.

_- Ta tête de chat potté ne marchera pas cette fois, Marcus nous attend._ Il me pris dans ses bras pour me porter dans le salon_. Mieux vaut éviter que tes pieds entrent en contact avec les débris de tasse._

_- Qui est Marcus ?_

_- Un ami de Carlisle. Il est médecin et travaille bénévolement au centre de dépistage de la ville. Il va nous faire les prises de sang. A propos de Marcus... il va falloir qu'on parle... plus tard... _Sa voix s'était brisée, je le regardais interrogative._ Plus tard mon amour._

_- D'accord... _Pour le coup j'étais inquiète, de quoi pouvait-il vouloir me parler ?

_- Rassures toi, ça fait partie de mon passé, pas de notre avenir. _Il se pencha vers moi._ Je ne t'ai pas encore dit bonjour. _Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, pour un doux baiser. Quand il s'écarta de moi, il me regarda intensément. _Je t'aime Bella._

_- Autant que je t'aime. _Son sourire fut resplendissant et ça m'enleva tous mes doutes, toutes les peurs accumulées depuis mon réveil.

_- Va t'habiller pendant que je te prépare un petit déjeuner._

_- A vos ordres maitre !_ Dis-je en rigolant, rire qu'il partagea.

- J_e ne serais ton maitre que quand je prendrais possession de ton corps, mais c'est assez plaisant à entendre !_

_- J'ai hâte d'être à plus tard pour devenir ton esclave._ Ma voix s'était faite langoureuse et mes doigts glissaient sur son torse.

_- Vile tentatrice ! Monte donc te préparer avant que je ne réponde plus de moi !_

D'un rire je quittais ses bras, non sans avoir manqué de tomber, il rit lui aussi, tandis que je me précipitais dans les escaliers. Bien sûr mes pieds ne purent s'empêcher de me trahir et je trébuchais de nombreuses fois. Maudissant Edward qui rigolait comme un dératé en me regardant. Une fois en haut, je me retournais pour le regarder.

_- Je me vengerais Cullen !_

_- J'y compte bien Swan ! J'adore quand tu te venges !_

_- Fais attention, tu pourrais être déçu. _Je lui tournais le dos, le laissant perplexe.

Je filais dans ma chambre, pris la première robe se trouvant dans la valise, des sous vêtements dans l'autre et entrait dans la salle de bain.

Je restais un moment sous l'eau, lavant mes cheveux. Puis dans un soupir, je sortais de la cabine pour m'habiller.

Bon... la prochaine fois je regarde bien avant de prendre le premier bout de tissu qui me tombe dans les mains !

Mes dessous étaient en dentelle noire, le string... ridiculement petit, ne cachait presque rien. Tant pis, je ferais avec. Pour la robe ça allait être plus difficile. Elle était blanche, échancrée dans le dos jusqu'à mes reins, elle tenait par un morceau de tissu qui s'attachait avec un nœud dans ma nuque. Le décolleté était plus que plongeant et laissait entrevoir la naissance de mes seins. Parfaite pour une petite vengeance, mais pas pour mon bien être. Oh puis zut ! Alice m'avait de nombreuses fois incitée à me lâcher, c'était le moment !

J'enfilais des ballerines blanches également, puis je me coiffais rapidement, remontant mes cheveux en un chignon lâche, laissant quelques mèches dépasser. Un peu de parfum, mes boucles d'oreilles, offertes par Carlisle pour mes 18 ans et le bracelet que Charlie m'avait donné pour mes 10 ans, celui de ma grand-mère Swan.

Un coup de crayon sur les yeux, un peu de rimmel et je sortais de la salle de bain, pour rentrer directement dans quelque chose de musclé et chaud. Edward ! Je m'écartais de lui, rougissante et m'excusant. Il était figé devant moi, son regard c'était assombrit et ses lèvres étaient entre-ouvertes.

_- Rappelle moi de remercier ma tante et Alice pour toutes ces robes._ Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

_- Oh... oui... d'accord..._

_- Ton petit déjeuner est servit._

Il me prit la main pour m'aider a descendre. Une fois dans la cuisine, il s'installa à un tabouret, loin de moi, me dévorant des yeux.

_- A quoi tu penses ? _Demandais-je.

_- A toi, totalement nue devant moi, mes mains parcourant ton corps absolument divin... pour commencer... _

Edward vainqueur par KO contre mon string ! J'avalais difficilement la gorgée de café que je venais de prendre, manquant de m'étouffer avec. Lui restait assis, rigolant de l'effet produit. Enfin je pus reprendre une respiration normale.

_- Espèce de sadique !_

_- Oh non Bella. N'inverse pas les rôles. C'est toi la sadique dans l'histoire ! Comment tu veux que j'ai des pensées cohérentes avec cette robe ?!_

_- Tu ne fais aucun effort non plus._

_- C'est vraiment très très difficile d'en faire quand tu es dans la même pièce que moi. Si en plus tu ajoutes des tenues absolument indécentes, mon cerveau s'enflamme. Et je ne parle que de la partie supérieure de mon corps. _Je tentais alors une manœuvre d'approche, mais il me fit signe d'arrêter._ Oh non Miss Swan ! Tu ne t'approches pas de moi pour l'instant ! Ça pourrait être dangereux pour ta robe. _Je stoppais à quelques centimètres de lui, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

_- Et tu n'as vu que la robe. _Dis-je en soulevant cette dernière, laissant apparaître mon string.

_- Putain Bella ! _

Il attrapa mes hanches, soulevant ma robe, mes mains dégrafaient les boutons de son jean, il se leva pour m'aider en m'enlevant mon string, tandis que je baissais pantalon et boxer d'un seul coup.

Il se rassit sur le tabouret et je m'installais sur ses genoux, m'empalant d'un coup sec sur son sexe tendu. Prenant appuis sur le comptoir derrière lui, je me soulevais et me baissais sur son sexe, nous arrachant des cris de plaisir. C'était bestial, puissant, mais je ne voulais pas autre chose. Pas le temps pour d'autres caresses, je compris rapidement qu'il partageait une envie aussi puissante que la mienne. Je voulais le sentir ancré profondément en moi. J'allais et venait fortement, tandis que sa bouche mordillait mon cou.

Nos gémissements se firent plus intenses, ses mains sur mes hanches, m'aidaient dans mes mouvements, les approfondissant au gré de ses envies. De son besoin. Très vite nous nous retrouvions a haleter, mais je voulais tellement plus.

J'accentuais alors mes montées, mes descentes, l'enfonçant en moi de plus en plus loin.

Ma bouche trouva la sienne lorsque ma jouissance explosa et mon cri se perdit contre ses lèvres.

Je continuais cependant mes va et vient, jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse échapper un puissant grognement et qu'il se libère en moi.

Je m'écroulais sur lui, jambes coupées et souffle perdu. Lui n'était pas mieux.

Au bout d'un moment passé à nous embrasser doucement, je me relevais pour le retirer de mon intimité. Je soufflais de frustration, mais on avait un rendez-vous.

_- Satisfaite Swan ? _Dit-il en se rhabillant.

_- Oserais-tu te plaindre Cullen ?!_

_- Mon dieu non ! _Il m'enlaça, collant son front au mien._ Je veux que tu te venges comme ça aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Le plaisir n'en est que plus accentué._ _Tu es une déesse mon amour. _

_- N'importe quoi ! _Dis-je lui frappant l'épaule. Il fit une grimace.

_- Une déesse avec des muscles de boxeur !_

_- Oups. Désolée. _Je n'avais pourtant pas frappé fort ! Si ? _Tu veux un bisou magique ?_

_- Oui ! _Il fit une moue totalement craquante et je ne résistais pas au plaisir de l'embrasser. _Je ne vais pas me plaindre,_ dit-il après que mes lèvres eurent quitté les siennes, _mais ce n'est pas là que j'ai mal._

_- Oh. Pardon. _Je soulevais son t-shirt, pour embrasser son épaule rougie par le coup que je lui avais mis. Bon, ok. J'avais frappé un peu fort. _Ça va mieux ?_

_- Beaucoup mieux ! Maintenant Bella, remet ce... bout de tissu_, il désigna mon string qui gisait eu sol, _et finis de déjeuner ou on va être en retard_.

_- Je n'ai plus faim. Tu m'as parfaitement comblée._

_- Mon dieu aidez moi ! Cette femme me tuera ! _Dit-il levant les yeux au ciel.

_- Arrête de te plaindre Cullen ! Tu faisais pas le difficile il y a 5 minutes._

_- Grr. Hors de ma vue démon de la tentation._ Dit-il en m'éloignant doucement de lui. _Même l'enfer est moins brûlant que toi Bella !_

_- Alors ça c'est un sacré compliment ! Merci mon ange !_

Je ramassais mon string en lui tournant le dos. Quand je me relevais, je pouvais voir qu'il était figé, les yeux sur le bas de mon corps.

En secouant la tête, il s'éloigna de moi, formant une croix avec ses doigts. J'éclatais de rire et allais finir mon café.

Après être monté nous brosser les dents, chacun dans une salle de bain, nous fûmes près à partir.

Comme à son habitude, il vient m'ouvrir la portière de la voiture et je m'installais.

Il démarra, silencieux, le regard fixé sur la route. Trop sérieux d'un coup.

_- Hum Edward ?_

_- Oui. _

_- Qu'est ce que tu as ?_ Il me regarda, hésitant.

_- Marcus est l'oncle de Tanya et... _Je comprenais mieux, même si je ne connaissais pas encore toute l'histoire, je savais qu'elle lui avait fait beaucoup de mal._ Il voudrait qu'on parle de certaines choses la concernant._

_- Et tu ne le souhaite pas. _C'était une affirmation.

_- Tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à cette femme, ne me regarde plus. Je voudrais juste... oublier. _

_- On oublie jamais rien, on vit avec... je sais de quoi je parle..._

_- Je sais mon amour. Mais je t'ai maintenant, il me sera plus facile de vivre avec toi à mes côtés. _Il me fit un petit sourire et je m'approchais de lui pour embrasser sa joue.

_- Je t'aime. _Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille. Il me prit la main.

_- Autant que je t'aime. On arrive._

Il se gara devant un immeuble plutôt défraichit. Il m'aida à sortir de la voiture et me fit entrer, me tenant toujours la main.

Le hall était accueillant, lumineux. De nombreuses affiches parlant du Sida ou des MST ornaient les murs.

Un grand bureau était installé sur la droite et une jeune femme s'y tenait, les yeux fixés sur un écran d'ordinateur et vraiment très enceinte !

Quand elle entendit nos pas, elle se retourna, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et un très beau sourire illumina son visage.

_- Edward Cullen ! C'est bon de te revoir ! _Dit-elle en se précipitant vers nous pour enlacer mon petit ami. Il lui rendit son étreinte d'un bras, sans lâcher ma main.

- _Jane ! Tu as l'air vraiment en forme !_ Il se dégagea gentiment. Elle me regarda avant de sourire de nouveau à Edward. _Je te présente Bella, Bella, voici Jane, la fille de Marcus._

_- Enchantée Bella ! Tu es vraiment magnifique !_

_- Merci. _Dis-je rougissante_. Enchantée également. _Elle était vraiment très belle et la grossesse la rendait resplendissante. Pas très grande, blonde et de sublimes yeux bleus rieurs.

_- Mon père vous attend, suivez-moi._

_- Démétri n'est pas là ?_

_- Si, il s'occupe d'un groupe d'adolescents. _Elle leva les yeux au ciel._ Distribution de préservatifs. Démétri est mon mari. _Dit-elle en me regardant.

_- J'aimerais le revoir avant de partir._

_- Oh mais il sait que tu dois venir et il a presque finit avec les enfants. Il te rejoindra dans le bureau de mon père._

_- Génial ! _

Nous arrivions devant une porte, à laquelle elle frappa, nous faisant entrer sans attendre de réponse.

La pièce était immense, les murs comme dans le hall, étaient remplis d'affiches diverses. Sur l'un d'eux se dressait une immense bibliothèque et j'aperçus deux trois ouvrages qui semblaient des éditions originales.

Derrière le bureau de tenait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, avec un visage très doux. Quand il releva la tête, je pus voir ses yeux, noirs d'encre mais chaleureux. Il se leva. Il était très grand et fin.

_- Edward ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !_

_- Bonjour Marcus._

_- Vous devez être Bella ?_

_- Oui, bonjour Monsieur._

_- Appelez moi Marcus, mon enfant._

_- Bien... Marcus. _

_- Ne perdons pas de temps en vaines discussions, installez-vous pendant que je vais chercher le matériel._

Edward n'avait pas lâché ma main, qu'il serrait de plus en plus fort. Je lui lançais un regard apaisant, accompagné d'un sourire que je voulais rassurant. Le sien fut pitoyable. Il semblait nerveux et peu à son aise.

_- Edward ?_

_- Ça va... c'est juste un peu difficile de les revoir. Beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs refont surface._

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'approfondir, Marcus revenait.

_- Bien ! Je commence par qui ? _Edward se leva pour s'installer sur la table d'auscultation. Je le regardais, son visage s'était fermé et son regard était froid, presque vide. Mon cœur se serra, tant je me sentais inutile. Ne connaissant pas tous les tenants de l'histoire, je ne savais pas comment le réconforter. _Détends toi Edward. Tu es tellement tendu que ta peau est dure comme du marbre !_

_- Désolé Marcus. _Il ne se détendit pas pour autant. Je me levais alors pour placer une main sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête vers moi et je posais mon front contre le sien, ne lâchant plus son regard.

_- Voilà qui est mieux. Merci Bella. _Dit Marcus avec un sourire entendu.

Edward soupira, montant sa main libre vers mon visage, il caressa une de mes joues. Son regard était devenu triste, une boule se forma dans ma gorge et je sentis les larmes affluer au bord de mes yeux. Je tentais vainement de les retenir, mais les yeux d'Edward et son visage, eurent raison de moi. Comment pouvait-il souffrir autant et ne rien montrer ? Je me promettais de tout faire, pour ne plus voir cet air désespéré sur lui. C'était intolérable.

_- Ne pleure pas mon amour. Tu m'as redonné confiance, tu m'as redonné l'envie de sourire et de vivre. Je ne veux pas voir tes larmes couler par ma faute._

_- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Edward. Mais..._ Je n'osais pas lui demander de me parler de ce que Tanya lui avait fait. Je devais pourtant savoir, si je voulais l'aider, comme il l'avait fait avec moi. Je ne supportais pas de le voir aussi malheureux.

_- Mais ?_

_- Je... je m'en veux de te faire subir ça._

_- Tu n'y es pour rien Bella! J'aurais tout aussi bien pu choisir un autre médecin._

_- Mais tu ne l'aurais pas fait, parce que tu sais que je suis le meilleur dans ce domaine ! _Marcus sourit et continua._ J'ai passé tout mon internat à faire des prises de sang, je suis plutôt calé maintenant ! _Edward eut enfin un sourire franc.

_- Quel mérite ! Avoir passé de nombreuses années a perforer les bras de tes patients ! Tu peux être fier._

_- Oh mais je le suis. Aucun n'est revenu se plaindre en 20 ans de carrière !_

_- Parce qu'ils ont eu trop peur de toi ! _Dit une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

_- Démétri !_ Souffla Edward.

_- Salut vieux frère ! Comment vas-tu ? _Puis se tournant vers moi._ Oh mais dis moi, espèce de petit cachottier, tu comptais me présenter cette divine créature un jour ?_

_- Je vais très bien. En fait, je pensais te la cacher le plus longtemps possible et éviter ainsi à Jane de préparer ton enterrement !_

_- Serais-tu jaloux Edward ? _

_- Littéralement !_

_- C'est un jour a marquer d'une pierre blanche alors ! _

_- Dem', je te présente Bella. _Dit Edward dans un rire. Le nouvel arrivant était aussi grand que Marcus, mais bien plus massif, sans pour autant atteindre la carrure d'Emmett. Il était aussi très beau. A croire que New-York cachait tous les beaux gosses du monde ! _Mais contente toi d'une courte poignée de main, je ne sais pas si je supporterais de te voir l'embrasser._

_- Loin de moi l'idée de tenter d'enrager le lion qui sommeille en toi ! Enchanté Bella. Vraiment très heureux de faire la connaissance de celle qui a transformé ce roc en guimauve sensible et jalouse ! _J'éclatais de rire, sous le regard courroucé d'Edward.

_- Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse Bella ? _Me demanda-t-il.

_- Juste le fait de t'imaginer en guimauve. _Me rapprochant de son oreille, je lui murmurais la suite._ J'adore les guimauves et je me ferais un plaisir de te faire fondre dans ma bouche. _Il me regarda ahurit par mon audace.

_- Gloups. _Fut tout ce qu'il pu dire_. _Pour le coup, je ris encore plus fort ! Marcus me calma cependant très vite, en me demandant de prendre la place d'Edward.

Je devins blême. C'est pas que je n'aimais pas les aiguilles, je dirais que c'était elles qui ne m'aimaient pas ! Chacune de mes prises de sang, s'étaient finit en désastre. Soit l'aiguille se cassait dans mon bras, soit le médecin me ratait parce qu'il ne trouvait pas une bonne veine, s'acharnant jusqu'à finir par abandonner, soit je tombais dans les pommes. Je m'installais donc, tremblant de tous mes membres, ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward.

_- Bella, ça va ?_

_- Euh... non..._ Je lui racontais mes mésaventures, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Marcus et Démétri, lui beaucoup moins.

_- Tu es un véritable aimant à problèmes !_ Dit-il.

_- Merci Edward ! Tu viens en quelques mots, de résumer ma vie depuis 25 ans !_

_- Pardon mon amour, mais à ce point c'est fou._

_- A qui le dis-tu ! Je m'en sors bien malgré tout, toujours que des petits bobos, jamais rien de grave._

_- Mouais. Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?_

_- Mais oui ! Après tout j'ai le meilleur perforateur de bras du pays ! _Il se détendit enfin et éclata de rire, tout comme les deux autres.

_- Prête Bella ?_ Demanda Marcus.

_- Pas du tout !_

_- Et bien c'est trop tard puisque je suis déjà en train de remplir la première éprouvette._

_- Quoi ?_ Je baissais les yeux sur mon bras. _Mais je n'ai rien senti !_

_- Bella ! Je te l'ai dit ! Je suis le meilleur !_

_- Ah bah là, je veux bien vous croire !_

_- Voilà, je crois que ça suffira pour ce qu'il faut faire. Bilan complet ou pas ? _J'interrogeais Edward des yeux, il haussa les épaules, me laissant le choix.

_- Non, un simple dépistage._ Répondis-je.

_- D'accord, vous aurez les résultats dans 3 jours. Euh... Edward, je peux te parler ?_ On y était. Je le sentis se tendre de nouveau près de moi, sa main se crispa sur la mienne.

_- Bella ? Ma femme serait heureuse de t'offrir un café. Qu'en penses-tu ?_ De nouveau je regardais Edward, il me rassura avec un pauvre sourire, avant de me dire que je pouvais y aller, que ça irait.

Je l'embrassais doucement, avant de suivre Démétri hors de la pièce. Il me conduisit vers l'entrée de l'immeuble pour en sortir.

_- Jane nous attend en face._ Me dit-il en montrant la vitrine d'un snack.

_- Démétri. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?_

_- Bien sûr !_

_- Tanya a vraiment fait beaucoup de mal à Edward._

_- Beaucoup trop... Elle a beau être la cousine de Jane, je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup aimée. Et quand Edward s'est mis avec elle, j'ai tenté de le prévenir. Mais comme il semblait tenir à elle, je n'ai pas insisté. J'aurais dû. Je m'en veux énormément depuis et je ne pourrais jamais réparer le mal qu'elle a fait. _Il semblait vraiment peiné. _Toutefois, je ne te dirais pas ce qui s'est passé, c'est à Edward de le faire._

_- Je comprend et je ne vous demanderais rien. J'ai simplement beaucoup de mal à le voir souffrir autant. _Nous avions rejoint Jane à une table. Ce fut elle qui continua.

_- Ma cousine a toujours été méchante et vénale. Quand elle a rencontré Edward, elle s'est servit de ses atouts pour le faire succomber. Il n'était pas sa première victime. J'en ai vu beaucoup se faire prendre dans ses filets, mais ils ont ouvert les yeux assez tôt. Il n'a pas eu cette chance, elle a été très rapide avec lui. Quand il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'elle était capable de faire, il était déjà trop tard. _Son regard se perdit dans le vide et ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre. _Enfin... maintenant tu es là et il semble vraiment heureux à tes côtés. Tu as l'air d'une personne douce et pleine de tendresse. Tu lui fais du bien Bella. Merci de lui avoir rendu son sourire._

_- Il m'a aussi rendu le mien. Il est tellement adorable, attentionné, doux. Il me fait du bien également. Je me sens vivante à ses côté._

Jane et Démétri se regardèrent, avant de se tourner vers moi pour me sourire.

_- Non seulement tu es belle, mais en plus tu sembles l'aimer autant qu'il t'aime lui ! La chance a enfin tourné pour notre Edward_. Dit Démétri.

_- Dem' ! Comment sais-tu qu'ils s'aiment ?!_

_- Ça se voit ! Il respirent l'amour ! Tu aurais dû les voir dans le bureau de ton père. Edward s'est détendu dés que Bella s'est approchée de lui et elle n'a même pas senti ton père la piquer, alors qu'elle regardait Edward. C'était vraiment trop mignon !_Je rougissais de l'entendre parler de nous ainsi. Même si c'était vrai, l'entendre dire par une personne que je ne connaissais pas, me m'étais mal à l'aise et en même temps me comblait de bonheur.

_- Bravo chéri ! Tu viens de faire rougir Bella !_

_- C'est que j'ai raison ! Vrai ou pas Bella ?!_

_- Oui... c'est vrai..._

_- Ah tu vois !_

_- Bon, ok, c'est toi le meilleur ! Que veux-tu boire Bella ?_

_- Hmm, un café s'il te plait._

_- Dem' ?_

_- J'y vais ! _Il se leva pour aller chercher nos consommations.

_- Dis moi Bella. Comment l'as tu rencontré ?_

_- Grâce à Alice. Elle a tout manigancé derrière mon dos ! Mais pour une fois, je lui en suis très reconnaissante._

_- Sacré Alice ! Comment va-t-elle ?_

_- Oh très bien. Je ne suis pas la seule a avoir trouvé l'amour. Elle est avec Jasper maintenant._

_- Quoi ?! _Elle semblait étonnée ! Je la regardais sans comprendre. _Rien... juste que je voyais pas Jazz le grand calme, se mettre avec une telle pile électrique !_

_- Et bien... Elle se calme un peu à son contact. Mais légèrement ! _Dis-je alors que nous éclations de rire. Démétri revenait et nous demandait pourquoi nous rions. Après lui avoir expliqué, il partagea notre hilarité.

_- Et comment vont Emmett, Carlisle, Esmée et les parents d'Edward ?_

_- Oh tout le monde va bien ! Ils sont tous à New-York !_

_- Alors ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Va falloir qu'on s'organise quelque chose !_

_- Ça sera avec plaisir ! _Jane et Démétri semblaient être deux personnes adorables et vraiment attachées à Edward.

La petite Jane, débordante d'énergie et d'amour pour leurs 3 enfants, quatre bientôt. Je l'admirais. Démétri lui fondait totalement dés qu'il parlait de ses filles et de son fils à naitre. Un vrai papa poule ! Je serais vraiment heureuse de les revoir. Aussi quand ils nous proposèrent de diner chez eux le lendemain soir, je leur demandais plutôt de passer chez Edward, ainsi ils pourraient revoir Em et Lili ! Et puis je ne me voyais pas demander à Jane de faire à manger alors qu'elle était à 1 mois d'accoucher ! J'étais certaine qu'Edward n'y verrait pas d'objections. En parlant de ce dernier, mon cœur rata plusieurs battements quand je le vis apparaître à la porte du snack. La boule dans la gorge réapparut quand je vis ses yeux rougis et sa mine défaite. Je me levais instinctivement pour le rejoindre.

_- Tout va bien Bella... _dit-il en m'enlaçant.

_- A d'autres Cullen ! Tu peux tromper qui tu veux mais pas moi !_

_- Ça t'ennuie si on rentre ?_

_- Pas du tout._

Il alla saluer ses amis, ne trouvant rien à dire sur mon invitation du lendemain, il semblait au contraire heureux de ma décision.

Le chemin jusqu'à chez lui ce fit en silence, comme s'il attendait le bon moment pour parler.

Dés que nous fûmes dans le loft, il s'enfonça dans le canapé, la tête dans les mains.

Quand je m'assis près de lui il ne bougea pas. Il pleurait. J'étais déchirée par l'envie de le serrer dans mes bras et la peur qu'il me rejette. Alors quand il s'écroula sur mes genoux, je me penchais aussitôt sur lui, le serrant contre moi sans rien dire. Je lui caressais la joue du bout des doigts, mon autre main lui massait les cheveux. Puis il se mit a parler... insatiable. Je ne l'interrompis pas.

_-J'ai tellement honte de moi Bella. Honte de l'avoir laissé faire ça à un petit être innocent ! _Je ne disais rien, pourtant je commençais à entrevoir quelque chose. Il continua._ Elle était enceinte de 6 mois, la grossesse se déroulait parfaitement bien. Je savais que je ne l'aimais pas, pourtant j'étais déjà fou de ce petit garçon qui grandissait en elle. Tanya par contre ne montrait aucune joie, aucun amour. Que ce soit envers moi ou envers ce bébé qu'elle portait. Tout n'était que haine et personne ne comprenait pourquoi je restais avec elle. Mais j'avais peur. Peur qu'elle m'interdise de voir mon fils par la suite. Peur qu'elle parte loin, en ne me laissant aucune chance de le voir grandir. Alors je suis resté, supportant ses sautes d'humeur, ses tromperies quand elle passait ses nuits ailleurs que dans notre lit. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Elle avait disparu depuis 1 semaine. Quand je l'appelais, elle me répondait à peine, me disant que tout allait bien et que tout irait mieux maintenant. J'étais fou d'angoisse, mais pas pour elle. J'avais peur pour mon fils.. J'ai passé ma journée en studio et en rentrant le soir, je la trouvais allongée sur notre canapé, souriante et... _il s'effondra à ce moment là et je le serrais encore plus contre moi_. Son ventre était plat, sans plus aucune vie à l'intérieur. Elle m'avoua alors avoir mis fin à sa grossesse et elle me jeta dehors. Ce ne fut que plus tard que je compris qu'elle avait tué mon fils. La police retrouva le corps chez un de ses amants, dans un congélateur. _J'étais horrifiée, enragée ! Comment une femme pouvait-elle faire ça à son enfant ?! Quand je voyais Jane et l'air épanouit qu'elle affichait, je ne pouvais que l'envier ! A un moment j'aurais voulu être à sa place et sentir ce petit être grandir en moi. Je comprenais maintenant beaucoup de choses. Tanya était un monstre et elle ne méritait pas de vivre ! _J'aurai dû me rendre compte qu'elle était le mal incarné, j'aurais dû écouter Démétri et Alice. J'aurais dû la forcer a avorter, avant qu'elle ne fasse du mal à mon fils. Maintenant je n'ai plus rien. Je ne suis pas un père et pourtant mon enfant repose avec mon grand-père. Je suis un monstre, autant que Tanya._

_- Je t'interdis de dire ça Edward ! Tu ne voulais que le bien de cet enfant !_

_- Tom. Il s'appelle Tom._

_- Tom aurait eu un papa merveilleux. Je suis certaine que c'est ce que tu es. Parce que tu donnes tout pour ceux que tu aimes et si la vie me le permet, je serais heureuse et fière de te donner un enfant. De te montrer à quel point tu mérites d'être autre chose qu'un homme. Tu es fait pour être père et je ne veux plus que tu en doutes Edward !_

Il s'était relevé et me fixait, sans plus aucune larme. Il semblait heureux d'un coup, plus aucune tristesse n'apparaissait dans ses yeux.

_- Bella !_

_- Quoi ?! _Je ne comprenais pas ce changement.

_- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire là ?_

_- Bah quoi ? _Oups !_ Oui je sais ! C'est un peu tôt pour parler de ça, mais je n'ai aucun doute sur mes sentiments et je sais que si un jour je devais avoir un enfant, je voudrais que tu en sois le père. S'il te plait ne t'enfuis pas en courant. _Je réalisais l'absurdité de la situation.

_- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je m'enfuis ? J'aurai aimé que tu sois la mère de Tom et... pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que mes enfants aient une autre mère que toi ! _Cette fois je ne retenais plus mes larmes et ce fut lui qui me prit dans ses bras. _Mon amour... Oui c'est vraiment très tôt pour envisager ça, mais le moment venu, je veux que ce soit toi, toi et personne d'autre. Ma vie se résume à "nous" maintenant. Je n'envisage plus rien sans toi. Tu te souviens de cette chanson que j'ai chanté hier. _J'acquiesçais. _Il manquait un titre à Jake, pendant qu'il m'expliquait ce qu'il voulait, j'ai pensé à ma vie depuis que j'ai pris conscience que je t'aimais. J'ai repensé à ton arrivée, à nos petits jeux du début, à notre premier baiser, notre première nuit. A tout ce qui a changé depuis toi. Au fait que je me sente vivant et entier et j'ai écrit. Sortant tout ce que j'avais au fond de moi, pensant à ce que serait ma vie sans toi. Un gouffre sans fond. Jamais je n'ai autant aimé, ressentit autant de plaisir en faisant l'amour à une femme, eut autant envie de passer la fin de mes jours avec quelqu'un et jamais je n'ai été aussi en confiance avec une femme. Je n'ai aucun doute sur "nous", sur toi. C'est chaque soupir que je respire, chaque contour que j'apprends par cœur, je n'ai que toi à retenir... c'est chaque seconde que je t'aime, chaque projet que je fais pour deux. C'est sa ma réalité maintenant. TU es ma réalité._

Je ne pouvais plus rien dire. Mes larmes coulaient abondamment. Je pensais et repensais à Tom, à la détresse d'Edward plus tôt. A ce qu'il venait de me dire sur cette chanson et tout le reste. Tout ce qu'il ressentait et que je partageais. J'étais irrévocablement amoureuse de cet homme et il venait de me montrer une fois de plus, que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui, qu'il m'aimait autant que moi et qu'il ne voulait que le meilleur pour moi. Qu'il serait prêt à tout pour ça.

Je me calais dans ses bras. Il me serra fort contre lui, déposant plusieurs baisers sur mon front et mes tempes. Je relevais le visage pour intercepter ses lèvres. Je mis tout mon amour, toute mon adoration pour lui dans ce baiser. Aucun de nous ne tenta de l'approfondir, nous ne recherchions que de la tendresse. Je voulais lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas a avoir peur, que son passé ne le rattraperait plus.

Oui je voulais porter ses enfants et tellement plus. Je ne voulais plus jamais le voir triste, je voulais tout partager avec lui, absolument tout. Prendre sa douleur et la faire mienne pour la transformer en bonheur.

Nous ne formions déjà plus qu'un, chacun absorbant les ressentis de l'autre. Chacun se nourrissant de l'amour de l'autre.

Nous restions comme ça un long, très long moment. Puis il me conduisit à sa chambre où nous nous sommes allongés sur son lit. Sans plus rien dire il me reprit dans ses bras. Sa respiration devint rapidement plus calme et quand je levais les yeux vers lui, je vis qu'il dormait. Je me laissais alors à mon tour sombrer dans le sommeil. La tête près du cœur de l'homme que j'aimais.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chanson titre : Glorious - Muse**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. La fin a été très difficile a écrire pour moi. Etant maman, j'ai beaucoup de mal a envisager qu'on puisse faire du mal a l'enfant qu'on porte. Bref... J'ai versé pas mal de larmes !**


	12. 11 Test Day Two

**Me voilà de retour avec la fin de ce chapitre, pour celles qui avaient lu le début, j'ai mis une séparation pour que vous puissiez vous y retrouver, sinon vous pouvez tout aussi bien tout relire lol**

**Je pense que là vous aller pouvoir me traiter de sadique, mais je me mets de suite à l'écriture du chapitre 12 (ou alors je vous fais encore attendre en écrivant en premier le POV d'Edward, au choix lol)**

**Merci encore à Stephenie Meyer de nous prêter ses personnages et merci à vous, pour votre fidélité.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 - Test day two**

_"_And my Plug in baby

Crucifies my enemies

When I'm tired of giving"

La nuit était bien tombée à présent. Edward dormait toujours, quant à moi, me revenait tout ce qu'il m'avait dit sur Tanya.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qui m'avait réveillée. "_Ce ne fut que plus tard que je compris qu'elle avait tué mon fils._"

Cette femme était un monstre ! Et bien pire encore ! Des frissons parcoururent mon corps et je décidais de me lever. Ne sachant réellement quoi faire, je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et contemplais le ciel.

Je comprenais mieux la détresse d'Edward à présent, sans pour autant réussir à lui en vouloir pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Je comprenais également ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait, mais je devais absolument tout faire pour qu'il l'oublie.

La seule responsable c'était elle. Elle avait manipulé beaucoup de monde, Edward le premier. Tout ça pour quoi ?

C'était le pire des crimes pour moi, même si mon désir d'être mère ne s'était éveillé qu'au contact d'Edward.

Oui je voulais ça de lui, je voulais me lever le matin avec les rires de plusieurs enfants, tant qu'il s'agissait des siens. Je voulais que ce lien si fort, nous unisse.

Je tournais le visage vers mon ange endormit. Il semblait si paisible maintenant, comme si tout m'avouer l'avait libéré.

Pourtant moi je me sentais anxieuse, une étrange impression me nouait l'estomac. Sans réellement savoir d'où ça venait, j'avais peur de Tanya. Je sentais que bien qu'enfermée, elle ne nous laisserait pas en paix. A cette idée, je repensais à James. Allait-on pouvoir vivre tranquillement, sans avoir peur qu'un de ces deux fous débarque de nouveau dans nos vies et transforme le paradis en enfer ?

Je savais que James referait surface à un moment ou un autre, mais qu'en était-il de Tanya ?

Trop d'interrogations pour trop peu de réponses.

Je jetais un œil sur le réveil, 3h du matin... A quel heure étions-nous rentrés ? Je n'en savais strictement rien !

Je me levais et cherchais mon sac pour y prendre mon portable.

Bien sûr Lili m'avait appelée ! 32 messages en absence ?! Rien que ça ! Sacrée Lili !

Je les écoutais tous, les premiers demandaient ce qu'on avait de prévu pour la soirée et les derniers étaient inquiets. Malgré l'heure, j'appelais. Au bout de 2 sonneries à peine, elle décrocha.

_"- Bella ! Enfin ! Tu peux me dire où vous étiez et ce que vous foutiez bordel de merde ?! Tu crois que c'est un plaisir pour moi de me ronger les sang toute une après-midi et la moitié de la nuit ? Jazz est aussi inquiet que moi et je ne te parle pas de Rose et Em', des parents d'Edward et des miens !_

_- Lili je peux en placer une ouais ?!_

_- Ouais bah t'as plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne explication miss Hell !_

_- On a été voir Marcus._

_- Oh... _Voilà ! Pikachu calmé !

_- Edward m'a tout dit sur Tanya._

_- Oh... et euh... comment il va ? Et toi ?_

_- Il dort... et moi... je suis un peu flippée je dois dire. Je sais pas, je le sens mal d'un coup._

_- Comment ça ? Tu vas pas le laisser tomber quand même ? Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre Bella ! Encore plus que Jazz et moi !_

_- Ça c'est du compliment ! Et non je ne vais certainement pas le laisser tomber. Je... j'en serais incapable Lili._

_- Bien ! Brave fille B'Hell's ! Alors de quoi as-tu peur ?_

_- D'elle... de James... je connais le second, mais la première m'a tout l'air d'être pire._

_- Bella... James ne refera pas surface, pas après ce que tu lui as fait. Quant à ma folle de cousine, elle ne risque pas de sortir de si tôt ! Concentre toi sur vous deux, rien que vous deux. Vous en avez besoin. Je crois que c'est même nécessaire que vous ne pensiez qu'à vous._

_- Oui... tu as raison... Merci Lili... Au fait, nous avons invité Jane et Démétri à diner demain soir... enfin ce soir et vous êtes tous invités !_

_- Oh génial ! J'ai hâte de les revoir ! Mais attend une seconde. Quand tu dis tous, tu penses à qui ?_

_- Bah... toi, Jazz, Em', Rose, tes parents et les parents d'Edward, ainsi que Marcus._

_- Oh la vache ! Et tu me dis ça que maintenant ?! _Oula ! Mes pauvres oreilles !

_- Euh... oui..._

_- Bella ! _Aieuh !Elle vient de me perforer les tympans cette folle !

_- Mais quoi ? Pourquoi tu hurles comme une hystérique ?_

_- J'ai rien à me mettre Bella ! _Elle se fout de moi là ?

_- Lili ! T'as je ne sais combien de valises remplies de fringues ici et chez Jazz !_

_- Non, non, non ! J'ai pas de fringues pour des retrouvailles et toi non plus d'ailleurs ! Donc rendez-vous à 10h pour une séance de shopping ! Et je n'accepte aucun argument non valable !_

_- Celui de devoir préparer le repas pour 11 personnes en est un valable ?_

_- NON !_

_- Je m'en doutais. _Dis-je dépitée.

_- Va te recoucher, je te veux en forme pour 10h tapantes ! Bonne nuit B'Hell's. Je t'aime._

_- Bonne nu.... et merde ! Lili tu fais chier à me raccrocher au nez !! _Dis-je en regardant mon téléphone._"_

Cette fille était le diable en personne ! Bien... je retournais m'allonger près d'Edward, celui-ci instinctivement m'entoura de ses bras et je me lovais contre lui, attendant de retrouver le sommeil.

Après m'avoir cherché un moment, Morphée finit par me rattraper et je m'endormis.

Le réveil fut beaucoup moins agréable ! La sonnerie hurlante de mon téléphone me tira du très beau rêve dans lequel j'étais plongée.

**"On a pas idée de mettre Nights of Cydonia en sonnerie de téléphone !**

**Je mets encore ce que je veux non ?**

**Si, mais vient pas te plaindre du résultat après.**

**Tu sais quoi ?**

**Nan.**

**Va chier !"**

- _ALLO !_ Dis-je hurlant à moitié? Quand je réalisais à qui était attribuée cette sonnerie, c'était déjà trop tard.

_- Et bien Bella, quel accueil ! La nuit a été si mauvaise que ça ?_

_- Désolée Esmée... je croyais que c'était votre lutin diabolique de fille._

_- Pourtant ce n'est pas sa sonnerie qui a retentit._

_- Oui je sais.... encore une fois désolée._

_- Je te pardonne. _Dit-elle en riant. _Vous êtes prêts ?_

_- Prêts ? Hein ? Euh... mais il est quelle heure là ?_

_- 10h ma chérie._

_- MON DIEU ! Alice va me tuer !_

_- Il y a de fortes chances oui._ Répondit-elle toujours amusée. _Je me charge de la retenir et je vous donne 30 min pour vous préparer. Mais pas une de plus B'Hell's, vous aurez tout le temps la nuit prochaine pour finir de visiter le loft._

_- Esmée ! _Dis-je en sentant mes joues s'empourprer. _Je... je réveille Edward et euh... on se prépare._

_- D'accord. _Décidément la situation l'amuse beaucoup cette femme ! _A tout à l'heure Bella._

_- Oui, à plus tard."_

Si j'avais encore des doutes sur à qui ressemble le plus Alice, ils venaient d'être effacés !

Quand je tournais la tête, je vis qu'Edward me regardait aussi amusé que sa tante.

_- Bonjour ma douce. _Dit-il avec ce sourire en coin qui me rendait folle. _Je ne te demande pas ce que t'as dit ma tante, tes joues me le disent pour toi._ Je le frappais doucement à l'épaule.

_- Ne t'y mets pas aussi ! Lève toi plutôt, la tornade Alice va débarquer d'ici 30 minutes !_

_- En quel honneur ?_ Dit-il visiblement déçu.

_- On a un dîner ce soir et Mlle n'a rien à se mettre !_ Je levais les yeux au ciel.

_- J'en conclu qu'elle a estimé que toi non plus et donc a décidé qu'elle devait te trainer dans les magasins._

_- Bien vu Sherlock ! Et comme tu es mon chevalier servant, tu vas nous accompagner pour me protéger de la furie Alice !_

_- Oh mais ça sera avec plaisir ! Surtout si elle te traine chez Victoria's Secret !_ OH MY GOD ! PAS ÇA !

_- Euh... si on pouvait éviter ce magasin, ça m'arrangerait vois-tu._

_- Dommage... Je rêverais pourtant de te voir essayer quelques dessous dans cette boutique._

_- Et risquer de faire encore plus enrager le fauve Alice ? Sans compter que ça risque de donner des idées à un certain nounours qui sera de la partie avec Rose._

_- Parce que tout le monde vient ?_ Demanda-t-il ahurit.

_- A la base il n'est prévu qu'Alice, moi, ta mère et ta tante, mais connaissant Pikachu, elle va sûrement entrainer Rose, Jazz et Em' dans sa folle épopée !_

_- Mon père et Carlisle ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ont !_

_- Ouais ! En attendant il nous reste 25 minutes pour nous préparer ! File sous la douche pendant que je vais préparer le petit d'ej'._

_- Chef oui chef !_

_- Idiot !_

Juste après il se leva, suivit de près par Miss catastrophe ambulante, c'est à dire moi, qui se prit les pieds dans le drap et qui manqua en plus de se manger le coin du bureau, si son chevalier de petit ami, ne l'avait pas rattrapée de justesse en soupirant.

_- Bella, Bella..._

_- C'est de ta faute !_

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Oui, j'ai pas eu mon bisou du matin. J'suis toute à l'envers !_

_- Mille excuses Princesse. Permettez que je rattrape cette bourde ?_

_- Faites mon ami, faites._

Ce baiser commença en douceur, il fut tout d'abord très tendre, mais la proximité du corps d'Edward, fit très vite monter ma température et je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de glisser ma langue dans sa bouche, afin de l'approfondir.

Edward y mit fin rapidement. Trop rapidement.

_- Aurais-tu oublié que des gens doivent débarquer chez nous d'ici 20 minutes ?_

_- Oui._ Dis-je dans un couinement.

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais._ Il me repoussa doucement. _On aura tout le temps ce soir, quand tout le monde sera parti._

_- Moui... je descend faire le café alors._

_- C'est effectivement une bonne idée. Et Bella ? _Me dit-il alors que je sortais de la chambre.

_- Oui._

_- Tache de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers._

_- Très drôle Cullen ! Bouge !_

Je le plantais là et descendis, très lentement, vers la cuisine.

Le café avait à peine eut le temps de couler, qu'Edward était déjà près de moi, propre comme un sou neuf et beau comme un dieu.

Comment un mec peut être aussi craquant simplement vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt ? Je sais ! Il faut s'appeler Edward Cullen ! Pff c'était véritablement injuste pour les autres hommes. Les pauvres allaient devoir faire pas mal d'efforts pour lui arriver ne serait-ce qu'au talon ! Et dire que cet homme m'avait choisie. Rappelez-moi de jouer au loto un de ces 4 !

Je me concentrai un peu plus sur le beurrage de nos tartines, sinon je sentais qu'on allait être très en retard ! Mais cet idiot d'apollon ne m'aidait pas dans ma tâche. Il me faisait les yeux doux et son putain de sourire en coin. Franchement, c'était abusé cette façon ostentatoire qu'il avait de tricher ! Tout dans la tentation et moi pauvre humaine, je devais rassembler toutes mes forces pour ne pas succomber.

_- Ça va Bella ?_

_- Comment tu veux que ça aille quand tu tentes par tous les moyens de saper mes bonnes résolutions ?!_

_- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore. _Me dit-il avec l'air d'un ange innocent.

_- Genre ! Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ton petit jeu ?_

_- Quel jeu ?_

_- Tes sourires, tes regards inquisiteurs, ta voix mielleuse. Je ne craquerai pas Cullen ! Du moins pas tant que nous ne serons pas débarrassés de la corvée shopping en famille !_

_- J'ai en face de moi une créature de rêve,_ je levais les yeux au ciel, _et je devrais faire comme si elle ne me tentais pas ?_

_- Tout à fait ! D'ailleurs je ne vois pas où est le rêve dans la créature qui te fait face._

_- Tu veux que je te montre ?_ Arrrrrrgh !

_- A moins que tu ne souhaites te retrouver avec des bleus partout, je ne te le conseille pas ! Maintenant hors de mon chemin vile tentateur ! Je monte prendre ma douche._

_- Une minute jeune femme !_ Il m'attrapa par les hanches. _Comptes-tu vraiment monter sans m'avoir embrassé avant ?_

_- J'y songeais figure toi._

_- Mauvaise idée !_ Et avant que j'ai pu réagir, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser des plus sensuels. Au bout d'un moment, je me libérai pour respirer.

_- T'es vraiment qu'un sale tricheur Cullen._

_- Je sais._ Et il me gratifia d'un sourire ravageur.

Secouant la tête pour reprendre mes esprits, je tanguais vers les escaliers, avant de les monter laborieusement.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je plongeais dans mes valises à la recherche d'un jean. Hourra ! Elle m'avait au moins gratifié de ce vêtement des plus confortable. Un t-shirt Pucca avec ça et tout serait parfait !

**"Encore avec ta Pucca ?**

**Quoi ? J'adore Pucca !**

**T'aurais pas passé l'âge ?**

**Je t'en pose des questions toi ?**

**Non.**

**Alors demande pas de réponse !"**

Non mais, de quoi je me mêle ?! Si j'ai envie de mettre un t-shirt Pucca, je vois pas pourquoi je le ferais pas !

Ok, Lili va littéralement péter un câble, mais ça ne sera qu'une toute petite vengeance pour la journée que je vais passer !

Après une douche rapide, je m'habillais et sortais de la chambre pile au moment ou on sonnait à la porte.

Je dévalais les escaliers, sans tomber, pour me retrouver face à une Alice qui me regardait les yeux écarquillés.

_- C'est quoi ça Bella ?!_

_- Bonjour à toi aussi, je vais bien merci et toi ?_

_- Bella !_

_- Je ne veux aucun commentaire sur ma tenue, de toute façon tu vas te faire un plaisir de m'habiller sans que j'ai mon mot à dire, alors laisse moi au moins une fois dans ma vie, porter ce que je veux !_

Elle soupira puis se tourna vers Edward.

_- C'est pas mieux... enfin... on fera avec ! Je suppose que vous êtes prêts ?_

_- Yep !_ Répondit Edward en riant.

Sans réelle surprise, les Cullen et les Hale au complet nous attendaient dehors, par contre je ne pensais pas que Carlisle et Eleazar seraient de la partie.

_- Oh rassures toi Bella, on ne vient pas avec vous ! _Me dit-il en voyant mon regard étonné. _Eleazar et moi allons prendre un verre avec Marcus._

_- Vous me croyez si je vous dit que ça ne me rassure pas ?_

_- Allons Bella, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment a passer, après ça elles te laisseront tranquille._ Dit Eleazar littéralement mort de rire. Sympa mon futur beau-père.

La suite fut comme je m'y attendais, horrible ! Finalement, Alice n'était pas la pire ! Esmée et Carmen me trainèrent dans toutes les boutiques du Mall, me faisant essayer tout et n'importe quoi, jusqu'à ce que Miss Pikachu et sa comparse, Mlle Blonde platine, acquiescent lorsque quelque chose leur plaisait. Les garçons eux, totalement effrayés devant de telles sorcières, ne pipaient mot, sauf Edward qui de temps en temps exprimait son désaccord, mais uniquement lorsqu'une robe était trop courte ou trop échancrée. Sinon, je ne recevais de l'aide de personne.

Le pire fut bien entendu les sous vêtements ! Enfin pire... tout est relatif.

Quand nous passâmes devant le magasin Victoria's Secret, je vis le regard d'Edward et des autres hommes s'illuminer, ce qui n'échappa pas non plus à Alice, qui nous poussa tous à l'intérieur sans accepter mes protestations.

_- Bella ! J'en ai marre de tes culottes Pucca ou Hello Kitty ! T'as plus 12 ans et en plus t'as un apollon qui te sert de mec, alors assume un peu !_

_- Je suis d'accord ! Enfin, pour ce qui concerne son âge._ Dit Edward avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Le traitre !

_- Bien ! Alors au boulot !_

Après ça, j'étais dans un autre monde, Lili et Edward prenaient les dessous, l'un montrant à l'autre et vice versa. Puis Rose m'entraina de force dans une cabine, où sans que j'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste, je me retrouvais presque nue, déshabillée par une Esmée et une Carmen totalement hystériques !

La suite fut beaucoup plus amusante ! Je me pris au jeu, quand je vis le regard de convoitise que me lança Edward lorsque j'ouvris la première fois la porte de la cabine.

Ses joues s'enflammèrent, tout comme les miennes, mais nous étions tous seuls, puisque les autres étaient je ne sais où.

_- Tu permets que je vienne t'aider à essayer tout ça ? _Me demanda-t-il en montrant le tas de sous vêtements sur le tabouret.

_- Je crois qu'effectivement je vais avoir besoin de ton aide._

_- Laisse moi 5 minutes et je suis à toi._ Puis il disparu d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée du magasin.

Quand il revint, un immense sourire étirait ses lèvres et à son regard, je compris ce qu'il avait en tête. La même chose que moi.

_- Alors ? Que veux-tu que j'essaye en premier ?_

_- Humm... je pense que... ça... ça serait très bien._ Et il me montra un ensemble noir et rose, string et soutien gorge.

Il se tourna pour que je puisse le passer et quand je lui tapotais l'épaule pour lui dire que c'était fait, juste sa tête pivota pour me regarder.

_- Tout simplement divin..._

_- Pas mal oui..._ Lui dis-je, accrochant son regard.

_- Mais ça serait encore mieux comme ça..._ lentement il fit descendre une des bretelles du soutien gorge, tandis qu'il déposait de doux baiser sur le tracer du tissu. Il recommença de l'autre côté, avant de passer ses mains dans mon dos, pour dégrafer le dessous.

Toujours en m'embrassant, il descendit sur mes seins, j'avais le souffle court et je commençais à avoir très très chaud. Ses mains massaient mes reins tendrement, puis elles descendirent sur mes fesses, tandis qu'il faisait remonter ses baisers sur ma gorge, puis mes lèvres, qu'il caressa du bout de la langue.

N'y tenant plus, mes mains avides l'aidèrent à enlever son t-shirt, puis caressèrent la moindre parcelle de peau de son torse, de son dos, avant de finir sur la boucle de sa ceinture.

Très rapidement il se retrouva aussi nu que moi et en me baissant pour lui ôter son boxer, je pus constater que son envie de moi était aussi grande que la mienne de lui. Sauf que moi, ça ne se voyait pas !

Je me relevais en me collant à lui, une de mes cuisse, frôlant son sexe tendu. Il frémit de plaisir et rapidement, une de ses main glissa sous le string.

Quand un de ses doigts entra en contact avec mon clitoris, je cru défaillir. Ce fut encore plus bon, quand il caressa doucement mon entrée humide.

Nos bouches se retrouvèrent pour partager un baiser passionné, entrecoupé par nos gémissements.

Si lui prodiguait milles plaisirs à mon sexe, je n'étais pas en reste sur le sien. Le sentant durcir de plus en plus dans ma main.

Quand il lâcha ma bouche, se fut pour débarrasser le tabouret et s'y asseoir. Je compris ce qu'il voulait et je m'installais sur ses cuisses, mon sexe tout contre le sien.

Je commençais alors a nous caresser comme ça, le souffle court tellement c'était bon et fort. Finalement, me relevant, je m'installais sur son sexe et m'y empalais doucement.

Je retins un cri de plaisir quand je le sentis en moi, par contre Edward lui se lâcha.

_- Tu es vraiment diabolique B'Hell's ! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux aimer ça !_

_- Autant que moi._ Dis-je haletante.

Ses mains serraient mes hanches, me soutenant dans chacun de mes mouvements, ou les accentuant, au gré de son envie.

Puis il me releva en me tournant. J'étais dos à lui, les mains appuyées sur le mur, les siennes tenant fermement mes hanches, il me pénétra fortement, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir.

Je le sentais parfaitement dans cette position, chacun de ses coups de buttoir, m'obligeaient à retenir mes gémissements ou mes cris. Il continuait, tantôt lent, tantôt puissant, s'enfonçant profondément en moi.

Mon plaisir s'intensifiait et bientôt je ne pus me retenir.

La jouissance déferla en moi telle une tornade, je dû me mordre la main pour ne pas risquer d'alerter tout le magasin. Edward me suivit rapidement en se collant à moi, m'enlaçant de ses bras puissants et nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, reprenant notre souffle.

_Je crois qu'on va le prendre finalement. Et puis celui là aussi._ Dit-il longtemps après, en désignant un ensemble qui trainait au sol. _Remarque... on va tous les prendre !_

_- Edward !_ Je tournais la tête pour le regarder, il avait ce sourire en coin que j'aimais tant plaqué sur les lèvres.

_- Quoi ?_ Dit-il souriant à pleine dents cette fois. _Je les trouve tous très beaux et ça nous donnera l'occasion de faire d'autres essayages._

_- Vu comme ça..._ Maladroitement, je tentais de l'embrasser, mais étant toujours dans la même position, dos à Edward et lui en moi, j'eus beaucoup de mal. A regret je me détachais de lui pour lui faire face et me plaquais contre son corps. _Voilà qui est mieux_, dis-je en lui caressant la joue.

_- Humm je préférais être en toi, mais c'est vrai que pour t'embrasser c'est pas l'idéal._ Dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains caressant mon dos. _Je t'aime..._ lâcha-t-il entre deux baisers.

_- Autant que je t'aime... _Puis il me regarda intensément, avant de m'embrasser de nouveau, mais avec beaucoup plus d'avidité que précédemment.

_- Et bien ! Que me vaut cet empressement Mr Cullen ?_ Réussis-je à dire après qu'il m'eut lâchée, complètement à bout de souffle.

_- Tu me rends fou Bella ! Mais j'aime être comme ça. Je suis... heureux, vivant... J'ai envie de tellement de choses maintenant, mais principalement de te voir sourire._ Gagné ! Mes lèvres d'elles même s'étirèrent pour lui sourire. _Et le plus merveilleux, c'est de voir ton sourire dans tes yeux._

_- C'est grâce à toi..._

_- Hey vous deux ! Vous avez fini ?_

_- Emmett ! _Lâchions nous en même temps dans un soupir.

_- On arrive !_ Répondit Edward.

_- On vous attend à la caisse._

_- Ok..._

_J'étais figée et rouge tomate ! Je réalisais ce qu'on venait de faire et pas très discrètement qui plus est !_

_- Bella ?_

_- Oui. _Couinais-je.

_- Ne sois pas gênée mon amour, il n'y avait que nous dans le magasin. Enfin... nous et les autres._

_- Quoi ? _M'étranglais-je.

_- Il n'y avait plus de clients, j'ai demandé si on pouvait profiter du magasin pour des essayages privés et... ils ont fermé en nous laissant à l'intérieur._

_- Oh... donc..._

_- Les autres ont je pense, fait exactement la même chose que nous. _Dit-il en riant.

_- Mais... et ta mère ? Esmée ?_

_- Elles sont parties rejoindre leurs maris._

_- Oh... euh... ok..._

_- Allez Mlle je rougis pour rien, habille toi avant que je ne puisse vraiment plus me contrôler._

_- Je crois que c'est un peu tard. _Dis-je en pointant son sexe tendu.

_- Inutile de me le dire, j'avais remarqué ! _Répondit-il en riant toujours.

Il s'habilla, sans me lâcher un seul instant du regard, moi perturbée par son insistance a conserver les yeux sur moi, je m'emmêlai dans mon t-shirt et encore plus dans mon jean, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

Enfin je réussis tant bien que mal à remettre mes vêtements et nous pûmes sortir de cette cabine, que je voyais d'un autre œil maintenant.

_- Finalement, j'aime assez faire du shopping quand t'es avec moi._ Dis-je à Edward en lui prenant la main. Il approcha son visage du mien pour me murmurer :

_- On aura plus qu'à retenter l'expérience alors... mais uniquement nous deux..._

Quand je le regardais, il me fixait encore de ce regard indescriptible, mais chargé de sous entendus. Je déglutis difficilement et nous rejoignions les autres, tandis qu'Edward serrait fortement ma main.

A la caisse, personne ne dit rien, pas même Emmett, ce qui me parut vraiment très bizarre. Par contre la caissière elle, ne se gêna pas pour faire certaines allusions dés qu'Edward s'approcha. Heureusement, je n'eus pas besoin d'intervenir, il la calma gentiment. Quoique... j'aurais pas aimé être à sa place.

_- Je suis flatté mademoiselle, mais je dois pourtant vous annoncer que vous perdez votre temps avec moi. Je ne suis pas et ne serais plus jamais disponible pour vous faire visiter les cabine d'essayages de ce magasin ou d'un autre. Je réserve ce privilège à la jeune femme à qui j'ai fait l'amour il y a peu._ Dit-il avec un grand sourire, sans la quitter des yeux, ce qui je le savais, pouvait être très déstabilisant !

La pauvre devint rouge pivoine et baissa la tête, ne sachant visiblement plus où se mettre.

Edward lui faisait le coq, se pavanant en me tenant par la taille. C'était assez drôle a voir et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. D'ailleurs, tout le monde rit, autant de la mine déconfite de la vendeuse, que de l'air de paon d'Edward, même lui partagea notre hilarité et accentua grandement son air fier, en se tenant raide comme un piquet et en me tendant son bras, sous lequel je passais le mien.

Et nous voilà déambulant dans le centre commercial, bras dessus, bras dessous, comme les couples d'antan.

Toute la troupe derrière nous riait a s'en exploser le ventre, quant à nous, nous conservions notre sérieux avec beaucoup de mal !

_- Ma chère amie, je suis vraiment fier de vous. Vous êtes non seulement la plus belle femme de ce lieu, mais de plus, celle qui joue le mieux la comédie. Contrairement à ces clowns qui nous suivent !_ Dit-il en jetant un œil à Emmett qui se tordait de rire en essayant de nous copier.

_- Effectivement très cher, ils sont..._

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car Emmett était totalement écroulé par terre maintenant, se tenant les côtes de rire et Alice, qui était tellement plongée dans son rôle ne l'avait pas vu, elle se prit donc les pieds dans un Emmett qui se roulait par terre et elle se retrouva à cheval sur son frère, secouée comme un prunier et rigolant comme une folle !

Le spectacle attira de nombreux badauds et tout le monde se retrouva rigolant à n'en plus finir.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux et une douleur commençait a apparaître au niveau de mes côtes de de mes abdominaux, Edward et Jazz étaient assis par terre, Rose elle riait à gorge déployée, assise jambes écartées contre une des plantes d'ornement.

Après de très longues minutes, Emmett aida Alice a se relever, avant de lui aussi, reprendre une position verticale. Nous avions tous les larmes aux yeux et je devais avouer, que rire comme ça faisait un bien fou. Ça faisait très longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé et je ne devais remercier les Cullen pour ça et je savais comment.

Avisant une boutique de spécialités culinaires, j'y entrai pour pêcher quelques idées, flanquée d'Edward qui ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle.

_- Vous restez dehors !_ Dis-je impérative aux autres.

_- Mais B'Hell's..._

_- Non Em' ! Le toutou à sa mémère reste dehors et surveille la souris surexcitée qui lui sert de sœur !_ Je lui fis les gros yeux, ce qui pour une fois sembla fonctionner, malgré l'hilarité de Jazz et Rose. _Voilà qui est mieux. _Dis-je en les voyant tous reculer.

_- Quelle autorité !_ Me lança un Edward étonné.

_- Oui... très bizarre d'ailleurs. Mais bon... je vais pas chercher à comprendre, viens !_ Je lui pris la main et l'entrainait vers les vitrines chargées de mets plus alléchants les uns que les autres.

Après avoir longtemps hésité, mon choix se porta sur des coquilles St Jacques Lotte/saumon pour l'entrée, suivies par plusieurs rôtis de dinde, farcis au foie gras, je m'occuperais personnellement de l'accompagnement et du dessert. Pour ça, j'achetais des haricots verts frais et des tranches de lard fumé. Le dessert serait des plus simples, connaissant parfaitement les goûts des Cullen, j'avais opté pour un moelleux au chocolat et de multiples tartes aux fruits.

J'allais avoir pas mal de travail, aussi en sortant je demandais à Alice si elle en avait finit avec moi.

_- Ma mère a emporté avec elle ta tenue de ce soir, on va donc aller les rejoindre pour que tu la récupère et moi je viendrais 1h avant pour t'aider à te préparer !_

_- Bien... maman !_ Répondis-je la mine renfrognée.

- P_as la peine de faire cette tête, je te rends service là ! Tu seras éblouissante ce soir !_

_- Mouais... bon... on peut y aller ? J'ai pas que ça à faire moi !_

_- Oui Mademois'Hell,_ dit mon amie en me prenant le bras, _on peut y aller !_

_- Euh... Lili ?_

_- Oui Edward ?_

_- Je préfère me charger personnellement de la surveillance rapprochée de Bella. Enfin... si ça ne te dérange pas._ Il semblait penaud et venait de rougir.

Alice le regarda longuement avant de me lâcher, visiblement à contre cœur. Elle s'éloigna en marmonnant.

_- Va falloir de l'eau bouillante pour les décoller ses deux là._

Ce qui fit sourire Edward, Jazz, Rose et Em'.

_- Je crois que tu viens de vexer Pikachu._

_- Elle s'en remettra._ Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi, me fixant encore une fois avec ce regard si intense. _Il m'est... très difficile de m'éloigner de toi... comme si... c'est comme si on m'ôtait une partie de moi lorsque tu t'éloignes._

Je le regardais, touchée par ce qu'il venait de me dire, à tel point que je sentis les larmes envahir mes yeux.

_- Edward je..._

_- Chut..._ Et il m'embrassa, comme plus tôt. C'était comme s'il avait peur de rêver, comme si le fait de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, lui faisait réaliser que tout était vrai. Quand il relâcha mes lèvres, son regard était toujours aussi intense, mais le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, emplissait également ses yeux.

_- Tu ne rêves pas Edward..._

_- Maintenant je le sais... On y va ?_

J'acquiesçais de la tête et nous retrouvâmes les autres devant les voitures sur le parking. Comment on était arrivé là, je ne saurais le dire, en tout cas nous y étions !

**"Tu perds la tête ma grande !**

**J'avoue !**

**Fais attention à pas perdre le contrôle.**

**Euh... je crois que là c'est trop tard.**

**Remarque, t'as jamais marché aussi droit que depuis que tu es à New York !**

**Ah, ah, ah, très drôle !"**

_- Bella ?_

_- Humm ?_ Qui me parle ?

_- On t'attend pour partir. A moins que tu préfères rester ici ?_ C'était Edward qui attendait que je monte en voiture, me tenant la portière ouverte. Vraiment, il fallait que je contrôle un peu mieux mes dialogues mentaux, ça devenait gênant !

_- Oh... euh... non... désolée._ Dis-je en rougissant.

Je m'installais en silence. Edward referma la porte, avant de faire le tour de la voiture et d'y entrer à son tour.

_- A quoi pensais-tu ?_ Demanda-t-il en démarrant.

_- A rien de particulier..._

_- Tu avais pourtant l'air bien loin de ce parking._ Je soupirai avant de lui répondre.

_- C'est juste que... j'ai à peine réalisé qu'on avait traversé tout le mall, pour nous retrouver dans le parking. Ça m'a un peu perturbée._ Il éclata de rire, ce qui me fit encore plus rougir.

_- Bella..._ Il tendit la main pour me caresser la joue. _Heureusement que je regarde où on va, sinon on formerait un joyeux couple de rêveurs qui ne fait pas attention au monde qui les entoure !_

_- Parce qu'il existe un monde en dehors de notre bulle ?_

_- Je n'en ai vu qu'une ébauche, mais il semble intéressant d'y vivre._

_- Bon bah... il ne me reste plus qu'à ouvrir les yeux alors !_ Il rit plus fort.

_- Ça serait bien oui, surtout si tu veux rester en vie ! J'ai beau vouloir rester près de toi tout le temps, à certains moments nous serons quand même obligés de nous séparer._

_- Sauf si tu veux venir avec moi faire joujou sur mon ordinateur, au bureau._

_- Je préfère jouer à d'autres jeux avec toi, que ceux que tu inventes._

_- On a dit pas dans la Vanquish ! _Dis-je en riant.

_- Pourtant... je suis certain qu'elle serait tout à fait d'accord pour qu'on l'essaye !_

_- Nan mais t'as vu ses sièges ? Ce magnifique cuir ? Non, vraiment ! En plus le cuir c'est très froid !_

_- Un jour Bella, tu seras à cour d'arguments et je te prendrais sauvagement sur le siège conducteur de cette voiture !_

Quoi ?! OH MON DIEU ! Co... je... EDWARD CULLEN ARRÊTE CETTE VOITURE IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Je lui lançais un regard assassin, du moins j'essayais, parce qu'il éclata encore une fois de rire.

Je regardais dehors et remarquais qu'on était devant le dispensaire où travaillaient Marcus, Jane et Démétri.

_- Ils nous attendent dans le restaurant qui fait l'angle pour déjeuner._

_- Déjeuner ? Mais j'ai pas le temps de déjeuner Edward ! Il est 14h et je dois tout préparer pour ce soir ! Surtout si Alice débarque armée à 18h !_

_- Arrête de stresser Bella, je vais t'aider à tout préparer._

_- Pour que ça finisse encore en visite guidée de la cuisine ? Non, non ! Toi tu restes avec ton père et ton oncle, pendant que moi je me charge du dîner._

_- Et si je te promets de rester sage ?_ Me dit-il en me lançant un regard triste.

_- Edward... je ne vais pas m'enfuir à l'autre bout du pays sans toi et je ne risque absolument rien dans une cuisine !_

_- A part peut-être te brûler ou te blesser avec un couteau..._

_- Demande à qui tu voudras, mais la cuisine et mon bureau sont les seuls endroits où je règne en maitre et où rien ne m'arrive jamais !_ Il me regarda avec insistance, jugeant la véracité de ce que je venais de dire.

_- Je demanderais à Alice et Esmée alors._

_- Merci pour ta marque de confiance._ Je sortais de la voiture en boudant. Il me rattrapa pour me serrer contre lui.

_- Ne le prend pas mal Bella... je veux juste que tu fasses attention à toi._ Dit-il un doigt caressant ma joue.

_- Je m'en sors très bien dans une cuisine Edward... et... j'aime cuisiner seule..._

_- Je resterai dans mon studio alors ! _Je secouais la tête.

_- Soit... mais pas un pied dans la cuisine tant que je ne t'en ai pas donné l'autorisation !_

_- Oui chef !_

_- Bon vous venez les deux glues ?!_ Cria Alice. _Nounours meurt de faim !_

C'est avec un grand sourire que nous rejoignîmes les autres pour entrer dans le restaurant, où nous attendaient les parents de Lili et Em', ainsi que ceux d'Edward.

Mis à part quelques allusions d'Esmée et Carmen qui me firent rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, le déjeuner se passa vite et bien.

Il était presque 16h quand nous rentrâmes au loft. Comme promis, Edward monta dans son studio, ce qui me laissa le champ libre pour la préparation du repas.

Je mettais les coquilles au frais, elles passeraient au four pendant que l'on boirait un verre avant dîner et je me concentrai sur la préparation des légumes.

Couper les Haricots vert, les mettre en fagots entourés d'une tranche de lard.

Ensuite je m'attelais à la préparation des desserts. Un énorme moelleux au chocolat, dont je savais qu'Em' et Edward raffolaient, puis 11 petites tartelettes aux pommes, fraises, framboises et kiwi/poire.

Je fis moi même la crème pâtissière, ce qui me prit un peu plus de temps que prévu.

Pendant ces moments où je cuisinais, mon esprit qui n'avait pas besoin de se rappeler quelque recette, divaguait.

Je repensais une fois encore à Tanya, à Tom... Est-ce que cet enfant ressemblerait à Edward ? Aurait-il ses yeux ? Ses cheveux ? Sa bouche... j'aurais aimé le connaître si cette femme lui avait laissé le temps de grandir, de s'épanouir.

Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je voulais exactement ? Tout était allé si vite. Il me semblait que j'étais ici depuis des années, alors que juste quelques jours étaient passés.

Par moments j'étais perdue, ne sachant pas dans quoi je m'aventurais et le plus souvent, les certitudes remplaçaient les doutes, comme celle de savoir parfaitement ce que je ressentais pour Edward et ce que lui éprouvait pour moi. Pourtant, tout ça m'effrayait. Trop rapide, trop de choses s'imposaient à nous sans que nous n'ayons vraiment fait un choix. Des évidences qui pouvaient être dangereuses à long terme.

Qu'allait-il se passer quand il retournerait à Phoenix ? Surtout que la clinique où était internée Tanya, ne se trouvait pas très loin de chez Carlisle et Esmée et donc, près de la future maison de Carmen et Eleazar, où nous irons souvent.

Moi ne pouvant me passer de voir ceux que je considérais comme mes parents et idem pour Edward et les siens.

Malgré tout ça, j'avais hâte de rentrer et de commencer une vie avec Edward. Chacun chez soi pour commencer. Mais qui sait... à l'allure où on avançait, peut-être que d'ici la fin de l'année on habiterait ensemble.

Oula, oula... doucement Bella ! J'en lâchais la pâte que j'allais mettre dans le moule.

Reprenons !

Ça fait quoi ? 4 jours que tu es à New York et tu parles déjà de vivre avec Edward et même d'avoir des enfants avec lui ?! Oui, c'était bien ça. Dit comme ça, c'était super flippant, mais bizarrement, aucun doute ne venait perturber ces pensées là. Non... tout venait toujours des mêmes personnes : Tanya et James.

J'en étais là quand je sentis deux bras m'entourer, je sursautais, avant de sentir les lèvres d'Edward sur mon cou et sa voix.

_- Ça m'a l'air tout à fait délicieux..._

_- Ce n'est pour l'instant que de la pâte Edward._

_- Je pensais pas à ce que tu as entre les mains, Bella..._ Il me tourna vers lui, m'écartant un peu pour m'observer. _Tu as de la farine dans les cheveux et juste là._ Il posa ses lèvres sur le coin des miennes, passant sa langue sur les restes de poudre blanche. _Habituellement je n'aime pas la farine, mais sur toi, c'est délicieux... _il continua a lécher doucement mon visage, en descendant vers mon cou.

_- Tu avais promis de rester dans ton studio..._ dis-je le souffle déjà court.

_- J'étais... descendu... me chercher un... verre d'eau..._ dit-il entre chaque baisers. _Mais... j'oublie que je ne suis qu'un homme... fou amoureux d'une cuisinière très sexy..._ et il prit ma bouche avidement, je luttais quelques secondes, avant de me laisser totalement aller dans ses bras.

_- Ce n'est pas raisonnable Edward._ Dis-je en le repoussant finalement.

_- Rien de ce que nous faisons depuis quelques jours ne l'est, je te rappelle. _Il continua de me goûter avidement et moi je perdais un peu plus pied.

Toute bonne résolution s'envola quand il passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt, pour caresser mes seins par dessus mon soutien gorge.

_- J'ai envie de toi Bella..._ pourquoi je résiste ? Hein ? Non mais, je suis folle ?!

J'agrippais ses cheveux entre mes mains et me jetais sur sa bouche, collant mon bassin au sien.

Quand je sentis son sexe à travers son jean, ses mains étaient déjà en train de m'enlever mon t-shirt. Une fois fait, il dégrafa mon sous-vêtement et happa mes tétons dans sa bouche, pour les sucer avec passion. J'avais la tête qui tournait, le souffle plus que court, une folle envie de lui et je lui montrait en détachant ceinture et boutons de jean pour glisser ma main sous son boxer et commencer a masser son sexe dur.

Il gémit de plaisir, ce qui me fit mouiller encore plus.

Bientôt je me retrouvais nue, couchée sur le sol, mon corps brûlant sur le carrelage froid et Edward à genoux devant moi.

Il m'écarta doucement les jambes, sans lâcher mon regard, se positionna entre elles et commença à me lécher les seins, puis le ventre, tandis que ses mains écartaient un peu plus mes cuisses. Quand il plongea sur mon sexe, je lâchais un juron étouffé, avant de me laisser aller sous sa bouche qui happait mon clitoris, sa langue qui le léchait, ses doigts qui entraient et sortaient doucement de mon intimité.

J'oubliais toutes les questions sans réponses qui me taraudaient, rien d'autre ne comptait qu'Edward la tête entre mes cuisses, me goûtant, gémissant à chaque fois que je me cambrais un peu plus contre sa bouche. Mon sexe, ma tête, mon corps entier était en feu.

Cet homme savait comme personne, comment me faire jouir et il savait vraiment bien s'y prendre.

Petit à petit je sentis le plaisir m'envahir et quand il me submergea, je criais son prénom.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits et en très peu de temps, il se releva pour enlever jean et boxer, avant de s'agenouiller de nouveau et de me pénétrer sans attendre.

Son cri se mêla au mien, mais il me fit l'amour lentement, avec douceur. Pourtant ce qu'il me disait, aurait fait rougir n'importe qui. Mais pas moi, au contraire, ça m'excitait encore plus de l'entendre parler comme ça.

Quand il me demandait si j'aimais ce qu'il me faisait, quand il me murmurait qu'il aimait me posséder comme ça, quand il me susurrait qu'il voulait que je lui dise à quoi je pensais quand il me prenait comme ça. J'obéis.

_- J'aime quand tu te montres doux, j'aime t'entendre quand tu me fais l'amour, j'aime te voir me lécher, voir ton regard quand tu me prends, j'aime quand tu es sur le point d'exploser en moi, tu semble si heureux. J'aime ton sexe dur en moi, tes doigts sur mon clitoris et j'aime... j'aime... encore plus... quand tu me fais jouir..._ et je lâchais tout sur ses derniers mots. Lui aussi et le voir jouir décupla mon plaisir. Il était tellement beau...

Épuisé, il s'allongea près de moi. Je pensais qu'il en avait finit, mais ses doigts vinrent très vite caresser mon clitoris et je ne pus qu'écarter les jambes pour le laisser faire.

_- Tu aimes me voir entre tes cuisses Bella ?_ Il avait une voix rauque et tellement sexy !

_- Oui._ Criais-je sous ses caresses. Il se replaça alors comme au début et de nouveau il baissa la tête vers mon sexe, qu'il recommença a lécher.

Sa langue passait de mon clitoris à mon entrée, puis me pénétrait, avant de recommencer à me lécher. Ses mains pétrissaient mes seins, ses doigts pinçaient mes tétons. Bien vite je jouis de nouveau, ne retenant aucun juron et aucun cri.

_- Oh putain ! Putain ! Putain ! Que c'est bon Edward !! _Il était toujours entre mes cuisses, continuant ses divines caresses. Puis il s'arrêta.

_- Tu en veux encore ma douce ?_

_- Hmm... oui... encore ! _J'étais égoïste, mais c'était vraiment trop bon !

_- M'autorises-tu à participer plus activement ?_

_- Fais ce que tu veux de moi Edward, mais prends moi ! C'est un ordre !_

Alors de nouveau il s'enfonça en moi, relevant mes jambes sur ses épaules et plaçant ses mains sous mes fesses pour relever mon bassin.

Ses grognements et ses gémissements me rendaient folle, je me relevais sur mes bras pour l'embrasser, il m'aida en se baissant légèrement, continuant toujours ses va et vient en moi. Sa bouche était un divin nectar, mélange de son goût et du mien, sa langue dansa avec la mienne longtemps.

Puis il sortit de moi, se releva en me tendant la main, pour m'entrainer sur le canapé où il m'allongea, avant de très vite reprendre possession de mon corps.

Ce fut divin et notre jouissance, qui explosa au même moment, fut la plus forte de toutes, vu les cris qui retentirent dans le loft.

Avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur moi, je me décalais légèrement pour lui faire une place. Il s'installa, une main sur un des mes seins et la tête dans mon cou.

Haletants, nous ne disions rien. Ce fut Edward qui rompit le silence le premier.

_- Désolé de t'avoir dérangé._

_- Moi je ne le suis pas. _Il tourna la tête vers moi_. Recommence quand tu veux !_

_- Promis. _Dit-il avec un sourire.

Une sonnerie retentit, ce qui nous fit nous lever brusquement. Ce n'était que le four, mais ça nous rappela que nous avions des invités ce soir.

Edward me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser. Je sentis son sexe se tendre de nouveau et instinctivement, je collais mon bassin au sien.

_- Nous sommes devenus de vrais obsédés !_ Dit-il. Je ris.

_- Nous sommes incontrôlables ! Pires qu'Emmett ! _Répondis-je

_- Oh non ! Em' est un ours ! _Dit Edward d'un air dégouté. _J'espère quand même ne pas me comporter comme ça avec toi._

_- Je n'ai aucun élément de comparaison par rapport à Emmett, il faudra que je demande à Rose. Mais la façon dont tu me fais l'amour, me convient parfaitement !_

_- J'avais cru remarquer oui. _Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

_- Ah ! T'es fier de toi hein ?!_

_- Un peu oui. _Répondit-il en rougissant. Je lui souris, puis après lui avoir donné un dernier baiser, je retournais à la cuisine, récupérer mes vêtements et me rhabiller.

_- Vraiment dommage qu'on ait des invités ce soir. _Je le regardai. _J'aime te voir nue... _Qu'est ce que je devrais dire alors ? Cet homme était parfait ! Musclé juste comme il faut, avec ce trapèze magnifiquement dessiné, juste au niveau de la ceinture. Des épaules larges et puissantes et des jambes divinement musclées. Sans parler de son sexe... ouais... mieux vaut ne pas en parler ! De quoi rendre dingue la moitié des femmes de cette terre !

_- Oui... bon... _je me raclais la gorge. _Maintenant je suis habillée et j'ai des tartes à faire cuire !_

_- Tartes qui ne seront jamais aussi délicieuses que toi. _Dit-il en me mordillant le cou.

_- Edward !_

_- Désolé._

_- Non tu ne l'es pas._

_- Pas le moins du monde effectivement. Mais il ne doit pas être loin du moment où notre Pikachu adoré va faire surface._

Je regardais la pendule accrochée sur la hotte.

_- Oh merde ! Il est 17h30 !_

_Ah oui... _Apparemment il ne se rendait pas compte !

_- Edward ! Alice arrive dans 30 minutes et j'ai encore les rôtis à cuire !_

_- Ok... je vais t'aider ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?_

_- Tu sais garnir les moules à tartelettes ?_

_- Yep !_

Edward fut assez sage pendant le reste de la préparation. Bien sûr il arrivait à ses mains de se perdre sur mon dos ou mes fesses, mais un petit coup de cuiller en bois les remettait vite à leur place. Grâce à lui, les 4 rôtis étaient au four et les tartelettes prêtes quand Alice sonna.

18h05.

Alice en retard de 5 minutes ?!

Edward alla ouvrir la porte à une Alice échevelée et essoufflée. On la regarda à moitié amusés, à moitié interrogatifs.

_- Euh... désolée du retard... en fait Jazz m'a déposée et... euh..._

_- Ça va Alice, on a compris._ Dit Edward en riant. _Tu vois Bella, Jazz au moins ne voit aucun inconvénients à faire l'amour dans sa voiture !_ Lili devint rouge tomate ! Trop drôle !

_- Oui mais Jazz n'a pas une Vanquish !_

_- Je t'aurais Bella... un jour je t'aurais !_

_- Oui... bon... ça suffit tous les deux ! Bella ?_

_- Oui._

_- Douche ! Edward aussi et par pitié, chacun sa salle de bain. Je resterais dans le couloir pour surveiller !_

_- Mince... moi qui pensais qu'Edward pourrait me frotter le dos..._

_- Une autre fois ! Allez ouste ! On monte !_

Edward me prit la main, avant d'approcher sa bouche de mon oreille.

_- Un jour Bella, tu testeras ma Vanquish et tu verras que son boitier de vitesse peut être très doux et confortable._

_- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Et en ce qui concerne le boitier de vitesse, le tien me convient parfaitement._

_- Ça suffit tous les 2 ! On arrête de parler sexe et on se dépêche !_

_- Jalouse !_ Dîmes nous de concert.

_- Ouais c'est ça ! Edward ?_

_- Quoi Alice ? _Dit-il en prenant ma main.

_- Ta chambre est là bas, ici c'est la mienne et donc celle où Bella trouvera une salle de bain._

_- J'aurai essayé._ Et il m'embrassa, avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre.

J'entrai donc seule dans la salle de bain d'Alice, pourtant, un bain avec Edward ne m'aurait pas déplu !

Je pris une douche rapide et me retrouvais face à une Alice qui me dévisageait d'un œil torve.

_- On va commencer par le nid de corneilles qui te sert de cheveux, puis on passera aux dessous, à la robe et enfin au maquillage ! Rose ne devrait pas tarder, on ne sera pas assez de deux pour te rendre fracassante !_

_- Alice,_ soupirais-je, _je n'ai pas besoin d'être fracassante. Une tenue correcte suffira amplement tu sais._

_- C'est ça Bella !_ Elle me tourna le dos, pour fouiller dans une de ses valises.

Peu après, elle posa sur le lit, sèche cheveux, lisseur, pinces et diverses brosses assez menaçantes. Je fus tentée l'espace d'un instant de crier pour appeler Edward, mais je me retins, sachant très bien que si je le faisais, ça serait encore pire.

Je rendais donc les armes en m'asseyant sur la chaise que Lili avait approchée et lui confiait ma tête... pour commencer.

Les yeux fermés, je me transportais dans une autre pièce de l'étage, celle où quelque jours auparavant, Edward m'avait envoûtée musicalement.

Je l'imaginais assis derrière son piano, ses longs doigts caressant les touches ou notant quelques notes sur une partition. Je me voyais me placer dans son dos et poser ma tête sur une de ses épaules, entourant son torse de mes bras.

Je l'entendais soupirer d'aise à mon contact.

Mais ma tortionnaire me ramena très vite sur terre en m'arrachant une partie de mon cuir chevelu !

_- Alice bordel ! Tu veux que je finisse chauve ou quoi ?!_

_- Oh pardon Bella !_ Rosalie ? Mais quand est-ce qu'elle était arrivée elle ?!

_- Rose ? T'es là depuis longtemps ?_ Je tournais la tête pour la regarder, complètement ahurie. Elle rit avant de me répondre.

_- Et bien ! Tu devais vraiment être ailleurs pour ne pas avoir réalisé que j'étais là ! A qui pensais-tu ?_ Je piquais un far.

_- Euh... à personne._

_- Mais bien sûr ! Et la marmotte ?_

_- La marmotte elle est au chômage depuis qu'ils ont remplacé l'allu par du plastique, alors laisse là où elle est la pauvre bête !_ Dis-je en la regardant. Elle éclata de rire et je vis Lili retenir le sien en se cachant dans une de ses malles.

Sans plus rien dire, elle reprit son activité, mais j'étais certaine qu'elle y reviendrait plus tard ! Je devais rester sur mes gardes.

_- Et voilà !_ Dit Rose un long moment plus tard.

_- Magnifique !_ Lui répondit Alice.

_- Euh... si je vous dérange vous le dites hein !_

_- Tu te verras quand tout sera fini !_ Alice sera toujours Alice ! Déjà toute petite, j'avais pas mon mot à dire quand elle décidait de jouer à Barbie Bella !

Je grognais pour manifester mon mécontentement, ce qui fit sourire les deux folles qui me servaient d'amies. Je me vengerai un jour !

Alice me tendit ce qu'elle m'avait acheté chez Victoria's Secrets. C'était un ensemble Boxer et soutien gorge mauve, j'avais moi aussi vraiment craqué dessus et ce fut avec grand plaisir que je le mis.

Le reste fut un peu plus laborieux !

La robe, bleu nuit, était certes très belle, mais un peu trop dénudée à mon goût. Longue, fendue sur un des côtés jusqu'au milieu de ma cuisse ! En pus de ça, elle avait prévu des chaussures qui pouvaient se révéler meurtrières pour moi. Rien que les talons me donnaient le vertige !

Alice ! Mais j'avais à peine ouvert la bouche pour protester, qu'elle me ferma les lèvres entre deux de ses doigts.

Chut ! Je ne veux rien entendre Isabella Swan ! Tu es plus que divine dans cette tenue ! Regarde toi ! Elle me tourna pour que je fasse face au miroir.

Ce que je vis me laissa sans voix. Rose avait remonté mes cheveux en un chignon parfaitement stylisé, laissant retomber quelques mèches en anglaises sur les côtés. Mes yeux soulignés de noir, étaient mis en valeur, tandis que la robe soulignait une silhouette que je ne pensais vraiment pas avoir. Je devais bien avouer que j'étais belle, ainsi préparée.

_- Vous avez fait des miracles les filles !_ Dis-je en les regardant dans le miroir. Elles étaient derrière moi et me fixaient, le sourire aux lèvres.

_- Non Bella, tu es une femme magnifique, nous n'avons fait que te le prouver, puisque tu n'y crois pas._ Murmura Rose.

Je leur souris à mon tour, puis me tournant vers elles, je leur ouvrait les bras.

_- Câlin collectif ?_ Dis-je, avant de les serrer fort contre moi. _Merci les filles..._

_- De rien ma Bella... je t'aime tu sais et je suis très heureuse que tu es enfin trouvé un homme qui t'aime autant que moi._

_- Si ce n'est plus._ Ajouta Rose.

_- Je crois surtout qu'il aimera lui enlever cette robe une fois que nous serons tous partis !_

_- Alice ! _Dîmes nous, Rose et moi, de concert.

_- Bah quoi ? N'allez pas prétendre le contraire !_

_- Je ne prétend pas le contraire, mais il m'aime aussi quand je suis habillée tu sais._

_- Edward est et restera un obsédé ! Donc..._

_- Vous avez raison toutes les deux ! _Dit Rose_. On a pas le temps de batailler, maintenant que la Princesse de Mr Cullen est prête, il serait temps que ses dames de compagnie aillent se préparer pour leur chevaliers ! _Alice regarda sa montre, puis d'un coup se figea.

_- Les invités sont censés arriver à quelle heure ?_

_- 19h30 pourquoi ?_

_- IL EST 19H BELLA ! Rose sous la douche, prend la mienne, je vais dans celle d'Edward ! Vite, plus le temps !_

D'un coup je me retrouvais seule dans la chambre, après avoir vu deux tornades embarquer divers sacs.

Je me tournais de nouveau vers le miroir.

Rose avait raison... loin de prétendre être magnifique, je me trouvais belle.

Complètement perdue, je tournais un moment dans la chambre, puis je me souvins que je n'avais pas préparé a table et en courant presque, je me précipitais au rez de chaussée.

Bien sûr, j'avais oublié les engins de torture dont Alice m'avait chaussée, ce qui devait arriver, arriva, je trébuchais, ratant une marche et sans la présence d'esprit d'Edward, je me serais fracassée la tête en tombant.

_- Tu es mon sauveur Edward !_ Réussis-je a articuler. Mon cœur battait la chamade, tellement j'avais eu peur.

- _Je_ c_ommence a avoir l'habitude !_ Dit-il très sérieux en me regardant avec inquiétude. Tu vas bien ?

_- Oui... grâce à toi._

_- Qui je dois tuer pour t'avoir mis ses engins de mort aux pieds ?_ Dit-il en m'entrainant dans le salon.

_- Alice. Mais c'est pas sa faute ! J'ai juste oublié que j'avais ces chaussures et que je n'avais pas préparé la table. Comme une imbécile je... Edward c'est magnifique !_

Pendant mon absence, Edward avait mis la table. De très belles assiettes en porcelaine blanche_, _ornées d'un liseret noir étaient disposées sur une splendide nappe blanche, les verres étaient noirs et brillants. Deux chandeliers s'ajoutaient à la décoration, ainsi qu'un magnifique centre de table garni de roses blanches et rouges.

Je regardais le tout complètement subjuguée par le talent de mon apollon. C'était comme je le voulais, beau mais simple.

_- Tu as d'autres talents cachés ?_ Lui demandais-je en montrant la table.

Ce n'est pas grand chose. En plus il est modeste !

_- C'est parfait... merci... _Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il me repoussa légèrement pour me regarder.

Plus il descendait, plus ses yeux devenaient brillants et plus sa bouche s'entrouvrait.

_- Quoi ? J'ai un trou quelque part ? Si c'est le cas dit le moi que j'aille me changer avant que tout le..._ il stoppa mon débit de paroles en posant un doigt sur ma bouche.

_Tu es la plus belle des créatures Bella. Je ne remercierai jamais assez le ciel de t'avoir placé sur ma route. Je t'aime... _Et il scella ses paroles d'un tendre baiser.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, à chacun de ses contacts, mon corps menaçait de surchauffer et je dus rapidement mettre fin à ce baiser.

_- On va... on va peut-être finir de préparer le repas..._ dis-je à moitié étourdie.

_- Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons tous les deux !_ Entendis-je dire derrière moi.

_- Je partage ton point de vue Rose, j'aimerais juste qu'ils arrêtent de se sauter dessus à tout bout de champs ! C'est vraiment indécent !_

_- Dit celle qui il y a encore peu, sortait de sa voiture les cheveux ébouriffés et aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot. _Ajouta Edward.

_- Oui... bon... on eut t'aider à quelque chose Bella ? _Répondit Alice la mine boudeuse.

_- Je crois que ça va aller, je n'ai plus qu'a mettre les rôtis dans le four._

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, tandis que Rose et Lili vérifiaient la table, suivies par Edward.

Tellement concentrée sur ce que je faisais, je fus surprise d'entendre sonner et j'en lâchais le plat vide que j'avais dans les mains. Il s'écrasa au sol avec fracas et rouge de confusion, je me tournais vers Edward qui me regardait inquiet. Rose et Lili, elles, riaient. Même pas étonnant !

_- Je n'ai rien, merci de vous inquiéter pour moi les filles ! _Dis-je vexée.

_- Bella... je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être encore vivante !_

_- Je dois avoir un très bon ange gardien. L'une de vous peut aller ouvrir pendant que je ramasse ça ?_

_- Oh que non ! _Se récria Edward. _Tu ne bouges plus ! Pour commencer tu sors de cette cuisine et tu vas ouvrir la porte. Ensuite tu ne touche plus à rien de la soirée, je m'occupe de tout !_

_- Mais bien sûr ! Toi tu vas ouvrir la porte et moi je reste ici !_

_- C'est pas bientôt fini ? Y a des gens qui attendent dehors ! _Hurla Alice.

_- Et ben va leur ouvrir !!! _Hurlâmes Edward et moi de concert.

_- Y a à peine 10 minutes ils se retenaient pour pas se sauter dessus et là ils se battent presque. Risible ! _Dit Rose. _Je vais ouvrir puisque personne ne se décide a le faire._

_- Merci Rose. _Répondis-je en m'avançant avec elle.

Je laissais Edward et Alice ramasser les morceaux de plat et allait me placer derrière Rosalie pour recevoir nos invités.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Emmett qui très vite, pris Rose dans ses bras et roucoulant comme deux pigeons, ils allèrent s'installer sur le canapé.

Jazz suivit, je lui indiquais où se trouvait sa chérie et me retournais pour saluer Carlisle, Esmée et mes beaux-parents.

_- Dites moi, vous avez loué une limousine ou vous vous êtes donné rendez-vous en bas pour tous arriver en même temps ?_

_- Coïncidence pure Bella,_ me répondit Carlisle.

_- Ou alors nous avons comme secret de famille de pouvoir lire dans les pensées des autres, ce qui facilite les choses. _Annonça Eleazar le plus sérieusement du monde. Je le regardais interloquée. _Je plaisante Bella !_

_- Euh... oui... je le savais._

_- Mais oui,_ dit-il visiblement très amusé.

J'allais refermer la porte, quand un grand bruit derrière moi me fit sursauter, instinctivement je me retournais, m'attendant au pire. Effectivement, Em' et Edward étaient au sol et se battaient comme deux gamins, sous les rires de leur famille et amis.

_- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ? _Criais-je.

_- C'est pas moi c'est Em' qui..._ mais avant qu'il est pu finir, on sonna de nouveau à la porte. Je l'ouvris d'un grand coup sur Marcus, Jane et Démétri.

_- Bonsoir Bella._ Me dit Jane souriante et superbe dans une magnifique robe qui mettait parfaitement en valeur son ventre rebondit.

_- Bonsoir. Tu es splendide !_

_- Ma fille est très belle ce soir, mais toi... tu es divine !_

_- Attention Marcus, dois-je vous rappeler qu'Edward est très jaloux ?_

_- Ah oui ? Je le connaissais pas comme ça._ Répondit-il ironique.

_- Entrez donc et ne faites pas attention aux deux idiots qui nettoient le sol. En fait je manquais de tapis ce soir et j'ai trouvé qu'ils feraient parfaitement l'affaire._

_- Je suis pas un tapis ! _Cria Emmett.

_- Pourtant c'est ce à quoi tu ressemble en ce moment même._ Lui dit Rose.

_- Maman !_

_- Ah non ! Tu as passé l'âge de venir te réfugier dans mes jupes ! Débrouille toi !_

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite d'Emmett, finalement il se releva, lissa sa veste et aida Edward a se remettre debout également. Ce dernier pleurait de rire et alla se réfugier dans la cuisine pour se calmer.

La soirée fut merveilleuse, j'appris beaucoup de chose sur leurs familles respectives, notamment les frasques d'Edward au conservatoire, qui avait en dernière année, remplacé au pied levé un des professeurs lors d'un cours mémorable, d'après lui, sur l'histoire du piano !

Après diner, tout le monde s'était installé dans le salon pour une partie de "Just Dance" sur Wii ce fut l'apothéose !

Je menais haut la main face à Emmett, soutenue bruyamment par Rose, Alice, Esmée et Carmen, tandis que les hommes eux, à grand renforts de cris, se rangeaient du côté de mon ami.

Voir Emmett se déhancher sur Lili Allen, valait son pesant d'or ! Mais finalement et sans vraiment beaucoup d'efforts, je finis largement devant. Em' lui très mauvais perdant, s'en alla bouder sur le canapé, très vite réconforté par Rosalie.

Finalement, tout le monde aida a ranger, se fut là aussi un moment inoubliable, les hommes dans la cuisine et les femmes a donner des ordres, tranquillement assises derrière le comptoir.

Nous dîmes au revoir aux Hale et aux Cullen, tandis que Marcus s'attardait. Bientôt Jane et Démétri partirent également et nous nous retrouvâmes à trois, attendant que Marcus daigne parler.

Il s'installa sur le fauteuil et nous demanda de nous asseoir.

_- Je ne sais pas par où commencer..._

_- Marcus tu m'inquiètes._ Dit Edward.

_- Et bien..._

_- Parle voyons !_

_- Si tu t'énerves Edward, ça ne m'aidera pas._

_- Désolé. Qu'y a t-il ?_

_- Ils vont laisser sortir Tanya._

_- Quoi ?! _Edward était debout, tremblant et moi j'étais totalement paralysée, incapable de bouger.

Mes pires cauchemars allaient-ils se réaliser ?

* * *

**Chanson titre : Plug in baby - Muse**

**Pas taper siouplait ! Je savais pas trop comment finir ce chapitre et je me suis dit qu'un petit retour de Tanya serait pas mal pour ce rôle mouahahahahaha**


	13. 12 Test Day Three

Me voilà enfin de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai été très longtemps absente, mais d'importants soucis de santé ne m'ont pas laissé le choix.

Merci à toutes, vous qui me soutenez encore et me donnez la force de continuer...

Je ne me suis pas encore lancée dans la suite du POV d'Edward, ça viendra, je vous demande de me laisser encore un peu de temps.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, même s'il est court. L'essentiel étant dit pour le moment, je pense que la fin actuelle est la meilleure.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – Test day three**

**ʺ**If we live our life in fear  
I'll wait a thousand years  
Just to see you smile againʺ

_- Explique toi Marcus !_ Edward semblait au bord de l'explosion, pour le calmer et me rassurer en même temps, je lui pris la main, qu'il serra instinctivement.

_- J'ai reçu un coup de fil du Dr Melvin qui me disait que Tanya était prête à sortir, qu'elle avait reconnu que ce qu'elle avait fait était odieux..._

_- E_ll_e joue !_

_- Laisse moi finir Edward et assied toi s'il te plait._ Ce qu'il fit, m'entrainant avec lui sur le canapé, près de Marcus. _Bon... j'ai bien précisé à Melvin qu'elle était une manipulatrice née, que la connaissant, je ne pensais pas qu'elle soit sincère. J'ai tenté..._ Il semblait perdu, dépité... _malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire, raconter sur ma nièce, il la laisseront sortir d'ici 1 mois._

Mon monde s'écroulait, tout tournait autour de moi.

_- Ce n'est pas possible,_ dis-je dans un murmure, _ils ne peuvent pas faire ça._

_- Calme toi mon amour, elle ne te fera rien. Je la tuerai avant !_

_- NON !_ Hurlais-je. _Tu ne feras pas ça ! Sinon tu ne vaudrais pas mieux qu'elle Edward ! Je te l'interdis !_

_- Bella a raison Edward. Je ne vous laisserai pas seuls pour affronter ça, l'association dont je m'occupe a une antenne a Phoenix et je suis en train de tout préparer pour partir en même temps que toi Ed'. En attendant, profite de Bella et du bonheur qu'elle te donne_. Edward releva la tête et regarda Marcus.

_- Tu me demandes de faire comme si cette..._ il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez... _comme si elle n'était pas une menace potentielle ? Tu penses que je vais être serein dans les prochains jours... mois ?_

_- Edward..._

_- Quoi Marcus ? Explique moi comment je vais pouvoir vivre normalement, en sachant qu'on va libérer la meurtrière de mon fils ? Chaque jour qui passe je me demande comment il serait, quels auraient été ses premiers mots, comment j'aurai pu guérir ses premiers rhumes ! Chaque seconde je me demande comment ça aurait été de lui donner le biberon, d'assister à ses premiers pas ! J'ai un fils qui n'a jamais eu la chance de pousser son premier cri à cause d'une folle et je dois faire comme si elle n'existait pas ? Comme si je n'avais pas envie de la tuer à chaque instant ?_

_- Edward... je ne sais pas ce que tu vis, mais je peux très bien l'imaginer. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est qu'aujourd'hui tu as quelqu'un avec toi et qui a besoin de toi. Ce n'est pas en accomplissant des actes téméraires, que tu pourras être là pour Bella. Laisse moi m'occuper de ça... s'il te plait..._ Je me levais face à Edward.

_- Marcus a raison... j'ai besoin de toi Edward, autant que tu as besoin de moi et je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme elle, même si elle le mérite... _Il me regarda, se leva et me serra contre lui en me murmurant qu'il m'aimait et qu'il allait vraiment avoir besoin de moi pour l'aider. _Je serais là, comme tu l'es. On vivra ça à deux et elle ne pourra pas gâcher notre vie._

_- Edward... je vais faire tout mon possible pour qu'elle ne sorte pas, j'ai d'ores et déjà pris rendez-vous avec mon avocat demain, je lui ai expliqué la situation et il va prendre contact avec le tien. C'est toujours Victoria ?_

_- Oui._

_- Bien... je... je vais y aller... Surtout appelles moi si tu as besoin, à n'importe qu'elle heure et... on se voit demain._

_- Demain ? Demandais-je étonnée._

_- Vos tests. _

_- Ah oui..._

_- Marcus ?_

_- Oui Edward._

_- Mes parents sont au courant ?_

_- Non, personne._

_- Je ne veux pas qu'ils le soient pour le moment._

_- Je ne dirais rien, promis. Mais Démétri et Jane le savent..._

_- Qu'ils se taisent alors. Même si c'est difficile pour Dem...Merci Marcus._

_- Je serais là Edward, vous ne serez pas seuls._

_- Je sais..._

Marcus se dirigea vers la porte, puis se tourna vers moi.

_- Bella... c'est aussi valable pour toi, à n'importe qu'elle heure._

_- Merci. _Murmurais-je.

_- A demain._

Edward referma la porte, me regarda et sans un mot, se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'il monta en courant.

Je ne le suivais pas, je savais qu'il devait se retrouver seul avant de pouvoir être là pour moi, avant d'accepter que je sois là pour lui.

Je tournais un moment dans le salon, avant de moi aussi prendre la direction des escaliers, puis de la chambre.

Là je pris un t-shirt et un boxer à Edward et j'allais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain d'Alice.

Un bon bain... voilà ce dont j'avais besoin.

Une fois celui-ci prêt, j'allumais mon Ipod et mis la playlist "remontage de moral" comme l'appelait Lili.

Lili... est-ce qu'Edward me laisserait lui dire ? J'espérais que oui, parce que j'allais avoir besoin d'elle...

Alice n'avait pas trouvé mieux que Marylin Manson pour se remettre les idées en place et j'avoue que très vite, je l'avais copiée. C'est donc avec MM à fond dans les oreilles, que je laissais s'envoler mes pensées.

Je remontais le temps... ces mains qui se refermaient sur mon cou, ce corps forçant le mien... je pensais avoir réussi a tourner la page, mais les larmes qui ruisselaient sur mon visage, me prouvaient le contraire.

Tanya, James... les seules personnes capables de nous détruire. Même absents, ils gardaient un tel contrôle sur nos vies, nos émotions, que seule l'évocation de leurs prénoms, suffisaient à nous figer sur place.

Je n'étais sûre que d'une chose, s'ils avaient gagné une fois, je ne leur laisserai plus l'occasion de recommencer, quitte à finir entre 4 murs ou... 4 planches...

J'avais repris ma vie en main malgré ces souvenirs douloureux, malgré de nombreux cauchemars et un nombre incalculable de larmes, il était hors de question que ces deux fous s'infiltrent dans mes pensées pour me faire sombrer.

Trop de choses étaient en jeu, ma santé mentale pour commencer. Edward ensuite.

Je revoyais son regard emplit de haine, de rage et de désespoir. Je l'avais senti tellement près de l'explosion et j'imaginais sans mal, les efforts qu'il avait dû faire pour ne pas tout casser dans l'appartement.

Ce que j'avais vécu avec James, me semblait tellement dérisoire comparé à son histoire. Parce que si moi je devais vivre avec un souvenir, lui devait vivre sans son fils, il ne devait rien exister de pire.

"**If I Was your Vampire,**

**Certain as the moon,**

**instead of killing time,**

**We'll have each other until the sun**"

Mon esprit se mit a dériver complètement avec cette chanson !

Si j'étais un vampire, je me glisserai sans bruit près de l'un d'eux, certainement James pour commencer, et sans m'abreuver de son sang, lui ferais subir mille morts, le torturant jusqu'à ce qu'il me hurle pitié et là, en le fixant droit dans les yeux, je lui arracherai la tête.

Pour Tanya je m'y prendrais autrement, la traquant jusqu'à la rendre folle, et quand, à bout de nerfs, elle décidera de mettre fin à ses jours, je la forcerai à me regarder, tandis qu'elle agonisera.

Si je pouvais devenir vampire, rien n'y personne ne pourra plus nous faire de mal, j'agirais comme un bouclier pour Edward et mes amis.

Malheureusement, si le mythe est bien réel, à ma connaissance les vampires eux, ne le sont pas. Je me contenterai donc de ma petite humanité et ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, pour protéger Edward.

Je sentis une présence, puis une main qui se posait sur mon épaule. Instinctivement, je m'en emparais en la tordant, de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve presque sur le dessus du bras.

Malgré la puissance de la musique, j'entendis un hurlement de douleur et là enfin je levais les yeux.

Edward se tenait près de la baignoire, plié en deux pour tenter de soulager la douleur. Je le lâchais immédiatement en me relevant, ce qui valu à mon Ipod de finir dans l'eau !

_- Bella bon sang !_

_- Pardon, pardon, pardon, _murmurais-je en tâtant son bras, son visage, c_'est pas cassé !_

_- Non mais c'était pas loin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?_ Je sentis mon sang ne faire qu'un tour.

_- Comment ça qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je suis tranquillement dans mon bain, la musique à fond dans les oreilles et toi tu débarque sans prévenir ! J'ai réagis instinctivement ! La prochaine fois tu frapperas !_ Hurlais-je.

_- J'ai frappé ! _Ah... euh...

_- Oh... je... je n'ai rien entendu._ J'étais confuse et je culpabilisais maintenant.

_- Pas étonnant ! Tu sais que Manson à fond dans les oreilles peut nuire à la vie de tes neurones ? Déjà qu'ils sont pas en super état, mais si tu leur donne ça en nourriture, ils guériront pas. _Dit-il avec un sourire.

Ce mec était le diable en personne, mais avec un sourire d'ange ! Comment ne pas craquer ?

_- Bella ?_

_- Hmm ?_

_- Tu devrais peut-être t'habiller... et aller te coucher..._

_- Comment ça ME coucher ? Et toi ?_

_- Bella..._

_- Écoute Edward, je comprends que tu n'ais pas envie de parler de tout ça, mais t'enfermer sur toi même ne résoudra rien ! D'autant qu'on est tous les 2 dans le coup maintenant. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'ai moi aussi mon boulet a trainer et en bon chevalier servant, tu as insisté pour m'aider à le porter. Mais pas question que je te laisse affronter ça seul ! Alors soit tu viens toi aussi te coucher et dormir à l'aide d'un bon coup de massue, soit je viens m'enfermer avec toi dans ton antre !_

Il soupira avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Et c'est la bouche contre mon oreille, qu'il murmura...

_- Puisque j'ai le choix, j'irai me coucher avec toi, mais si on pouvait éviter le coup de massue, ça m'arrangerait assez. Il serait dommage d'abîmer un physique aussi avantageux que le mien._

Je me reculais légèrement pour le regarder.

_- Serais-tu en pleine crise de Jakatittude ?_

_- Non, je veux juste que tu sois parfaitement consciente de qui va t'accompagner dans ta chambre et te border. Pour que tu réalises la chance que tu as !_ Il avait dit très sérieusement, mais avec ce sourire en coin que j'aimais tant, ce qui valu a mon coeur de rater quelques battements.

_- Et bien, puisqu'il me faut jouer la fan de base totalement hystérique, laisse moi tenter quelque chose._ Je sortis de la baignoire, enfilais mon peignoir et me mis a genoux devant lui. _Oh Saint Edward, divinité de la musique, laisse moi l'infime honneur de m'allonger sur l'autel des sacrifices et de faire don de mon corps à ton âme si pure._

Il me regarda comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit et d'un seul coup se mit à rire tellement fort, que j'en sursautais. C'était un rire contagieux et je ne tardais pas a me joindre à lui. On se retrouvait affalés par terre et très vite nos deux corps s'emmêlèrent. Ses jambes prenant au pièges les miennes, ses mains parcourant mes cuisses en soulevant le peignoir.

Il vint se placer au dessus de moi, son regard planté dans le mien, avant de plonger avidement sur mes lèvres, que j'entrouvris rapidement, afin d'approfondir ce baiser.

Il y mis fin aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait commencé et c'est boudeuse que je détournais le visage.

_- Bella... il faut que tu comprennes de quoi elle est réellement capable. Elle est dangereuse !_

_- J'avais compris Edward !_

_- Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ? Si cette... folle, te faisait du mal Bella !_ Je tournais de nouveau la tête pour le regarder, alarmée par sa voix où perçait l'angoisse. _Explique moi comment je pourrais continuer à vivre si quelque chose t'arrivait par ma faute ?_

_- Ca ne serait pas de ta faute voyons ! _

_- Ah oui ? Et à ton avis, à cause de qui mon fils n'est pas ici, dans cet appartement a jouer ou dormir ?_

_- A cause d'elle Edward ! Uniquement à cause d'elle ! Cesse de culpabiliser pour quelque chose dont tu n'es absolument pas responsable !_

_- C'est ça ! _Il se releva d'un coup et sorti de la pièce. Je le suivis pour le rejoindre sur le lit d'Alice. _Je vis avec cette culpabilité depuis tellement longtemps. Avec cette angoisse qu'elle fera encore du mal à une personne qui m'est chère. Avec la peur qu'elle détruise tout, une fois encore..._

_- Edward... regarde moi... _d'une main je lui tournais le visage. Je vis les larmes glisser lentement sur ses joues et mon coeur se contracta à tel point que s'en fut douloureux. _Je te promets que plus jamais elle ne te fera de mal, chut laisse moi finir, _dis-je alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, _Marcus la surveille et il n'est certainement pas le seul. Oui elle sort de l'hôpital, mais ça ne veut pas dire que demain elle sera là, on a donc le temps de se préparer, de parer à toutes les éventualités. Et puis, toute la famille sait qui elle est et ce qu'elle a fait, tu n'es pas seul pour affronter ça. Tu as tendance a oublier qu'il y a du monde autour de toi, des gens prêts a prendre le premier avion pour t'aider. On est pas seuls... Il semblait se calmer. Il soupira et ferma les yeux._

_- J'ai vraiment du mal a imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie sans toi..._

_- Le Paradis ? Tu as tendance a minimiser mon Hell Attitude cher maitre. _Dis-je en m'installant a califourchon sur ses cuisses. _Mais le Paradis c'est plat, calme, l'enfer c'est tellement mieux !_

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et lentement approchais mes lèvres des siennes. Doucement je passais ma langue sur sa bouche, descendant vers son cou. Mes mains avaient glissé sous son t-shirt et lui massaient le dos doucement. Les siennes parcouraient mes cuisses, tandis que mes baisers se faisaient plus intenses.

J'allais de son cou à sa bouche, de sa bouche à son cou, parfois du bout de la langue, et à d'autres moments, j'y collais mes lèvres.

J'avais le bas ventre en feu, brûlant de désir pour cet homme qui n'hésitait pas à montrer ses faiblesses, ses peurs, ses larmes. Tout en lui me touchait, m'atteignait en plein coeur.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, m'offrant con cou en offrande et je m'en délectait. Puis son désir se fit plus démonstratif et comme si c'était le signal que j'attendais, je soulevais son t-shirt pour lui enlever, ce qu'il m'aida a faire.

Fébrilement, je tentais de défaire les boutons de son jean, quand enfin je réussis, je réalisais qu'il y avait encore une barrière entre son sexe et le mien. Impatiemment je le libérais, il se souleva légèrement, afin que je puisse faire glisser jean et boxer plus bas.

Nos gémissement de contentement fusèrent au même moment, quand impatiente, je m'encastrais en lui.

Douce sensation de félicitée que de l'avoir en moi. Puissant moment de plaisir quand il vient se caler au plus profond de mon être, avant que je ne commence a monter et descendre sur son membre.

De ses main il m'ôta le peignoir, l'envoyant voler je ne sais où dans la pièce, puis il empauma mes seins, avant de les lécher du bout de la langue.

J'en voulais plus, tellement plus que sur le moment je réfléchis à peine à ce que je dis.

_- Edward... mange moi tout entière..._

_- A vos ordres maitresse..._

Il me souleva, avant de se retirer et de m'allonger sur le lit... d'une main il écarta mes jambes, glissa le long de celles-ci, jusqu'à se retrouver tout près de mon intimité... puis il se plaça entre mes cuisses, visage a quelque centimètres de mon sexe bouillant et trempé de désir.

Lentement il fit pénétrer un doigt, puis deux, avant de commencer une douce torture sur mon clitoris.

Très vite... trop vite... je sentis le plaisir m'envahir et je le laissais s'exprimer par un cri.

Sans attendre que je reprenne mes esprits, il remonta sur moi et me pénétra de nouveau. Je ne pus retenir un autre cri, tellement c'était bon.

Il commença alors une lente danse, destinée a nous emporter vers un plaisir immense...

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil filtrait au travers des rideaux de la chambre d'Alice, je sentis Edward près de moi et un autre regard insistant.

Je tournais la tête... il dormait encore... la peur me gagna, et avant que je réalise quoi que ce soit, j'entendis une voix courroucée.

_- Franchement B'Hell's ! T'as une chambre et lui aussi ! Vous étiez obligés de faire ça dans mon lit ?_

_- Alice ?_

_- Bah oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit, puisque l'Enfer en personne se trouve dans MON lit !_

_- Ahah très drôle... il est quelle heure ?_

_- 11h et je te signale que Jake est en bas, fou de rage parce que le jeune homme qui est profondément endormi à côté de toi, l'a planté !_

_- Je dors plus Alice... dis Edward a moitié endormi. Et que Jake aille se faire foutre ! Maintenant si tu veux bien, on va finir de se réveiller et tenter de se faire une tête présentable !_

_- En ce qui te concerne, c'est mort cousin ! _

_- Alice ?_

_- Oui ?_

- DE-GA-GE ! _Lui dit Edward en lui envoyant un coussin à la tête._

_- Apprend a viser ! _Répondit Alice en sortant de la chambre, sans nous avoir rejeté l'oreiller que je reçu en pleine figure.

_- Aieuh !_

_- Bougez-vous ! Je prépare le café ! Et changez les draps ! _Finit-elle avec un air dégoûté.

Au lieu de se lever, comme je m'y attendais, Edward m'attira contre lui et mon corps réagit instinctivement. Je me lovais contre son torse, posait mes lèvres sur sa peau douce et chaude et bien vite nous nous dirigeâmes vers un réveil en bonne et due forme.

Deux corps bougeant au même rythme, deux respirations haletantes, de multiples gémissements, baisers et autres caresses et finalement, deux voix réunies pour un seul cri d'intense plaisir...

_- Bonjour mon amour._ Dit Edward, encore essouflé.

_- Bonjour... je pense qu'Alice va nous tuer, tu crois pas ?_

_- Non, tant qu'on change les draps,_ répondit-il en souriant malicieusement.

_- Bon bah... changeons les draps !_ Et je me levais pour défaire le lit, Edward surpris, se retrouva par terre tandis que j'ôtais le drap housse.

_- Ma femme est complètement folle !_ Dit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

_- Ta... femme ? _J'avais les bras en l'air, tenant encore le drap. Il se releva, riant toujours et s'approcha de moi par derrière,avant de me souffler à l'oreille :

_- Oui ma femme... tu es la seule qui mérite réellement ce titre. Maintenant que c'est dit, remets toi vite. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il y a deux furies qui nous attendent en bas. _**Il déposa un baiser sur mon cou.**_ Je vais prendre une douche. Je le regardais sortir de la chambre, complètement ahurie._

Sa femme ! Oula, oula ! Stop ! Rembobine Bella ! SA FEMME !

**_ʺ- Oui Bella ! T'as bien compris ! Ce qui veut aussi dire mariage, robe, bal et tout ce qui va avec !_**

**_Je sais ça abruti de cerveau ! Mais merde ! Oh putain !_**

**_Ouah... quel vocabulaire ! Tu m'épates !_**

**_Oh la la ! Faut que je parle à Alice !_**

**_C'est ça, pour qu'elle saute partout comme un lapin, en poussant des cris de castra et qu'elle tire déjà des plans sur la comète ! Comète que tu vas de toute façon détruire d'un regard !_**

**_Mais non ! Putain il me veut pour femme ! LE PIED !_**

**_Euh... rendez-moi ma Bella !_**

**_C'est TROP GENIAL !_**

**_gloupsʺ_**

J'allais devenir un jour Mme Edward Cullen !

Non, non, non ! On se calme Bella ! Il faut RE-LA-TI-VI-SER ! Ça fait quoi... 1 semaine que t'es là, que vous sortez ensemble, donc faut arrêter là !

Mais d'un autre côté... je suis certaine que ça arrivera, je sais que c'est lui et que ça se produira...

J'imaginais déjà la robe, sa forme, les motifs des dentelles. La longueur de la traine, la musique qu'on passerait...

Oui c'était très certainement de la folie, mais après tout, ne suis-je pas la plus folles des folles ? Ahah ! Même pas peur !

C'est sur un petit nuage que je pris ma douche. C'est totalement à l'ouest que j'allais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller et c'est presque en volant que je descendis à la cuisine.

Là je remarquais le regard halluciné d'Alice et celui gourmand des deux hommes présents.

_- Quoi ?_ Dis-je ne comprenant pas leur attitude.

_- Bella... ouah... _

_- Mais encore Edward ?_

_- Elle sort d'où cette robe Bella ?_ Demanda Alice.

_- Euh... de ma valise._

_- Tu es... fracassante mon amour... _Je me décidais enfin a chercher un miroir, faute de mieux, je me dirigeais vers la baie vitrée et...

_- Bon ok... un peu exubérante comme tenue, je vais me changer !_

_- Surtout pas ! _Cria Edward en se levant. _Quant à toi Jake, t'as plutôt intérêt a fermer la bouche si tu veux pas que je te cogne !_

En gentil petit toutou obéissant, il obtempéra, tandis que mon homme venait se coller à moi, histoire de bien définir les actes de propriété ! Quel macho sérieux !

_- Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu écouterais mes conseils et que de toi même tu mettrais ce genre de fringue ! Je suis vraiment fière de toi !_

_- T'as rien à voir dans l'histoire Lili, rêve pas ! C'est juste... le hasard..._ dis-je en regardant Edward.

_- Le hasard s'appelle : réaction puérile a quelques ébats dégoûtants dans mon lit !_

_- Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qu'il se passe dans la voiture de Jazz ?_

Lili marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et alla nous servir trois tasses de café. _Je préfère ça... Salut Jake !_

_- 'Lut... va bien ? _

_- Tu peux me le refaire en langage commun Jake ? _Dis-je.

_- Laisse Bella, il a déjà pas beaucoup de vocabulaire, mais quand il voit la plus belle femme du monde, il devient Cromagnon ! _Dit Edward.

_- Oh ça va toi ! T'en menais pas large non plus quand elle est descendu ! _Ah il avait enfin reconnecté ses deux neurones !

_- Bon les coqs, arrêtez de caqueter et venez boire votre café avant qu'il refroidisse !_

_- Alice, pourquoi t'es toujours aussi incisive ?_

_- Parce que Bella, en présence de mon très cher cousin, tes neurones ont tendance a se flétrir. Donc il faut bien quelqu'un pour relever le niveau !_

_- Oh trop gentil Pika !_

_- M'appelle pas comme ça !_

_- D'accord la souris._

Alice ne poursuivi pas, incapable de parler en voyant les têtes d'Edward et Jake, elle éclata de rire.

_- Et ben... qu'est-ce qui vous arrive les gars ? Demanda-t'elle._

_- Je crois qu'on fait peur ma Lili._

_- Ouais mais en même temps, ils étaient prévenus hein ! On a trompé personne sur la marchandise. Hell et Pikachu c'est on ne peut plus clair il me semble. _Et elle se dirigea vers les escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre.

Sacré Lili !

_- Et ben... famille de dingues quoi !_

_- Excuse moi Jake, mais je ne fais pas partie de cette famille !_ Dis-je faussement outrée.

_- Plus pour longtemps._ Répondit Edward avec ce p***** de sourire en coin.

_-Hmm ? Ouais... _Heureusement que Jake n'habitait pas sur la même planète que nous ! _Bon... on y va quand tu veux Eddy._

_- 5 minutes Jakou chéri et je suis à toi ! _Dit Edward dans une imitation parfaite d'un gay très efféminé.

_- Arrête de faire ta folle, ta chérie risque d'être jalouse._

_- Pas faux ! Edward, si tu pouvais éviter de trop tourner autour de Jake devant moi, ça serait gentil. Je sais bien qu'il serait flaté de te faire honneur de son derrière, mais euh... comment dire... je préfèrerai que ce soit hors de ma vue._

_- Hey oh ! J'suis hétéro moi ! Et à choisir, j'aimerai mieux que ce soit toi qui me tourne autour Bella._

_- Ouais bon ok... on va arrêter là ! _Edward Jaloux ? Nooooon, c'est juste une idée !

Après avoir attendu qu'Alice descende, nous primes tous la direction du studio où j'allais pouvoir assister à la magie Edward...

Pendant 4h nous sommes restées dans un coin, en observatrices. Nous assistions a un véritable spectacle. Edward hyper concentré sur son travail, Jake au top de sa forme.

Alice semblait perdue dans ses rêves et moi... je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer l'homme de ma vie. Je m'attardais sur chacun de ses gestes, absorbais chacune de ses paroles, me nourrissais de chaque regard qu'il voulait bien m'accorder et je m'enivrais de chacun de ses sourires...

Puis vint le moment où ils estimèrent que ça ne valait plus la peine de tenter plus que la perfection qu'ils avait obtenue et que la galette pouvait enfin partir dans les hautes sphères de la production, pour un aval final.

Je devais avouer que Jake s'était amélioré vocalement et avec les musique d'Edward, il semblait un autre. Il avait opté pour quelque chose de moins commercial, il envisageait de faire prendre un tournant autre à sa carrière et très surprise, je devais reconnaître qu'il avait eu raison d'opter pour ces mélodies et ses textes. L'ensemble le montrait sous un autre angle. Il semblait tellement plus humain et fragile. Très loin de cette image de playboy qu'il montrait au quotidien.

C'est avec un sourire énorme étirant ces lèvres, qu'il vient vers moi.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

_- C'est pas moi la fan Jake._

_- Justement, j'aimerais l'avis d'une personne neutre._

_- Ok... et bien... je suis agréablement surprise. Je ne te pensais pas capable de prendre ainsi possession de telles chansons. Je pense que Edward te connait très bien et qu'il a vraiment su te comprendre. Tu étais... tu semblais tellement épanoui, tellement sans défense en même temps... c'est bon de te voir comme ça._ Il se tourna vers Edward, encore plus souriant si c'est possible et lui dit simplement :

_- Merci mec... _Il se tourna alors vers Alice, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et sortit du studio.

_- Je crois que tu as compris qui il est réellement et ça le touche... merci Bella..._

_- Merci à toi Edward, d'avoir fait ressortir le bon qu'il y avait en lui._

_- Ouais et y avait pourtant du boulot !_

_- Alice ! _Dîmes nous d'une seule voix.

_- Ok je dis plus rien ! Bon si on y allait ? Jazz et les autres nous attendent au dispensaire !_

_- Au dispensaire ?_

_- Bella, Bella... aurais-tu oublié qu'on doit avoir certains résultats aujourd'hui ? Edward me regardait et semblait troublé, malgré l'affirmation qu'il venait de faire._

_- Oh... oh ! Les résultats ! _Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête_... et Marcus... _rajoutais-je tout bas, mais il entendit_._

_- Oui, lui aussi. Et j'imagine que les autres ont été mis au courant par Dém, puisqu'ils sont là. Je ne pense pas que la joie de nous savoir séroneg, les attire tous comme des mouches._

_- Mouais... bon... allons-y... _

_- T'as l'air très motivée mon amour !_

_- Je t'avouerais que j'aurai aimé ne pas avoir a affronter le clan Cullen au complet pour parler... de... _

_- Elle ?_

_- Oui... _soupirais-je.

_- Comme tu l'as dit toi même, ils sont là pour nous aider a traverser ça et autant qu'ils soient au courant de tout rapidement._

_- Pas faux..._

J'avais de nouveau l'esprit emplit de peurs et d'appréhensions, tandis qu'on se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, puis vers la voiture dans le parking.

Edward et Alice semblaient parler d'autre chose. Jake apparemment. Donc Alice ne savait pas encore. La connaissant, elle allait être catastrophée, mais saurait gérer tout ça de la meilleure des façons, devinant que j'aurais besoin d'elle.

Le trajet me sembla très court, ou alors j'avais vraiment été profondément plongée dans mes réflexions, puisque je fus étonnée de voir se dessiner devant moi, les murs du dispensaire.

Je m'aperçus également, que tout le monde était là, devant les portes, à nous attendre.

Emmett l'air hagard, Rose les lèvres pincées, Carlisle et Esmée semblaient eux perdus, quant à Eleazar et Carmen, on aurait dit que leur monde venait de s'écrouler. Seul Jasper avait su garder un air normal, mais on pouvait largement sentir sa tension. Il suffisait de voir comment il se tordait les mains.

Ce fut lui qui s'avança en premier, suivit de Eleazar.

Jazz enlaça Alice et l'entraina vers les autres.

_- Mon fils..._

_- Ça va papa. Parfois Dem devrait apprendre a tenir sa langue._

_- Non, il a eu raison de parler._

_- Je ne le nie pas, toutefois il aurait pu attendre qu'on soit présents. Et Alice ?_

_- Jasper va se charger de tout lui dire._

_- C'est le mieux. Lui seul pourra la raisonner._

_- Comment vas tu Bella ? _

_- Je digère les informations les unes après les autres, mais j'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autres rapidement, sinon je risque le trop plein ! _Il sourit.

_- Tu le prends mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé. _Dit mon futur beau-père.

_- Elle cache juste très bien son jeu, papa. C'est une vraie cocotte minute pas loin de l'implosion._

_- Sympa comme image Edward ! Je ne me trouvais pas si grosse que ça ! _Ils rirent tous deux et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les autres.

Quand je les écoutais parler, j'avais souvent l'impression d'avoir régressé de cent ans, tellement leur vocabulaire semblait déplacé à notre époque. Mais dans la bouche d'Edward, je trouvais ça trop craquant !

**_ʺ- Qu'est ce que tu trouves pas craquant chez lui ?_**

**_Oh ça va ! Rendors-toi !ʺ_**

Je saluais tout le monde, Emmett me serra si fort que j'eus l'impression que chacune de mes côtes cédaient sous la pression.

_- Emmett, je t'aime aussi mais là j'étouffe._ Dis-je a moitié asphyxiée

_- Oh... excuse Bella... c'est juste que..._

_- Je sais nounours... je sais..._ et je le gratifiais d'un bisou qui claque sur la joue. _Moi aussi j'ai peur et moi aussi je t'aime._

_- Elle te fera rien. Je la tuerais avant !_

_- Oh non ! Toi tu ne feras rien du tout ! Juste être là si j'ai besoin de toi, ok ?_

_- Tu sais très bien que les seconds rôles c'est pas pour moi._

_- Et ben pour une fois, tu t'en contenteras ! Et je te rappelle qu'Edward a aussi besoin de toi._

_- Je sais... _et il gratifia Edward du même câlin de gros nounours, je dû lui frapper l'épaule, pour qu'il se rende compte que son cousin commençait a devenir violet.

_- Putain Em ! Fait gaffe à ta force bordel !_ Ah bah d'un coup on était très loin du vocabulaire moyenâgeux !

_- Pauvre petite chose fragile !_ Rétorqua Emmett en lui dévissant l'épaule.

_- Je comprend mieux d'où tu tiens ta force Bella ! Voilà ce qu'on gagne a trop fréquenter Emmett !_

_- Des bleus ?_ Répondis-je joueuse.

_- Mpfff_

_- Pardon ? _

_- Rien ! Avance femme !_ Et il me claqua les fesses. Oh my god ! Je m'approchais de lui et le forçais a baisser la tête, de façon à coller son oreille contre ma bouche.

_- Si tu recommences ça un jour Cullen, attends toi a voir tes bijoux de famille envoyés par la poste a Taïwan pour en faire des confettis !_ Lui murmurais-je. Je l'entendis déglutir et doucement il s'éloigna de moi en me regardant, apeuré. Puis finalement il me tira la langue.

J'éclatais de rire.

_- Très mature comme réaction Cullen !_

_- Méfie toi Swan, si tu me menaces encore, mes..._ il montra son pantalon du doigt... _bijoux de famille ne seront plus qu'un rêve pour toi !_

_- Ouuuuuuuh j'ai peur !_

_- Bon les gosses ! On vous attend ! Sermonna Carlisle._

On se retrouvait tous dans le hall presque trop petit, Jane était une fois de plus assise à son bureau, en nous voyant elle se leva.

_- Il me semblait bien avoir entendu la grosse voix de Emmett ! Et bien ça c'est de la réunion de famille !_

Nous la saluâmes tous, puis elle nous emmena, Edward et moi, au bureau de son père. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, elle nous fit entrer. Apparemment nous étions attendus. Marcus était assis sur le canapé et un homme se tenait a ses côtés. Edward se dirigea vers eux, embrasse son oncle et salua l'autre homme. Il était plus jeune que je ne l'aurais pensé, pas plus de 35 ans en tout cas. Brun et grand, avec ce regard scrutateur qu'ont tous les psychiatres. Jasper mis à part.

_- Robert. Dit-il froidement._

_- Bonjour Edward._

_- Pour ma part, je me contentais d'embrasser Marcus à mon tour et attendis qu'on me présente._

_- Je te présente..._

_- Bella je suppose, dit l'homme en se levant pour me serrer la main._

_- Dr Melvin_

_- Bella, Edward... asseyez-vous, nous intima Marcus._

Edward rapprocha les deux fauteuils du canapé, en les mettant côte à côte, je m'installais, tout comme lui et immédiatement il prit ma main dans la sienne.

_- Avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. _Commença Marcus.

_- Négatif ? _Demanda Edward.

_- Oui, tous les deux._

_- Bien... alors on peut commencer ! _Son ton était plein de colère, mais il se retenait malgré tout._ Expliquez moi docteur, comment vous pouvez autoriser une meurtrière folle a lier a sortir ? J'aimerais comprendre qu'elles sont vos motivations ! Ou peut-être qu'elle vous a accordé diverses faveurs, afin de vous faire céder ?_

_- Edward ! _Dis-je offusquée.

_- Non... ce n'est pas grave. Continuez Edward._ M'arrêta le Dr Melvin.

_- Vous espérez peut-être que je perde pied et que ma rage l'emportant, je vous inflige toutes mes douleurs en me défoulant sur vous ? _Tout en parlant, je sentais la pression de sa main sur la mienne augmenter. Je posais donc celle qui était libre par dessus la sienne et je le sentis se détendre légèrement. _Je ne m'abaisserais pas à ça, mais j'aimerais réellement comprendre !_

_- Très bien... Tanya est très loin d'être guérie et je me demande si elle le sera un jour, mais ce n'est pas moi qui est signé l'autorisation de sortie, c'est un juge qui après l'avoir entendue et sans tenir compte de mon avis, a estimé qu'il était temps pour elle de reprendre une vie normale. _Edward se crispa de nouveau.

_- ELLE A TUE MON FILS ! _Hurla Edward.

_- Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ? Vous pensez que je ne connais pas les risques liés à cette libération ? Je suis tout à fait au courant Edward et je comprends votre colère. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça,qu'elle sera dans un appartement surveillé 24h/24 par la police. Chacune des ses sorties sera épiée, chacun de ses mouvements analysé ! Pas de téléphone, un travail également sous contrôle ! Voilà ce que j'ai obtenu après plusieurs heures a en débattre avec le juge._

_- Ça ne suffira pas ! _Il continuait de crier._ Elle saura échapper à cette surveillance ! Elle est démoniaque !_

_- Je vais vivre avec elle... _Edward se calma d'un coup et moi je fixais le médecin totalement pétrifiée. Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il allait faire ?

_- Quoi ? _Murmura Edward.

_- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour la surveiller et être là pour vous permettre de vivre tranquilles._

_- Vous... vous vous rendez-compte de ce que ça signifie pour vous ? _Lui dis-je.

_- Oui... mais je n'ai pas de femme, pas d'enfants et plus de famille. Je considère Marcus comme un frère et j'estime qu'il est de mon devoir de faire ça. _

_- Non... non, non, non ! Vous ne devez pas faire ça ! S'imposa Edward. Il est hors de question que vous risquiez votre vie pour nous ! Autant vous tuer immédiatement !_

_- Je sais ce que je risque Edward et je n'ai rien à perdre à part la vie peut-être. Mais, _il leva un doigt en direction d'Edward qui s'apprêtait a rétorquer,_ ma vie ne sera plus très longue de toute façon, alors autant la finir en aidant ceux qui le méritent. Je suis condamné, _ajouta-t-il en voyant que j'avais compris_. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste exactement, mais certainement des années, puisque le Sida tue lentement parfois. Ça me permettra donc de vous protéger pendant un moment._

_- Tu savais Marcus ? Demanda Edward._

_- Je l'ai appris ce matin, quand Robert est arrivé._

_- Mon dieu... _cet homme qui ne connaissait que Marcus, était prêt a risquer sa vie pour des étrangers ! Ce genre de personne existe encore ?

_- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous imposer ça Robert. _Dit Edward.

_- Vous ne m'imposez rien. C'est mon choix et je serais le seul responsable de ce qui pourra ou pas m'arriver._

_- C'est de la folie pure ! _

_- J'en suis conscient. Mais c'est un risque que j'ai envie de prendre. Surtout maintenant que vous voulez vivre, Edward. _Je tournais la tête pour regarder mon homme. Je savais que cette histoire l'avait détruit, mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point. Il murmura un ʺ_Pas important_ʺ et se concentra de nouveau sur le Dr Melvin. _Elle sera loin de chez vos parents, de chez votre oncle. Mais malheureusement toujours à Phœnix, donc j'imagine, encore trop près._

_- J'habite et je travaille à Phœnix. _Dis-je mortifiée.

_- Ah... ce sont des paramètres que je n'avais pas... alors on optera pour l'Alaska._

_- Vous plaisantez ? _J'hallucinais total !

_- Pas le moins du monde. C'était notre seconde option et je pense qu'elle est de loin la meilleure._

_- Attendez ! Vous dites être prêt a vous sacrifier pour nous ?_

_- Tout à fait._

_- Est-ce que vous réalisez la folie du projet ? Laissez la partir seule en Alaska ! Si elle n'a pas de passeport ni de papier d'identité, il lui sera impossible de prendre l'avion ou de venir à Phœnix !_

_- Edward, vous oubliez que même si elle est sous surveillance, elle est, aux yeux de la loi, libre. De ce fait, comment pouvons nous lui prendre ses papiers ?_

_- Vous marquez un point._

_- Inutile d'en discuter plus avant. Ma décision est prise. Marcus sera informé chaque jour de l'évolution des choses, donc profitez de votre vie et surtout Edward... vivez... faites le pour moi... _Edward semblait réfléchir. Après quelques secondes, il se leva, tout comme Marcus et le Dr Melvin et il enlaça ce dernier.

_- Merci..._ dit-il. _Et promettez moi à votre tour d'être prudent._

_- Je le serais Edward, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis un grand garçon._ Il s'approcha ensuite de moi. _Bella, prenez soin de lui et préservez-vous de tout ce mal qui lui a trop longtemps nuit._

_- Je ferais tout ce que je peux. Comment pourra-t-on vous remercier pour ce que vous allez faire ?_

_- Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il vous suffira de vivre. _

Après avoir à son tour enlacé Marcus, le Dr Melvin sortit de la pièce, nous laissant comme des gamins qu'on vient d'abandonner.

J'étais plutôt désorientée. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à avoir un ange gardien. Malgré tout je restais méfiance, sans savoir pourquoi, je savais que toutes ces précautions ne seraient pas suffisantes.

- _Bella ?_

_- Hmm ?_

_- Je disais à Edward qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Robert. _C'était Marcus qui me parlait, encore une fois, j'avais perdu le fil de l conversation, plongée dans mes pensées profondes.

- _Ce n'est pas en lui que je n'ai pas confiance._ Répondis-je.

- _Explique toi._ Demanda a nouveau Marcus.

- _Je ne sais... j'ai comme l'impression que tout ce qui a être mis en œuvre, ne servira a rien..._

_- Elle sera surveillée 24h sur 24 Bella. Que veux-tu qu'elle puisse faire ?_

_- Je ne sais pas..._

_- Aies confiance._ Dit-il en souriant. _Allons faire un résumer de tout ça à tes parents Edward, ils doivent être morts d'angoisse._

- _C'est pas les seuls à mon avis._

Marcus sourit de nouveau et nous ouvrit la porte.

Dans le hall, tout était comme quand on était arrivé, comme si toutes ces personnes s'étaient figées lors de notre départ et que peu à peu, en nous voyant, elles reprennent vie.

Alice se précipita sur moi, me serrant fort dans ses bras et je me laissais aller, retenant toutefois les larmes, qui auraient pu alarmer Esmée ou Edward. Tandis que celui-ci entamait son récit avec Marcus, Lili m'entraina sur un des sièges qui longeait les murs.

Elle ne dit rien et elle savait que c'était inutile. Elle me tenait la main en regardant Jasper ou son frère et moi je l'observais.

Alice avait toujours été là pour moi, quel que soit la difficulté du problème ou son importance et toujours elle avait montré qu'elle était plus forte que moi. Mais pas cette fois. A ce moment précis elle me semblait si fragile, si petite. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la jeune femme sûre d'elle, capable de gravir n'importe quel sommet pour y planter son drapeau.

Alors j'eus la conviction que les prochains mois seraient difficiles. Que rien ne se passerait comme prévu et que Tanya et James referaient surface de façon très violente. Mais j'étais certaine que quand ça arriverait, on ferait front tous ensembles, plus unis que jamais.

Le clan Cullen au grand complet, avec moi au milieu, la seule n'ayant pas le même nom et pourtant faisant partie intégrante de cette famille.

* * *

Chanson titre : Resistance - Muse


	14. 13 Retour

**Je commencerai par m'excuser de cette très longue absence, mais ma maladie, plus un déménagement m'ont fait un peu perdre l'envie de continuer. Aujourd'hui je reprends ma plume et j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant.**

**Un énorme merci à mes revieweuses ! Sans vous, il n'y aurait peut-être pas de suite...**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 - Retour**

**ʺAnd they are breaking through,  
They are breaking through,  
Now were falling,  
We are losing control** ʺ [Mk Ultra – Muse]

Même avec eux autour de moi, je me sentais seule et perdue.

Alice pleurait, tandis que mes larmes restaient coincées au fond de ma gorge. Je vis Carlisle s'approcher de nous et aider sa fille a se relever. Aidé par Jasper, ils l'entrainèrent dans le bureau de Marcus. Elle semblait aller très mal et en la voyant ainsi, je recouvrais ma lucidité.

_- Alice ! _Criais-je. Mais la porte du bureau se referma, avant que je puisse les suivre.

Des bras fort m'entourèrent. Je levais la tête et constatais que le visage de Emmett était également baigné de larmes. En regardant autour de moi, je vis Carmen assise au sol près d'Edward, elle lui parlait tandis que lui avait le regard dans le vide. Eleazar faisait les cents pas. Rose était assise dans un fauteuil et ne quittait pas Emmett des yeux.

_- Ça va aller b'Hell's, on sera là pour vous._ Dit Emmett en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Em' ?_ Je regardais Edward et je commençais à m'affoler.

_- Il est sous le choc, mais t'inquiètes pas._

_- Que je ne m'inquiètes pas ? Que je ne m'inquiètes pas Emmett !_ Ma voix montait dans les aigus. _Emmett !_ _Cette folle va être libérée et dieu seul sait ce qu'elle peut lui faire ! Comment tu veux que ça aille ? T'es inconscient ou quoi ! _

_- Bella... _c'était Eleazar, je me tournai vers lui... _si tu veux aider Edward, reprends ton calme... _ je regardai ce dernier, toujours aussi prostré dans les bras de sa mère... _nous __sommes tous avec vous et je te fais la promesse solennelle, que jamais plus cette... ce monstre... ne fera de mal à mon enfant unique et à toi..._je m'approchais de lui et immédiatement il m'entoura de ses bras puissants...

Qu'est-ce que mon père aurait fait s'il avait été là ? Il me manquait horriblement à l'instant même.

J'étais effrayée !

Qu'est-ce que Charlie m'aurait dit ?

Puis je me rappelais qu'il m'avait fait promettre de toujours affronter les problèmes en face, quelle que soit leur importance.

J'avais pu mettre James à genoux sans l'aide de personne, alors je pourrais arriver à bout du problème Tanya !

Eleazar avait raison : nous n'étions pas seuls !

Je regardais à nouveau Emmett et me dit que en ce qui concernait James, je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui et Carlisle. Chacun avec sa méthode, mais je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter pour ce type.

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers Edward et me plantai devant lui. Je ne bougeais pas tant qu'il ne leva pas les yeux vers moi.

Quand il le fit, mon cœur se serra en lisant la souffrance présente sur son visage, mais ça n'entama pas mes résolutions.

_- Lève toi..._ il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre...

_- Quoi ?_

_- Debout Edward..._

_- Je n'en suis pas capable..._

_- Oh que si ! _Assenais-je d'une voix ferme, ce qui l'étonna. _Tu vas te lever et arrêter de culpabiliser ! Tu vas te lever et surtout tu vas continuer à vivre ! Pour toi, pour tes parents, tes amis, pour nous, mais surtout pour Tom !_ Carmen ouvrit la bouche, mais son fils l'arrêta dans son élan en se relevant... _maintenant que tu es debout, tu vas affronter ça en homme et pas en petit garçon apeuré, parce que si moi je n'ai plus __peur de James _(ouais bon... plus peur n'est pas vraiment la vérité, mais pour le moment je devais me montrer forte et déterminée!), _tu peux aussi faire en sorte que cette... chose... ne gagne pas une fois de plus ! Elle a détruit une partie de ta vie, mais aujourd'hui je suis là et jamais, je te le promets sur ma vie, je ne t'abandonnerai ! Jamais je ne pourrai faire ce qu'elle a fait, parce qu'un enfant de toi serait le plus merveilleux des cadeaux et au train où ça va entre nous, ça risque d'arriver très vite ! Donc tu vois, pour ça faut être deux et sans toi je ne peux pas y arriver !_

Sans que je m'y attende, même si je ne désirai que ça, il me prit dans ses bras et comme à son habitude, enfoui sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Me serrant à m'en briser les cotes, mais je le laissai faire. Tout en me promettant de le lui faire payer plus tard... à ma façon...

Malgré la situation, son contact enflammait comme toujours mon corps entier, surtout quand il avait le malheur d'inonder mon cou de baiser, comme il le faisait actuellement.

D'instinct mon bas ventre vint se coller au sien et je constatai qu'il était dans le même état que moi.

_- Tu me rends dingue Isabella... j'ai envie de toi... rentrons..._

_- Euh... Edward... je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de rentrer maintenant... _il s'écarta pour me regarder.

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Tout simplement parce que Alice n'est toujours pas ressortie du bureau de Marcus, que ta mère a l'air dévastée, tout comme Esmée et que ton père va finir par creuser un trou dans le sol à force de tourner en rond. Sans parler de Emmett et Rose qui semblent inconsolables..._ il continuait de me regarder, puis jeta un regard autour de lui. Quand il arriva à sa mère, il me relâcha en s'excusant pour aller s'occuper d'elle.

Il l'aida a se relever et je l'entendis lui dire en Italien :

_- Tutto sta andando bene, ora mamma. Ottenete più preoccupato per me. Io sono più debole con Bella.*_

_- Je sais mon enfant... _elle me regarda, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux brillants... _grazie mille..._

_- Non ringraziare me... che faccio è normale e naturale*._ Carmen se détacha de son fils et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

_- Tu es vraiment une jeune femme étonnante Bella. Je te confie mon fils sans aucune peur. Tu es exactement ce qu'il lui fallait._

_- Je n'attendais que lui pour commencer à vivre Carmen. Merci à vous d'en avoir fait un homme aussi bon et juste..._elle sourit

_- Par contre, si vous pouviez attendre encore un peu avant de me donner une petite fille, ça m'arrangerait. Nous n'avons pas encore signé pour la maison à Phoenix ! _Je ris doucement, mal à l'aise.

_- Alors il faudra dire à votre fils d'arrêter de m'éblouir comme il le fait continuellement. Parce qu'en pauvre petite humaine que je suis, je suis incapable de lui résister !_

_- Il tient ça de son père. _Dit-elle en regardant son mari, attendrie... _un jour, quand tout ça sera fini, je te raconterai comment je l'ai rencontré._

_- J'en serais ravie,_ lui répondis-je en la serrant contre moi. Elle déposé un baiser sur mon front, avant d'aller prendre la main de son époux. Dés qu'elle le toucha, je le sentis se détendre et le regard qu'il lui lança, aurait pu embraser l'immeuble entier ! Oui, Edward tenait vraiment de son père... en parlant de lui...

Il avait les yeux fixés sur moi et cet air de prédateur qui me faisait fondre !

_- On se calme Cullen ! Range tes griffes !_

_- Ce n'est pas mes griffes que j'ai envie de sortir là..._

_- Oh... _je suis pas loin de la combustion spontannée là ! _Alors range ton... anaconda... je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas le moment..._ tout en finissant ma phrase, je passais un doigt sur son sexe tendu sous son jean. Il ferma les yeux, tandis que je venais encore de perdre un sous vêtement !

_- Prépare toi au pire quand on va rentrer Swan..._ gloups...

_- Hmm j'adore quand tu me menaces comme ça... _Swan 1 – Cullen 0 !

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître ma Lili. Jasper l'entourait de ses bras, tandis que Carlisle et Marcus suivaient.

Je me précipitais vers elle et Jazz me céda la place.

_- Suis désolée ma Bella..._

_- Chuuut... on va y arriver, même si pour ça je dois engager tous les tueurs à gage de la planète !_

_- Ca risque de te coûter un bras._

_- Pas grave, j'en ai deux !_

J'entendis enfin ce petit rire et je la serrai plus fort...

_- B'hell's, je te rappelle que je suis humaine moi aussi !_

_- Oh... pardon..._

_- Jamais je n'aurai dû te laisser prendre des cours avec Emmett ! T'es aussi brute que lui !_

_- Ne t'avises plus de me comparer au truc adorable mais débile qui te sert de frère, sinon tu vas voir de quoi je suis vraiment capable ! _Elle avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer, aussitôt je culpabilisai, mais je ne montrais rien. Je n'avais pas envie que le petit lutin trouve encore un moyen de jubiler face à mon habituelle rédition.

Jasper lui se précipita, tandis que Carlisle venait vers moi.

_- Comment vas-tu Bella ?_

_- Bizarrement très bien ! _Une fois ma décision prise, rien ne pourrait me faire changer d'avis : je devais être forte. Je devais tenir tête à Tanya et James. Je refusai qu'ils viennent gâcher mon bonheur. Je l'expliquai à mon père de substitution.

_- Tu ne cessera jamais de m'étonner Bella. _

_- Mais j'espère bien,_ lui répondis-je avec un clin d'oeil.

_- Bon... maintenant il me reste juste a deviner qui de toi, Alice ou Emmett me fera le premier petit-fils ! _Pour le coup c'est moi qui avalai de travers, mais s'en m'étouffer. Pour une fois ! _Et si on allait manger ? _Dit-il à la cantonnade.

_- Excellente idée !_ Répondirent en choeur Eleazar, Carmen, Esmée et... Emmett !

_- Je vous emmene dans mon restaurant préféré qui est tout près d'ici... Emmett tu vas adorer !_

Jane et Démétri avait déjà quitté les lieux. Chaque couple se reforma et nous suivimes Marcus, qui restait près de Carlisle et Esmée.

Edward me prit la main, mais garda le silence, après m'avoir gratifiée d'un tendre baiser sur la tempe. Je le regardais en tentant de comprendre pourquoi il me tenait juste la main.

_- Je garde mes distances, sinon c'est toi qui va me servir de dîner... _oh... je comprends mieux...

_- Rassures toi, je ne prendrais pas de dessert au restaurant, afin de pouvoir te déguster quand on rentrera..._

Je vis sa pomme d'adam monter et descendre, tandis qu'il déglutissait.

_- Fais attention à toi Bella, tu ne sais pas à qui tu te frottes !_

_- Ah oui ? Montre moi..._ répondis-je en l'arrêtant pour me coller à lui en frottant mon sexe contre le sien.

_- Je suis damné..._ murmura t-il

_- Normal... je suis l'enfer..._ répondis-je de la même façon...

_- Hum hum... ne cesse jamais de m'enflammer comme ça..._

_- Compte sur moi..._ et je me précipitai sur sa bouche, qu'il avait déjà ouverte pour m'accueillir...

Ce baiser fut un des plus puissant que nous avions échangé jusque là. C'était un mélange de passion, de peur, d'amour et de désir.

_- Hey Ed' ! T'es vraiment pas sortable !_ Pfff quand ce n'était pas Alice, Emmett prenait le relais !

_- Soit pas jaloux nounours !_ _J'arrive pour te faire la même chose !_ Il s'élança vers son ami si vite, que celui-ci eu à peine le temps de bouger ! Edward l'attrapa par la taille et le mordit dans le cou, cela réveilla Emmett, qui souleva Edward et le posa tel un sac de patates sur son épaule.

_- Livraison express d'obsédé sexuel ! Qui en veut ?_ Edward hurlait à Em' de le lâcher en lui donnant des coups dans le dos, ce qui ne semblait pas gêner nounours !

Un groupe de filles nous croisa et le regard qu'elles lancèrent à Em' et Edward, réveilla la lionne qui sommeillait en moi. Ah... Rose aussi apparemment !

De concert nous nous précipitions vers nos hommes et d'un superbe geste très immature du du majeur, nous faisions comprendre à ses cruches qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance.

Si cela fit rire les deux gamins qui nous servaient de petits-amis, elles par contre parurent choquées et d'un geste de dédain de la tête, continuèrent leur chemin. Bien ! Une bonne chose de faite !

Emmett avait fini par reposer Edward et alors que Rose l'enlaçais posséssivement, mon... homme... (jouissif !) attrapa de nouveau ma main. Puis il la porta à la bouche, avant de commencer a sucer doucement le fameux majeur... par dessus ça il rajouta un regard brûlant et moi... bah... comme d'hab quoi !

Finalement il décida que j'en avais assez subit et nous reprimes notre route, toujours en silence, toujours ma main dans la sienne. Si moi j'évitai de le regarder, lui me dévisageait.

Bien sûr, moi tête baissée, lui me regardant, on ne vit pas que tout le monde s'était arrêté ! D'un pas assez rapide, nous nous encastrions dans Alice et Jazz.

Tous deux se retournèrent, mais ne dirent rien, à part lever les yeux au ciel.

Je jetais un oeil par dessus l'épaule d'Alice pour voir où nous étions.

_- Un restaurant de fruits de mer !_ S'écria Edward en même temps que moi.

_- Ouah... ça c'est fort !_ Em' nous regardait bouche ouverte, après ce commentaire.

_- Ferme la bouche nounours, sinon on aura des mouches dans nos huitres ! _J'éclatai de rire en le voyant fermer et ouvrir la bouche plusieurs fois. _Parfait, on dirait un poisson comme ça ! Reste plus qu'a te faire griller !_

_- Et te déguster._ Dit Rose d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place au doute et qui n'arrangea pas le cas de Em' !

_- Là on dirait plus une crevette !_ Ajouta Alice.

_- Mais euuuuuuuuuh ! Z'avez fini de vous moquer !_

Tous nous éclatâmes de rire et c'est assez joyeusement que nous entrions dans le restaurant.

Marcus connaissait très bien le propriétaire, qui rapprocha plusieurs tables afin de nous installer.

Sans nous concerter, Marcus se mit en bout de table, avec à sa gauche Esmée et Carlisle à droite. Alors tous les hommes se mirent de son côté, tandis que les femmes s'intallaient en face.

Emmett n'en fit encore qu'a sa tête et s'assit en face de moi pour, je cite : ʺéviter les jeux sexuels sous la tableʺ. Pour le coup, c'était moi la crevette !

J'étais entourée par Rose et Carmen qui me harcelèrent de questions. J'en esquivais quelques unes concernant ma mère et ma soeur. Par contre je ne tarissai pas d'éloges sur Charlie. Leur racontant combien j'aimai l'entendre chanter. Combien nos parties de pêche me manquaient et combien je l'avais aimé.

Carmen déposa un baiser très maternel sur ma joue, tandis que Rose serrait ma main dans la sienne.

J'évoquai tout ça sans une larme, parce que ce n'était que des souvenirs heureux, mais j'avais tout de même la gorge serrée.

Edward lui était en grande conversation avec son père, mais ses yeux croisaient régulièrement les miens. Quand il articula un ʺje t'aimeʺ muet, je lui répondis de la même façon...

A la fin du repas, j'insistai pour régler la note. Ce n'était rien comparé à tout ce qu'ils m'apportaient chaque jour.

Même si je ne manquais pas d'argent, je tiquais un peu en voyant la somme astronomique inscrite sur la note !

_- Vache ! Elles viennent de France leurs huitres ou quoi ?_

_- Oui mademoiselle. Nous n'en avons pas d'aussi bonnes ici._

Ah... j'avais encore pensé à voix haute ! Je piquais un far et murmurai un ʺelles étaient délicieusesʺ, avant de rejoindre les autres dehors.

Nous regagnames chacun nos voitures, garées devant le centre.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, j'avais les joues en feu et les cotes en miettes, tellement on m'avait embrassée et serrée !

Edward m'ouvrit la porte et m'embrassa doucement du bout des lèvres, avant que je m'installe.

Il fit le tour de la voiture et s'installa au volant, sans pour autant démarrer.

_- Il me semble t'avoir promis quelque chose Bella._ Je le regardais sans comprendre. _Tu sais, le cuir n'est pas si froid que ça..._ oh... wow ! Wow, wow, wow !

_- Quoi ? Mais..._

_- Mais quoi ? Il fait nuit, le parking est désert, les vitres sont teintées..._

_- Mais c'est une Vanquish quoi !_

_- Justement... imagine le plaisir qu'elle et moi pouvons te procurer... _ok... tu veux jouer à ça Cullen !

_- Allume le moteur... _ce qu'il fit.

Doucement je commençais a défaire les boutons de mon jean, puis je le fis glisser le long de mes cuisses, jusqu'à l'attraper et l'envoyer voler à l'arrière.

Je recommençais de la même façon avec mon string...

_- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te déshabiller Cullen... _aussitôt il fit la même chose que moi avec son jean et son boxer. Je passais de ses yeux à sa bouche, puis à son sexe tendu, en passant une langue avide sur mes lèvres...

_- Viens..._

_- Oh non ! TU veux faire l'amour dans ta Vanquish, mais c'est moi qui mène la danse Cullen !_

_- Oh oui..._

Je pris alors son sexe dans une main, tandis que de l'autre, j'amenais son visage près du mien. Nos bouches se retrouvèrent alors, nos langues se mélangeaient, se goûtaient.

Edward caressa alors mon sexe sur toute sa longueur, avant de tenter une entrée. Mais je me dégageais rapidement, pour me baisser vers son membre tendu et le prendre dans ma bouche.

Je le léchais, suçais son extrémité, avant de m'arrêter net pour venir m'installer sur Edward et m'empaler sur lui sans attendre.

Ce fut rapide mais fort. En sentant monter mon plaisir, Edward appuya sur l'accélérateur. J'explosai rapidement, le plaisir multiplié par le bruit du moteur. Edward me suivit immédiatement après.

Trempés de sueur, nous restames collés l'un à l'autre un moment. Puis sans un mot, nous récupérions nos vêtements, avec un peu plus de mal pour moi, avant de prendre la direction du loft.

_- Bien vu le coup de l'accélérateur..._ dis-je.

_- Je savais que ça te plairait..._

_- A refaire ?_

_- Quand tu voudras, mais la prochaine fois, ce sera dans TA voiture..._

_- Deux mois a attendre ?_

_- Pour la Vanquish oui !_

_- Tu me rassures..._

_- Parce que tu ne pourrais pas tenir deux mois sans que je te fasse l'amour ?_

_- Sauf si tu veux ma mort..._

_- Tu sembles déçue..._

_- Pas du tout ! Parce que moi je ne tiendrais pas une journée sans que tu me fasses l'amour !_

_- Ok... _il lâcha le volant d'une main, pour la glisser entre mes cuisses, me caressant par dessus mon jean. _Je te promets de ne pas laisser passer un jour sans que je te prenne sauvagement, où et au moment que tu voudras..._ il retira sa main, non sans avoir auparavant, gratifié mon entre jambe d'une dernière caresse appuyée.

Je me calmai lentement, puis sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je lançais :

_- Tu préfèrerais une fille ou un garçon ?_ Il me regarda avec insistence.

_- Peu m'importe... je veux juste que tu en sois la mère... et j'en veux beaucoup !_

_- Ah... combien ?_

_- 10 !_

_- Euh... t'es sûr ? _Il éclata de rire.

_- Tu verrais ta tête ! Non pas dix et même s'il n'y en a qu'un ou une, je serais comblé..._

Il s'arrêta devant chez lui, coupa le contact et me regarda...

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu étais sérieuse tout à l'heure au centre ?_

_- Quand ça ?_

_- ʺAu train où ça va entre nous, ça risque d'arriver très viteʺ._

_- Je dis pas demain, ni le mois prochain, mais dans un avenir proche, si tu me le demande, je serais la plus heureuse des femmes oui..._

_- Avant ça, on aura un autre détail a régler..._

_- Lequel ?_

_- Ma mère est Italienne et dois-je te rappeler combien les Italiennes sont attachées aux traditions ?_

_- Humm quel genre de tradition ? _Je n'étais pas très rassurée d'un coup !

_- Du genre église et robe..._ ouais, j'avais raison d'avoir peur !

_- Ben..._

_- Oui ?_

_- On est obligés d'avoir cette conversation sur le parking ? _Eludais-je.

_- Ici ou ailleurs, si tu ne veux pas, le résultat sera le même... _il paraissait si triste d'un coup...

_- Edward... regarde moi... _ce qu'il fit._ Je... depuis mon arrivée, je n'envisage plus ma vie sans toi et je serais très honorée de porter ton nom..._

_- Mais..._

_- Mais si un enfant de toi me semble une évidence, ça l'est un peu moins en ce qui concerne le mariage..._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que ce n'est qu'une formalité, qu'un morceau de papier et ça ne changera absolument rien à ce que je ressens pour toi.._.

_- Raison de plus..._ je soupirais... il venait de marquer un point.

_- Je serais vraiment très fière de devenir Mme Edward Cullen... un jour... _je ne pus retenir un rire, quand je le vis faire le coq. _Charmant !_

Il sortit puis fit rapidement le tour de la voiture pour m'aider à en descendre. En me serrant contre lui, il m'emporta vers le loft. Rapidement il ouvrit la porte et tout aussi rapidement m'enleva mes vêtements avant de m'emporter vers sa salle de bain.

Encore une fois il me fit l'amour divinement. Une fois de plus je me laissais aller à un plaisir immense. Et encore une fois, nous passames une nuit presque blanche, nous endormans pressés l'un contre l'autre au petit matin.

ʺ**Kirikou n'est pas grand, mais il est vaillant****  
****Kirikou est petit, mais c'est mon ami****  
****Kirikou n'est pas grand, mais il est vaillant****  
****Kirikou est petit, mais c'est mon amiʺ**

Gné ? Quoi c'était ça ? J'ouvris un oeil... puis deux... avant de réaliser que c'était mon portable qui sonnait. Quand je compris qui c'était, je savais déjà qu'il n'allait pas manquer de se ficher de moi !

*_Mais vous dormez jamais dans cette famille ? Quoi qui a nounours ?_

_*Quoi qui a ? _

_*Oh ça va hein ! Tu veux quoi ?_

_*Je veux qu'il est midi et qu'on vous attend pour déjeuner !_

_*Pas faim !_

_*Ouais c'est ça ! Si c'était Edward qui te demandait si tu voulais manger, tu ne dirais pas non. _Railla-t'il._ Bon vous descendez dans combien de temps ? _

_*On descend ? Comment ça on descend ?_

_*Tu crois qu'on est où là ? _

_*Euh..._

_*Bon réveille ta bête de sexe et venez nous rejoindre avant que ma soeur ne monte vous chercher !_

_*Vous savez quoi les Cullen ?_

_*Non mais tu vas me le dire !_

_* Bah non, même plus envie... _il rit. _Je rév... ah bah non il est réveillé. Salut Em' !_

Et je raccrochais pour regarder Edward...

_- Bonjour vous_

_- Bonjour ma Bella..._ il se releva pour prendre mon visage en coupe et poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Comme les autres jours, je ne résistais pas à approfondir et comme les autres jours, nous ne descendions pas tout de suite...

Après avoir fait l'amour dans le lit et sous la douche (ouais on est grave obsédés !), nous décidâmes enfin de nous habiller.

Je trouvais un mini short et un débardeur dans une de mes valises, enfilais avant ça un des dessous que Edward m'avait offert. Le rose... puis sortait de ma chambre. Il m'attendait déjà, adossé au mur.

_- Je ne vais peut-être pas remercier ma tante pour ce... short ?_

_- Oui c'est un short Edward. Et pourquoi tu ne la remercierais pas ?_

_- Parce que ce truc va m'empêcher de me concentrer sur autre chose que toi !_

_- C'est je pense, le but recherché !_ Dis-je malicieuse.

_- Surveille tes arrières Bella, parce que je ne vais pas te lâcher d'une semelle, jusqu'à obtenir ce que je veux..._

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_- T'enlever ce short pour voir ce qui se cache en dessous... _

_- Edward, Edward... tu ne grandiras donc jamais ?_

Il fut très rapide ! Il se retrouva dans mon dos, frottant son membre entre mes fesses, tandis que ses dents se plantaient doucement dans mon cou ! Je laissais échapper un bruyant gémissement.

_- Je grandirais quand tu seras totalement mienne Isabella..._ il avait la voix rauque, chargée de désir. Quand il prit mes lèvres, je cru m'évanouir tellement mon envie de lui était intense... je fus presque au désespoir quand il mit fin à sonbaiser. _Au fait, tu m'expliques pourquoi Kirikou ? _J'éclatai de rire.

_- Quand le film est sorti, Emmett sortait déjà avec Leah et il n'arrêtait pas de se vanter sur la taille de son... levier de vitesse. En faisant des allusions pas très catholiques sur le fait que jamais je n'aurai la chance et le bonheur de rencontrer un homme aussi bien membré. Ce qu'il a oublié, c'est que plus d'une fois, Alice et moi l'avions vu nu. L'idée s'est imposée d'elle même et depuis dés qu'il se lance dans le débat des tailles, nous lui fredonnons la chanson et ça le calme !_ Il était mort de rire, la tête dans mes cheveux. Puis il se calma d'un coup.

_- Tu as vu Emmett nu ?_ Je ris à mon tour.

_- Si ça peut te rassurer, il est comme un frère pour moi et le voir nu ne me fait aucun effet !_

_- Mouais..._

_- Je me disais aussi !_ Nous sursautions en entendant la voix de notre ami nounours. _Va vraiment falloir trouver un truc pour vous décoller tous les deux !_

_- Bonjour Emmett..._

_- Salut cousin !_ _Je ne te demande pas si tu as bien dormi, ça semble être le cas !_

_- Vaut mieux que tu la fermes effectivement._

_- Sinon quoi ?_

_- Sinon... rien... t'avais pas faim ?_

_- Si ! Lili a tout prévu et on attend que vous !_

_- Passe devant._

_- Oh non, non, non ! VOUS passez devant !_

Edward secoua la tête et sans me lâcher, m'entraina vers les escaliers, puis en bas, où Rose, Lili et Jazz nous attendaient.

A peine avions nous posé le pied sur la dernière marche, que quelqu'un sonna.

Lili alla ouvrir et se figea.

_- Bonjour Alice, ton cousin est là ?_ Je me demandais qui cela pouvait être, mais en sentant Edward se contracter derrière moi, je compris que ce n'était pas bon.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Je suis venue vous faire un petit coucou, voyons._ Edward m'emporta devant la porte et je vis enfin qui était là. Elle était blonde, grande et sublime. Pourtant je la trouvais vulgaire et immédiatement je la haïssais ! _Oh te voilà Eddy ! Comment vas-tu ?_ Eddy ? NON ! CA NE POUVAIT PAS ETRE ELLE !

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Tanya ?_ Il hurla presque et se retenait à moi pour ne pas lui sauter au cou...

Un de mes pires cauchemars se trouvait en face de moi. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je me dégageais de l'étreinte de mon homme pour... aller fracasser le nez de cette salope d'un coup de poing puissant !

* * *

**Et voilà ! Ce que vous attendiez toutes est arrivé : Tanya a débarqué !**

**Un énorme merci à ma JaredRobpine pour l'idée de Kirikou ! J'étais obligée de la caser quelque part !**

**La suite très bientôt, avec peut-être un POV Edward !**


	15. 14 Cauchemars

**Un grand merci à BellouPattinson pour sa géniale idée de ʺteam anti-salopeʺ ! J'espère que ce que j'en ai fait te plaira !  
**

** Emilie : Oui je vais un peu mieux, merci ;-) Je suis aussi très contente d'écrire de nouveau et surtout de vous retrouver !**

** Joannie28, vinnie65, Habswifes, oliveronica cullen massen : Merci !**

**Juste un petit truc, quand vous reviewez en "invité", vous pouvez mettre vos prénoms ou pseudos FF ? Sinon je peux pas vous remercier comme il se doit. Marchi !**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – Cauchemars**

**ʺIt's the moment of truth it's the moment to lie  
It's the moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fightʺ **[This is war – 30 Seconds To Mars]

* * *

Et merde ! Fallait qu'elle saigne du nez cette conne ! Je ne supporte pas l'odeur du sang !

Je m'éloignais d'elle aussi vite que possible, suivie par Edward qui ne me lâchait plus.

De loin j'observais la scène...

Tanya était à genoux par terre, en train de pisser le sang et par la même occasion de saloper le magnifique plancher du loft ! J'vous jure, rien pour plaire cette nana !

Autour d'elle il y avait Emmett, Rose, Jasper et Alice qui je crois, aurait pu achever Tanya à coup de pieds, si son petit ami ne la retenait pas.

Emmett avait les poings serrés et le visage tellement crispé, que je me suis demandé s'il n'avait pas arrêté de respirer. Rose tentait inutilement de le tirer en arrière, il ne bougeait pas.

_- Cette fille est complètement folle !_ Fallait pas dire ça espère de dégénérée ! Je repartais à l'attaque immédiatement.

_- C'est moi que tu oses traiter de folle ? Relève toi pétasse ! Relève toi que je finisse le boulot !_

_- Non Bella... _Edward tentait de me ramener en arrière, mais je résistais.

_- Laisse moi la tuer Edward ! Laisse moi la tuer !_

_- Non... Bella s'il te plait... _cette fois il réussit et me ramenait vers le canapé où il me força à m'asseoir. _Je refuse de te perdre et si tu la tue... ça arrivera. _Pas faux...

Je me relevais.

_- Laisse moi faire Edward..._

_- Bella..._

_- Je te promets de ne pas la tuer..._

_- Soit..._

_- Lili, Rose ?_

_- Oui Bella ? _Répondit Rose.

_- Quoi ? _Inutile de préciser que c'est Alice, si ?

_- Je dois vous parler. Emmett, soit sage s'il te plait, pas besoin de te salir les mains sur la merde, tu risques d'être éclaboussé._

_- Mais..._

_- Pas de mais ! On ne frappe pas un homme à terre, même si cet homme est une... salope ! Jazz, tu veux bien nous débarrasser de ce tas d'ordure en appelant la police ? _Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sorti son portable.

_- Non pas la police !_ Ah ah trop drôle ! Je me baissais, mais pas trop près d'elle, il serait mal venu de tomber dans les pommes !

_- Pourquoi pas la police ? Aurais-tu encore plus de choses à te reprocher Tanya ? _Mon ton très menaçant la fit réagir.

_- Je..._

_- Tu …_

_- Je me suis enfuie..._

_- Oh... c'est très vilain ça ! Que pourrait-on trouver comme punition ? Alice ?_

_- Lui arracher la tête ?_

_- Hum ce serait effectivement une très bonne idée, mais on fait quoi des morceaux ? _

_- Les Everglades ?_

_- Tentant... mais non... Jazz s'il te plait..._ il me regarda fixement, avant de composer un numéro sur son téléphone. Je le laissais faire, pour de nouveau m'intéresser à ma proie... _alors Tanya...tu croyais débarquer ici et te permettre de te foutre de Edward sans scrupules ? Je vais te dire une chose et une seule, retiens là bien : partout où tu seras, je serais derrière toi. Partout où tu iras, il y aura quelqu'un qui te fera rappeler que j'existe et ça à n'importe quelle heure du jour où de la nuit. Je te guetterais comme un lion guette sa proie et le moment venu, quand tu t'y attendras le moins, je t'assènerai le coup de grâce ! _Elle releva la tête, et ce que je vis dans son regard me fit horreur ! Il n'y avait aucune peur, au contraire, elle me narguait ! Je ne devais pas perdre le contrôle ! _Je te plains... tu es encore plus folle que je le pensais... les filles, suivez-moi ! _Je me relevais et avant de monter j'allais voir Edward. _S'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas..._

_- Comment je pourrais ? Mais ne me demande pas de me lever et..._

_- Je m'en occupe Ed' ! _Ah mon nounours adoré !

Je les abandonnai donc avec elle. Je pouvais compter sur Emmett et Jasper pour gérer.

Alice était au téléphone et je compris rapidement que c'était avec Carlisle. A mon avis, d'ici peu toute la famille allait débarquer ! Tant mieux !

Je la pris par sa main libre et au passage, prenait celle de Rose, pour les diriger vers le premier étage et ma chambre.

Lili raccrocha et en silence elles s'installèrent sur mon lit. Moi je peaufinais les derniers détails de mon plan.

_- Bien... on va devoir agir et vite !_

_- Et que comptes tu faire ? _Demanda Rose.

_- Alice, tu as toujours tes contacts à Forks ?_

_- Oh... bien vu ! Oui toujours !_

_- Vous m'expliquez ?_

_- Alice connait ʺdu mondeʺ capable de régler le problème Tanya en douceur et proprement..._

_- Il s'agit d'un clan d'Indiens Quileute qui me doit un service. Surtout une personne._

_- Et cette personne est quadruple championne du monde de Kick Boxing féminin ! _Ajoutais-je.

_- Oooh... d'accord...et ?_

_- Et... Leah sera tout à fait apte à suivre Tanya partout ! Elle fait aussi partie de la CIA et... je lui ai en quelque sorte, arrangé le coup avec son mari !_

_- Parce que tu fais marieuse maintenant ? _Dit Rose avec un petit rire.

_- Comment tu crois que Bella est avec Edward et toi avec Emmett ?_

_- Le hasard ?_

_- Un hasard qui s'appelle Alice, _finis-je.

_- Donc si je comprends bien : vous allez demander à Leah de mettre un agent sur le dos de Tanya ?_

_- Non pas un agent... une réserve Indienne toute entière !_ Rose écarquilla les yeux et Alice éclata de rire.

- J_e suis sortie avec l'un d'eux... Sam... _

_- Sans oublier Seth, le frère de Leah qui a complètement craqué pour toi !_

_- J'avais oublié... donc, ces hommes sont tous de vrais Dieux vivants ! Musclés, intelligents, vifs, forts... mais leur plus grande qualité, c'est de savoir, en quelque sorte, se rendre invisibles ! Ils peuvent, sans que tu le saches, te surveiller pour ton bien, mais aussi pour le contraire._

_- Vous allez, si je peux appeler ça comme ça, former une ʺteam anti-salopeʺ ?_

_- Oui ! J'adore l'idée ! _Et voilà que Alice se la jouait Tigrou a sauter partout et taper des mains !

_- Calme toi Alice... rien n'est encore fait..._

_- T'inquiètes Bella ! Je m'en occupe immédiatement !_ Dit-elle en brandissant son téléphone et en sortant de la chambre.

_- On redescend ?_ Demanda Rose.

_- Oui, je n'aime pas trop laisser Emmett seul face à ce genre de problème._

_- J'ai remarqué ! J'avais du mal à le retenir tout à l'heure !_

_- Oui, mais si tu n'avais pas été là, je crois qu'il l'aurait tuée pour de bon... merci..._

_- Oh mais de rien... c'est que je commence a vraiment l'aimer ce nounours !_ Rose pouvait rougir ? Ouah ! Je la serrais contre moi.

_- Et je crois bien que c'est réciproque... tu sais, il peut être parfois très lourd, mais c'est une vrai crème ! D'où le nounours._ Lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_- C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre... on y va ?_

_- Oui..._

Arrivées en bas, Carlisle était déjà là. Ainsi que Marcus et tous deux soignaient Tanya. Ils y avait aussi Eleazar, Carmen et Esmée qui eux s'occupaient de Edward. Son père et sa mère l'entouraient, tandis que Esmée, à genoux devant lui, lui tenait les mains sans cesser de lui parler.

Il y avait aussi deux personnes de plus. Un policier un pleine discussion avec Em', Alice et Jasper, l'autre au téléphone. C'est donc vers eux que je me dirigeais, accompagnée de Rose.

_- Vous dites que cette personne s'est présentée chez vous et a agressé mademoiselle... Swan ?_

_- C'est tout à fait ça Monsieur l'agent... _

_- Hmmm... si vous le dites... et qui est Mademoiselle Swan ?_

_- C'est moi... _il me regarda, puis son regard se tourna vers Tanya, adossée au mur, le nez rouge et gonflé. _C'est vous la responsable de ça ?_

_- Oui... _il me regarda de nouveau, incrédule.

_- Vous avez fait de la boxe ?_

_- Non... du self défense..._

_- Je comprends mieux... savez-vous pourquoi cette personne est venue vous agresser ?_

_- Parce qu'elle est folle ? _Tanya allait rétorquer, mais Carlisle lui mis une compresse sur le nez, ce qui l'a fit crier de douleur. Je vous ai déjà dit combien j'aimai mon ʺpapaʺ ?

_- Oh... désolé Tanya..._ vu son sourire carnassier, il était tout sauf désolé !

_- Excusez moi Monsieur, mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois, il me semble que nous vous avons déjà précisé que cette femme s'était échappée d'un asile de Phœnix. _

_- J'ai bien entendu Mademoiselle... Cullen ? _Alice acquiesça. _Mais même si ce que vous dites est vrai, cette personne a des droits._

_- Comme le droit de s'enfuir d'un endroit où elle est sensée être surveillée 24h/24h, par je ne sais quel moyen, de prendre un avion et de débarquer chez son ex mari pour y menacer la nouvelle petite amie de celui-ci ?_

_- Écoutez... je ne fais que mon travail en essayant de comprendre la situation. Mon collègue est au téléphone avec la police de Phœnix et se renseigne. Moi ici, au premier coup d'œil, je vois une femme blessée et... _il fit le tour de la pièce_... 11 autres personnes. Comprenez que je puisse nourrir quelques doutes. _Effectivement vu comme ça, c'est plutôt nous qui sommes la menace...

_- Joe ?_ L'autre agent avait raccroché.

_- Oui._

_- Ils ont raison. Tanya Denali 26 ans, internement judiciaire pour infanticide sur un bébé à naître. Le fameux Joe tiqua et lança un regard assassin à Tanya. Phœnix a reçu une plainte pour agression et évasion de l'asile où elle était enfermée._

_- Qui a t-elle agressé ?_ Demanda Jasper.

_- Son thérapeute, le Dr Melvin. _Là c'était trop pour moi... je me sentis partir et ne fit absolument rien pour éviter la chute...

Quand j'ouvrais enfin les yeux, j'étais allongée sur quelque chose de moelleux, le canapé sûrement, et Edward me regardait, agenouillé devant moi.

Derrière lui se tenaient les deux policiers et Marcus.

_- Tu te sens mieux ? _Me demanda Edward.

_- Oui... _je tentais de me relever, mais Marcus intervint.

_- Rallonge toi Bella..._

_- Je ne veux pas rester allongée ! Je veux bouger ! Lâche moi Edward ! _Je devenais hystérique.

_- Mademoiselle, nous allons nous en occuper._

_- Han... comme l'on fait vos collègues de Phœnix ? En la laissant s'échapper ?_

_- Bella..._

_- Non Edward ! Pas de ça ! _Cette fois je réussis à me mettre debout et m'approchais du fameux Joe. _Vous êtes des incapables ! Tous autant que vous êtes !_

_- Bella !_ Intervint une fois de plus Marcus.

_- Non laissez là... _je fulminais de rage.

_- Cette folle a tué l'enfant qu'elle portait ! Un petit être qui n'avait rien demandé ! Regardez là ! Regardez ce sourire sadique !_ Tanya souriait bien... je résistais à l'envie de lui coller mon autre poing sur le nez ! _Cet homme que vous voyez là, porte toute la responsabilité de son acte, alors qu'il n'a rien fait, sauf aimer cette folle à un moment de sa vie ! Elle l'a trompé, humilié et lui a fait le pire qu'on puisse faire, mais elle a encore des droits ? Et lui alors ? Quels droits à t-il mis à part celui de souffrir ? _Edward m'attrapa le bras, car je m'approchais dangereusement de l'agent de police. C'était sans compter sur mes forces décuplées par la rage et je me dégageais rapidement. J'étais tellement près du policier, que je pouvais sentir le souffle de son haleine sur moi. _L'enfermer ne suffit pas! La peine de mort existe dans ce pays et croyez bien que je vais tout faire pour qu'elle y ait droit. Même si pour ça, je devais y perdre la vie !_

_- NON ! _Ce cri me déchira le cœur et je me tournai vers celui qui l'avait poussé.

_- Il faut savoir agir Edward et non subir indéfiniment ! Je suis déterminée et rien, tu m'entends ? RIEN, ne me fera changer d'avis !_

_- Mademoiselle..._

_- Oh vous... _je me retournais pour lui en coller une à lui aussi, mais plus rapide que moi, il m'attrapa la main pour bien vite me forcer a baisser le bras... aieuuuh !

_- Écoutez moi !_ Sa voix était ferme, bien que très douce. _Je vous comprends tous mieux que vous le pensez. Mais risquer votre vie pour ce genre de personne, n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Je vous promets que jamais plus elle ne viendra vous faire de mal, même si pour ça, je devais y passer le reste de ma vie ! Ma femme et moi avons toujours voulu avoir un enfant. Le jour où c'est arrivé, nous étions les plus heureux du monde. Il avait 6 ans et était parti visiter Manhattan avec son école. Il n'est jamais rentré. Son bus était garé dans la parking de la tour numéro 2 quand elle est tombée..._ J'étais calmée pour le coup !

_- Je... je suis désolée..._

_- Ne le soyez pas... vous n'y êtes pour rien... Jimmy n'est pas le seul a avoir trouvé la mort ce jour là... s'il vous plait, continuez tous votre vie, elle est tellement précieuse que ça ne vaut vraiment pas la peine de la gâcher pour des êtres aussi abjects !_

_- Joe..._

_- Oui Kyle ?_

_- Le central appelle depuis un moment..._

_- Oh... ici unité 411 nous rentrons. _

_*Bien reçu._

Kyle s'approcha à son tour, traînant son boulet derrière lui.

_- Il est prévu de la transférer à Phœnix dés demain matin. J'ai décidé de l'accompagner._

_- Moi aussi... _

Je les regardais tous les deux. Je ne les connaissais pas et ces hommes allaient risquer leur vie pour nous. Il existait encore ce genre de policier à New York ? J'imagine que je 11 Septembre avait laissé pas mal de traces douloureuses sur toute la population de la ville...

_- Nous devons y aller._

_- Merci pour tout ce que vous faites..._Dit Carlisle.

_- Nous ne faisons que notre travail._

_- Non... vous faites plus que ça..._ Eleazar semblait ému et au bord des larmes. _Merci..._ dit-il en serrait fortement la main des deux policiers.

Une fois que les deux hommes eurent quitté le loft, je m'affalais sur le canapé. J'étais lessivée et surtout, j'avais très très mal à la main ! J'essayai de déplier mes doigts, ce qui me valu un cri de douleur. Aussitôt je me retrouvais avec Carlisle, Esmée et Edward autour de moi ! Super !

Carlisle me prit la main, qui était d'une couleur bizarre, entre le rouge et le bleu et pas totalement violette ! Quand il me toucha, je cru que j'allais de nouveau m'évanouir. C'était sans compter sur Edward qui me força à plonger dans son sublime regard vert émeraude ! Je me laissais faire, incapable de résister.

Sauf que j'avais réellement très mal et malgré la douceur de Carlisle, je ne pu m'empêcher de grimacer.

_- C'est cassé Bella..._

_- T'apprendras donc jamais a serrer le poing quand tu cognes ? _

_- Emmett..._Son père allait-il faire fermer sa bouche à nounours ?

_- Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Toutes ces heures à lui expliquer comment fermer la main pour ne pas risquer de la casser et elle fait quoi ? _Tsss même pas !

Malgré la situation assez tendue, j'entendis quelques rires et même Edward me gratifia d'un sourire amusé ! Le traitre ! Je leur tirais à tous la langue, ce qui cette fois les fit éclater de rire. De mieux en mieux !

Finalement, Carlisle et Edward m'emmenèrent à l'hôpital, ou après de multiples radios, prises de sang et autres examens inutiles (Carlisle est médecin je vous rappelle, donc il peut obtenir ce qu'il veut dans un hôpital !), on me mit un magnifique plâtre bleu ! Trop classe le gant de boxe !Edward était aux petits soins, ce qui commençait a m'agacer, oui, oui, il peut être magnifiquement agaçant.

Carlisle me connaissant très bien, me prit par le bras pour me parler seul à seule.

_- Il s'inquiète Bella._

_- Oui mais il m'énerve là ! _

_- Je le vois bien,_ dit-il amusé, _pourtant tu ne devrais pas lui montrer ce genre de sentiments._

_- Carlisle, je n'ai plus 3 ans et vous savez que je hais qu'on me materne !_

_- Ma Bella... tu auras toujours du mal à raisonner un homme amoureux. Surtout lui. Jamais je ne l'ai vu comme ça, pas même avec... enfin... mais je sais qu'il est capable de se donner entièrement quand il est en confiance. Quand il sait que la personne en face de lui est sincère et qu'il peut se dévoiler complètement. Il s'est mis à nu devant toi, et je ne parle pas que sexuellement Bella,_ oui bon j'ai encore rougis ! Et alors ! _Jusqu'à présent, mis à part la famille et les amis très proches comme Jasper et Rose, personne ne savait pour Tanya. Qu'il t'ait tout dit prouve qu'il a confiance en toi et qu'il t'aime. Il t'aime d'un amour irrévocable..._

_- Moi aussi Carlisle... _dis-je la gorge serré.

_- On a tous nos défauts, accepte celui là d'Edward, même si je comprends que cela puisse t'agacer. _Il rit doucement.

_- Ah vous voyez ! Imaginez Esmée vous materner comme un enfant de 3 ans !_

_- Oh non ! Je ne veux même pas l'imaginer ! _Sa réaction me fit rire. Puis nous retrouvâmes Edward qui... boudait ? Adossé à un mur.

_- Rooo le pauvre chéri à sa mémère fait du boudin ! Carlisle, je sais quoi vous cuisiner ce soir ! _Ce dernier éclata de rire.

_- Parce que tu crois que tu pourras cuisiner avec un plâtre ? _

_- Oh mais tu parles ! Cool !_

_- Tss... totalement immature cette fille... _Ah ouais ? Je me collais à lui et d'une main le forçait à me regarder, tandis que je lui murmurai d'une voix suave :

_Le problème Cullen, c'est que la fille totalement immature te rend dingue et qu'elle est vraiment capable de te faire jouir en plein milieu de se couloir !_ C'est moi qui ai dit ça ? Emmett Cullen sort de mon corps !

_- Si tu fais ça Swan, dés demain je te traîne de force à Vegas pour que Elvis nous marie !_ Euh...

_- Faudrait déjà que tu puisses arriver à me traîner Cullen !_

_- Bon tous les deux, ça suffit. _

_- Mais Carlisle !_

_- Bella..._

_- Pfft même pas drôle !_

_- Je sais, mais il serait vraiment inconvenable que j'assiste à vos ébats. Tout comme le personnel et les malades de cet hôpital._

Pour le coup je piquais un autre fard ! Ah Edward n'était pas en reste ! Bien !

_- J'adore te voir rougir..._ lui dis-je toujours sur le même ton, tandis qu'il me prenait la main et que nous avancions derrière Carlisle.

_- C'est moi qui vais te faire rougir une fois qu'ils seront tous rentrés chez eux ! _Ah ouais ?

_- Carlisle, Edward me fait un tas de proposition indécentes !_ Aaaaaaah sa tête ! Trop drôle ! Fallait pas me traiter comme une gamine ! Na !

**ʺParce que tu crois que ce que tu viens de faire est mature ?**

**T'étais pas morte toi ?**

**Et non !**

**Bien dommage ! Ferme la si tu ne veux pas jouer les Tanya 2ʺ**

_- Edward... tiens toi tranquille pour une fois ! _

_- Tu me le paieras Bella..._

_- Je n'attends que ça !_

_- Les enfants..._

_- On arrive papa ! _Je dis ça le plus naturellement du monde, sans aucune moquerie, parce que je le pensais sincèrement.

_- Carlisle s'arrêta net et se tourna vers moi avec un immense sourire aux lèvres._

_- Bah quoi ?_

_- Tu m'as appelé ʺpapaʺ Bella._

_- Euh... oui... _Et il me serra dans ses bras ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avaient tous à me prendre dans leurs bras pour rien ?

_- Je sais que je ne remplacerai jamais Charlie, mais je suis très fier d'être ton ʺpapaʺ._

_- Papa, j'étouffe !_

_- Oh pardon... _

Et il s'éloigna, presque en dansant et en disant à chaque personne qu'il croisait : ʺJ'ai une fille !ʺ

Je le regardais amusée et soulagée qu'il le prenne comme ça. Jamais encore je n'avais osé lui donner ce titre, pourtant c'est ce qu'il était devenu pour moi. Un père. Un père aussi aimant et protecteur que l'était Charlie... enfin... un petit peu moins protecteur quand même !

Charlie n'aurait jamais toléré que Edward me serre d'aussi près et jamais je ne me serais permis le petit jeu de tout à l'heure avec lui. Charlie aurait pu tuer Edward rien que parce qu'il me regardait avec envie !

**ʺC'est plus juste de l'envie là ! S'il pouvait il te prendrait partout et n'importe comment !**

**Je te jures la voix, que tu vas finir en marmelade sur des toasts si tu ne la ferme pas !**

**Ah si seulement...**

**C'était quoi ça ?**

**Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai... je me ferais langoureusement manger par Edward !**

**Ah ah ! Serais-tu jalouse la voix ?**

**Même pas ! Tu oublies que je profite autant que toi des plaisirs que te fait connaître ce Dieu vivant ! Non, je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que tu penses tout bas !**

**Mais !**

**Avoue !**

**Bon ok... j'adorerai être une tartine de marmelade dévorée par Edward !**

**Voilà ! Tu vois quand tu veux !ʺ**

On était où là ? Ah oui... dans l'ascenseur ! Me demandez pas comment on est arrivé là, j'en sais fichtre rien !

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la main de ce sublime fantasme sexuel, était posée sur mes fesses et qu'il les caressait doucement !

Je me raclais la gorge pour tenter de reprendre contenance, mais c'était sans oublier cette partie de mon anatomie incapable de résister au contact du dit fantasme.

J'avais depuis longtemps arrêté de compter les cadavres, mais d'ores et déjà, Edward Cullen venait d'assassiner un autre de mes strings !

J'allais être obligée de passer aux culottes !

**ʺSors tes culottes de grand-mère, je suis sûre qu'il va adorer !**

**J'ai pas de culottes de grand-mère !**

**Ah oui c'est vrai, elles font plus pré-ado que grand-mère !**

**Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre ma Pucca !**

**Oh rien... tu as juste 25 ans Bella, il serait temps de les jeter au feu !ʺ**

_- Non mais ça va pas !_

_- Quoi ?_ Aie, aie, aie ! J'avais encore pensé à voix haute !

_- Euh... rien..._

_- Tu veux que j'enlève ma main ? _Hein ? Quoi ? Surtout pas !

_- Non... excuse moi, je pensais à voix haute._

_- Et à quoi tu pensais ? _Je lui dis ou pas ? Allez, je lui dis ! Soyons fous !

_- A Pucca ! Et surtout au fait que tu venais encore de tuer un de mes strings et qu'à force il ne me restera plus que mes culottes Pucca !_

_- Oh... tant que tu ne me sors pas des bateaux de 6 pieds de large, ça me va, puisque de toute façon, ce genre de chose finit toujours par voler au travers de la pièce ! _Des bateaux de 6 pieds ? Nan mais j'vous jure !

_- Cullen, j'ai que 25 ans, alors épargne moi la comparaison avec des... bateaux !_

_- Hmm finalement ça peut aussi être très bien un bateau... _

_- Tsss pire que moi !_

_- Quoi ? _Dit-il amusé.

_- Tu es encore plus obsédé que moi !_

_- Et je le serais tant que tu feras partie de ma vie._

_- Alors prépare toi à la surchauffe, _dis-je en désignant la partie rebondie de son jean,_ parce que je compte bien en faire partie très très longtemps !_

_- J'ai un super bon congélateur en état de fonctionner et rempli de glaçons... pour les risques de surchauffe et d'autres choses beaucoup plus agréables..._

_- Ça suffit vous deux ou je vais avoir du mal a tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on soit seuls Esmée et moi !_

Ah oui... Carlisle était là lui aussi et... eeeeerk ! Même pas je voulais imaginer ce qu'il ferait à Esmée plus tard !

_- Désolé..._

_- Comme si j'allais te croire Edward !_ Ajouta t-il amusé.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence presque religieux. Les deux hommes semblaient perdus très loin dans leurs pensées et je n'osais pas dire un mot.

**ʺProfites en pour réfléchir !**

**A quoi ?**

**Je sais pas moi, au fait que tu connais ce type depuis quelques jours seulement et que tu envisages déjà bébé et mariage !**

**Dit comme ça... c'est vrai que c'est très bizarre !**

**Parce que si lui a entendu parler de toi sous toutes les formes par Alice, c'est pas ton cas !**

**Pas faux !**

**Merci de reconnaître que je ne suis pas tout à fait inutile !**

**Pour une fois !**

**Un jour tu reconnaitras que je te suis IN-DIS-PEN-SA-BLE !**

**Hey ma grande... arrête de rêver !**

**Non c'est toi qui rêve là ! Vous êtes arrivés et ton fantasme te parle !**

**Oh putain !**

**Ouais comme tu dis !ʺ**

_- Bella tu descends ou tu envisages de passer la nuit dans la voiture ?_

_- Et risquer de me casser le dos ? Non... je préfère de loin ton lit !_

_- Je me disais aussi... _bon... j'allais vraiment devoir avoir une discussion avec... ma voix intérieure... ouais je sais, c'est vraiment pathétique !

Carlisle nous dit bonsoir et s'en alla rejoindre sa femme à l'hôtel, et nous... nous rentrions, pensant trouver le loft vide. Grosse erreur !

Eleazar, Carmen et Esmée mis à part, les autres étaient tous là en train de... de... NON !

Hey bandes d'obsédées, vous pensez à quoi là ? Ouais c'est à vous que je parle mesdemoiselles les lectrices de mon auteur qui me fait faire n'importe quoi ! Ah ah ! Et ben non, c'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez ! Ils sont juste en train de vider les bouteilles de vin et de champagne de Edward ! Vous avez été eues ! Nananerreuh !

A première vu, ils en avaient déjà vidé pas mal !

Emmett chantait la sérénade à Rosalie. Le seul soucis c'est qu'il ne sait PAS chanter !

Alice elle, dansait autour du canapé, sur lequel était assis un Jasper qui se retenait de lui sauter dessus, vu les regards qu'il lui lançait !

Quant à Rose... elle semblait émerveillée par ce que lui chantait Emmett !

Nous restions là à les regarder et d'un coup je ne pu m'empêcher de rire plus longtemps ! Edward ne tarda pas à me suivre, tellement la scène était rocambolesque !

Dans un éclair de lucidité, je sortais mon portable de ma poche pour les filmer. J'avais besoin de ʺdossiersʺ sur Emmett et Alice, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient sur moi, une petite vidéo postée sur Facebook et Twitter ne ferait pas de mal !

Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué notre présence, pourtant nous n'étions pas discrets !

Edward se tenait les cotes à force de rire et moi je tentais de ne pas trop bouger en filmant.

Emmett venait de partir dans un délire Sakespearien ! Il citait un passage de Roméo et Juliette, mais je crois qu'il s'est un peu planté de personnage ! J'hésitai à lui dire que le passage ʺ Ô Roméo! Roméo! pourquoi es-tu Roméo? Renie ton père et abdique ton nom; ou, si tu ne le veux pas, jure de m'aimer, et je ne serai plus une Capulet. ʺ est dit par Juliette ! Mais comme j'étais réellement tordue de rire, je ne dis rien et le laissais dans son délire !

Alice venait de s'affaler sur le canapé, sauf que... ne tenant presque pas debout, elle le rata et se retrouva les jambes en l'air ! Heureusement qu'elle était en pantalon, sinon Jasper aurait peut-être commis l'irréparable et nous aurions dû assister à ça !

Finalement elle se releva péniblement pour s'asseoir vraiment cette fois. Enfin s'asseoir... elle s'allongea à moitié sur Jazz qui n'en menait vraiment pas large vu où était posée la tête de mon amie !

J'avais tellement mal au ventre à force de rire, que j'éteignis mon téléphone et m'écroulais par terre !

Finalement Emmett nous remarqua, mais peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû !

_- Oooooooooooooooh mon Edwardichounet et ma Bellanouchette !_ C'est ça Emmett ! Oh purée, mais ils avaient mis quoi dans leur vin ? De l'exta ?

_- Évite de m'approcher Em' !_

_- Tu m'aimes plus Edward ?_ Dit-il soudain triste ! Vraiment ça lui réussissait pas de boire !

_- Si je t'aime... mais de loin cousin !_

_- Génial ! Rose, il m'aimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! _Voir Emmett sauter en tapant des mains comme ça sœur le faisait, valait vraiment son pesant d'or ! Malheureusement je riais tellement que j'étais incapable de filmer ça !

_- Viens ici mon gros nounours !_ Si Rose s'y met !

_- Oh oui ! Tu vas me faire quoi ?_

_- Non, non, non ! Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs que devant moi ! Contrairement à vous j'ai pas assez bu pour assister à ça ! _Réussi à dire Edward toujours écroulé de rire. Quand il voulu se relever, il se loupa pour finir étalé de tout son long sur le sol !

S'en était trop pour moi et je hurlai de rire ! Tout comme lui d'ailleurs !

Emmett et Rose eux nous regardaient comme si nous étions devenus fous, ce qui décupla notre fou rire !

Au bout d'un très long moment, Edward se releva et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me remettre sur pieds. Nous évitions autant que faire se peut de regarder vers les deux oiseaux toujours éberlués !

Mais si Jasper était bien réveillé et paraissait lucide, Lili elle ronflait comme un vieux diesel et cela mit à mal notre résolution de rester un minimum sérieux !

_- Dis moi Jazz, t'es le seul à ne pas avoir bu ou quoi ?_ Demandais-je

_- Si j'ai bu, mais contrairement aux autres là, je tiens plutôt bien l'alcool._

_- T'en as de la chance ! Par contre ça te rend obsédé !_

_- Mais pas du tout !_

_- Et de mauvaise foi !_ Fini par ajouter Edward.

_- Pff n'importe quoi ! Bon... je crois que je vais appeler un taxi ! _

_- Même deux !_ Dis-je alors que le fou rire me reprenait.

Finalement et après avoir pas mal bataillé avec Emmett qui voulait, je cite : ʺ Dodoter avec son cousinou adoré ʺ, chaque couple embarqua dans un taxi !

Edward prit la direction de sa douche, après m'avoir embrassé et moi de la baignoire d'Alice. Sans mon Ipod qui avait péri noyé le pauvre ! Dés demain j'allais m'en acheter un autre, parce que un bain sans M.M ce n'était pas un bain !

Heureusement que j'avais encore une playlist géniale sur mon téléphone et après avoir mis 30 Seconds to Mars quasiment à fond, je le posais loin de la baignoire et de l'eau !

J'étais à peine installée, que Edward frappa à la porte.

_- Excuse moi, je voulais juste te dire que j'allais dans mon antre et que tu y seras la bienvenue dés que tu auras fini._

_- Ok... ça va Edward ?_

_- Oui pourquoi ?_

_- Je suis dans un bain !_

_- Bella... je m'efforce depuis tout à l'heure de ne pas t'imaginer nue dans cette baignoire et toi..._

_- Moi ?_

_- Diablesse !_ Et il referma la porte.

**ʺ Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux plus te passer de sexe !**

**De sexe si, mais pas de sexe avec Edward !**

**Rendez moi ma Bella !**

**Arrête t'en profites bien toi aussi !**

**Oui mais tu y penses tellement que j'arrive a saturer !**

**Mais bien sûr !**

**Alors t'as réfléchi ?**

**A quoi ?**

**Bébé, mariage ?**

**Oh lâche moi avec ça !**

**Pfft**

**Pfff toi même ! ʺ**

Si j'en arrivais à me tirer la langue mentalement, j'allais devoir consulter très rapidement !

Un bain sans Edward n'était vraiment pas amusant, je décidais donc d'aller le rejoindre.

Ah oui mais... vu ce qu'il me restait pour dormir dans la valise... j'avais le choix entre nuisette de dentelle et nuisette de soie !

Finalement j'optais pour un vieux short de sport et un débardeur.

J'hésitais devant la porte du studio. Devais-je frapper ou pas ? J'optais pour la première solution.

_- Entre... tu n'as pas besoin de frapper tu sais..._ je haussais les épaules_. Approche._

_- Tu faisais quoi ?_

_- Je t'ai préparé une surprise._ Son sourire était éblouissant ! Je m'installais dans l'autre fauteuil, devant un immense écran de Mac.

_- C'est quoi cette surprise ?_

_- Tu l'as devant toi !_

_- Quoi ? _

_- Je ne crois pas que Apple fasse des écrans plus grands tu sais !_

_- Et je dois en faire quoi ?_

_- Fais en ce que tu veux, il est à toi..._

_- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne peux pas accepter ! Tu en as besoin pour ton travail et..._

_- Bella... des ordinateurs comme ça, on m'en propose gratuitement tous les jours. Dés demain si je le veux, il sera remplacé !_

_- C'est trop !_

_- Rien ne sera jamais trop pour toi... et si on allait se coucher ? Je tombe de fatigue..._

_- Oui... on a eu une sacré journée..._

Il me prit la main valide et m'entraina vers ma chambre.

_- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir dans la mienne ce soir._

_- Oh... pas de soucis !_

Pour une fois nous nous mimes au lit très sagement. Je sentais qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin et je ne le forçais pas. Au contraire. Je pense que tous les deux, avions plus besoin de tendresse que de sexe. Même si le désir était toujours bien présent, nous nous endormions assez rapidement, serrés l'un contre l'autre...

* * *

**Désolée pour celles qui ont cherché le Lemon jusqu'à la fin : Y EN AURA UN DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ! Ou pas ! ahah !**


	16. 15 Union

**Est-ce bien utile de vous remercier encore une fois ? OUI ! OUI ! Et toujours OUI ! Merci, merci, merci !**

**Vos review me boostent, me donnent envie de continuer... quand je lis vos messages, je suis toujours très touchée... Mille fois merci, vous êtes adorables !**

**Quelques petites surprises dans ce chapitre et comme cela se passe à New York, j'ai voulu à ma façon rendre un petit hommage à certains héros disparus le 11.11.2001...**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 - Union**

ʺIt's the end here today  
But I will build a new beginning  
Take some time, find a place  
And I will start my own religionʺ [End of the Beginning – 30 Seconds To Mars]

Je me réveillai avec un horrible mal de tête ! Je regardai l'heure : 8h45. Pff

Edward lui était déjà levé et je supposai qu'il était dans son studio. Je me levai péniblement et allais le rejoindre.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne... En bas peut-être ?

Personne non plus, mais la baie vitrée était ouverte. Je me dirigeai donc vers celle-ci.

La terrasse était également vide et je me dis qu'il devait être dans son endroit préféré. Je poussai donc vers l'autre côté et le trouvai assis dans un des fauteuils.

Il regardait fixement les buildings de l'autre côté de la rue. Il semblait tellement concentré qu'il sursauta quand je lui touchai l'épaule.

_- Bonjour vision paradisiaque._ Dit-il avec un immense sourire.

_- N'importe quoi ! _Il sourit encore plus.

_- Bien dormi ?_

_- Oui... toi non on dirait..._

_- Si ! Parfaitement même ! Je ne suis debout que depuis peu. Tu n'as pas l'air en super forme..._

_- Mal au crâne... t'aurais pas quelque chose ? Mais pas d'aspirine, je suis allergique..._

_- Va t'installer dans la cuisine, le café est prêt. Je vais te chercher un anti-douleur. Mais avant... _Il m'enlaça tendrement et m'embrassa. _Voilà qui est mieux... va... je te rejoins..._cependant il ne prit pas la même direction que moi !

_- Tu vas où ?_

_- Un raccourci ! Je te montrerai plus tard. _Et il disparu ! Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre, trop mal pour ça et allai me servir une grande tasse de café !

* * *

**POV Tanya** (oui parce que arrivé là, il est important !)

Jamais je n'avais été traitée de la sorte ! M'enfermer dans une cellule ! Moi !

Sans parler des toilettes ! Aucune intimité !

Ils allaient me le payer et cher !

Les deux idiots qui m'avaient arrêtée hier, venaient de reprendre du service. D'ailleurs l'un d'eux venait vers ma cellule.

Il me demanda de reculer, avant d'ouvrir. Ne comptant pas lui faire ce plaisir, je restais là où j'étais.

Voyant que je n'obtempérai pas, il inspira un grand coup, puis me fit sortir.

_- Votre avocat est là._

_- Mon avocat ?_

_- Oui, pas le mien !_

Très amusant ce flic ! Je passais sur le fait que mon avocat se trouvait à Tahiti en ce moment même et avançais.

L'autre abruti de poulet était en grande conversation avec un très, très charmant blond, grand et musclé.

Je préparais mon regard de féline et m'avançai. Comme tous les autres, il succomba en quelques secondes et me fit le plus carnassier des sourires ! Je sentais que nous allions parfaitement nous entendre !

_- Maître Witherdale souhaite s'entretenir avec vous en privé. Par ici._

Il nous emmena dans une salle d'interrogatoire, puis nous laissa seuls.

_- Si vous me disiez ce que vous faites ici ? Parce que je suppose que vous n'êtes pas avocat._

_- Exact ! Je suis ici pour vous aider. Nous avons un... plutôt plusieurs ennemis communs. _Étrange... je le laissais poursuivre. _Je m'appelle James et je suis un ʺamiʺ de la nouvelle copine de votre ex mari. _Ah là il devenait intéressant ! _Vous allez vous enfuir avec moi et ensemble, nous allons nous occuper de Bella Swan et Edward Cullen ! _De mieux en mieux !

_- Voilà une proposition que je m'en voudrais de refuser ! Comment allons nous nous y prendre ? _Et là il sortit deux petites matraques de la sacoche qu'il avait à la main ! _J'ai justement une revanche à prendre sur ses deux flics ! _

_- D'abord les menottes. _De sa poche il retira une petite clé et libéra mes poignets. Rien de tel qu'un homme comme lui pour me faire fondre ! _Ensuite, nous tutoyer serait plus pratique._

_- Comment refuser après ce que tu viens de faire ? Et tu es capable de quoi d'autre ?_

_- Suis moi et tu verras ! _Hmmm... je te suivrais jusqu'en enfer même !

Quand il ouvrit la porte, le flic n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'il était déjà assommé par terre ! Au passage je lui envoyais mon pied dans les cotes !

Rapidement nous retournions dans la salle principale. L'autre idiot en nous voyant, ne se méfia pas ! J'en profitais pour m'acharner sur lui avec la matraque, puis je saisi son arme de service et le visais.

_- Non !_ Comment ça non ? Alors là on n'allait plus être copains ! _Garde l'arme pour ton ex ! _J'avais une meilleure idée !

_- Je vais plutôt la garder pour TON ex !_ Il me lança un regard étonné. _Je suis peut-être blonde, mais un simple ami de cette pétasse, ne voudrait pas se venger. J'en déduis donc que c'est plus que ça..._

_- Bien vu ! Ok... on bouge, je suis garé juste devant !_

Je le suivais jusqu'à l'extérieur où nous attendait une sublime Camaro SS rouge. Il m'ouvrit la portière, puis fit rapidement le tour avant de s'installer et démarrer.

_- Où est-ce qu'on va ?_

_- Chez moi, dans le Queens._

* * *

**POV Bella.**

Edward réapparu, douché et habillé. J'aurai pu le violer sur place ! Chemise blanche, pantalon en lin noir et Reebok blanches ! Beau a se damner !

_- Ferme la bouche Bella..._ ce que je fis avant de déglutir difficilement ! Il me tendit un flacon de médicaments.

_- Merci..._

_- De rien..._son téléphone sonna. Il regarda le numéro, puis sortit sur la terrasse pour prendre l'appel.

Pendant ce temps, je finissais mon café, puis comme la conversation s'éternisait, je montais prendre ma douche et m'habiller...

Je fouillais dans ma valise à la recherche d'une tenue autre qu'une robe, mais à mon grand désespoir, je ne trouvais que des mini shorts !

Vraiment infernales les deux accros au shopping ! Je ne pouvais même pas compter sur Esmée pour me fournir un jean !

Bien... puisque je n'avais pas le choix, j'optais pour une combi-short en lin gris. J'attrapais les premiers dessous posés sur le dessus de l'autre valise, emballais ma main plâtrée dans le premier sac en plastique que je trouvais et filais dans la salle de bain de Edward.

Une fois sous l'eau, je la laissais couler un moment afin de soulager un peu ce mal de crâne qui ne passait pas, malgré les calmants !

Finalement je me lavais les cheveux et me massais longuement la tête, d'une main ce n'était pas le plus facile, mais j'y arrivais. Petit à petit je sentis mon corps se détendre et une autre partie de mon être se contracter...

J'entendis qu'on frappait à la porte.

_- Entre !_

_- Bella ? Oh pardon..._ il arrivait bien lui ! Je passais la tête entre la porte de la douche.

_- C'est bon Edward... ne fait pas ton gêné !_

_- Qui te dit que je le suis ?_

_- Ton air contrit ? _Il sourit._ J'ai du mal à me laver le dos. Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?_

_- Je pensais que tu ne le demanderais jamais !_

_- Faut bien que je te fasse mariner un peu ! _Il se déshabilla rapidement pour me rejoindre sous l'eau.

Lentement il commença par me masser les épaules... puis la nuque... très vite il colla son bassin contre mes fesses, ce qui m'envoya une vague de désir dans tout le corps !

Sa langue traça un chemin sur mon cou, je tournais le visage pour lui offrir ma bouche entre-ouverte. Notre baiser fut des plus torrides. Nos langues se caressaient langoureusement. Ses mains avaient empaumés mes seins et leur prodiguait un divin massage.

_- Caresse toi Bella..._

J'obéis sans aucune retenue ! Mes doigts trouvèrent rapidement mon clitoris gonflé. J'écartais un peu les jambes et Edward lâcha un de mes seins, pour venir enfoncer deux doigts dans mon intimité.

Je me massais lentement, faisant durer le plaisir. Lui allait et venait avec ses doigts, tout en m'embrassant le cou, le dos...

Je gémissais de plaisir, tandis que lui continuait, entre deux baisers, à me susurrer ses envies.

_- J'ai envie de te prendre, mais je veux que tu te fasses jouir avant..._

_- Continue Edward..._

_- J'adore sentir ton sexe trempé sur mes doigts... j'aime te voir te donner du plaisir... ça me donne encore plus envie de toi..._ puis mue par une pulsion, je lui indiquais moi aussi mes désirs !

_- Prends ton sexe et caresse toi !_ Il relâcha mon sein, retira ses doigts et me retourna.

_- Regarde moi..._dit-il tandis qu'une de ses mains se refermait sur son sexe._ De l'autre il reprit ses va et vient en moi._

C'était terriblement excitant de le voir faire. N'y tenant plus, j'accentuais la pression sur mon clitoris et accélérais le mouvement...

Tout en le regardant, je sentis monter mon plaisir et ne le retenais pas. Mes cris emplirent la salle de bain et mon amant n'attendit pas plus pour me retourner de nouveau et me pénétrer d'un puissant coup de reins !

Je me cambrais au maximum, afin de le sentir plus profondément. De nouveau il me demanda de me caresser et de nouveau j'obéis... très vite je le sentis se durcir encore plus.

_- Tu vas me faire jouir Bella..._

_- Oh oui... viens en moi !_

Il ne cria pas, mais dit des choses qui auraient pu faire rougir le diable en personne, ce qui multiplia mon plaisir !

_- Continue Bella... jouis pour moi..._

Il accéléra en moi, j'étais au bord de l'explosion et soudain je fus traversée par un courant électrique avant de jouir de nouveau...

Il me plaqua contre la paroi de la douche et se colla à moi, haletant...

_- Ouah Edward ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais capable de dire ce genre de choses !_

_- Ne jamais se fier aux apparences... mais tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre..._

_- Bien au contraire ! _

_- Ça ne t'as pas choquée ?_

_- Euh... non... _mais rien que de repenser à sa voix et aux mots qu'il avait prononcé, mes joues s'enflammèrent !

_- Menteuse !_

_- Je ne suis pas choquée ! C'est juste que..._

_- Que ?_

_- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de vocabulaire... tu m'as habituée à un langage plutôt vieillot et très poli... je n'imaginais même pas que tu puisses connaître ces mots !_

_- Bella... t'abuse ! Je ne suis pas né en 1901 !_

_- Oh... on pourrait presque le croire ! _Il leva les yeux au ciel._ Tu es galant, poli. Tu es fier comme un coq et possessif. _De nouveau ses yeux frôlèrent le plafond_. Oui parfaitement ! Tu es fier et surtout possessif comme l'étaient les hommes à cette époque ! L'audacieux qui oserait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer me regarder, serait à deux doigts de se recevoir un coup de gant au visage ! Ensuite tu le convoquerais en duel, dans un champs perdu en pleine campagne Anglaise ! _Il étouffa un rire. _J'imagine très bien la lande Anglaise pleine de brume, mystérieuse et inquiétante. _

_- Arrête de te faire des films Bella ! Je serais effectivement prêt a tuer pour toi, mais de là a faire dans le mélodrame à la Conan Doyle, faut pas pousser ! _Je le contemplais amusée. _Quoi ?_

_- Rien !_

_- Accouche Bella !_

_- Ben... t'es beaucoup moins sexy quand tu parles la langue du 21ème siècle !_

Il tenta de m'attraper, mais je m'échappais, frôlant de très près la paroi de la douche de la tête !

J'attrapais une serviette au passage et me précipitais dans le couloir, puis les escaliers ! Dans un dérapage presque contrôlé je m'arrêtais en plein dans... un mur de muscles !

Je manquais de m'écrouler sur les fesses, sans un bras secourable qui m'entoura pour m'éviter la chute.

Puis j'entendis un rire reconnaissable entre tous !

_Emmett ?_

_- A quoi tu tentais d'échapper Bella ?_

_- A ton cousin ! _Il rit encore plus fort.

_- Je pensais que tu avais compris que tu ne pourrais plus lui échapper ?_

_- Salut cousin. Tu peux me dire ce que MA Bella fait dans tes bras ? _Le rire d'Emmett stoppa net ! Bien ! Il me relâcha et je reculais.

_- T'inquiètes Ed', j'essayais juste de faire en sorte que Bella ne se casse rien d'autre ! Et t'en prends pas à moi, c'est de toi qu'elle fuyait ! _

_- Mouais..._

_- Et puis... j'adore Bella, mais elle n'est pas assez plantureuse pour moi ! _Je le regardais amusée.

_- Oui toi tu préfères le genre Rosalie, avec des seins, des fesses et de longues jambes ! _Il rougit et me tira la langue. _Au fait... j'ai adoré me constituer un dossier sur Alice et toi hier soir !_

_- Hein ?_

_- Regarde ton face de bouc demain ! _Edward éclata de rire, moi aussi d'ailleurs en repensant à la scène d'hier soir. Emmett ne comprenant pas, restait là à nous regarder comme si nous avions pris des substances illicites ! _Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un iPod a racheter et c'est pas dans cette tenue que je vais pouvoir le faire !_

_- Bella revient ici ! _Me hurla Em' tandis que je montais dans ma chambre.

_- Rêve nounours ! _

_- Bella !_ Je lui tendais un index victorieux, avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

J'entrais dans ma chambre le sourire aux lèvres ! Si Em' n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui c'était passé hier soir, j'espérais qu'il en serait de même pour Lili et les autres. Jazz mis à part, ils s'étaient tous mis minables !

Bien... je récupérai mes vêtements dans la salle de bain et m'habillais rapidement ! Pas de talons, marcher dans New York perchée sur des échasses était dangereux pour moi ! Je me chaussai de ballerines blanches, puis redescendit.

Em' et Edward se chamaillaient et très vite je compris de quoi il retournait.

_- Putain Ed' ! Dis moi !_

_- Mon cher cousin, je suis au désespoir de te dire que je ne peux absolument rien pour toi !_

_- Tu sais que t'es flippant quand tu parles comme ça ?_

_- Y en a qui trouvent ça très sexy !_ Dis-je.

_- Pfff... toi et ton esprit d'un autre âge ! Bella dis moi !_

_- Que je te dise quoi Em' ?_

_- C'est passé quoi hier soir ?_

_- Oh ça... faudra me torturer pour savoir !_

Il me jeta un regard d'ours affamé, mais avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, Edward était déjà près de lui, l'air très menaçant !

_- Tu la touche Emmett et je te tue..._

_- Hey zen ! J'allais juste la chatouiller !_

_- Et bien je te tuerai en te faisant mourir de rire !_

_- T'es pas assez rapide cous... _Edward venait de se jeter sur lui et le projeta au sol. Il maintenait son cousin en lui tenant les deux mains au dessus de la tête.

_- Bella ? Tu veux jouer ?_

_- NAN PAS ELLE !_ Emmett savait de quoi j'étais capable, quand il s'agissait de le chatouiller ! La dernière fois, il avait manqué de s'étouffer le pauvre.

Néanmoins, je me jetais par terre et commençais à lui gratter les cotes. Il avait beau se retenir, au bout d'un moment il craqua et explosa de rire en essayant de se dégager.

* * *

**POV Tanya**

Il roulait vite et nous arrivâmes rapidement chez lui. Je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche de tout le trajet. Par contre j'avais examiné chaque partie de son corps.

Il était très sexy dans le style sauvage !

Quand il s'arrêta, il fit rapidement le tour de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière.

L'immeuble dans lequel nous nous trouvions semblait assez ancien, vu ses briques oranges. Pourtant quand il me fit entrer dans le hall, je constatais que tout respirait le luxe. Les boites aux lettres rutilantes, les poignées de porte en cuivre, les tapis immaculés et l'ascenseur des plus modernes !

_- Montons a pied, j'habite au premier._

Je le suivais, toujours sans rien dire.

Une fois en haut, il tourna à gauche dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant la première porte, qu'il ouvrit.

J'entrais et ma bouche s'étira dans un grand sourire. La cuisine possédait un équipement des plus modernes, avec un îlot central où se trouvaient les plaques de cuisson. Les meubles étaient noirs et rouges et un .

Le salon lui se limitait à un canapé géant en cuir rouge, une table basse et deux fauteuils en cuir également, mais noir.

Un immense écran était fixé au mur.

_- Tu as très bon goût !_

_- Merci... tu veux boire quelque chose ? Café ? Jus d'orange ? De pomme ?_

_- Un jus de pomme, merci._ Je l'observais pendant qu'il évoluait dans la pièce. Il me servit, me montra le canapé et m'y suivit. _Alors ?_ Demandais-je une fois assise. _Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?_

_- Très simplement ! Nous allons attaquer le club qui appartient aux amis de ton ex mari._

* * *

**POV Bella**

Après avoir bien ris, je me relevais et contemplais mon nounours plié en deux sous Edward qui continuait à le torturer.

_- Bon les enfants ! Je vais vous laisser ! Oh Edward ?_

_- Oui ?_ Il cessa les chatouilles sur Emmett, mais resta assis sur lui.

_- Tu peux m'indiquer un Apple Store pas trop loin ?_

_- Sur la Cinquième avenue. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?_

_- J'aimerai y aller avec Alice, si ça ne t'embête pas..._

_- Aucun soucis ! J'ai de quoi m'occuper !_

_- Merci._ Je lui déposais un baiser sur la joue, avant d'aller appeler mon amie.

Elle décrocha immédiatement !

*_Salut ma BHell's !_

_*Salut ! Dis moi, shopping chez Apple, ça te tente ?_

_*Ooooooooooooooh que oui !_

_*Génial ! Rejoins moi au Apple Store de la Cinquième avenue alors !_

_*Ok, je pars tout de suite !_

_*Moi aussi. Bisous ma Lili._

_*Bisous !_

J'attrapai mon sac, que j'avais posé sur le canapé, embrassai de nouveau Edward mais sur la bouche cette fois, puis quittait le loft.

Prendre un taxi se révéla des plus simples, il y en avait un de garé à deux blocs de chez Edward !

J'annonçai ma destination au chauffeur qui en profita pour me draguer ouvertement, mais avec tellement d'humour, que je jouai le jeu.

Après 15 minutes il me déposa pile devant la boutique, où m'attendait déjà Alice.

Quand elle me vit, elle se jeta à mon cou.

_- Bella !_

_- Tu sembles très heureuse de me voir dis moi !_

_- Oui ! Ça me manque de ne pas te voir autant qu'à la maison !_

_- Pourtant on se voit tous les jours !_

_- Oui, mais le soir non !_

_- Oh mais si tu veux, vous pouvez venir dormir au loft avec Jazz..._

_- Je lui ai proposé, mais il ne veut pas vous déranger. _Elle bouda légèrement.

_- Je vais en parler à Edward. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y verra aucun inconvénients. _

_- Mouais... tu crois que vous pourrez vous limiter à votre chambre ? _Je repensais au raccourcit de Edward ce matin et ne pus retenir un sourire.

_- On le fera ! Bon... on y va ?_

_- Tu veux acheter quoi au juste ?_

_- Mon iPod est mort noyé et non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !_ Je lui racontais l'épisode du bain ce qui l'a fit bien rire !

_- Les cours de mon frère ont vraiment une utilité !_

_- Oh que oui !_

Nous entrâmes dans la boutique. J'étais au paradis des concepteurs de jeux ! Partout des iMac, des Macbook, des iPad... non pas de iPhone pour moi, je préférai de loin les Samsung !

Je m'arrêtai devant le rayon des mp3 et craquait pour un iPod Touch. Quand le vendeur voulu m'en expliquer le fonctionnement, Alice ne pu s'empêcher de lui signaler que je savais certainement mieux m'en servir que lui étant donné que j'avais été une de ses conceptrices. Le jeune homme la regarda outré et immédiatement je m'excusai du comportement de mon amie. Même si effectivement j'avais longtemps travaillé chez Apple, le Touch ne me devait que son écran de menu principal !

Après ça, je décidai d'aller faire un tour dans New York !

Longtemps nous marchâmes au hasard, flânant devant les boutiques, nous arrêtant pour acheter un hot dog à un des multiples vendeurs ambulants... puis nous prîmes un taxi direction Manhattan. Une fois là bas, inconsciemment ou pas, nous nous retrouvions devant le tout nouveau site du World Trade Center.

Longuement nous nous recueillîmes devant l'immense piscine où était gravé le nom de toutes les personnes disparues le 11 Septembre.

Pour la première fois, je prenais réellement conscience de ce qui s'était passé ici... pour la énième fois, je laissais mes larmes couler en pensant à tous ces innocents morts... a ces courageux pompiers qui avaient donné leur vie pour en sauver d'autres. Ces policiers qui mêlés aux cols bleus, avaient succombé en faisant leur métier...

Après avoir séché nos larmes, nous nous installions dans le parc qui bordait le bassin et nous restions assises en silence. Chacune perdue dans ses pensées...

Les miennes allaient vers mon père... j'aurai tellement aimé qu'il connaisse Edward. Oh bien sûr, il aurait d'abord joué les chiens de garde, mais je savais qu'il aurait lui aussi succombé à son charme. Tout comme il aurait craqué pour Alice et le clan Cullen dans son entier.

Comment leur résister ? Ils sont tous tellement généreux, attentifs, attentionnés et désintéressés.

Le seul à avoir résisté est James. Mais il n'aimait personne à part lui, donc rien d'étonnant...

Je me demandais où ce dernier pouvait bien être et ce qu'il manigançait...

Puis mes pensées revinrent à mon père. Il aurait aimé se retrouver ici, pour rendre hommage à ses collègues...

Je levais les yeux vers le One World Trade Center presque achevé et me dis que le nom de ʺTour de la libertéʺ lui allait beaucoup mieux... le building dominait tout Manhattan et je me promis d'y monter dés qu'il sera achevé.

Je sentis la main d'Alice se glisser dans la mienne et je la serrai...

_- Tu crois que ton père serait venu les aider ?_

_- Si nous avions habité le coin à cette époque, rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'en empêcher..._

_- Il te manque... _ce n'était pas une question...

_- Énormément...mais c'est la vie... ne jamais vivre avec des regrets... c'était ce qu'il me disait souvent..._

_- Il avait raison._

_- Oui... pourtant... je regrette que ce jour là il soit parti en intervention..._

_- C'était son métier..._

_- Non... c'était sa passion... comme la musique..._

_- Tu as des nouvelles de ta... génitrice ?_

_- Elle m'a envoyé un message avant qu'on parte de Phœnix. _Alice eu la gentillesse de ne pas poursuivre sur le sujet. Elle regarda son téléphone.

_- Il est 15h ma Bhell's... _déjà ?

_- J'ai pas envie de rentrer... je suis bien ici..._

_- Alors on reste..._je tournais la tête vers elle.

_- T'es sûre ?_

_- Oui... j'ai pas envie de rentrer non plus. Mais je pensais que tu voulais rejoindre Edward._

_- Pas tout de suite... moi aussi ça me manquait de passer du temps rien qu'avec toi... _elle sourit.

_- Et si on retournait sur la Cinquième Avenue ? J'ai vu quelques boutiques intéressantes !_

_- Uniquement si tu me promets de ne pas jouer à Barbie Bella !_

_- Promis !_

_- Allons-y alors._

Alice siffla un taxi une fois sur l'avenue. Comme ça ne marchait pas, elle se posta au milieu de la rue et en força un a s'arrêter !

Cette fille est totalement folle !

Le chauffeur râla pour la forme, mais quand il vit la liasse de billets que lui tendait Alice, il se calma rapidement ! Vraiment incroyable ce que le vert pouvait rendre les gens aimables dans ce pays !

Cette fois le trajet fut plus long. Les rues commençaient à se remplir de New New-yorkais, pressés de rentrer chez eux.

Après 45 minutes, notre chauffeur nous déposa au début de l'avenue la plus chère du monde ! A mon avis, la carte de crédit de mon amie allait surchauffer et pour une fois, pas pour moi !

Elle me traîna chez Gucci, pour y acheter des chemises pour Jasper, Edward, Emmett et son père.

Chez Armani pour son oncle. Chanel pour sa mère et sa tante, Guess pour Rose et moi (oui finalement elle a craqué pour un... jean ! Victoire !). Pour finir elle dévalisa presque la boutique Victoria's Secret !

Tant bien que mal nous déposions nos nombreux sacs dans le coffre du taxi que j'avais hélé, beaucoup moins sauvagement que Lili, mais tout aussi efficacement, puis nous rentrions au loft.

Je sonnais et ce fut Jasper qui m'ouvrit. Quand il vit tous les sacs, il devint blême !

_- Habitue toi, le shopping avec Alice n'a jamais de limites !_

_- Mon dieu !_

_- Râle pas ! Y en a plein pour toi !_ Dit mon amie en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

_- Et ça doit me rassurer ?_

_- Oh que oui ! D'habitude ce n'est que pour moi ! _Là Jazz déglutit et alla se poser sur le canapé.

Je cherchais Edward des yeux et le trouvai sur la terrasse, il contemplait la vue, comme à son habitude. Je m'approchai lentement, entourai sa taille de mes bras et posai ma tête sur son dos.

_- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?_ Demanda t-il en prenant ma main valide.

_- Excellente et toi ?_

_- Oui... qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?_

_- Après l'Apple Store, nous avons été au World Trade Center puis retour sur la Cinquième avenue où Alice a fait cramer sa carte de crédit ! _Il rit avec moi. _Où est Emmett ?_

_- Parti chercher Rose et le dîner. Mes parents ne devraient pas tarder. _

_- Carlisle et Esmée ?_

_- Ils se sont réservé la soirée pour un tête à tête._

_- Je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qu'ils vont faire !_

_- Moi non plus ! Par contre j'ai quelques idées pour nous. _Il se retourna, posa son front contre le mien... _tu veux voir mon raccourci ?_

_- Mais les autres ?_

_- On en a pas pour longtemps..._

_- Ok alors..._

_- Jazz on revient !_

_- Tu sais Edward, à force tu vas plus pouvoir marcher tellement ça aura chauffé dans ton boxer ! _Cria Alice.

_- Jasper, tu devrais en profiter pour calmer la souris qui te sert de petite amie ! Sa chambre est libre ! _Répondit mon homme.

Jasper le regarda, puis tourna le visage vers Alice, avant de se lever, d'attraper sa main et de la tirer avec force vers les escaliers !

Et après c'était nous les obsédés ! Nous éclatâmes de rire devant la tête choquée de mon amie.

_- Viens..._

Il me conduisit vers le fond de la terrasse, sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrir une porte que je n'avais pas remarqué.

Il me céda le passage et alluma la lumière avant de refermer derrière lui.

_- Il faut monter... _j'aperçus un escalier en métal au fond de la petite pièce où nous étions. Les murs étaient en béton brut, sans vie... _je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que j'allais faire de cette pièce... peut-être rien..._

Il me précéda dans les escaliers, puis stoppa devant une autre porte. Il me demanda de fermer les yeux, pris ma main et m'aida a avancer. Après quelques pas, il m'autorisa a les ouvrir.

D'abord éblouie, je ne vis pas grand chose. Puis je restai figée devant ce que je voyais.

Les murs peints révélaient de multiples visages incomplets et d'autres terminés. Je reconnu immédiatement Alice et le reste de sa famille. Eleazar, Carmen, mais aussi Jasper et Rose.

Je me trouvai aussi mais beaucoup plus grande que les autres, perdue au milieu des ébauches de visages.

Je tournai sur moi même et contemplai toutes ses personnes. Toutes étaient parfaitement dépeintes ! L'expression boudeuse d'Alice était tellement réaliste, que j'aurai presque pu l'entendre marmonner !

_- C'est... c'est toi qui... ?_

_- Oui... _

_- C'est splendide..._

_- Merci... je l'ai terminé ce matin, pendant que tu dormais... _il me désigna mon portrait.

Il m'avait sublimée ! Mon regard était brillant et mon sourire éblouissant. Je m'approchai et constatais qu'il avait reproduit chacun de mes traits à la perfection.

_- C'est magnifique Edward..._

_- Tu es magnifique... _je ris doucement.

_- Non je parlai de l'ensemble..._

_- Moi c'est cette partie là que je préfère... _il m'entoura la taille de ses bras, dégagea mon épaule et y déposa de multiples baisers. N'y tenant plus, je me tournai vers lui, accrochai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et pris sa bouche avidement.

Je collais mon bassin au sien, approfondissant le baiser.

Si son téléphone n'avait pas sonné, je crois que je l'aurai violé sur place !

_- Mes parents sont devant la porte..._

_- Zut !_ Il prit mon visage en coupe.

_- On aura bien d'autres occasions... je t'aime..._

_- Nan c'est moi qui t'aime ! _Répondis-je boudeuse.

Il éclata de rire et me prit la main, pour passer par une autre porte cachée qui donnait... dans son studio ! Je comprenais mieux le raccourci !

Quand il ouvrit à ses parents, je vis immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Carmen avait les yeux rouges et Eleazar le visage fermé et grave. Ils nous saluèrent rapidement, puis mon futur beau-père se racla la gorge.

_- Vous devez quitter New-York le plus tôt possible..._

* * *

**Et voilà ! Vous saurez très bientôt ce que vont réellement faire James et Tanya et comment nos amoureux vont s'en sortir !**

**La suite Mercredi prochain ! Une fois par semaine c'est bien lol après vous allez vous habituer et en plus ça me laisse quelques jours supplémentaires pour la correction ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

Je vais devoir m'excuser, mais n'étant pas au mieux de ma forme, je n'ai pas pu continuer a écrire... le prochain chapitre est commencé, malheureusement je ne peux pas rester assise trop longtemps sans souffrir...

J'espère que la semaine prochaine je pourrais vous offrir deux chapitres au lieu d'un seul...

Encore une fois désolée, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent de savoir ce qui va se passer dans ʺunintendedʺ, mais là, j'ai beau essayer, je peux pas...

Merci à toutes en tout cas et à très très vite j'espère !

Lili


End file.
